


Nine Months

by GhostHare



Series: Wicked Game [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 126,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostHare/pseuds/GhostHare
Summary: The months of Marie's pregnancy and what happens to Logan and everyone else that lives in the mansion, lives change and things move on, not everything works out for the best but as usual Logan tries to make it work.





	1. January

JANUARY  
Marie looked at the first scan of her baby and at the proud smile on Logan’s face. It was her first ‘real’ month of pregnancy and she was still throwing up in the morning but then again so was Logan. He didn’t complain about it he just got on with what he had to do and that was mainly the construction of their new home. January was blending into February now and she was getting restless, her urge to do stuff was beginning to annoy him especially as he wanted her to rest as much as possible. She’d organised a little trip for herself without his knowledge, a little girls getaway with Jubilee and Kitty, Storm knew and would keep him occupied while she snuck away to have a bit of fun for a few days. Her foot was well on the way to being healed and she wanted to get out and about, passing him the scan she broached the subject again. “Logan I need to get out a bit more, now my ankles healed up I need to start getting myself back on the training program. I’m getting flabby and I want to do something other than prop myself up in bed.” His eyes took on a familiar leer and she slapped him for it, “Oh no buster that’s what got me like this in the first place and I refuse to be an invalid for the whole nine months of this!” He noticed that her face had gone red and her eyes were blazing with that look that meant trouble. He knew if he didn’t back up a little he’d have an all out war on his hands and that wasn’t something he wanted to have right now.  
“Okay, okay you win. Just be careful Marie I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Feeling him wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly his hands spreading across her belly.  
“I’ll be careful, it’s not as if I’ll be doing anything strenuous is it? I mean all I’m doing is going to the mall with Jubilee and Kitty.” Sighing he let her go and got off the bed, looking at her face and realising that there was more to this than what she was saying.  
“What’s going on Marie? Where are you going?” 

When she didn’t meet his gaze Logan realised there was something else going on under there that he didn’t know about and he growled at her, “MARIE!” Her face shot up to look at him and he caught the hint of a smirk on her face, “What have you got planned that you’re not telling me about? I’m not that stupid so spill it now or I’ll lock you in this room for the duration!” Her face paled as she saw he meant it, he hated being left in the dark and she knew it had been a risk to it this way but she rallied.  
“Kitty’s parents have paid for a spa weekend for all three of us, me, Kitty and Jube’s. A sort of ‘congratulations and sorry for the ankle’ thing. I’m supposed to go tomorrow while you were out at the cabin but I knew you’d be mad if you found me gone again and I didn’t want you destroying the spa to find me.” She played with her hair and saw the disappointment cover his face. “I’m sorry Logan but you’ve been driving me up the wall keeping me like I’m a china doll. I’m pregnant not an invalid! Women have been pregnant for thousands of years and still managed to do stuff for themselves!” she almost missed his words they were so quiet.  
“True but none of them were mine,” his eyes were full of remorse, but she could see the sense of his logic. She was his mate and he wanted to protect her but if he was like this now he’d be unbearable later.  
“Logan I love you and I’d never do anything to harm the baby you know that. I can’t live like this, I need to move to get out and about. How would you like it if I kept you chained up in med bay?” The spike of anger in his gaze made her wince and she carried on, “Exactly Logan, that’s how you’re making me feel and I don’t want that. If you’re like this now what are you going to be like when I’m eight months along?” The sense of her words was filtering through to him as he finally got it into himself that she wasn’t going to break if she did stuff. That the quickest way for him to piss her off was to treat her as if she would, sighing he held her to him and kissed her.  
“Go have fun and keep Jubilee from the pool boys I’m not sure they could cope with her.” Laughing Marie punched him on the shoulder and looked at him, smiling as she imagined the mischief Jubilee could get upto over the weekend.

She left the next morning and Logan felt his heart wasn’t really in the cabin today he’d go work out in the gym instead. Seeing Hank sat at a table in the rec room he went over and watched as Hank’s gaze drifted up him. Almost immediately Logan could sense the tension in him, shoulders were hunched over and the grip on the book in his hands was almost going through the cover. “You okay Hank?” Seeing the tension in him and the deep swallow of his throat before he answered Logan knew something was wrong, something big. Bending down to his ear he just whispered in it, “Come on Hank; let’s get you working. You need to work off a little of this tension. Follow me will ya?” He saw the look of relief in his gaze as he put the book down and pushed out of his chair. Knowing Hank was following him out of the rec room and down to the lower levels.

Quickly checking the gym he found it empty and went to check the locker room, finding that empty as well. Seeing Hank enter, he pulled him away from the door and locked it, pulling the blind down across the small window in the door. Turning to Hank he saw the stress leaking out of his body, Hank’s frame almost shuddering with the effort of keeping it under control. “Jesus Hank what’s wrong?” He didn’t answer him, only feeling the large hands grab hold and pull him into his embrace and heated mouth. Feeling the haste of his embrace, the desperation in each touch and the deep richness of his scent Logan just relaxed into it, after a few moments Hank managed to speak.  
“I’m sorry I just couldn’t help myself,” his voice shaky, eyes red and water filled. His hands were still gripping his shoulders and Logan could feel the tremors moving through his hands. Reaching out to touch him Hank moved back as if he’d be burned by his hand, “Don’t touch me, please don’t. It’s hard enough standing up without being touched as well.” Tears were falling freely and Logan was trying hard to understand.  
“What’s going on? Hank what’s happened? Have you done something, hurt someone? What is it?” His voice was getting a little angry as Logan could see his friend was in distress but couldn’t find a cause. Sniffing Hank met his gaze and let go of his shoulders, moving to sit on a bench he looked back at him and started.  
“It was last week when I was dealing with the flu epidemic we had, coming out of the dorms I bumped into Marie, into Rogue. Since then I’ve been getting twitchier; I can’t even sleep properly without thinking about sex. Everything reminds me of it, even food, what I can bear to eat anyway. Nothing’s wrong, I’ve run blood tests and they’re all normal for me, I haven’t done anything different except for looking after Rogue. It’s the only thing I can put it down to, there’s something about her pregnancy hormones that are switching mine on. But I’ve been around plenty of pregnant women and this has never happened to me before.” Dropping his head he couldn’t see the obvious where Logan could.  
“Hank, when was the last time you saw a pregnant woman apart from Marie?” He met his gaze and thought about it.  
“About nine months ago,” Logan just smiled and nodded.  
“So you weren’t like this then?” He just waved at his form and saw the slow dawning of the thing Logan was getting at come over him. “Hank, you’re not all human anymore. Your instincts are driving you to find a mate, its coming upto spring big guy. Your hormones will be through the roof, mine usually peak around March time but they start to get to me around midwinter. You need to fuck, simple as that.” The look on Hank’s face was almost embarrassment and he dropped his large head into his hands.  
“Oh god, I feel like an idiot,” the tone running round the room making Logan smile as he walked over to him, sitting down next to his large frame.  
“Hey if it’s any consolation at least you have someone to be with, it’s not as if you’re out in the middle of nowhere. When deer start to look good you’ve got to find someone, fast!” The tone of his voice was full of humour and Hank looked at him, about to ask when Logan just put his hand up. “Don’t ask Hank, you really don’t want to know what I remember doing, I don’t have to and that’s all there is to it.” 

Hank was thinking now his brain working on the problem, turning to Logan he spoke.  
“How do you deal with it?”  
“Well before Marie I’d just spend most nights looking for someone at the fights, usually there’s at least a small group of willing volunteers, then there’s the professionals. Never left without one or the other when I needed em Hank; too much trouble not to. Instinct’s a bitch when you ignore her.” Looking at Hank, seeing he had his full attention he continued the story. “One time I was up in Regina, good circuit for fighting but not much for women. The ones that there were there were taken already and there’s a limit to even my tattered morals. A slow spring that was, plenty of money earned but my balls were as blue as your fur by the end of it. I made it to Saint Patrick’s day before I broke and just took off to the largest town I could, found a whorehouse and blew the winters earnings in two weeks. That was one time I wish I could remember but I’d gone too long and instinct took over, all I remember about it was waking up in April with a very annoyed madam kicking me out of her place. Several girls had left in that first week and I’d blown around 25 grand on sex alone, never mind food.”   
He could see the look of disbelief on Hank’s face and he smirked. “Just go to the Tacoma Hotel and see Miriam, ask her if she remembers me, bet you’ll get a punch in the eye for even bringing my name up.” Putting his head down Logan just laughed at the thought of the damage he’d done to the place. “I even had Miriam. She reminded me before she kicked me out on my ass, said I’d just walked in slapped down the money and put the closed sign up in the window. Fucked her over the counter for an hour, best ride she’d ever had in her life. Think that’s what annoyed her really, went through her girls more than once but never touched her again. Yeah instincts a bitch when you ignore her, worse when you try to reason with her, just follow it Hank it’s easier.”   
Logan watched as the story sank into Hank and the repercussions of what he’d done, “You mean you didn’t eat for the whole time?”  
“Oh yeah I ate stuff, gods knows what but I was at least 20lbs lighter when I left and as poor as a church mouse. Whore houses aren’t known for food Hank, not stuff you can put between bread anyway.” 

Laughing he slapped Hank on his back and felt him stiffen under his hand, warm fur bristled as Logan’s fingers sank into it realising the error Logan turned to look at Hank and saw his hands knotted together. His breath was heavy and his eyes were tight shut, just a simple touch had him reduced to this, god knows what a student could do by mistake. Stripping off his shirt and vest, he undid his boots and removed his warm socks, stuffing them back into the boots so they didn’t get lost. Turning his attention to Hank, forcing the large hands apart and gripped them in his own, opening them to stand in the gap between Hanks legs. Putting the large palms on his hips he ran his fingers up the strong forearms slowly. Making sure he tickled the skin at the base of the fur, hearing the deep rumble come from Hank, his head still lowered, seeing him pull back his lips to show his canines. Snapping his eyes open Logan could see their amber blazing at him, bringing his own animal to the surface. Moving forward with the movement of his fingers slowly travelling up his arms, tracing the muscle there feeling it twitch under his strong fingers. Slowly making his way across the broad shoulders seeing Hank’s head rise as he touched his neck, watching the desire burning in his amber gaze making Logan hard with its urgency. Hank could see Logan’s body stiffen as it reacted to his scent and he pulled Logan closer so his large head was just a breath away from his stomach. As Logan touched his neck, tracing his fingers along the inside of it Hank brought his open mouth into contact with Logan’s heated skin, purring through him as he tasted the flesh there. Hank’s large rough tongue flicking out across Logan’s body, feeling Logan’s hands lose themselves in his large head. 

There was no need for words, no need to talk, this was all feeling, all emotion, all need. Logan concentrated on the sight of Hank as he licked and nuzzled the bare skin in front of him, feeling his large canines brush against him with each pass. Hearing his own groans of pleasure as he pulled at the large head bringing it upward making Hank stand. Hank was taller than Logan by a good foot feeling a shudder go through his body as he looked at Hanks large frame in front of him. Hank was purring as he cleaned him, his large hands had gone to his ass and Hank held him tight in his grip. When he reached Logan’s neck he pulled him roughly toward his own hips, feeling Hank’s erection already strong against him. Grazing the soft expanse of flesh on his neck with his teeth, Hank heard Logan’s breath halt for a second as he moved his tongue around the area. The ache in Logan’s groin almost unbearable now he slid his hand under the elasticated waist of Hank’s trousers. Finding Hank’s large erection grasping it firmly, Logan slid his palm down it, feeling resistance Logan removed his grip, licking his palm and replaced it. Hearing the satisfied rumble from Hank knowing he’d gotten it right, that he was doing his best to relieve the pressure for Hank. Gripping him tightly Logan worked the ridged length feeling Hank’s hips pushing into the movement, the brush of Hank’s fur against his own skin exquisite. Snatching hold of the elasticated trousers Logan pulled them quickly down, “Need room.” Glancing down at the sight of Hank in his hand Logan couldn’t keep his own growls silent any longer, pulling Hank away from his skin he pressed his mouth to his and let go. 

The feel of Hank’s strength was all around Logan as Hank grabbed the back of his head and held him tight as Hank ravaged the lips he’d given him. Feeling Hank’s large canines graze his tongue as each fought for dominance, Hank eventually winning as he held Logan’s neck in a crushing grip and growled deep into Logan’s throat. All the time Logan’s hand was working on him, bringing Hank closer to the release he needed, Hank gripped Logan tighter and he felt the denim tear as the claws sank into the covered flesh. Staring into Logan’s eyes Hank rested his head on Logan’s own, his body so close now, his scent deeper, stronger, more rich; firing The Wolverine inside Logan demanding he reached his own peak. To release the pressure that had been building inside since he’d been kissed by Hank, from scenting Hank’s need for him.

Releasing his other hand from Hank’s fur he undid his own jeans, freeing himself with vocal relief. Hank watched as Logan leaned back a little as he undid his belt and buttons, his amber eyes narrowing when he caught the scent and sight of Logan’s own strained erection. Logan didn’t touch himself just moved himself closer to Hank and felt the soft under fur of his belly brush against the sensitive flesh. Breathing heavy now Logan just felt the spike of pleasure run through Hank as he felt the first twitches of his climax run through the large frame in front of him. Gripping Logan tight at the neck and ass Hank roared out as the huge rush of endorphins went through him. Head thrown back he released Logan’s neck from it’s vice like grip as his strength ebbed out of him through his penis. The hot stream of ejaculate burned Logan like a furnace, scalding his skin wherever it touched, the shuddering roar filling his senses completely sending a frisson of fear running through him as he watched Hank bellow.

Logan milked every drop of pleasure from Hank and held him tight even after he’d begun to come down, dropping his head onto Logan’s shoulder Hank could see Logan’s own iron hard erection nestling in his fur. Watching as it twitched with each heartbeat that went through his body, dragging Logan closer to his fur Hank noticed the subtle movement of Logan’s hips as he nestled inside the warmth of his body. Purring as Logan shifted into the warmth of his fur, rubbing himself against the hard muscle he found there, Hank’s mouth attaching itself to Logan’s neck again. His rasping tongue firing nerves in Logan, causing him to let go of his penis and to grab Hank’s hips and buck into the deep fur there. Hank shifted his grip and cradled Logan’s ass as he fucked the warm fur of his underbelly, the growls and nips from him exciting Hank. Holding himself steady as Logan began to speed his own movements making him jerk hard against the sensitive fur Logan was holding onto making Hank growl. The closer he got the tighter and more painful the grip, as Logan finally came; the grip he had on his fur finally snapped Hank’s control. Hank bit down hard into Logan’s neck, his incisors slashing through the flesh as the pain became too much to bear, hearing Logan’s cry of surprise and pain as he bit but feeling his hips buck hard against him again. Feeling another smaller release come from Logan as he bit him, when Logan let go he finally released the flesh in his mouth and watched the wound close. Licking the skin Hank cleaned the area of the blood and damage, feeling Logan rumble with the sensation. Finally releasing him from his grip Hank pulled Logan away to look at him, there was no regret, no anger just a quiet acceptance. Logan smiled warmly, kissing Hank lightly and quickly he walked away to the locker room and the showers in there. Not sure what to do for the moment Hank just stood there, his pants around his ankles and his fur beginning to stick up oddly. Logan poked his head round the doorway and spoke to the confused giant, “If you want some hot water you’d better come and get it, it never lasts long down here.” Seeing Hank look at him at last Logan came out from behind the doorway, he was naked and aroused his hand already stroking himself. A wicked leer was across his face and Hank felt his own groin stiffen as blood headed south, “We’d better share don’t you think? Save on water and we’ll have longer to get warm.” With a wink he was gone and the invitation was wide open, Hank didn’t even hear the trousers tear as he ran across the room to get to him.

Hank found him under a shower head, steam filling the room making everything semi hidden, pulling off the remnants of his trousers Hank slid up behind Logan and wrapped his large body around his. “Wondered when you’d get here, I’ve got an idea want to try it?” Hank just pushed his erection in Logan’s back, “I’ll take that as a yes,” Logan’s voice was almost a chuckle as he soaped up the front of his body out of the way of the shower. Turning around he pulled Hank under the water first to get him wet, then pushing his own warm wet slippery skin into Hanks sensitive fur. Watching as the large man rumbled with pleasure at the sensation as he moved across the huge expanse of fur.  
It was something he’d never even considered Hank usually took baths because they allowed him to soak out the knots that occurred in his longer fur but this was bliss. The slide of Logan’s hands through the deep underfur as he cleaned each part of his body, working out the kinks in it, closing his eyes to the pleasure that seemed to be everywhere and nowhere. Just allowing himself to feel the rush that was heading for his groin and release.

Logan had been on the receiving end of this more often than he’d like to admit but it did the job when nothing else would; the last time had been in Kansas. He’d been fighting all night and his body was still recovering from the damage it had taken, problem was he also had a hard on that had been there just as long and was getting painful. His body had prioritised needs and that one had been way down the list, the woman who’d helped him out hadn’t been his usual type. She worked at the bar he’d been fighting in, in her thirties or there about’s. Her accent had been strange to him until she’d told Logan she’d jumped from a cruise ship and ended up here after a few years. Time had weathered her here but she had something he’d been drawn to, something he needed, he’d offered her money and she’d refused it flat out. She asked where he was staying and had nixed the idea of being in a motel room, so she’d taken him home, her small home was neat, tidy and filled with ‘her’. It was all he could describe it as, things were pasted on the walls, art, cuttings from papers, postcards, pictures but it made sense to him. She was showing him her and he didn’t snort at it as he usually did when someone took him home. 

She’d undressed quietly and quickly, taking his hand she’d led him to the bathroom. Turning on the shower she’d helped him undress and saw the damage slowly repairing itself, it didn’t phase her at all. She just accepted it and pulled him under the warm rain with her, she’d slicked her whole body with soap and had wrapped herself around him. Easing every muscle with her fingers, taking out the tension with her movements across his body, she didn’t even touch his dick at first but he’d come twice before she eventually did. He could remember that night as a point of light in his darkness, she’d been everything to him for one night. They’d fucked, they’d been tender, they’d just held each other in silence, she’d only spoken once or twice and when she had it had been to ask him if he was okay. Her body was comfortable, well loved and lived in but it had been her laugh he’d always remember, he’d asked her for her name and she’d just shaken her head saying it didn’t matter. When he’d passed through five years later he’d wanted to find her but he didn’t know whom to ask for, so he’d gone out to find the small house. It had gone, nothing left but a small pile of rubble and a few faded postcards, smiling to himself he’d left with one of them. A bright blue butterfly on a red flower, he’d kept it in his truck until Sabretooth had managed to wreck it, but by then he’d been rescued by another angel, Marie. 

Although he’d never forget the sight of that woman’s smile and laughing eyes as she’d crept up his body all slippery and shining, feeling his own erection bob at the thought of her. Pulling his mind back to the here and now he concentrated on Hank. Hank was lost to the sensations that were coursing through his body, it wouldn’t take much to bring him over and Logan slid a wet hand down toward his groin from behind. Logan didn’t even get to touch him before he saw Hank’s large hips move forward as he came into the warm water, grasping hold of his shrinking erection Logan cleaned it with his hand. Making sure he got every bit of soap out of the deep fur, Logan washed the rest of him, seeing the tension just flow away and down the drain. Concentrating on Hank he never felt his large hand creep across his thigh and grasp him until he had him tight in his grip, the rough pads grazing his hot sensitive flesh. Almost falling into the grip as Hank began to slide his hand along him, making his fingers curl into his fur. “Look at me, Logan look at me!” Bringing his gaze upward finding the amber fire of Hank burning into him, holding him still with one large hand while the other brought him closer to the edge he’d needed to cross. 

Closing his eyes to the amber gaze he brought her face forward, the woman who’d taken him in for one night, she’d expected nothing but what he’d been willing to give her. She’d taken a risk with him, she’d seen what he’d done in the cage all night but she’d still brought him home and welcomed him in. The memory of her touch across his skin brought him closer, her laugh and wild eyes reminded him of the fire in Hank’s own. She’d given him hope when he’d wanted to die, to give up being human; the rush of sensation was overpowering his mind as his body pushed toward the point of pleasure, of release. His mind frantically trying to remember something about her, to bring her with him but she slipped away into the recesses of his mind again, hidden until he needed her again. Growling loud as he came over Hank’s hand, pushing hard into the grip snapping his eyes open to watch Hank lick his fingers clean as he released him. Breathing heavily Logan fell back under the warm water and let it cool his skin, washing the memory away with it. Hank brought him into his chest and hugged him tight, wrapping his arms around the huge bulk of him Logan smiled into his fur. Lifting his head up and pulling away a little he spoke to the large blue giant, “Next time Hank, come find me before you get this bad okay? Last thing we need is you going bear on us in the middle of a lecture.” He said it with a smile and he heard the deep rumble of a laugh go through Hank.  
“Of course I will, the last thing I want is to make things difficult for you Logan. I’ll understand if you want to refuse my requests when I make them.” Letting go completely, he looked at Hank the look of upset was etched across his face and in his scent too.  
“What do you mean Hank?” His own tone a little cold now as he waited for the explanation.   
“Well with Rogue being pregnant and her needs…” He left it open and Logan felt the twist of a knife in his words. He was letting him out of his offer to help him, the one he’d given him at Christmas.  
“Hank I’ll still be HERE. All you have to do is ask me, when I say I’m doing something I do it. Don’t question it Hank, it just gets me angry.” Prodding Hank’s large chest with a finger and a snarl on his face as he answered, hurt radiating off him in waves; that Hank thought he was doing it because he made a promise. He was doing it because he wanted to, he needed him and he’d give what he could when he could, nothing more. Hank saw his mistake and dropped his lips to his, kissing him softly and feeling Logan’s hand wrap around his furry neck in response. “I’m sorry Logan, I didn’t mean to hurt you, it’s just that…” he found it hard to finish the sentence and Logan helped him.  
“Yeah I know it’s not something I planned either but you need me and I can help. Damn maybe there’s part of me that needs you too something I don’t understand fully myself either but I’m going on instinct here. As I said earlier, instinct ain’t wrong Hank and I’m just following it the best I can.” Hank smiled and hugged him close before letting him go to get dry, feeling much better and much more relaxed able to face the rest of the school now.

Smiling as he watched Hank get dry, the dedication he took over each small patch of fur helping him out on his back and they both left the gym better than they came in. Unlocking the door Logan slid the blind up and quickly took a look down the corridor, empty. Opening the door for Hank he watched as he tucked a hand around himself, covering his nakedness, the storeroom where his lab coats were was just down the corridor. Hank could dress himself and get back upto his room without feeling vulnerable. “See ya later Hank, don’t leave it so long okay, when it starts to itch it’s better to scratch once than leave it and take skin off later.” Smiling he walked away letting the door swing shut as Hank ran for the storeroom, picking up the shredded remnants of Hank’s trousers he dropped them in the trash bin and took out the bag. Better dispose of these himself don’t want anyone asking any questions about how it happened, a smile lodging in his eyes as he heard Hank close the door of the storeroom and walk past the gym.   
Setting up the equipment in readiness for his workout Logan heard a laugh on the upper range of his hearing, stopping to listen he remembered the way her eyes had sparkled as she’d said goodbye to him. Seeing him off in the morning with a full stomach and a happy heart, a butterfly had landed on her arm, warming itself in the sunlight, its wings a powder blue. She’d watched him leave until he’d been a dot on the horizon and he’d felt her gaze still on him until he’d moved out of the state. Sitting on the weight bench he looked around the room, breathing deeply he found a scent of summer grassland waft through the room and a smile lodged itself on his lips as he spoke. “Never knew your name honey but I’ll always remember you. You’re something I could never forget, you gave me hope when there wasn’t any. An’ for that I thank you with all that I am.” The scent faded away from the room and Logan felt its loss, as if something had passed from him leaving a little corner of his heart empty but knowing it would be filled by Marie and their baby. Smiling he turned to the weights and started his regime, keeping a body this supple took work and Marie would be home in a couple of days. He wanted to see her face when he took off his shirts and saw her eyes flare as they always did after he came home from working out in the wood. He hadn’t felt like going out there today so this would have to do, concentrating on his workout he never noticed the little powder blue butterfly settle on the black bag watching him until it grew hungry and flittered away.


	2. February - NC17 - M/M Sex scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out about a deep secret Logan's been hiding from everyone, including Marie. A secret that hold three hearts hostage.

Valentine’s Day had come and gone, the heartache that had been around the whole school hadn’t been helped by the arrival of Jean. She’d appeared one night after the kids had gone to bed, the scream that had erupted from Scott had almost seared his ears. Everyone had flown out of their rooms to see Scott reaching out toward what he thought had been a delusion until his fingers had touched her. The embrace and the soft sigh that had echoed around the room had made him uncomfortable, he’d ushered as many nosy kids out of the way as he could. It’d wait till the morning and it had, when he’d seen Jean sat with Scott he’d been shocked but he’d avoided them both keeping himself wrapped around Marie. 

She needed to know he loved her, wanted her and ‘The Conversation’ had begun. It mainly revolved like this, ‘Do you love me?’ he’d answer ‘Yes of course I love you.’ She’d reply, ‘You're sure you didn’t make a mistake?’ he’d gotten annoyed the first time and he’d snapped at her, the look of hurt had made him feel lower than a snake. He’d learned after that first instance that she needed reassurance that he loved her now that Jean was back and her gifts had increased in power. It was hard living in a house with two goddesses he supposed and all Marie had was his baby growing inside her, as if that wasn’t enough to make her the centre of his world. He’d caught her talking to Jean one morning, they’d been a little stand-offish to start with and it had been a week before they’d actually looked each other in the eye. Now they looked as if they were getting along pretty well, he hung back to see what was going on and he tuned out the rest of the room to pick up on their conversation.

“He loves you, you know.”  
“Yeah I know but it’s hard to be second Jean. I never wanted to be second, not with Logan.” He saw Jean smile and reach out to Marie, touching her skin on her face, the simple act making Marie’s scent spike.  
“Oh honey, you never were, if anyone was it was me. You didn’t see his face when he thought he’d lost you at the train station and in the blackbird, he looked like Magneto had pulled him apart. Rogue you were always there first honey, ever since you got here. I was just an easy distraction, after all he couldn’t go chasing you back then could he? I know Charles is open minded but we have to have policy to protect the kids we care for.” Marie dropped her head a little and held the warm hand on her face.  
“I’m pregnant Jean.” Jean just smiled and pulled her to her, holding her tight. Her face lit by the news and Jean finally saw him stood by the doors.  
“Dad’s watching,” Marie turned her head and saw him, releasing Jean she held out her hand to him and he walked over to them both. Seeing Jean release her and step back to allow him to hold her.

“Congratulations Logan, Rogue, how far are you along?” Jean looked happy for them both and she smiled warmly her gaze resting on Marie.  
“Two months, still getting sick in the mornings but hey I’m not alone there,” her grin was wide as she hugged Logan and he felt the smile erupt over Jean.  
“Really? Well, well looks like I was right then.” The smile that covered her face made him curious and he fell for it.  
“What did you say?”  
“Just that you love her more than you say Logan, I’ve only seen it a couple of times myself but it usually happens with people who have a very deep bond, usually developed over years.” Jean looked at the smug grin cover Marie’s face as she hugged him. “Thing is they usually go through the labour too,” the look of shock that crossed his face must have been spectacular because Scott caught the look and came over grabbing Jean in a fierce hug.  
“What’s got Logan all riled?” Marie and Jean just looked at each other and laughed it was Jean who eventually answered.  
“Just the prospect of being a father Scott, that’s all.” Jean saw the look of annoyance spread across his face as she revealed his weakness to Scott, something he didn’t want anyone to know about. Quickly feeling her mind brush across his and place a thought in his head ‘Don’t worry Logan if I have my way we won’t be long behind you.’ She winked at him and Logan laughed out loud, pulling Marie with him as they left the rec room. 

The rest of the week had been uneventful, now that Jean was back she’d taken over the main duties in the med bay, leaving Hank to continue his research. Hank was rarely seen in the dining room or at breakfast now that Jean was back, everyone went on with life including him and he’d almost forgotten the promise he’d made to the large man. He’d almost finished the cabin now, it was coming together well, the walls were nearly finished and he had enough lumber to do the roof. The only thing that was hindering him was the lack of manpower it had been Xavier who’d asked about his progress and Logan had told him about the lack of help what with everyone training. Xavier had told him he’d send him some help later that day and he hadn’t even thought about it he’d just gone out as normal, kissing Marie goodbye as she continued her studies.  
Going out to the site he’d been working on the rest of the lumber cutting it into the shapes he needed to lock it together when he’d heard someone coming up the hill along the path. Stopping his work Logan had looked over and had seen Hank walking up the slope, his body hunched and legs pushing hard against the incline. The sight of Hank making Logan think of a bear who’d just woken from winter his body a little stiff and his movements unsteady. Moving back from the edge he got back to the work he was doing, knowing that he’d be up here soon.

Hank watched the man work, the chips were flying everywhere when he topped the rise, the house was coming along and the size of it was almost a shock. Logan had been working hard over the last couple of months, the walls were upto the second floor and the start of the stairs were already in place. He just watched the rise and fall of the axe in Logan’s grip, the sound of the log being hit echoing around the valley, the sight of his back working making Hank wish he’d never come. But Charles had asked him to help out, seeing as he could lift heavy loads and knowing that Logan wanted this finished before the summer so they could both be settled before the baby came. 

Sighing Hank walked over to the front of Logan and made sure he saw him, moving round he caught the eye of Logan and saw him wink at him. The look on his face making Hank blush as he followed the rise of his chest with the rise of the axe above his head. A thin sheen of sweat covered Logan and Hank could smell the cleanness of it, there was nothing else like it in the world, a mixture of everything that Logan was. Breathing it in Hank knew why most of the female population of the school followed Logan around after he’d been to the gym. It was the scent of man, nothing else even came close to the richness of it, if they could synthesise it they’d be millionaires. Yet even that would pale next to the original, it was like the difference between silver and gold obvious when you put the two side by side. There was no one else like Logan and Hank shuddered with the thought of it, that he could only ever borrow him that he’d never be his entirely. Lost in his own thoughts Hank never saw Logan look up and walk toward him, burying the axe in the log.

He’d smelled Hank as he’d come over the rise, he was hurting something was wrong with him. Feeling Hank’s eyes on his back as he worked, knowing that there was something odd going on if Xavier had sent him up out here. Xavier knew about their meetings it was hard for him not to know, it’s not as if he could ignore the mental blasts that had come his way from the two of them when they were together. After their last encounter Xavier had asked him the equipment in the gym was safe and he’d given him a little smile that had reached his eyes. He’d answered yes and it would get better too if Logan had his way but then again he wasn’t the one who ordered it. The words were all coded but they both knew exactly what they were talking about, they were talking about Hank. If Xavier had sent him up then he knew Hank needed him but Hank would leave it until he’d be bursting with need before Hank came to him. Looked like Xavier had headed him off at the pass and was giving them both the ‘all clear’. When Hank had moved round to face him he could see it in him, the nerves were twitching and his fingers were fiddling with the large buttons on his coat. His breath was pluming slightly in the cool air and Hank was wishing he hadn’t come up here. Smiling he saw Hank’s gaze drift away and he sank the axe into the log and walked over to the big man.

Hank came back to himself when he felt Logan standing next to him, the sure strong hands were undoing his coat and he felt the cool air rush in as Logan opened it. Snuggling himself underneath the warmth of it, Hank felt his heart soar as Logan buried himself inside the large coat, rubbing himself in Hanks fur. Drenching Logan in his scent hearing his own throat rumble as Logan rubbed against him, setting his nerves ablaze, crushing him into his large body and holding him. Logan popped his head up and caught his gaze, “Long time no see Hank, where you been? Did you get lost down there in the labs?” Hearing the deep tones of Logan’s voice say his name and the welcome he felt from him made Hank ache for more than he could have. His own voice managing to answer after a few seconds, “Been busy, doing research trying to find the genome keys for suppression. It’s tiring but worthwhile, now Jean’s back I can do more.” Logan just nodded into the broad chest, his fingers roving over the fur of his back making Hank’s blood go south.   
“How you holding up? What with Spring and everything?” Logan waited for this answer looking for the tell tale hint of a lie, when Hank didn’t answer he had to ask again. “Hank you going to answer me?” Logan pulled back so he could see the large mans face and caught the scent of salt in the air, “Hank?” Putting a little distance so he could see his face, he saw the tears in his eyes and the tracks that had run down his muzzle. “Hey what is it?” Concerned now Logan moved out of his embrace only to find himself held still by Hank’s large hands on his bare arms.  
“Don’t leave me, please, Logan don’t let go.” 

The ache that he felt from Hank was huge and it rang through him, he hadn’t seen him at all in the first two weeks of the month. When everyone else had been planning where to go, what to do with their partners, Hank had a partner of sorts but he had to share them in secret. All of it crossed his large open features and Logan sighed, “Ahh shit Hank, come here.” Dropping his head Hank let Logan hold him as he knelt in the soft earth, the ground still cold from the winter but warming with each day that passed. “It never occurred to me, I’m sorry.” Knowing that from Hank’s point of view he was the only thing he had, the only release he had from the frustration that ate at him, the only one who could cope with his touch, with his needs. “Why didn’t you just tell me Hank?” Looking down at the large head buried in his chest and feeling the rumble of his answer go through him.  
“I can’t just sit down next to you at dinner and say ‘By the way Logan fancy a roll with me after dinner?’ I can see Rogue really happy about that one, never mind everyone else.” Hank knew that Logan never expected him to do that but he’d hoped that Hank would’ve come to him sooner.  
“Hank all you had to do was grab me when I’m alone.” The gaze that met his was full of hurt as he answered.  
“Yes, I would have if you had been.” Throwing his mind back through the last three weeks Logan did a count of the times he’d been alone and found that he hadn’t been. There’d always been someone or something around or in the room with him, planning for the cabin, Marie and the valentines plans, the arrival of Jean. There had been no time, looking through the memories he saw Hank around for the first week then he hadn’t seen him till now. Looking over Hanks head he dropped his own to meet Hank’s, cradling it gently in his hands Logan dropped his lips to Hank’s whispering just before they touched. “I’m alone now.” 

The kiss was warm and soft, it never ceased to amaze Hank how gentle Logan could be, how soft he could be. He’d seen Logan training in the danger room and seen the punishment his body could take so it always surprised him when he was so tender, so gentle. The kiss didn’t last and Hank needed so much more, “Logan,” his own voice was harsh with need and Hank saw the smile settle on Logan’s beautiful face as he heard it.  
“Hank I can only give you a part of me and even then only for a while. You’ve gotta understand that or I can’t do this. I care for you Hank I really do but I belong to her. Is that enough for you Hank? Can you deal with that because if you can’t I’ll go.” Hank saw the depth of feeling he had for him, that he didn’t want to hurt him by holding out something Logan knew he couldn’t give and he didn’t want Hank to think he was. This was release, this was mating, animalistic and raw not love and it never would be not while Marie was alive and even after maybe not.

Hank nodded, “I understand Logan, I want you but I’ll deal with it.”  
“I know its hard Hank but that’s how it is, how it has to be.” Hank buried his face in Logan’s warm skin, rasping his tongue across the surface and hearing the intake of breath as he did so.  
“Logan let me taste you, let me feel you come in my mouth.” The image ran through Logan’s mind and went straight to his groin, holding the huge head as he sucked his dick knowing he’d be close to those teeth made him shudder. Lifting Hanks face to his, taking his mouth roughly and feeling Hank growl with the need it opened in him.  
“Back of the far wall, move!” Logan pushed Hank away as he fought to control his breathing, checking the lower slope for movement for any activity at all. The afternoon had just started but there were no kids to be seen anywhere, smiling he sent out a quick thanks to Xavier knowing who was keeping their attentions elsewhere. 

Hank moved like an automaton his steps slow and measured as if he had all the time in the world, but his muscles twitched revealing the tension just beneath his skin. Hank passed around the back wall of the cabin out of his view, not out of his scent range though and Logan was picking up the excitement that was flooding from Hank. Logan could hear Hank shedding the large coat and listening to his breathing becoming laboured as he turned the corner himself. Hank was crouched against the wall of the cabin his body unfettered by clothing and he could see his erection pointing skyward, smiling he couldn’t help but comment. “Glad to see me huh?” The amber gaze that raked over him was enough to sending his own blood soaring.  
“You have no idea Logan.” Walking over to the big man he put himself in front of him, his groin at Hanks eye line.  
“So tell me,” he saw Hank swallow and his hands twitch toward his hips. Smiling Logan moved out of reach his eyes finding the amber heat yearning for him. “Not until you tell me Hank, tell me every thought, then you can touch me, then you can have me.” Hearing a low growl grind out of Hank Logan just smiled at him and stood his ground, defeated Hank began.

“When I see you with her I want to be there with you, I want to fuck you, lose myself in you. Have you all to myself, to touch whenever I want, however I want.” Logan moved closer to him, picking up one large hand and rubbing it over his hip, keeping it just far enough away from his groin. Hank bit down a frustrated whimper as Logan looked down at him, his large erection already weeping clear fluid. Knowing from his scent that he was close already, the images of him naked and under him were running through Hank’s mind. Bending his head close to Hank’s ear he whispered to him, “I’ll let ya in on a little secret Hank, you wouldn’t be the first to fuck me.”   
He took a quick look at the large man’s face, seeing Hanks eyes tight shut as he brought the image of a naked Logan being fucked into his head. “Want me to tell you?” Hank nodded quickly sharply and he could see the slight buck of his hips as he spoke to him. “Was the first year I was in human company after waking up in the middle of nowhere with no idea of who or what I was. I’d wander round the logging camps looking for work, anything to bank roll me for a while. Well I went to one place where they had a cabin and a cook, cook got injured and I got the job. Spent the winter cooking and fucking, there were no other choices out there Hank, your hand gets boring very, very quickly. No man out there ever lets things get that bad that they end up fucking a moose no matter what tales you hear, nah Hank they just fuck each other. What with me being the new boy, well I was like a belle at her first ball, not that it always happened at night. Hell no, first time I was washing dishes, stood in front of the sink like a little housewife. Next thing I knew there were hands on my belt and a dick pressing into my ass.” 

Hank groaned at the image and Logan let Hank’s hand creep closer to his own burgeoning erection. “Want to know what I did?” Hank just gripped him tight as Logan ran the large hand down the front of his jeans, “I just stayed still Hank, the hands weren’t hurried. He took a good long time to get me ready for him Hank, think he used some cooking oil I think but he did a good job slicking himself and me up. I even remember the tone he used to tell me to relax, soft an warm, just like I was a young girl he was fucking.” Hank’s other hand was on himself now and he was stroking slowly, trying to lengthen the pleasure his teeth gritted tight as he slid his rough palm over his flesh. “You know what Hank, I never did find out who he was. Just his hands that were wrapped round my dick as he fucked me, at least he gave me a reach-round better than the rest of the fuckers. I’ll never forget that stretch though Hank, the slide of him and the feeling it gave me, that I was wanted, needed by someone. He called me beautiful when he came and there’s nothing like that feeling Hank, of being filled from the inside and I know why I loved to see women’s faces when I used to fuck everything that was living. I wanted to see that pleasure in them, knowing I was giving them something, something I loved to feel.” Hank’s hand was speeding up and he could sense the closeness of his climax. “Fuck me Hank.” The words had barely left his lips when Logan saw Hank stiffen as the shudder went through him his body reacting to the images Logan had given him. Opening his amber eyes he saw the need shining out at him as he stroked his still erect penis, “Suck me Hank, then if you want to, I want you to fuck me, long and slow. I want to feel you come inside me.” Undoing his belt Logan allowed Hank to undo the buttons of his jeans, freeing his erection to the cold knowing it would soon be warm again in Hanks mouth. The need was almost palpable in the cold air as Hank moved closer to Logan’s erection, Hank’s nose taking in the scent of him and finding Marie’s mingled with it. A sharp spike entered Hank’s gaze and Logan noticed it. “You don’t like it, clean it away Hank, make me yours.” He didn’t need a second invitation and Logan felt himself propelled forward into the heat and warmth of Hank’s mouth. Unable to keep his voice quiet Logan gripped Hank’s fur tight, “AHH! Fuck yes! Suck it Hank I want to feel the back of your throat when I fuck you!”

Hank was lost in sensation, his nose finding every last piece of mingled scent, his large rough tongue scraping away every last trace of her until there was nothing left but Logan. Suckling on Logan’s rigid length, tracing every vein with his tongue, feeling his slim hips buck into his mouth forcefully. Listening to Logan’s harsh voice filled with passion, knowing it was his own body that elicited the responses he was getting from him. Having to hold Logan steady as he slid his length inside his mouth, slowly sucking along the length of him, grazing him past his teeth and scenting his arousal each time he did it. A dark thought running through his mind, Hank shifted the already weeping length in his mouth, making it brush over his sharp carnassal teeth. Logan growled loud gripping his fur tight at the back of his head and pushed himself deeper, almost cutting himself on the sharp ridges of his molars. Repeating the action as he felt Logan’s body tense, voice loud and harsh as he plunged into Hank’s mouth, “Fuck me Hank, I need you! Christ, I need to feel you inside me, tell me you’ll do it,” his first spasms ripping through his body as Hank gripped his hips tight and sucked hard, swallowing everything. Tasting the salty fluid that flowed from Logan into his throat, making him purr with every pulse that came from him. Holding Logan steady as he caught his breath, Hank still sucking him, his rough tongue cleaning him, Hank’s eyes the colour of burning gold, releasing Logan to the cold air Hank looked into the soft hazel gazing down at him. Lips slightly parted, skin flushed Hank could scent the need pouring from Logan, without a sound coming from him Hank stood. 

Fluid in his movement he turned Logan to the wall of the cabin, pulling the denim down and away from him in one movement. A submissive sound came from Logan’s throat and Hank growled in his ear, pressing himself against him, pushing him into the rough hewn surface beneath him. The voice that spoke to Hank so unlike his normal tone Hank stopped to listen to it, it was softer, needy as it reached him, “Please Hank, I need you.” Pulling Logan’s hips back to his own groin, Logan felt the hard ridged length resting against him, nestling between their bodies. Logan bucked back and upward, telling Hank what he needed from him, what Logan expected him to do knowing he was showing him something no one else knew about him. That he needed to feel vulnerable, to feel loved by something bigger than him, one of his first good memories had been sex with a man bigger than he was. Logan was keening now, rubbing himself against the ridged length, his hands gripping the wall in desperation as he moved. The sight of Logan’s body shifting against the dark wood burning itself into Hank’s memory, taking hold of his hips and bringing himself up and into him. Feeling the resistance of his body at first, the sharp intake of breath as he smelt the pain in the air until he moved inside him. 

The grip of Logans body around him was like nothing else, feeling Logan move into each stroke, pushing back with all his strength, his skin rubbing against the sensitive fur of his body. Looking down over Logan’s shoulder Hank could see his erection almost painful to watch as he shifted inside him, each movement Hank made inside the tight channel of Logans body making it swell further. Feeling Hank’s head on his shoulder Logan whispered to him, “Touch me Hank, please touch me.” His hazel eyes snapped open and for a moment Hank saw the love he had for him, riding high in their clear gaze as he spoke to him. Reaching around easily Hank gripped Logan tightly, just starting to move his hand in time with his body when Logan fell apart around him. The sound and scent of his release driving Hank into a frenzy of lust, lifting Logan easily Hank pulled his lovers feet off the ground using Logan’s hips, getting underneath him properly as he fucked him, hard. Logan’s voice filtering through to him through the haze of passion that filled him, “Yes, harder Hank, faster, god please faster.” Just hearing Logan’s voice need him, sent Hank further over, roaring with the animalistic urges that flowed through his large frame he pounded into the body he held to him. Scenting blood and feeling it trickle down his groin knowing it was Logan’s by the scent of it, knowing he was hurting him but he didn’t care, the rush of endorphins inside his body demanded he finish. Chasing the blinding peak Hank felt Logan grip him, sending him over the edge into the release he’d sought, bellowing out into the woods around him. A sound unlike any other, loud enough to scare creatures miles away, loud enough to be heard in the mansion. 

Logan could feel Hank release inside him, filling him with warmth, mixing with the blood that was flowing from him, pain was there but it was tempered with a fullness he hadn’t felt for years a contentment he’d missed. Wincing now as Hank moved out of him, finally putting his feet on the floor again, standing still as the damage repaired itself. Feeling the familiar itching and tenderness as nerves repaired themselves, Hank’s breathing was still laboured and he knew he was watching him heal. Turning to look at Hank he saw tears running down his face, the look of pure hatred on his face, knowing he’d hurt him, caused him pain with his love. Something Hank hated doing, he was a doctor he was supposed to alleviate pain not cause it, shifting his jeans up around his waist but not fastening them Logan reached out to Hank. Hank backed away from him a little about to run when Logan grabbed his fur tight and pulled him into his embrace. The smell of his own blood reached Logan, picking out the scent of his arousal within it, he’d wanted it, he’d needed it and Hank had given it freely. He couldn’t allow him to carry the thought that he’d done this alone to him, “Thank you Hank.” Hank just looked at him through the tears that were still falling, his voice thick with them when he answered.  
“Why? I hurt you Logan, I raped you, you bled, I never wanted to hurt you.” Seeing the pain in him Logan brought Hank’s large head closer to his own whispering to him.  
“I wanted you Hank, I needed you and you gave me it, that isn’t rape Hank; its trust.” Hazel met amber and the look that passed between them both settled Hank’s tears. “No-one else knows Hank; it’s something even Marie doesn’t know about me.” Hank saw the pain of it in his eyes that he’d kept this from her that he needed to feel dominated when he needed it. 

Suddenly realising why Logan always took on impossible odds, it wasn’t because he had a better chance of surviving, it was because he needed it. He needed to be lost in the hugeness of the task, the difficulty of it, the overwhelming strength of the enemy, the desire to lose himself to it, to fall into its embrace and be destroyed utterly.   
Falling apart as he had done under Hank’s own large body, seeing it understood in Hank, Logan touched the wet fur on Hank’s face and added his own tears to the mixture of scents. “Understand Hank? Tell me you understand what I’m telling you here!” Logan’s voice sounding desperate for him to understand and not reject him for it. For not wanting to be the defender all the time, for wanting to lose once in while, to be weak with someone who understood the reason why he had to. Wrapping his huge arms around Logan, Hank held him tight to him as Logan cried into his fur, purring as he held him. Knowing he’d seen something that meant more than a card, more than a stolen kiss in a hallway, he’d let him see his weakness and shared it willingly with him.   
He’d let him into his heart and he knew Logan loved him even if he couldn’t say it or express it. His own voice rumbling and soft when he answered Logan, “I understand Logan, I do and I’ll be here when you need me. I’ll always be here.” When Logan heard ‘always,’ he gripped the deep fur tighter, letting everything pour from him into the deep blue black. Holding Logan steady as he cried Hank felt the bond between them deepen, he’d always be hers but a part of him would always be his. He gave him something she couldn’t, the ability to feel small and in being so be vulnerable, something he valued highly.

Finally, Logan pulled away from him, eyes red and skin flushed pink. Sniffing he wiped his eyes clear and rubbed himself against the firm muscle in front of him, voice still a little shaky Logan spoke to him. “Fancy doing a bit of work now Hank? Still got to get the stairs finished today and I could do with the help.” Logan looked up into the calm amber stare and found the warmth of a lover shining back at him, knowing that Hank understood everything he’d been trying to tell him without saying it. It was too hard for him to admit to himself never mind anyone else and he was trusting Hank with a lot. Smiling Hank bent to Logan’s lips and kissed him gently, running his tongue over Logan’s own, hearing the little intake of Logan’s breath as he did so making Hank smile.  
“Of course, that’s what I’m here for, to help you any way I can. Professors orders don’t you know.” A leer had plastered itself across Logan’s features and Hank knew they’d be enjoying each other again later if Logan had anything to do with it.  
“Really? Prof’s orders eh?” Squeezing himself tight against Hank’s fur knowing he could feel his body tighten and lengthen against his stomach, rubbing himself against the sensitive fur. “We’d better follow orders then.” His eyes finding Hank’s and seeing the message understood loud and clear, pushing himself out of Hank’s grasp he went toward the forest edge turning round to see Hank looking confused. “You coming?” The leer almost devilish as Hank began to move toward Logan, “If you want it you’ll have to catch it.” Logan’s hand on his groin already stroking it to full size before running off into the underbrush. Hank smiling he let out a long low rumble that scared birds and animals for half a mile around, hearing the light laughter from Logan as he caught the sound. Oh he’d catch him and when he did, he’d give him something else to smile about.


	3. March - NC17 - M/M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan goes feral, Hank gets the job of bringing him home with the help of Marie, things aren't going so well with Jean and Marie just wants Logan home.

Clothes were strewn everywhere, scarves, gloves, t-shirts, skirts, trousers and underneath this pile of fashion was the coat Logan needed; he’d gone to get the low down on the small mission that Xavier had for him. Scoping out what seemed to be an information railroad which sometimes dealt in people as well as documents, people with unusual gifts. He was the perfect choice and he’d come to tell Marie that he’d be gone for around a week when he’d come back to the bombsite that had been their room.   
“What the hell?” Two heads appeared from the bathroom, Jubilee and Marie their faces innocent but the glint in Jubilee’s eye worried him, “Just what is going on in here? I leave for a few minutes and when I get back the wardrobe has exploded.” They both came out of the bathroom and he caught their scents mixed with the chemical smell of the cleaner they used, both girls had gloves on and there was something going on in there. Something he wasn’t sure he wanted to see, Marie came over and hugged him tightly to her. Her green eyes finding his a smile creeping across his face as she hugged him, “Care to tell me what your upto in there?” He motioned toward the bathroom and Marie blushed slightly, Jubilee spoke up instead.  
“Baby planning dude, got to know how to handle the little critter when it arrives,” the gloves, the smell of cleaner everything made sense. They’d been practising washing the baby Marie just looked through him and smiled.  
“So where are you off to now then? Going to get more supplies for our little nest then?” The cabin had come along in leaps and bounds since Hank had been helping Logan construct the roof, making it watertight. The first fit had gone in with the plumbing, having dug a large water reservoir and a water treatment area for the waste water he was still needing a few things to come on order from Xavier. The security system for one, he wanted bespoke and he’d even managed to convince Scott to have a look at the design for him. He knew how anal Scott could be and if he could find a weakness in it, he’d find it, so until he knew it was foolproof he’d leave it. 

Looking at the mess in the room he looked down at Marie, “Hopefully when I get back this room won’t be such a mess.” She totally ignored the mess comment and went straight for the ‘get back’ portion.  
“Where are you going?” Finding her eyes a little curious he looked at Jubilee who was stripping her gloves and already making her way to the door.  
“See ya later Chica and let me know what you want letting out for the baby okay?” Marie just nodded as Jubilee left, understanding now covering Logan’s face, she’d been sorting her clothes out. Feeling her squeeze him tightly he looked down at her, a smile plastered across his face as he thought about the size she was going to be soon. She just had the start of a bump now, not much but he knew when he got back it’d be noticeable to him.   
“SO, Where are you going?”  
“New Jersey, not far. A days ride for me although it could take some time for me to get the information Xavier needs so I’ll be gone for about a week.” He could smell her trepidation about him leaving her and her sudden cling to him made his heart hitch in his chest. “Hey it won’t be long, should be easy for me you know Xavier wouldn’t send me if it was something I couldn’t handle.”   
“Ah know, it’s just that ah need ya here, especially when ah’m feeling a bit like a whale.” Logan loved it when her southern lilt made its appearance, even though it was only when she was stressed out or tired. Releasing her for a second Logan locked their door and walked Marie over to the bed covered in clothes, sweeping the lot on the floor he picked her up and put her in the centre of it. Smiling now he could scent her excitement as her breathing speeded up, catching Maries gaze he looked at her green eyes sparkling at him. Low voiced he rumbled out to her, “Who said you were a whale?” Crawling up her body on the bed, seeing her pupils widen as he covered her, managing to answer him as he paused over her abdomen, kissing it gently, showing his love for the life inside her.  
“No-one, it’s just how I feel, some of my clothes won’t fit me anymore. I feel fat.” His hazel speared her through and Marie felt the power of his gaze run through her heart, making it speed.  
“I don’t care,” the words were heavy, powerful and all Logan. Licking her lips as she felt the low rumble cover her skin, almost too low to hear but enough to make her skin vibrate with it. She knew he loved her, wanted her no matter how big she got, in fact she loved the way he held her stomach, as if he could feel and see the little life growing in there. He was hovering over her now, completely covering her body with his own, resting over her not on her. Her voice a little shaky as it always was when she saw his desire for her so close in his eyes, “You’re going to be away for a week huh?” He answered her with a long low growl as he brought his face closer to hers, not answering her with his lips but his body and gaze answered for him. “Better remind you why you have to come back then, what do you think?” Hearing the want in her voice Logan bent to her and reminded Marie of how much he loved her, no matter how many clothes she had to get rid of. All that mattered was her and the baby, he’d be back soon but he wanted her to have something to think about till he got back. Hearing her laugh as he growled into her skin he thanked Xavier for putting locks on all the doors.

The whole thing was a bust! Three days of waiting in the rain to catch a drop that had almost happened twice only to have the carrier spook for some reason. He’d managed to get the area covered and scouted early, a few old businesses, warehouses and a downhill district, New Jersey was everything he’d been led to believe. He’d blended in without a problem, dropping off Scott’s bike he’d bought a burnt out old rat bike and made the last few miles on that, now he was sat across it outside a bar. His body one of several just waiting for the drizzle to stop, bikers like their privacy and his own brand of ‘stay away’ had been tested more than once. A couple of broken jaws and ribs had soon made the impression he wanted, a drifter passing through not worth the effort of finding out about but not an easy target either.  
Flicking his eyes over to the carrier Logan noticed the small man was nervous fiddling with something in his coat, the road was still busy and the carrier was sometimes obscured by traffic. A deep blue sedan came round the block and his attention spiked, eyes finding the number plate and seeing the little blue badge that told him this car was from Washington. Smiling he pulled his jacket up and made the bike turn over, looks like something was actually going to happen this time. Waiting in the quiet, the bike purring underneath him he watched the blue sedan come back around and pick up the carrier, he’d follow him and get what Xavier needed. Pulling away after the car he didn’t see the barman pick up the phone watching him drive after the sedan, a cold smile on his face.

He’d lost them, how the hell had that happened, a feeling of dread filled him as he went deeper into the docklands. There were plenty of places they could lose him, sniffing the air he caught a deep hit of something else, something that burned as he breathed it in. Reflexly he pushed the dial on his new watch, something Scott had made him wear now thankful that he had. Things were going grey and he could feel his mind slipping away, images of home, of Marie filled his head. Throwing up everything he had to lose, even a picture of Hank happy and calm on his back in the woods. The darkness complete he heard the bike fall and went with it.

Marie had been out at the mall with Jubilee buying new clothes when the little watch she had beeped at her urgently, her joy quickly faded as she knew what it meant. Jubilee just grabbed her and they hit the ground running.  
The mansion was quiet when they got back, as if the whole school had been emptied, flying out of the car they were met by Scott, his hands open and spread wide. Catching hold of Marie he saw her distress and quickly told her what she needed to know. “He’s alive Rogue, we found him at the dockyard, he’d been beaten but not much else. He did wake but Jeans had to put him under again.” Marie’s eyes widened and she waited for the worst, “He doesn’t seem to know us, its as if the last eighteen years haven’t existed for him. He nearly killed Jean when he woke up.” Shock settled through her, her face going slack as Jubilee held her up, “He’s feral Rogue.” Tears slid down and they both could hear her small whispers of ‘No it can’t be, he was going to be okay he promised.’ Scott looked at Jubilee and she took Marie away to her room, he’d send Jean upto her later. The look on Maries face had been one Scott never wanted to see again, any doubts about the love they shared for each other were killed instantly when he’d seen her eyes. He just hoped Hank could find a solution it was too risky to put Jean back in there with him, he seemed to hate her for some reason.   
They had him in the isolation unit, a small secure space three levels down only Hank could see him it was safer, even Charles couldn’t go near him the rage that burned from him had caused him physical pain. It was the best solution for everyone, including Logan.

Pain, everything was too much, too many smells, too many sounds, too many humans around. Snarling he paced the small room he was in, a plastic prison with a glass front, the clothing he’d been given was in shreds, it hurt his skin and it smelled bad so he’d shredded it. The female in white had talked to him, she’d come closer until he’d caught her scent and the stink of the pain place had flooded into his nose. He'd taken a swipe at her with his claws and she’d just backed off, she wasn’t shocked by his claws and had called him a human name, ‘Logan’. It made his head hurt and he’d growled at her, she’d come closer and he’d taken advantage leaping at her to gut her, to keep her quiet. He’d been stopped mid-air and he’d been afraid then, she could hurt him without touching him and he’d tired harder to get to her. Something had hit his back then he’d woken up in here, dressed in scratchy things. Pacing the soft floor he heard someone coming, someone big. Crouching down to the back of the small room he waited for the pain to start again. Eyes focussed on the glass front and the door beyond it knowing the metal door held something terrible behind it, something he feared but he wouldn’t show it to them he’d be quiet and bide his time.

Hank sat with Charles and Jean, their faces said more than their words did and he knew things weren’t good when Jean asked if he could take care of Logan. He’d thrown a look at Charles and he’d just looked through him, he’d listened to Jean explain what had happened in the medical bay. That she’d had to drug him and move him down to the quarantine area down in level three, that he wasn’t stable. She’d taken blood samples while he’d been out and his body was reacting to something but his own normal chemistry was off the scale. Everything was being pumped out in huge doses and he’d smiled at her scientific reasoning as to why, going through several scenarios until he’d managed to get a word in, “It’s spring Jean.” She looked at him as if he’d just told her that the hair on her head was red.  
“Well yes but what has that got to do with…” her voice dropped away when she caught the look in Charles and Hank’s face. “So his hormone levels are natural for him at this time of year?” Hank nodded and shared a little information with her, something that wouldn’t do his reputation any harm at all.  
“Yes he once told me he blew an entire winters earnings on two weeks at a bordello. There’d been no women around so he’d waited.” A smile lit up his features as he added, “He made it Saint Patrick’s Day before he broke and went to find some comfort. He says he doesn’t remember it at all, it was all instinct.” Looking at the calendar on the desk he noted it was March the 7th, “Check his bloods, the ones he gave last month I think you’ll find the rate is incremental, maybe we just need to let his hormones drop. The last fugue state he had was when his hormone levels were through the roof, maybe that’s the key?” Jean pondered the thought and looked at Hank her brain working on the situation, Charles just watched the interaction between the two doctors.  
“Well we could try to lower his hormone levels intravenously but his body could react adversely throwing more hormones out to combat the chemical in his system. That could end up putting him deeper into his animalistic state; no we may have to wait him out.” Hank looked over at Charles and sent him a guarded thought ‘We could give him a partner, the usual sexual drive lowers production of hormones when there’s a stable partner with the subject?’ The cool grey eyes betrayed nothing to the room but turned to toward Hank, the answer already coming from him.  
*Marie couldn’t in her condition predatory males have been known to kill unborns, to make sure their genetics are the ones in the mother. So unless you can think of anyone else who would be upto such a task and to do so in privacy I suggest we don’t bother Jean with the details. Are you volunteering Hank?* The cool grey eyes held no judgement or reprisal, just hope that he could bring back one of their family. Keeping his voice level he spoke out loud to everyone, but also sending a message to Charles privately.

“I think we should leave him to drop his levels but someone will have to check on him daily and I’m the best suited for the task. I’m stronger than he is and bigger physically if his mind is feral he’ll think twice before hurting me. I may have to prove my dominance once or twice but it’s something I’m willing to risk.” Jean took the look of concern in his face and put it down to Hank’s own training, not linking it to the emotion he felt for the man under their feet. Looking at Charles he sent his thought, ‘Yes I’ll do it, but you need to broach the subject with Marie, she needs to know why this is happening and I can’t face it. I’m sorry Charles I can’t do that, it’d kill her.’ Charles moved his head slightly and Hank knew he’d taken his comment on board and he felt a warm sensation spread through his mind from Charles.

Jean’s voice was almost critical when she answered Hank, “You do realise that he could kill you? Lose everything of himself and hurt you badly, you need to take precautions Hank, not lethal ones but definitely a panic button at least.” Hank looked through the concern on her face and saw the underlying current of her own failure to reach him, to help him.  
“I understand that Jean and I won’t be dressed in whites, in fact I’ll be wearing nothing at all when I see Logan. Less for him to worry about, it’s not as if I have anything to hide from him is it and it’ll make my own presence easier for his mind to understand. He’ll probably see me as an animal like himself, the more he thinks along those lines the better reaction he’ll have toward me I believe.” Jean looked at Hank and for once saw him as a man not a doctor, her features softened understanding exactly how vulnerable he was going to be with Logan, how much he was willing to risk for a patient.  
“Hank he’s dangerous and unpredictable don’t get yourself killed.” Hank saw the warning in her eyes and the cold edge she had to her, she’d do as much as she could but Logan had scared her and she was no longer impartial.  
“I’ll be careful. Charles, Jean.” 

With that he left the two of them in the office, Hank’s heart heavy and tears forming at the sides of his amber eyes. Logan may not recognise him but he knew there was one thing he would recognise, physical domination. He just hoped he could take the aftermath if everything came out, thinking ahead he went to the medical bay and switched off the security camera in the quarantine area. He didn’t want anyone to know what he was going to do, especially Marie. He locked down the small lift that led to the lower level, only he would know the code and the override would be logged if anyone needed to rescue either him or Logan. His mind played out the last time he’d seen Logan as he prepared himself outside the lift, shedding his coat, trousers and shirt. Folding them neatly before he walked down the hallway, Logan had been on Scott’s bike and he’d winked at him a smile warming his face just for him. He’d known he’d have gone to see him when he got back, go and find some relief in his embrace in his hazel eyes and warm skin. Now he had the task of reaching out to him, to try and make him remember through the haze of his mind. Letting out a huge breath before he entered the room saying a silent prayer to any gods that listened to the prayers of mutants, ‘Please let him recognise me.’ Opening the metal door Hank walked into Logan’s territory.

Watching the door open with a hiss of pressure he caught the scent of something bestial and a low growl sounded out of him. There was something big coming in and he had to stand his ground, crouched in the corner near the bowl of water; he’d kept his eyes on the large shape entering his territory. He’d marked the four corners of the room as his already and the large dark body coming in made his blood boil, especially when his nose caught the scent of it. It was male, bigger than him and the amber eyes didn’t look away when he found his. Sliding his claws out he waited for the large beast to come into his territory but it didn’t, it sat next to the glass wall looking at him, eyes glued to his. It seemed calm and the scent it gave off intrigued him, he knew it, it was familiar to him. The image of being held close to the dark fur, feeling safe entered his head and a small whimper left his throat. He didn’t want the wall between them, he needed to smell him better, to know why he was familiar, why he gave him comfort. 

Sliding his claws away he made his way over to the glass, keeping his eyes locked on his until he reached up to breathe his scent in through the holes in the glass. Closing his eyes to use his sense better, the forest, damp earth and the scent of sex drifted through to him, whining he fell away from the holes and met the calm amber stare. He knew him, he’d been a mate once and the desire for comfort in this sterile place filled him but he couldn’t here, it was a bad place, a pain place where humans were. But if it was a human place what was his old mate doing here? If it was a bad place how come he hadn’t been hurt?   
Curious he looked over the large body on the other side of the glass. As if reading his thoughts he moved to show him all of his body, turning until he was facing the glass head on, putting a large hand against the glass he waited for him to do the same. Seeing the ridged palm and fingertips a feeling washed over him, calmness but also desire and he felt a hunger growing in him. Knelt next to the glass he touched the large palm holding his own against it his other hand already on himself. Hearing a deep rumble from his large mate as he did so, knowing from the scent that reached him through the holes that he wanted him to do this. Pressing himself against the glass so his body was as close as he could be, eyes locked on his mates he brought himself into pleasured relief, the scent filling the small room. Listening the deep rumble of approval from his mate behind the glass. Making him whimper with the need for touch, for his warm fur against him, to be held safe here in the bad place. He didn’t know when they would come for him but if his mate was with him he could keep them both safe if the female came back. 

Hank flicked the small remote in his palm and the glass began to shift upward, Logan hadn’t reacted badly to him and he was taking a risk but it was one he needed to take. He needed to see if Logan would approach him and accept him, silently praying that he would he watched the startled look cross Logan’s eyes as the glass moved away.

They were watching, they had to know what he thought and he ran back to his corner, protecting his water source. A nervous growl echoing around the small room, as the glass slid neatly into the ceiling. Watching the large mate sit there patiently waiting for him, his rich scent filling the room, hinting at his own arousal at being near him. Sticking to his spot he waited to see what would happen now. He wouldn’t go near him, they’d come and take him away if he did, they’d done it before with his mates, why would it be different now?

Hank waited, time passed and he could feel his stomach complaining, that meant it was dinner time at least. Logan was still sat at the other end of the room, half hidden behind his toilet, he’d seen him drink from it once or twice, eyes never leaving his through out the whole time he was there. Shifting a little he decided that he’d had enough for today and made to get up, as he moved he saw Logan shift too. Slowly he stood up, seeing Logan mirror him, relaxed and calm he held out a hand to him and saw Logan’s own reach out to him somewhat nervously. Moving closer he managed to get within a couple of inches of his hand when he noticed the red light on the security camera flick on. 

Anger spiked Hank’s scent and Logan fled back to his corner confused and afraid. Whoever had switched on that camera had just ruined the whole day of work, Logan was back in his corner, claws drawn and growling at him. Pressing the remote button the glass descended from the ceiling, he watched the pain etch itself over Logan’s face as he was cut off from his comfort. When he was leaving he took a quick look behind him, Logan was stood against the glass his nose pressed to the vents to catch the scents that were flowing into the room. Hank smiled and purred to him, making him open his hazel eyes and whine at him knowing he’d missed a chance to feel comfort and not expecting him to return. Sighing Logan went back to his corner and sat with his back to the door Hank could scent the tears and it made him angry. Forcing himself to be calm he went through the door and went back up to the lift, punched in the code and dressed himself again. Whoever was in Med Bay was going to have a themselves a new orifice.

He got up there and could hear the argument going on behind the doors, it was Scott and Jean, pushing the door open he walked into the middle of the argument.   
“WHO PUT THE DAMN CAMERA ON?” His shout reverberated through the medical bay, it stopped them both in their tracks and his anger upped a notch, “If I don’t get an answer RIGHT NOW I’m not going to be responsible for my actions!” Scott looked at Jean and she swallowed nervously, the culprit found he launched a verbal attack at her.   
“What piece of ‘DO NOT USE’ didn’t you understand Jean? I had the damn glass up and I was lucky Logan had his back to the damn light or I’d be dead right now!” She was pale but she began to form her reply when he stopped her with his own anger.   
“Logan is NO longer your patient or your concern Jean, he tried to kill you because you remind him of the doctors that hurt him. He hates the scent of the Med Bay, you know that! I’m trying to gain his trust and you put the damn camera on him! For fucks sake Jean you know how dangerous he is right now, anything that changes suddenly makes him afraid. He’s an animal Jean, a scared upset frightened animal and all you want to do is make more logs on his condition. He’s not a FUCKING TEST SUBJECT!” Hank smashed his hand through a keyboard, destroying it easily, his rage flowing out of him now at how callous she could be. Even Scott looked afraid of him and he could sense the fear coming from them both, calming himself down he looked at the damage he’d done with one blow. The cracks under the keyboard testament to his strength, “I can handle him Jean, I need you to stay out of it and to leave me to do this my way. It’s not the best way and it’s not the cleanest most clinical way but sometimes medicine isn’t about pills or powders Jean. It’s in skin and bone, do you understand?” Hank sent her an image from his mind, Logan reaching out to him, his eyes showing nervous pain and unsure of what was happening. Seeing her catch the image he grunted with satisfaction when she spoke, “Oh Hank I’m sorry I didn’t….” He cut her off before she could finish.  
“I was that close Jean, all it would have taken was a few more minutes but no I’m back to square one and Logan thinks I’m not coming back.”   
Scott found his voice at last. “How do you know?”   
Hank looked as if all the air had been taken out of him as he replied.  
“Because I could smell it Scott, he thinks we’re going to kill him.” 

The silence that went through them both was enough to sober them all. “Logan is there it’s just going to take some time to reach him, some of the things I may have to do can’t be recorded Jean. Because Logan will want to see them when he comes round and I for one don’t want him to know how far he was gone. If you care about him as much as you say you do you’ll understand why. Now I’m going to get some food for him and I suggest you have a look at the screen before you switch off the camera. Because if I know Logan like I think I do, he’ll be trying to kill himself right now, it’d be better to die at his own hands than ours.” Hank turned and was almost through the doors when he heard the intake of breath from them both, tears falling freely Hank went to find some food for Logan, something he could smell and share with him without fear. Knowing when he went back the room would be covered in blood, Logan’s blood. Hank could hear the soft sob from Scott as he entered the lift, ‘Jesus Jean turn it off, please turn it off. I can’t take it.’ Sending a thought to Charles he hoped that he could calm Logan enough so he wouldn’t harm himself anymore. He felt the reply and smiled thinly as the lift rose.

Flesh opened under his blades time after time, pain echoed and danced around his small body. He knew he’d lost his chance, his mate had been here to comfort him and he’d missed the chance to take the last offer. Blood covered everything around him, it pooled underneath his body where he’d sliced his thighs open, only to see the blood stop and the wounds to close. Crying in desperation he’d just started slashing at his body, hoping to do as much damage as possible before they came for him. Before they hurt him again, his mind lost to everything except escape, feeling his body beginning to shut down as he dealt a massive blow through his own chest. Feeling the blades scrape through his lung and shred it, blood bubbling up quickly in his mouth, smiling he fell into unconsciousness. A face with grey eyes soothing his fall into blissful sleep, calming the pain and hurt that burned through him. 

Marie was in the kitchen when Hank walked in, he could smell her tears and the scent of her almost made him retreat until he realised that Logan probably hadn’t eaten for a day or so. Calmly he walked into the kitchen and helped himself to the remnants of the schools dinner, Marie was alone, her eyes hadn’t left Hank since he walked in. He heard her sniff and wipe her eyes, the scrape of a chair and she was walking over to him. She surprised him, she slid her arms around his large waist and hugged him tight, he felt her tense body against him and he could sense her pain. Hank carried on raiding the fridge and she noticed, “Logan doesn’t like the beans, he always gives me his.” Hank just stopped and put the dish down in the fridge, turning around to face Marie. 

Her eyes were glazed as his were with unshed tears and she saw how much Hank was trying to hold it together, knowing that he loved Logan as much as she did. Logan had always been honest with her about his relationship with Hank and she didn’t like the idea but it was a promise. A promise that Logan had made and he kept his promises no matter what, he’d died for her twice to keep his to her. It wasn’t as if he was going to run off with Hank, he’d told her that just it was something that happened occasionally when they both felt the other was a little too animal to be safe. She’d seen Wolverine in the bedroom and sometimes he did frighten her, there was a level to Wolverine Logan never let her see. That was the level that Hank could touch safely Logan could release it with him and keep her safe. Her bare hand drifted upto Hank’s fur and wrapped around his cheek, her eyes meeting his directly and her words were adult as she spoke to her heart to him. “Bring him home Hank, do what you have to but bring him back to us, both of us.” Her hand drifted to her covered belly, grabbing Hanks large paw she pressed it to her body, “All of us Hank.” 

Hank could see Marie giving him the free reign he needed to help Logan, to do what he had to to reach him. He’d underestimated her, she was willing to show him that he could do something that she couldn’t. She’d be in danger from him right now, no matter if her scent was mingled with his or not. His higher brain was on vacation and he knew what would happen if Logan hurt her, Logan would find a way to kill himself and take everyone else with him for not keeping her away from him.   
Her eyes were open and she knew in her heart how far Logan had retreated from them all, that Hank could be his only way back to them all. An idea sprang forward into his head and he voiced it, “Marie I’ll probably have to stay with him from tonight, I can’t keep leaving him, it upsets him too much.” She paled and knew what he meant, that he felt abandoned and alone in a strange place, with strange scents around him waiting for the pain to start again. “I want you to bring us food twice a day starting tomorrow morning, I want you to add something from your own plate too. Something you’ve had in your mouth or half chewed,” Hank could see her confusion. “It’ll have your signature scent on it and your hormone levels, Logan can scent it and it may trigger his mind to recover faster. It could also send him into a frenzy but it’s worth a try Marie, it’s a risk but one I’m willing to take.” Marie moved closer to Hank and wrapped herself around him, burying her face in his warm fur being careful to not touch the skin underneath.  
“Hank?”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you love him?” The words were like knives and he knew if he didn’t answer her she’d come to her own conclusions and that those could be wrong. Releasing a large sigh Hank moved her out of his fur and looked at her honestly, his eyes telling her everything she needed to know. “Thanks Hank, I just needed to know you were doing this out of love for him, not to satisfy your curiosity.” He knew whom she meant, Jean.  
“Rogue she…” He never got to finish the sentence.  
“She cares Hank but she doesn’t love him, not like we do. He’s a curiosity to her even more so now she’s changed, as if she wants to understand why he is the way he is.” Her scent had deepened and she shivered slightly, “I’m not sure I trust her completely anymore Hank, I trust you to help Logan because like me you’d do everything to bring him back whole. She’d just want to pick him apart to see how he ticks.” Her analogy was almost chilling when it hit him, Jean had become more distant over the past month as if she was studying everyone. Trying to understand the most basic things, even her relationship with Scott had been strained lately and maybe it was something to bring to Charles’s attention.   
“Hank, do you love him?” Lowering his gaze to Rogues he let his feelings bloom from inside himself and sighed.  
“Yes Rogue, I do but there’s one thing Logans always made clear to me from the very beginning.”   
“What?”  
“That he belongs to you and only you, Logan only helps me because I haven’t found someone capable of helping me yet.” Hank dropped his gaze from her expressive eyes and the glow of possessiveness that filled them. “You’ve got nothing to worry about Marie; he loves you with everything he is, even when he’s with me.” The pain of that last statement went through him and a tear rolled down his face, having to admit that he was second place and always would be. The triumph in her face was something Hank wished he didn’t have to see but at this moment she needed to know how much Logan loved her. That what he was going to do with him was only about bringing him home, not about love, only sex and hormone driven desires. 

Blinking away more tears Hank turned back to the fridge and looked at it, “You’d better help me pick out what to give him.” Releasing Hank she looked into the vast cavern of the fridge and began to make selections, her hands deftly stacking and doling out food. Watching her he reminded her about tomorrow, “Remember something from your own plate too from tomorrow morning Rogue, maybe a piece of toast?” She nodded as she finished the selection and handed him the large plate, “Could you do another for me? He needs to see me with the same food.” Realising she smiled and made another stack quickly and handed it to him. She was smiling now but her eyes were worried and his own reflected some it back to her. He knew what state Logan would be in when he got back, Rogue didn’t need to know it’d hurt her too much. Taking both plates he left her in the kitchen, hope shining out from her face his own mind struggling to comprehend what would happen if he failed.

 

He was being lifted, his mind was in a warm fug and it didn’t matter at the moment, his mates scent was on him and he purred with the rich scent that filled him. Snapping his eyes open he saw the amber gaze pinning him to the small cot, he was washing his body clean of blood. The wall had gone and he rolled off the bed back into his corner, seeing his mate loom large in the room. 

Putting down the damp cloth Hank moved away a little and sat down next to the food plates, picking up a piece of food he popped it into his mouth and chewed it slowly. Noticing Logan sniff the air for the first time since he’d come round, looking at the food and at Hank, watching as he ate slowly. Not moving but hearing the rumble coming from his stomach, Hank picked up a piece of meat and tore it in half. Pushing one half into his own mouth he held out the other half to Logan, chewing slowly he watched as Logan approached his eyes narrowed for deceit. Snatching the food away he sniffed it carefully before shoving it in, growling as his body responded to the taste. Hunger overcoming his shyness Logan approached slowly.

There were two plates and his mate ate from both of them, he wasn’t sick and he didn’t smell hurt from the food. His scent was calm but he detected another scent on him a female, something he recognised but it slipped out of his grasp when he moved toward the food. His stomach was empty and he needed to eat, his mate was back and there had been no other humans around to hurt him. Trusting his instincts he settled down close to the plates and began to pick out the choicest pieces for himself.

Logan moved closer and Hank could scent Logan’s body relaxing, when Logan began to eat Hank felt Logan relax further. Noticing Logan was picking out the high calorie foods first, stuffing them in as fast as possible, when he grabbed the last piece of meat Logan growled at him and his eyes locked on the valuable food. This was the first time Logan had challenged him and he had to prove rank, rumbling his own displeasure Hank bared his teeth as he pulled the meat toward his mouth.   
Logan was confused, he wanted the meat but he’d pulled rank on him, unsure of whether he should challenge for it he just watched as it neared his mouth. Hank braced himself for the attack he could feel was coming, hoping Logan kept his claws within himself. Watching his eyes for their dilation, which would be the trigger telling him of the start of Logan’s attack.

His mate had the last piece, he’d eaten his share but he wanted the meat, a growl had sounded out warning his mate. He couldn’t remember if he was stronger than his mate, so he’d waited until the meat was nearly in his mouth before he’d made a grab for it. He wanted to take it from him and eat it quickly so he couldn’t get it back then if he had to fight he’d have more energy. Seeing his mates teeth had made him hard and his blood had began to burn as the meat had been brought closer to his mouth. He wanted his mate as much as the food now and his deep rumbling that had answered his own challenge deepened the need that raced through him. Tensing his legs he met the amber gaze just before he sprang forward into his mate, keeping his claws sheathed he wanted to brand his dominance on his mate, not kill him.

As Logan hit him in the chest Hank slid to the side, making sure he held his wrists aside so if he did pop his claws he’d be safe from him. He was trying to reach his mouth where the last of the meat was, but his hips were already bucking into his fur. One hunger satisfied his body wanted the other desire quelling, whining Logan looked at Hank as he pushed deeper into his fur. Still holding his arms apart Hank brought his head to Logan’s, lips met and Logan purred his fingers opening and closing as he tried to touch him. Forcing the last of the meat into Logan’s mouth he saw him smile as he swallowed the food, he’d shared it with Logan when he’d given Hank what he wanted. 

Rubbing himself against Hank’s fur Logan began to scent his mates arousal his own deep scent spiking as he ground himself into the warm fur. Listening to the deep rumble that was coming from his mate he tried to get his wrists free of his grip forcing himself closer and closer to the large body that held him. Fear spiked his scent as he realised his mate was stronger than him, had more power than he had. Looking at his wrists Logan saw that Hank had them in a position where if he let his claws out he’d hurt himself more than him. Growling his displeasure he lost all thought and began to fight.

Hank sensed the change in him as it went through Logan’s body, the deep growl that suddenly turned from playful to anger as he worked out that he’d disabled his weapons and held him tight. Time to show Logan who was in charge, the human part of him began to retreat as he saw the flash of hazel darken to something else. Wolverine was surfacing and he knew he had to act quickly or he’d be dead, taking hold of Logan he just span him round until he was down face first on the floor. Using his weight to hold the thrashing man down to the floor, pinning his wrists back on themselves holding them with one hand, almost breaking the joints, Logan’s powerful legs were trying to find purchase on the tile underneath him.   
Using his bulk Hank just bellowed loud and slammed him back down into the floor, Logan stilling as he scented his reaction to his actions. Breathing hard he picked up the arousal flooding from Logan, making the air thick with it, straddling Logan Hank felt Logan still underneath his bulk. A soft whine meeting his ears, deciding to trust to fate Hank let go of Logan’s wrists and shifted his grip to back of his neck. One rough palm on his thick neck, the other already shifting him upward into position, Logan knew what was happening and began to struggle a little until Hank bent himself forward over him, growling loud into his ear. Seeing Logan’s head turn to see the large canines exposed and so close to his throat, gripping him tight again when he’d lowered his gaze in deference, knowing he was the submissive now. 

He was the lower and it solidified things for him, made things easier to understand. He had a mate, a strong one and he’d be given what Hank decided he could have, his mate was bigger than him, stronger than him and had given him food from his own mouth. So he was submissive, not wanting to anger his mate just wanting to release the pressure he found in his blood. Pushing his hips backward into Hank he felt his mates erection and whined at the feel of it, scenting the desire from his mate, knowing he wanted him, needed him. All he wanted to do was please him, make him trust him so he wouldn’t leave him alone in the bad place.

Hank was barely holding it together, having Logan underneath him writhing against him was almost too much for his senses. Feeling the last shreds of his mind flee as he pulled Logan back and upward into his body, forcing Logan to use his hands to support his chest as Hank plunged into him hard and deep. A deep rumbling cry echoing from him as he slid home inside Logan, feeling Logan relax under his grip, Logan shifting his legs apart so he could move easier inside him. Replacing the palm on his neck with his mouth, the canines pricking the skin as he moved into Logan, listening to the small cries falling from Logan’s open lips as he fucked him. Hank moved the hand on his hip round to Logan’s groin, finding him still only partly aroused he brought him to his full length. Logan’s hips moving in time with Hanks, the grip on Logan’s penis comfortable and strong, letting himself go Hank moved deeper and harder into Logan’s body. 

The spike of pain making Logan tense slightly, gripping Hank tight, making him bite into the back of his neck, breaking the skin. Blood filled his senses and Hank felt the last vestiges of his humanity fall away, he was with his mate, he was open and under him and he’d make him his, brand him with his scent, with his body. Snarling now Hank plunged deeper into Logan, fucking him so deep he didn’t care if he ripped him open, he needed to fill him, NOW! His other hand gripped Logan’s shoulder tight and braced him still, the other working hard on Logan’s own erection, feeling the pulses begin to run up his length as Logan came over his large palm. Gripping his neck tighter with his teeth until he met metal encased bone Hank felt Logan’s erection swell again, using the still warm semen he slicked his entire length and started again on him. The murmurs and whimpers coming from Logan were driving Hank over the edge, the tight grip Logan’s body had on him, the taste of his blood in his mouth enough to break him open. Thrusting his hips deep into Logan he felt himself spill into his body, the feeling of it burning through Logan and bringing him closer to his own peak. Working on him still Hank growled out as he released the bite on Logan’s neck, seeing the flesh reknit before his eyes. Feeling Logan tense under him as he reached his own release, the cry that left him was almost human, making Hank smile as he stroked him, milking the last remnants from him. 

The smell of blood sweat and semen was everywhere as he withdrew from Logan’s body, feeling the soft purr coming from him as he held Logan tight to his fur. Reaching out he snagged a blanket and wrapped it around them both, they’d sleep together on the floor, him wrapped around Logan his hands facing away from Hank just in case. Spooning behind Logan, Hank curled Logan up in a safe embrace, hearing a small breathy word drop from Logan’s lips before sleep took him. “Safe.” Rumbling in approval he pulled Logan closer to his warmth and slipped away into dream, hoping Logan would be more like himself in the morning.

Hank awoke to the feeling of Logan using Hank’s large hand on Logan’s erection, the rough skin gliding over the velvet flesh of his body. Logan’s fingers gripping Hank’s large hand around him as he tried to bring himself the relief he needed, rumbling behind him as he gripped him firmly. Hearing the breath halt in Logan as he sensed he’d woken him, carrying on the movement on Logan, Hank looked over his shoulder and saw the pleasure etched on his face, the way he wound himself into his fur. Pressing back against him, moving his hips sliding a leg between Hanks and rubbing it against his own groin, trying to get a response from him. Hank could wait but Logan couldn’t, laying almost flat against him now, using him as a large warm furry bed. The look of joy on Logan’s face was something Hank had never seen before, the total abandonment of his senses as Logan chased the building pleasure in himself. Hearing himself whisper into Logan’s ear, the first words he’d spoken to him since he walked in the room with him. “Come for me Logan, come for me then I’ll fuck you. You want that don’t you?” Logan opened his eyes and saw the bright hazel of his lover, not the dark of Wolverine, Logan nodding as Hank brought him closer to peak. 

Pushing his luck Hank wanted to hear his voice, he’d had a few hours now to heal and he’d spoken last night, “Tell me your name and I’ll fuck you.” The first few twitches were running through his heated flesh and Hank knew he was close, relaxing his grip on Logan he caught the whimper and bloom of anxiety as he stopped him when he was so close. “Tell me and I’ll clean you afterward.” Meeting the amber blaze in his own eyes he saw Logan’s mouth form the words he needed to hear him speak, “Logan, my name is Logan.” Hank gripped him tight and worked at him, seeing the hazel orbs disappear as the first pulses ran through his body. Logan’s voice more human as he cried out with the release of his seed, feeling its heat spread out over his fingers, the scent of it filling the small room. 

Shifting Logan around so he was laid out on the blanket underneath Hank he dragged his tongue over the still erect penis, slipping it into his mouth for a moment. Cleaning it of semen and tasting the sweat of Logan with it, his nose picking up the chemical clues to how he was doing, knowing that his scent wasn’t as strong as last night. But that could be because of his treatment of him, making him submissive, he’d have to wash him to find out properly. His gaze quickly went to the far wall, the small shower was a hand held but it would clean both of them. Seeing Logan watching him he picked himself up off the floor and held out a hand to him, “Logan?” Still coming down from his cleaning Logan just held onto the large hand and let himself be pulled up. Moving with Hank into the small tiled corner of the room, watching as Hank reached up to the small object in the wall and turned it on. Warm water fell onto them both and Logan spooked a little until Hank ran it over his skin, letting him know it wouldn’t hurt him.  
Logan stood there as Hank cleaned off the rest of the caked blood from his body, pushing open a little hidden cabinet he got out some plain soap and began to soap Logan up. Running it through his hair across his skin, seeing him enjoy the attention, forming a bond between them both. As Hank lifted the soap to his own body Logan stopped him, rehooking the small showerhead on the wall Logan pushed his body into Hank’s wet fur a smile in his eyes playing at the corners of his mouth. Lost to the sensation he held Logan to him as he moved against him, slicking his sensitive fur, breathless almost as he whispered his name, ‘Logan’. Hearing Logan’s reply almost shattered his hold on his mind, “Hank, mine,” thrusting his hips against the hard body in front of him. 

Inside Hank soared, he knew him! He’d remembered him, remembered this showing him that he coming back to himself, feeling the hard planes of his body rubbing through the fur that covered him. Logan’s hands wrapping around his ridged length, sliding along it slowly wanting to prolong his pleasure. A thought intruded in his mind, Charles was telling him that Marie was coming down with breakfast. Shutting his mental doors on the images that were flooding his senses he knew Charles wouldn’t spy but he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for being here with Logan. Logan’s hands were running through his fur, sending his mind free-falling into bliss, one hand on his erection the other wrapped around his chest and creeping upward. Opening his eyes seeing Logan pulling him down into a heated kiss, Logan’s hazel eyes wide open, watching every emotion as it passed through Hanks eyes. The deep rumble of acceptance from Logan as he brought Hank closer to his climax. Knowing he was pleasing him, needing to hear his voice, his exultation as he peaked, whining as he felt Hank’s breath deepen. His voice sounding out to Logan through the haze in his head, “Look at me Logan, remember doing this before? In the gym?” Logan’s eyes were unfocussed for a second then a spark of recognition passed through them, bringing light back to their hazel depths. It only lasted for a moment but it had been there, before it had retreated back into his mind, holding onto Logan’s shoulders Hank began to buck into the hand that was bringing him so much pleasure. Seeing Logan’s own erection pointing into his broad chest, Hank bared his sharp teeth to Logan and smelled the rise of his excitement as he did so. As the first spasms went through him Hank bellowed loudly before sinking his teeth into the neck and shoulder in front of him, blood instantly filling his mouth. Feeling Logan buckle under the bite and power, gripping him tight as bucked against the tight grip Logan had on him, only releasing his skin when he was spent, the gentle rain of warm water bringing him back to life. 

Logan was shaking with need when he looked at him, his body was trembling with energy and his erection was fit to burst but he wouldn’t touch himself not unless Hank told him to. He was the alpha, what he says goes and Logan looked up into Hank’s own, the need inside Logan’s burning through him. Rinsing his fur quickly Hank slicked himself up, palming himself easily, turning Logan he made sure that he was ready for him this time. There’d be no pain, no hurt this time, whispering in Logan’s ear as he brought himself up against him, “I said I’d fuck you Logan, I’m not, I’m going to love you.” This time he wanted to see Logan’s eyes as he entered him, picking up his weight easily he turned him so he was facing him. Putting Logan’s strong thighs around his waist so he was sat around him, Logan’s erection brushing Hank’s belly fur, making Logan whine with the need in him. Looking at Hank with barely disguised hunger, need and permission to release the pressure inside himself. 

Feeling that they were both as slick as possible Hank moved Logan down slowly and felt the slide of his body opening as he entered him. It was like Logan was covered in silk, everything was so much better, Hank closed his eyes for a second to the assault on his senses. Everything was too much, the scent of Logan so aroused the tight wet heat wrapped around him as Logan began to shift on his body. Using his legs Logan pulled himself on Hank’s dick, shifting it inside him, riding Hank and brushing his own straining erection against Hank’s belly at the same time. Words were lost as Logan moved on him, all Hank could do was hold him as Logan moved on and around him. Finding the hazel orbs boring into his own as Logan pushed against the body that was giving him so much pleasure, to be filled and be emptied at the same time.

Logan pulling Hank’s mouth to his and running his tongue through the vast cavern of his mouth, dragging his tongue across the sharp canines. Feeling Logan’s chest rumble against him as he did so, feeling Logan speed his movements, bringing Hank closer to filling him. Hank holding him tight at the waist as he pulled Logan down into each thrust of his hips, voice found at last he grunted the words out at him, “I love you Logan, fuck I love you. I love fucking you.” His tongue rasped against the skin of his neck and chest, tasting his sweat, knowing that his levels were dropping instinctually, Hank’s own amber eyes blazing as Logan met the stare head on. Seeing the dark bloom of Wolverine come forward as Logan fucked his fur hard, chasing the release he desperately needed now. “Come for me Logan, come on you're so close, come for me!” grunting hard now through gritted teeth, Logan was bucking hard trying to keep the rhythm going that they’d started but Logan’s own needs were taking over. Logan’s hands were on Hank’s shoulders, the knuckles pointing behind him, luckily for Hank as his claws fired from his arms as he came. A cry that was all human came from Logan as he thrust into Hank’s belly fur, branding Hank with heat and scent as he pressed against him. 

Seeing Logan lose all control with him, all humanity he didn’t feel afraid, he felt safe with him, knowing he’d never hurt him. Logan was still coming down as Hank pulled him down into his body, his own peak just building, meeting the warm Hazel gaze of Logan he felt his arousal spike again when Logan spoke to him. “Fuck me Hank, make me yours.” Repeating something he’d said to him the last time they’d been together, seeing the awareness returning to him as he neared his own release. Feeling the first twinges of his climax Logan brought Hanks mouth to his, whispering to him before he emptied himself inside him. “I love you Hank, I love you fucking me.” It was enough and Hank exploded into Logan, feeling as if he was emptying himself of everything he was, everything he had been. Logan roving over his mouth, tracing his teeth tasting him wanting to devour him as he grew soft inside Logan’s body. After a few moments Logan released him from his kiss, eyes clear and scent dropping.

“Hank?” the voice was Logan’s as was the scent but it still had high traces in it and Hank licked the sweat from his skin to confirm it. Yes it was there, a bitterness that wasn’t usual in his normal sweat, looking at Logan he saw the confusion settle in his eyes as he began to realise where he was and with who. Slipping himself free Hank kissed Logan before he let him down, throwing everything he felt into the kiss and taking his time in letting Logan go. Finally releasing him he quickly left him and crossed the small room, opening the door with a code he grabbed the tray of food and brought it inside. Seeing Logan looking confused as he finished cleaning himself and shutting off the water, taking in the blood and the blanket on the floor, knowing that Logan could scent his own blood all around. 

Walking over to Hank and the tray he picked up the other traces in the room, Hank had been here all night with him and by the amount of pheromone traces they’d been busy. Looking down at the tray he picked up a piece of toast, stuffing it in and chewing quickly. His mind flooded with scent, as his mind reeled back, snapping him forward to himself, Hank hearing the word loud and clear “MARIE!” Hank winced as the name rebounded through the room, Logan was up and at the door before he even turned to face him.   
“Logan, Logan you can’t leave yet.” Logan turned around his eyes darkening and a growl sounding out of his throat, anger was spiking the room and Hank pulled himself upright, towering over Logan.  
“WHY THE FUCK NOT!” Hank met his anger calmly and made sure he could sense his dominance over him.  
“Because you’re a risk to her right now. Your hormone levels are way off the scale Logan and you’ve been out for a day already. You can probably smell what we’ve been upto and I won’t lie to you and say it wasn’t enjoyable BUT if you go out there you could hurt her and I know you don’t want that.” Logan looked as if he was sulking but he met the calm even gaze and settled with his back against the door, sitting on the tiled floor.  
“How?” Hank brought the tray over and put it between them, picking out some bacon for himself before Logan remembered his stomach.  
“You were brought back from a mission unconscious; we ran some blood and found your hormone levels had skyrocketed. You weren’t you, you reverted, went feral on us. You even tried to kill Jean.” Logan snapped his head up when he heard that, some of the heat gone from his scent as he tried to piece together the last 48 hours.

“Last thing I remember was taking a whiff of something nasty in New Jersey. But looking at the place Hank that ain’t hard believe me. Next thing I’m here with you and I’ve just had some of the best sex I can remember.” It was Hank’s turn to blush now as Logan began to eat in earnest, drinking the coffee that had been put in a small thermos, offering it out to Hank giving it over as he gripped it. Logan’s eyes meeting Hank’s amber gaze as he let it go, “I meant what I said Hank, I remember that much.” The depth Hank found in Logan’s gaze almost too much to bear, Hank swallowed as he realised that it was something they should never had broached but it had been said and couldn’t be unsaid.   
“I know Logan, I meant every word. I love you Logan and nothing will ever change that.” Logan broke the look and wiped his hands.  
“So how long do I have to stay here?” His scent was already dropping and he could feel the nervousness creeping into his frame, shifting around Logan took a good look at the room. Knowing Logan was upset Hank broke the small silence.  
“Only till this evening I believe, you’ll be back in your own bed tonight with Rogue.” The look of relief was something that passed over Logan quickly, the blood in the room brought back some bad memories and he really didn’t want to relive them.  
“Do I have to stay in this room? Are there any others I can use? I mean I understand I’m a bit out of it but I really don’t want to be in here any longer than I have to be.” His hands waved around the room taking in the bloodstains, “I’d appreciate somewhere where the colour scheme isn’t arterial red.” A grim smile etched on his face he looked at the large bulk of Hank sitting on the blanket near the door.   
“Of course Logan I’ll see to it after you’ve eaten and I’ll pick you up some clothing. You shredded your last set.” The smile that met Logan’s gaze was one that didn’t meet Hank’s eyes, breathing deep Logan became aware of the depth of the feelings in Hank. Of how much he’d risked by coming in here, looking at the walls and the patterns of spatter he’d been alone when he’d harmed himself, as if reading his mind Hank spoke. “I spent the night with you but I wouldn’t have left in the first place if someone hadn’t put the camera on.”   
Logan almost snarled the word at him, “Camera?!” Hank looked at the left-hand corner of the room the place the wall and ceiling met. Logan followed his gaze and saw the small pinhole and small red light, which was off.  
“Jean put it on; she wanted to know how you were doing. I’d only just managed to get you to respond to me when I had to leave. I didn’t want any records kept Logan, I wanted this to be private.” Looking up into his heated gaze Logan understood that it was something about his own safety not the fact that Hank was fucking him raw. 

“I didn’t want you to see it, what you did to yourself and I’m not going to tell you either. All that matters to me is that you’ll be back with Marie tonight where you belong.” The last part of the sentence burning through Hank and making his eyes sting with tears, the look of pain on Logan’s face as he realised he’d have to tell Marie about this. Taking the burden from him Hank continued, “She knows already Logan, she asked me to bring you back and I have. You don’t have to worry about it, she’s a remarkable woman Marie, she understood but she won’t forget.” Hank’s tears were flowing now as he picked himself off the floor and punched in the code for the door, it opened with a hiss and he went out into the corridor. “I release you Logan, I won’t be back to you. You’re not mine and I can’t face that when I’m with you. I’ll find another way to control this part of me somehow but I won’t bother you again. I love you Logan but you belong to Marie.” Shutting the door behind him Hank didn’t see the tears running down Logan’s face as he curled up on the floor of the room. Holding the blanket to his nose, breathing in the last traces of Hank before they faded completely, his voice small and quiet in the room, “I need you Hank, I always will.” Silent cries echoing round the room accompanying the tears that blurred his sight, knowing he’d lost something he needed as much as the baby that was growing in Marie. Heart breaking Logan retreated into his blurred memories and fell into a light sleep.

When Hank returned Logan had cleaned up some of the mess on the walls and was dressed in a sheet, he took the offered clothing and tuned his back to Hank as he dressed. There was a coldness in his actions, a detachment that Hank had seen him use with Jean and Hank knew that Logan was respecting his wishes. When he was dressed Hank took him down to the next room, programmed the password and opened the door for him. The room was bigger and the camera was on in this room, a small bookshelf and tv were on the far wall. “Hell Hank this is better than some motels I’ve stayed in,” Logan’s voice was trying to sound calm and natural but Hank could sense the tension underneath it. Keeping his own voice light Hank answered.  
“Well it’s only for a few hours and I’ll send Rogue down with your dinner later, I’ll be down sometime in the afternoon to collect another blood sample.” Logan met his eyes then and tried to joke, his face hinting at a warm smile as he did so.  
“Sure you don’t just want to scrape the walls of the other room Hank? It’d be easier.” The smile in Logan was Hank’s reprieve, he was giving him the chance to rescind his decision about their relationship. Squashing his emotions tightly down he answered Logan the best he could.  
“No because I need to see how your levels are before I let Rogue come and see you, if there still elevated I can’t risk it.” Hank’s professional manner swept away all the humour from Logan’s eyes and he just turned to the bed, flopping down on it Logan sighed heavily.  
“Hank.”  
“Yes?” Logan turned his head and looked at the large man stood in the doorway, body telling Logan one thing, Hank’s words something else. He needed to see Hank’s eyes, needed to see how he would react to what he had to tell him.  
“Hank, I need you.” The blaze that fired in Hank’s deep amber stare made Logan’s heart stutter for a moment, seeing the reaction he needed to see, wanted to see, about to carry on Hank put up his hand stopping him.  
“Logan, you know how I feel and it will come down to one of us hurting someone. It always does and I don't want you to hate me, or Rogue for that matter. It’s best for everyone if we call it a day Logan, you know that.” A hint of a smile flickered across Hank’s face, “It’s not as if I didn’t get you all to myself for a while is it? No Logan it’s time. I’ll bring Rogue down later.” 

With the scent of despair filling the air Logan closed his eyes to the sight of Hank leaving him alone in the sterile room. Suddenly needing sound to fill the silence that was crushing his ears Logan went and flicked the television into life. As he was up there he noticed the little red light looking at him, suddenly feeling violated by its presence he popped a claw and destroyed it. Feeling the complex pieces crunch under the metal a snarl on his features as he did so, “Fuck You Jean!”   
Losing himself in the noise and monotony of the television screen Logan waited his time, knowing that when he came out of here he’d only have Marie and she’d have to be enough. Feeling the shifting undercurrent of Wolverine, still settling in himself, Logan hoped she was upto the task, he couldn’t face hurting her he’d die first. A solution presented itself as he watched the small screen and a cold smile settled on his features, he’d find a way just as sure as Hank would. Happy with himself at his solution he caught his reflection in a small mirror hung on the wall, if he was so happy why did his reflection show the pain and hurt he’d been trying to deny he felt? Tearing his eyes away from it he concentrated on the flashing images, maybe if he could deny it then everyone else would believe it and if they believed it he could too. He’d show Hank a calm face when he came back and he’d leave it, it’s not as if he didn’t know how to be cold. He’d done that for most of his life, looked like he’d be doing it again, the image of Hank’s face lost in passion, eyes alive, body trembling and taut swam up. Snarling he popped his claws, all of them, the pain clearing his mind. He’d do as Hank asked he owed him that, he’d brought him back, tamed him again thing was Logan didn’t want him to let go and that was the most painful thing of all.


	4. April - NC17 - S&M - M/M - M/F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean shows her true colours, Hank tries to stop what he's been feeling and Logan pays the ultimate price for it all.

Jean had gone to Muir Island, there were a few oddities to her behaviour that had begun to worry everyone. Marie had been down for her scan and health check when Jean had asked a question that had sent Logan into a rage. She’d been preparing a syringe at the time and Logan hadn’t suspected anything until she’d brought it closer. His sense of smell had caught the odd scent and he’d stopped Jean, it had been a cocktail of drugs. God knows what they would have done to Marie or the baby but he’d had to be restrained by Marie or he would have killed her. Her question had floored them both, “It’s not as if your going to be capable of touching it anyway Rogue, it’d be better if we used it as a specimen to test the genetic theories on. Don’t you think so?” Marie had pulled Logan out of the room, keeping their eyes glued on her as they left, when they were outside Marie had contacted Xavier via the intercom in the hallway. He’d told them both to get out of there as soon as possible and he’d come and handle it personally.

Jean had been taken away by Scott and Xavier, Peiter had even gone with them as security. Logan couldn’t trust himself around her not after the comment about their baby, Marie had been too upset to even go to the med bay to have her scan completed. So Hank had come upto their room, a small hand held scanner with him, Marie had settled when she’d seen Hank. Burying herself in his fur and crying as she described what Jean had said to them both, Logan had seen the hatred in Hank’s gaze, scenting the need for him to hurt something. Pulling his attention back to Marie Hank had calmed her, settled her down on their bed and begun the procedure. Logan had held Marie’s hand as the small scanner passed over the now proud bump that sat in her belly, asking Marie to hold the small screen Hank made sure they could all see the picture on it. The little body was still forming but the spine was now visible as a string of pearls and Marie was ecstatic her smile infectious as it ran around them all. 

The rest of her health check was done swiftly and calmly, Hank took the notes back downstairs and left them together. Marie was still a little shaken and Logan didn’t want to leave her still worrying about the baby, but the question she came out with knocked him out of the ball park.  
“Hank misses you doesn’t he?” Moving so he could look directly into her eyes Logan saw that they were glazed over, touching her skin and stroking the soft flesh of her cheek he answered her.  
“I don’t know, he hasn’t spoken to me since you came down to the ‘motel’.” It was what he’d called the quarantine area, he’d ended up spending more time in there than he’d wanted to but it had kept Marie safe. An odd look passed her face as she thought about what he’d said.  
“You mean he hasn’t talked to you at all?” Her concern for Hank peaking his interest.  
“Why?” Marie shifted around to get more comfortable and nestled into his arms, her scent was confused but determined.  
“Well before Hank brought me down to see you he told me that you’d talked and that he’d asked you to relieve him of your promise. That he couldn’t ask you to do anything that would harm us or the baby, that’s when he told me he’d given my care over to Jean.” Marie felt Logan stiffen under her and she turned to see Logan’s face, a darkness was covering it and she knew then that Hank hadn’t told him. “He didn’t tell you did he? He didn’t tell you he’d talked to me about this, about your promise or giving my care over to Jean.” Trying to keep his voice even Logan answered her.  
“No, he didn’t.” the question of ‘why’ running rampant through his mind, trying to find a reason. Logan knew that Hank loved him and he’d never hurt Marie, but why didn’t he tell him that he’d talked to Marie? 

Lost in thought he didn’t hear Marie until she repeated herself, “Why don’t you go see if Hank’s okay with taking over again Logan, I prefer him to care for us anyway. Go see when my next appointment is, me and the kid here are having a nap and I’m warm enough as it is so shoo.” She pushed Logan out from under her and snuggled down into the still warm covers, Logan watched her make herself comfortable just gazing at her when she spoke again. “If you don’t move soon buster I’m going to kick you down the damn stairs, we need a decent doctor with his mind on the game plan Logan; so go see what’s eating the Doc.” Just before he left she added, “Don’t forget sugar Jubilee is taking me out later so we’ll probably be gone when you finish sorting your stuff out. I know how much the world of lowlife’s needs its leader.” The last comment was said with a smile as she knew it was Logans self-defence class that afternoon, he made sure the kids knew how to fight dirty. That meant knocking a few heads once in a while, but most of them understood it was in their best interests. Not everyone fought to rules and they had to be prepared for it. Smiling he shut the door and left Marie to sleep, she seemed to need more these past couple of weeks, although when she was awake he’d been hard pressed to keep up with her desires lately. Any thoughts about her not being able to handle Wolverine had been well and truly squashed, he just hoped he could keep up with her.

Passing the large windows that overlooked the gardens Logan could see the trees in their new glory, fresh green was everywhere, flowers had erupted and filled the whole school with pleasant scent that made Logan’s mind soothe. Late April was a good time for his other class to start, the survival class, warm enough to stay outside, but cold enough to make the kids understand why they were here. He’d talk to Xavier when he got back, thinking about the reason why Xavier had gone in the first place made him quicken his pace. He needed to talk to Hank and find out exactly what he’d said to Marie.

The medical bay was empty when he got there, the notes had been put away and there was no sign of Hank. A little annoyed Logan went on the offensive and tried every place he could think of, but drew a blank. Standing outside the kitchen door he saw Bobby playing football on the field with several others and he called out. “HEY FREEZER BURN!” Bobby smiled at the comment and answered.  
“YEAH WHAT ‘OLD MAN’? WHAT’S UP LOST YOUR WALKING STICKS AGAIN?” A slow grin spread across Logan’s face as he remembered the time Bobby had caught him using a stick to support himself as he’d healed, when he’d fallen about fifty feet out of a tree.  
“YEAH, GOT TO FIND HANK, YOU SEEN HIM?” Bobby thought a moment and nodded in the direction of the sports hall.  
“SAW THE DOC ABOUT FIVE MINUTES AGO, SEEMED IN A HURRY.” Logan just smiled as he saw the ball heading Bobby’s way and Bobby hadn’t noticed it. Keeping Bobby’s attention diverted Logan watched as the pass hit Bobby square on, several other players diving on him, crushing Bobby under a pile of limbs. Laughing to himself Logan left the cursing and fighting behind him and went to find Hank.

He found Hank in the therapy room, stretching and shifting his large frame, noticing the twitches of pain that ran through him as Hank moved his large shoulders. Seeing several lines running across his broad back, his fur covering them for the most part but the scent of healing flesh was being wafted to him. Hank bent at the waist and Logan could see the marks that covered the lower half of his body as he stretched. Fur parted where the scars were healing up, they weren’t fresh some were at least a week old. The strong scent of pine oil was in the air and he watched as Hank sank into the therapy tub, knowing that Hank was trying to ease the pain of the wounds on him. The question that was riding high in his mind was how he’d gotten them in the first place, Logan left without making a sound. Hank would never know he’d been there, time to ask a few questions.

Kurt was in the kitchen when Logan went in, his blue tail twitching as he read the paper on the table. Ororo was sat with a cup of coffee still recovering from the shock of seeing Jean escorted away by Peiter, helping himself to a mug he rested against the counter top and waited. Kurt broke first, looking at Logan’s thoughtful face. Whenever Logan was quiet someone always asked him what was wrong because they knew if they didn’t, he’d sulk until someone did. “What’s troubling you Logan? You look as if the world has just landed on you.” Seeing a small smile on Ororo’s face, he knew she was glad Kurt had made the first move, there was only so much grumpy Logan Ororo could take.  
“Hank’s acting weird.” That got Ororo’s attention and she looked at Logan as he drank his coffee.  
“What do you mean Logan? How has he been acting?”  
“He avoids me, barely speaks to anyone, and we don’t see him much at dinner and as for the weekends no one sees him at all.” Kurt smiled and put the paper flat on the table top.  
“Ah well that mystery I can solve for you Logan, he goes into the city. Spends some time there I believe, the Professor has several places there and Hank probably just wants to get away from everyone.” His tail swung lazily from side to side as he met Ororo’s gaze, “It’s not as if we all don’t need a break sometimes, even if it’s just to be normal for a few hours.” The tension level in the room was beginning to make Logan twitchy, draining his mug he put it in the sink, deciding on his course of action. He’d tackle Xavier when he returned that evening, now he had a class to torture.  
“Thanks, see you both later I’ve got a class to put through the wringer.” Ororo laughed as he left the room making his way to the gym, her comment reaching his ears.  
“And he thinks Hank’s acting weird!”

 

Logan had been waiting in Xavier’s office for nearly an hour when he felt the silent summons come from Xavier, calling him to the kitchen. Pushing out of the leather chair he’d been sat in he wondered why Xavier even had an office when most conversations seemed to take place in places other than his office. Walking down to the kitchen he could scent the rest of the school, the kids were fed and it was their own few hours of freedom before the curfew of dorms. Scenting the good whiskey as he entered Logan saw a greyness in Xavier’s skin he hadn’t noticed before. Sat in the darkened kitchen, the only lights on were the ones under the cabinets making everything feel a little unreal. Sitting down across from Xavier, Logan saw the tiredness etched across Xavier’s face, the look of regret in his eyes. Taking the pre-offered glass from the table top Logan spoke to him, “It wasn’t your fault Chuck, she had everyone fooled, even me.” Charles looked up at the use of his name, Logan didn’t call him Chuck often, usually when he was trying to open up to him when Logan had something on his mind.  
“Jean has a lot of thinking to do, her gifts have expanded but her moral control hasn’t. At the moment she’s a danger to herself and others, I’m just ashamed I didn’t see it sooner.” Sipping the warm amber liquid Logan couldn’t help but be reminded of Hank’s eyes, they were the same colour. Flicking his gaze at Xavier he decided to go for honesty, he’d expect nothing less from him.  
“I’m not here because of Jean Chuck and you know it. I want to talk about Hank.” Xavier’s face softened a little and he took a small sip of the heady liquid himself, finally finding Logan’s gaze when he was ready to see it. The questions Logan had were at the front of his mind and he couldn’t help but see them.  
“Hank has asked me not to divulge his activities to anyone Logan, you know how much I respect personal privacy. He has his own life as well as what he does here.” Logan nodded, he understood that.  
“But what if I told you he’s being injured, I saw the marks myself. He’s been beaten Chuck, the wounds aren’t fresh, at least a week old. Whatever he’s been doing he’s been doing this for a while and I need to know who, where and why.” The intensity in his stare made Charles blink, Logan wouldn’t be palmed off here he had to know something and it was a compromise, he had to tell him something or Logan would do something himself.

“Hank is using an apartment in the city, he usually stays over the weekend but now that Jean has gone he said he’d only be using it on Saturday evening. If you want to know what Hank is doing I suggest you follow him and ask him yourself.” Logan looked at the open honesty in his face and saw nothing but the truth there, Xavier knew what Hank was doing but he couldn’t tell Logan. If it was something that could harm the children or the school he’d have put a stop to it already, the thing was Xavier let people make their own mistakes even if it nearly killed them. This was one of these lessons and he knew that Xavier had just used him to pull Hank out of the situation he’d gotten himself into.  
“You want me to find him don’t you?” Xavier didn’t answer him, he just smiled as Logan worked it out. “You know he’s hurting don’t you but unless he asks, your hands are tied aren’t they?” Xavier just smiled at Logan and drank a little more. “Fuck. When did you get so fucking sneaky?”  
“When I found out my teacher was willing to sell me to gain a new car Logan.” The openness of the statement almost took his breath away, “After that you tend to let people go their own way until they need a push in the right direction, just that my hand is never seen on the tiller.” The weight of Xavier’s words settled on Logan and he knew how hard it must be to keep his mind out of everyone’s business and keep things going.  
“Glad you’re on our side Chuck, I don’t think I could match your chess game.” Smiling Xavier just looked at Logan’s hands.  
“You don’t have to Logan, all you have to be is yourself.” Nodding he took the advice onboard and drained his glass leaving it in the sink. Looking back at the small man sat in his chair Logan smiled as he replied.  
“I think that’s something we can both rely on Chuck. I’ll let you know how it turns out.” Xavier nodded and raised his glass to Logan as he retreated feeling a little better now he’d managed to sort out another problem without getting involved. Sometimes he felt a little guilty about using Logan like this but Charles knew Logan understood the role he’d given him. Charles knew how much they both needed the other and he understood the difficulty of Rogue as well but it was too important to all of them to just drift apart. Charles just hoped Logan had a broad mind, smiling to himself as he recalled a stray thought he’d picked up from Hank the other day. He’d never seen Hank as a submissive, but then who knew that he liked leather, mind you the uniforms must have given someone a clue. Smiling to himself he drained his glass and waited for the night to fall properly, then he could rest after the hard day of seeing his best pupil collapse around herself. At least Logan was self-sufficient, he didn’t really need any of them but he stayed because he knew they needed him, even him he always slept better knowing that Logan was there. Although he’d never admit of course it’d give Logan such an ego he’d be sure it’d take on physical form and they’d have two Logan’s to deal with. Smiling at the thought Charles drained his glass and made his way out of the kitchen.

 

Logan had used his own bike this time, Hank didn’t know it as he didn’t bring it out often enough for people to recognise it. The low slung bike made it easy for him to travel long distance comfortably and quietly, the deep blue-black of the tank seemed to blend into shadows. The whole bike just oozed personality, his personality, small powerful and deadly, at the moment he watching the building where Hank had driven them to. He’d parked around the back so not to frighten anyone who saw him but the whole city seemed to be full of mutants now. Since the registration act had been squashed again people felt more comfortable being themselves, New York wasn’t known for its liberal attitude but they knew about minorities and the trouble that could escalate if they felt hard done to. So people changed and attitudes had mellowed somewhat in the city but not everywhere and Logan needed to know exactly what Hank had gotten himself involved in.

It was warm here in the city and he’d been waiting for an hour when he’d caught sight of Hank, dressed in a large coat and hat to hide his fur. He was making good time and Logan had to prowl the bike ahead of him to keep up, using his skills he kept Hank in sight but kept himself hidden. When Hank went into a building he looked at the frontage, it was a nondescript concrete and steel edifice about ten stories high. Parking up the bike and locking it down Logan went to the small plate next to the double doors, in a heavy script the brass plate read ‘Blue – Private Members Only’. Shrugging his leather over his shoulders, Logan smiled and went inside the bronzed glass doors.

The smell of leather and polish met his nose as he entered the elaborate foyer, a large walnut desk ran the entire length of it. A couple of men turned their heads toward him already sizing up his clothing and finding him deficient, smiling coldly he walked upto the desk as one of the uniformed men spoke. “I’m afraid this is a members only club sir, you can only come in here if you have an invitation if you aren’t a member.” The scent of Hank was everywhere and he’d been upset as he’d passed through here, now some idiot was trying to stop him from finding out what exactly Hank had gotten himself into. Ignoring the man entirely Logan just followed the scent trail toward the lift, hearing a phone being lifted and a conversation about a ‘difficult client at the foyer’ Logan waited. 

Sure enough a couple of wannabe tough guys walked out from behind the walnut desk, one was holding a small metal baton, the other nothing but his hands. “If you’d like to accompany us sir?” They made nice with the smiles but Logan knew they wanted to hurt him, he’d been wound up all day and Logan hoped they’d make the first move.   
They didn’t disappoint him, the one with the baton swung low for his knees and Logan side-stepped pulling his friend into the blow instead. Quickly disarming him Logan punched the open handed man and he fell like a stone, the two men behind the desk quickly reassessed him and one made his way over to Logan. Handing him a small key the shine of delight in the mans eyes made Logan suspicious, even more so when he spoke his tone all smiles now. “Please accept our apologies Sir, we had no idea you were here to work this evening. You’ll find the rest of the party on the third floor, just use your key in the lift Sir and you’ll be taken there directly.” 

The scent of arousal was almost dripping off the guy and Logan growled his displeasure at him being so close to him, snatching the key from his hand the man quickly lowered his gaze and backed off. Needing to stamp his authority further Logan growled out, “Next time I’ll kill em, got it?” The other man behind the desk nodded furiously, his eyes never leaving the bodies on the floor, pushing the lift button the doors slid open noiselessly. Stepping inside he could still scent Hank in the small confined space, his body had been pumping adrenaline hard. Seeing the two men talk to each other as the lift doors closed he caught part of it before he was enclosed. “We’ll be lucky if we keep this job after that, you know how touchy they get with the talent,” the one who gave him the key smiled and answered back. “Well I don’t care as long as I’d get to feel just one of those punches.” More confused than ever Logan just slid the key into the waiting slot and hoped Hank was okay.

The lift doors slid open to reveal a large open room, obviously bigger than the actual frontage. Logan assessed the room quickly before he stepped out, people were everywhere, drinks in hand it looked and felt like one of Chucks fundraisers. The only oddness about the whole place was the scent of anticipation and desire that ran through the entire room. Men and women mingled equally, Logan scanned for Hank’s large frame, trying to find him in the room of mingled scents. Each breath making his whole body itch, the sexual tension flooding his senses, stifling a low growl he almost snapped the key he still held in his hand. Closing his eyes for a second to compose his emotions, locking down Wolverine who thought this place was perfect, so many willing bodies around.   
When he opened his eyes again there was a woman stood in front of him, she didn’t do anything for a few seconds then she offered him the back of her hand. Not in a human gesture but an animal one, narrowing his eyes he took in her scent without touching her, Vanilla mixed with a light feminine scent, her own pheromone. She didn’t need anything else he’d be able to recognise her anywhere now. Her hair was long and styled, heaped upon her head in a style he’d seen in several old victorian photographs, her clothing was old and Logan noticed she was the only woman completely covered, even her hands. Her eyes were a shade of blue that spoke of winter and ice in the weak sun, when she smiled Logan expected himself to bow for some reason. She exuded a confidence that he’d rarely seen in women, she knew exactly who she was and where she was and where she was, was in control.   
Clearing his throat Logan scanned the room again before settling his gaze on her, she hadn’t moved at all, as if she knew what he expected of her. “I’m looking for someone.” Her voice when she answered him took him back, English and soft spoken she didn’t move her gaze from his eyes as she answered him.  
“Yes, I thought you would be.” Moving confidently she walked to the side of him and slid her arm through his, the dress she wore rustled as she moved. Her old fashioned boots showing a little of their age as she walked across the carpeted floor, bringing Logan with her. The crowd parted for them both, Logan noticed the men were sending him all sorts of scowls when they saw who he with. Passing one man Logan could feel the rage burning from him, making himself ready to fight he didn’t need to when she just stopped and looked the man directly in the eye. She didn’t speak, her face only showed some kind of distaste and the man calmed immediately, backing off and lowering his gaze mumbling apologies. She stopped in the centre of the room, turning to Logan she spoke, “I apologise for his behaviour, he’s still undergoing his training and his mistress isn’t around. He tends to fixate on me when she isn’t around.”

The words made sense in Logan’s head and he went back to the days he’d been on the fight circuit, New Orleans and the brothels. He was in a brothel, but one of a different type altogether. Seeing the truth run across his face she smiled and continued her journey through the room speaking to him as she moved. “We are an exclusive club and people do send their partners here, although I must admit we are getting more and more of the Mutant community.” Logan snapped his attention to her face looking for a sign of deceit, he found none, she stopped and looked at him, both of them next to a set of double doors at the far end of the room. “I’m not a mutant and no I don’t know who or what you are, only that you’re here for someone you love and care about.” Her gloved fingers brushed over the leather of his coat, sliding inside the leather for a second pulling out a deep blue black hair, the colour showing up against the cream of her gloves. Her eyes lowered as she twirled the long hair in her fingers, finally meeting Logan’s gaze when she felt him calm down. “I was wondering when someone would come for him, he doesn’t belong here and although many of my customers love him I will not be responsible for his death.” The anger in Logan spiked and she quickly soothed him, “Not physically of course, although I’m sure he could take much, much more than he asks of us. Just that his spirit is dying, as if he’s wanting us to kill something inside him, something he can’t do himself.” She looked deep into Logan and he knew she could read him like a book, taking in everything he was in a second. Smiling she took his arm again and walked them through the double doors, “You’ll understand in a few moments, especially when you see who he chose to hurt him.” 

They walked through into a section of rooms, interconnected and screened off from each other, each one had some type of bondage in it. Slowing down for Logan she let him look and see the ‘training’ taking place, the room was bare except for a single chair. A man was strapped to it, leather bindings on his thighs, calves, ankles, waist and chest. His arms were above his head tied to a rope and pulley system, completely naked he had a ball gag in his mouth and blinkers covering his eyes. With the man was another player, completely dressed in rubber they were sexless no outward clue to their status was visible. Even Logan had trouble figuring out the scent of the player, finally deciding on female, looking at the woman on his arm he quirked an eyebrow. She answered his unvoiced question, “Shadow teaches restraint, many of our clients feel the need to know the right holds and techniques. It’s a popular class.” Looking at the man in the chair flinch as the rubber woman grazed her hand down his thighs, pinching and stroking the skin, scenting the building frustration from the man. The amount in the room telling him that he’d been there for at least two hours but his skin had yet to purple or chafe with the restraints that held him. As they left the doorway she spoke the answer to his question, “Shadow is a master, they never have any bruises or marks. She prides herself on her work. Where we’re heading to now is a different matter entirely. Everyone who comes this way signs a waver, including our mutual friend.” At the mention of Hank Logan stopped in his tracks, anger spiking when he remembered the wounds he’d seen on Hank’s body.  
“You’re telling me that the wounds I saw on him were self inflicted? I fucking doubt it lady!” She released his arm and looked at him with all seriousness, her manner calm and untroubled by the rage she saw in Logan.  
“Of course not, your friend wished to be trained and we trained him as to his requirements. As we do to all our customers, we give them what they need.” Logan moved closer to her, putting his hand around her throat and squeezing it gently, just enough to close off some of her airway but not to crush it entirely. Speaking slowly as the anger burned through him, losing ground to Wolverine who was finding the whole place a candy store of pain and sex. Opening doors in himself he never knew existed, looking at her eyes and seeing her just still, no fear no change in scent at all. Suddenly ashamed Logan let her go, forcing the words out through a growl that finally made her eyes widen.   
“Take me to him, NOW!” She smiled, lowering her eyes in a submissive gesture, her long skirts rustling as she moved ahead of him a faint smile on her lips.

Passing through the scenes out of a warped sex manual Logan found his mind taking notes as they passed each vista. A couple separated by a thin membrane of rubber, managing to touch every little piece of each other seeing the excitement in their movements as each one slid across the tight surface. Touching feeling the heat of the other body but never actually sensing the others skin. Seeing himself and Marie in there if he hadn’t managed to get his body into line or her into controlling the switch in her head. The thought of Marie naked under him was enough to make his jeans tighten as they moved further into the house.  
The next room was bare apart from a barbers chair, strapped in was someone who could have given Sabretooth a run for his money. Covered entirely in dark hair, the two men who were working on him were as smooth as a baby’s behind, not one piece of hair on them, even eyelashes had gone. All of them were fully aroused, the breathing Logan heard was rasping and spoke of their mutual excitement. One of the men who was in the process of shaving their friend looked up and noticed Logan. A spike of excitement drifted his way and Logan bared his teeth to the man, a low growl sounding out and echoing around the room. Quickly she guided them both out of the room, all three sets of eyes watching them leave, the scent of shaving foam tickling his nose.

The next room was covered in straw, a path was clear between the two sides of the room, on each side were a variety of people, some male some female all dressed in harness, blinkers and saddle. They stood or sat with bells on the harnesses and chains hitching them to the walls, the whole room looked like a stable for human horses. Feeling Logan slow his guide stopped in front of the last on the row before they left, picking up a carrot from a rack she broke it in half and held it out flat on her palm. The huge man who for all intent and purpose was a horse bent his head and took the offered treat gently, his naked body twitching with obvious delight at being picked out by her. Seeing Logan watching her she gently touched the ‘horse’s’ flank, watching as his body reacted to her touch, his penis swiftly engorged as she stroked his side. When she removed her hand Logan caught the sigh that left the ‘horse’ turning her back on him she led Logan out of the ‘stables’, but before they shut the door she turned and called back. “Peter give Thunder a good lunging will you, he’s a little restless. Maybe you can give him to Cassandra afterward, she enjoys a good ride.” Shutting the door on the room Logan felt a little out of it, people paid to be treated like animals while he struggled to keep his bestial nature under control. That they could express their darkness made Logan angry but he knew Wolverine didn’t just want to fuck, he wanted to kill, wanted to maim. 

Logan needed to release the stress inside, the corridor they were in was a muted red, deep red everywhere and he could scent the pain in the air. Hank was in here he could smell him, the deep rich scent that pulled at his base self, the scent that made Wolverine howl with its closeness. His mate was here and he was hurting, he followed her form down the long corridor, desire mingling with the anger he felt. They passed several doors, stopping at one near the end, she turned to face him, her face calm and quiet. “Your friend is behind this door, you must remember that we have done nothing he hasn’t asked us to do. We have provided him with everything he’s asked us to,” her eyebrow peaked at the last bit of information. “The room is sealed and you can only watch from this side, it’s not something a lot of my customers do but there are some who prefer to watch instead of participate. Your friend has been a favourite in the past two months he’s been here.” As if on cue a door opened to their right and a couple dressed in formal attire walked out, they took a look at them both and almost walked toward them when Logan smelled something coming from them both, recognition. A confused look crossed their faces and they made their way to a different room, opening the door and their excitement peaking at what they saw behind it. A look of familiarity crossing the man’s face before he shut the door, turning to the woman stood quietly next to him his question being answered before he said it. “They’ve seen you before, that’s why. Everything you need to know is behind that door. I’ll be back in an hour, please help yourself to whatever you find in there, all I ask is that you don’t disturb him until he’s finished. After all this is his last session here, his membership will be revoked after this evening, he’ll receive a letter tomorrow at the address he furnished us with.” With that she left him outside the door, stopping halfway down the corridor she added, “Don’t judge him, he was trying to solve the problem only he didn’t think it through enough. Please take him home after I come and collect you; his nights fee has already been credited back to him. I’m not what you think Logan, I only give them what they ask for.” With that she turned away and glided away like a dream his mind only realising what she’d said when she’d gone. She knew his name, how the hell did she know his name? Looking at the door in front of him he had to find out what Hank was doing to himself. Understanding on some level that he had a part to play in the reason Hank was here and for that alone Logan had to know.

Inside the room was a wall of glass, it covered the entire length of the room, a few plush chairs a table with a Tantalus of fine spirits sat within a sea of deep carpet. But it was the scene on the other side of the glass that made his heart break into pieces. Hank tied down to the floor in a kneeling position while an exact copy of himself beat him, seeing the sweat dripping from the forehead of the man who was playing him. The silence that filled the room almost crushing his heart, seeing the copy speak but not hearing him, seeing Hank wince at the words that were forced into his sensitive ears. Knowing how much a shout hurt he looked for a way to hear what was being said. The plain room on the other side of the glass was concrete block, there was no comfort no respite in that room. Chains and instruments hung from the walls, one or two of them Logan recognised, the patterns of Hank’s wounds bearing testament to their use on him. Searching for a way to hear his eyes lit upon a small black box next to the glass wall. Walking over he flicked the switch and the whole conversation on the other side of the glass flooded the room. 

“Whatever made you think I’d ever waste my time on you? You’re nothing, a fuck-up, a random twist that should have been killed at birth!” The Logan copy gripped Hank’s sensitive fur behind his ear and pulled hard, hearing the small intake of breath as the pain went through him. Watching as his copy whispered into Hank’s ear, “I’d kill you but you’re not worth the sweat it’d take to do it.” Giving Hank a vicious kick to the kidneys Logan felt his hands tense as he saw the man hadn’t pulled the blow, seeing Hank’s large canines appear as he growled in pain. Hunching over to protect his damaged side Hank watched the Logan copy pace round him, listening to his words of hate, “Got to get you trained boy! Make you learn where you belong, make you understand properly, finally once and for all,” punctuating the sentence with a punch to the side of Hanks head. “Dumb fucker, maybe you’ll learn this time, when I brand it into you.” With that the Logan copy moved away from Hank, but Logan couldn’t tear his eyes away from Hank’s face.   
His gentle face was covered in tears, their tracks in his dark fur obvious seeing the words form the ones he wouldn’t say to the tormentor, to the one he’d put in his place. ‘I can’t.’ Seeing the Logan copy shrug off his shirt and shoes, undressing in the room, seeing Hank’s eyes follow each movement and then close tightly, as if to shut out the memory of his body. A stream of whispers coming from Hank so soft the other man couldn’t hear him but Logan could and they tore him apart as he listened to them. “Logan, no Logan, please don’t touch me, touch me, don’t make me want you, not again. I can’t have you, show me you don’t want me, please help me, show me it’s wrong.” 

The copy must have heard this before because he answered Hank, now stripped to the waist he looked almost the same as he did. Just a little less defined but then he didn’t pull around an extra two hundred pounds of metal inside. “Oh I’ll show you alright after we’ve had some fun first.” He even had his tone right and Logan wondered if it was a shapeshifter, if Hank had provided them with a recording of his voice to train with. Bringing himself up to Hanks face, he pulled the large head up by the scalp resting Hanks chin in his other hand near the waist of his jeans. “You want me don’t you?” The words were so like Logan’s own, his breath slowing as he heard Hank’s reply, knowing he wouldn’t, couldn’t lie. The answer cutting into Logan as he heard the reply, “Yes.” The copy of him grunting in satisfaction and turning away to the wall of instruments, noticing that his copy was already aroused by the thought of harming Hank. 

Flaring his own nose trying to pick up the scent in the room but only flooding his nose with the scent of the room he was in. The scents of at least fifteen different people had watched this in here, this scene of degradation, excited at the prospect of seeing a beast tamed by a man who was barely human himself. Sickened Logan threw himself away from the glass and hid in a chair, trying to keep his mind away from the view in front of him but a part of him needing to know the outcome of this. Tears formed but he wouldn’t allow them freedom, he was to blame for this, he’d driven Hank here to this, to be beaten, to rid himself of something that Logan felt was natural. 

The guilt Hank carried because of the words he’d spoken to him when they’d been together, that he loved him, that Logan needed his touch. The only person he could be vulnerable with, who understood the depth of his need but Hank couldn’t cope with the emotions. The sense of cheating on Marie of lying to her, so much so he’d given over her care to Jean, even though he knew she wasn’t herself that he’d trusted Jean to be professional. The day he’d seen him in the gym soaking in the therapy room, pine oil in open wounds would sting like nothing on earth. Hank had been punishing himself for not seeing the truth in Jean, the thought that he’d left him to his own version of this made the tears spill over. She’d been right Hank didn’t belong here he was dying by degrees, letting them take more and more of him until there would be nothing left but a shell. 

Looking at Hank bound by chain to the floor he could see the scars now that littered his body, they were small shallow but numerous. Enough to make his body scream with the pain, knowing how sensitive his fur was, how much he tried to keep himself covered when he was tense or upset. Now he knew why, his fur would have revealed the new partings in it, the new scars. Looking at his double Logan saw he had his jeans open Hank’s eyes were burning as he looked over the copy. He wanted him so badly and his own body was beginning to react to the almost naked Logan in the room with him, seeing the tension build in his shoulders as he pulled against the chains. The low growl coming from Hank making Logan’s own body warm to the sound, the other quickly reacting to the sound and smashing Hank across the side of the head with a closed fist. Shouting loud into his ears, “DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK?!! DID I?” The blow had sent Hank onto his hands, making him shake his head like a dog trying to clear it, all the tension had left him. He didn’t try to fight back the only sign Hank was still with it was the tell tale rising of his chest and the sound of his cries. His double came back over to Hank and pulled out his erect penis, shifting his hand along the length he watched as Hank kept his body lowered and eyes averted as his double played with himself. “You even blink in my direction and I’ll make you wish you’d never been born Blue Boy!” The growl an almost perfect copy of his own, seeing Hank’s nose flaring as he took in the scent of the man in front of him, the excitement building in him no matter how hard he tried to control it. Seeing Hank’s own member beginning to swell an evil smile lodged itself on his face, his tone cold and distant. “You never fucking learn do you? Let’s see if we can short that nose of yours shall we?” Releasing his erection the copy walked to the wall and pulled off a small bottle of something, spraying it into a cloth mask. Hank was already trying to hide his nose from the scent, burying his head down into the floor but his copy didn’t give Hank any respite. Pulling his head up hard he shoved the soaked rag into his face, holding it still over his nose. Logan heard the sound of Hank choking and the tears running down his face as whatever it was burned his senses dull. 

Logan was numb, Hank had come here of his own volition to solve a problem, one that he’d believed he could cure this way. He knew how Hank would see it, it was aversion therapy, take something you love to do and make it so horrendous you never think about it again. So he’d found someone to be his version of ‘Logan’, to hurt him, to beat the love out of him, to treat him so badly that any thoughts of love or kindness would be crushed instantly. Looking at his watch he realised nearly an hour had gone by, he’d been watching Hank suffer for nearly an hour at his hands. Inside even the Wolverine had been disgusted at the level of hatred levelled at Hank, that he’d asked to be treated like this, to be ‘taught’. The door opened behind him and the woman quietly shut the door behind her, her gaze riveted to the glass wall. Logan followed her gaze and watched as the copy finished himself off, in full view of Hank but his eyes were on the floor, tears dropping to the cold concrete. The whisper so quiet he almost missed it, when he heard what Hank said he wished he had, “I can’t do this, can’t forget. Oh god, let me die.” The copy used Hank’s fur to wipe himself clean and left him alone chained to the floor, like an animal awaiting slaughter. 

She turned to Logan and her eyes were sparkling with tears, “He says that everytime Logan, yet he comes back every week and the treatment he asks for is worse than the last.” His dark gaze found hers and she didn’t recoil from him but met it head on, “He told me you might come, he even gave us enough of a description for Anton to play you. A very talented actor Anton, not a mutant just gifted if you were wondering.”   
“How do you know what he said?” He knew she couldn’t hear what Hank had said and he wanted to know how she knew.  
“Lip reading, one of my many talents,” she smiled and turned back to the large bulk of Hank sitting despondent on the floor. “Usually he waits for a while before he returns to beat him, leaving your friend a chance to think it’s over, that he has respite. A fallacy of course, he knows it as well as Anton but you have a choice. You could take Anton’s place if you so wish, unchain him and take him home. Or you could sit and watch the rest of the things he had planned for himself,” her eyes telling him exactly what Hank had planned for the remainder. “Its not every day I get a waiver for ‘Right of Attorney’ signed.” She turned her face back to the shuddering form on the concrete floor, totally broken now, cries audible to them both. “It’s your choice.” 

She waited for Logan to make up his mind, but if she was as good as she made herself out to be then she already knew his decision. Pushing out of the chair he took a look at her seeing someone who would make a formidable enemy if she ever had the unfortunate timing to run across his path. Smiling she walked over to the door and opened it wide her voice almost eerie as she echoed the same thought he had, “I think we’d be evenly matched Logan don’t you? I may not have all your abilities but I know the human heart better than anyone alive. Do say hello to Charles for me, I haven’t seen him for a few years and I used to enjoy our conversations in the summer house.”

Somehow he wasn’t surprised that Charles knew her, they seemed to match each other in an odd kind of way, he didn’t answer her he only walked out of the room into the deep red of the corridor. “Take me to him.” She didn’t say anything, all she did was turn to the left and go down to the last door. Opening it wide she led Logan down a plain corridor turning left again at the turn, she gave Logan the view of the backside of things. He could see Anton from where he was, Logan almost pushed her aside and went for him, her voice cut through to him and brought him back to his senses.  
“Anton does what the client asks for Logan nothing more, your friend asked to be treated this way.” Making their way toward Anton Logan watched as he turned and saw them both approaching. The almost look of relief on his face was something that Logan hadn’t expected.  
“Madam.” His tone was much lighter, southern states if he had to place it, a lilt to it that he couldn’t place. She smiled at Anton and waved at the door they were stood in front of.  
“You can go Anton, our client’s friend will take over your duties. Please go and ready yourself for room six, there’s people waiting.” Anton nodded and quickly walked down the row, opening the door to room six then opening the door opposite. “There are changing rooms opposite each viewing room, it gives the artists somewhere to relax in while the clients get ‘ready’ for them.” 

She looked at Logan and studied his face, knowing she was taking in everything about him, the hurt he was feeling, the anguish he felt, the whole love he had for the man in the room to their left. “If you love him as much as you seem to, show him. The room is yours until you’re done with it and the viewing door is locked, teach him what he needs to learn Logan, not what he believes he knows.” With that she left him, leaving him alone with his decisions, that he could unchain him, pick Hank up and take him home. Or Logan could use the time, use the place Hank had hurt himself in, take his place, show Hank how much Logan cared, how much he’d take on for him. The thought of Hank being beaten every time he’d come here, cut and abused by someone who looked like him, no wonder Hank had avoided him everytime at the school. The ‘therapy’ had been working, Hank couldn’t look at Logan without thinking about the hurt he’d been given at his hands, even if it wasn’t him in reality. A thought came unbidden into his mind, what if he’d been wrong about Hank’s anger, that it was directed at him and not at Jean that day. Taking the doorknob in his hands the only way to find out was behind that door, shrugging off his leather and overshirt he dropped them outside the door. Knowing that Hank’s sense of smell would be out for a while he could act the other guy, be the person Hank thought was coming back. Taking a deep breath he stepped inside. 

Hank was still hunched over when Logan walked into the room, the whole place stank of pain and lemon. Lemon oil, strong and burning into his own sinus drowned out nearly everything else in the room. Looking around he saw the keys to the chains that held Hank to the floor, they were hanging on the wall next to a wicked looking whip. Reaching out to grasp them he caught the smell of Hank’s blood on the leather, fingering the strips he saw the metal woven through the fine sinew. This would cut as it flayed and Hank had been beaten with it, anger rose in his throat and it sounded out in the room, a long low growl that reverberated through the air to Hank’s ears. Seeing Hank move a little he grabbed the keys and stalked over to him, undoing the back chains first and unsnapping the iron manacles around his ankles. Throwing them aside, pulling Hank’s unresisting form until he had him free but even then he didn’t move. Preferring to stay still on the floor, head bowed waiting for the blows to start again, getting angry with him he pushed Hank over sending him into the glass wall. Making it rattle with the force of it, stripping his own clothes he was soon naked. Throwing his boots at Hanks head and seeing the man hardly duck through the tears that were filling his eyes. 

Taking up the large manacle that just fit Hank’s ankle Logan snapped it shut around his neck, the tight fit almost cutting off his airway. Taking the others and putting them around his own calves just under the knees leaving one spare, moving a little awkwardly he snatched up the keys and threw them at Hank. “Here snap every fucking key, it’s what I deserve.”   
Hank was confused, things had changed, he wasn’t being hurt; the man he’d paid to meter out the justice he believed he deserved wasn’t doing as he’d asked. It was only when he looked at the man in front of him, that his eyes grew wide and his voice cracked with emotion.  
“Logan?” The bright hazel met his own and the look of pure hatred he had in him was enough to send Hank into shock.  
“You want something to kill, then do it, I’m here I’m the one who brought you here. I’m the ONE who should be here NOT YOU!” Logan was straining against the chains now, the one wrapped around his throat cutting deep into his flesh as he strained to get to Hank. Using the chains and their connected links Logan pulled the spare one with both hands, it was the twin to the one wrapped around his throat. Seeing Hank understand a little too late to react Logan moved the chain to the back of his neck, then pulled tight on the other end. The audible snap filled the air and everything went black for Logan, the sense of relief filling his mind. They’d both be safer without him, they could use him as an anchor to be together, the only thing they didn’t need was him.

Hank had watched as the man in front of him had stripped his clothing, not being able to discern his scent, only seeing who it was when he’d gotten himself chained up and had thrown the keys at him. The voice he’d heard running over his mind like cold water, it was Logan, no one sounded like him, even though Anton had tried hard, he still wasn’t Logan.   
“You want something to kill then do it, I’m here, I’m the one who brought you here. I’m the ONE who should be here NOT YOU!” Hank was afraid, if Logan was here then he must have seen, shame filled his mind as he realised what he must have seen him go through, all to forget him, all to drive Hank’s own desires away. Making Hank hate him, so he couldn’t stand to see him anymore, Hank watched as Logan moved the chain on the manacle to the back of his neck, the movement reminding him of something. Seeing him take the slack of the chain in both hands and pull it with all his strength, a roar of pain rushing out of him as he heard the snap of the spine. Diving to catch the now limp body, easily held in his strong embrace, the scent of Logan finally coming through the lemon oil. Crying as Hank picked up the despair and self hatred for putting him through this for causing him so much pain. All because of him, because Logan loved him, because he needed him. 

Snapping the iron as if it were paper Hank watched the body in his arms repair the damage to the throat and neck, seeing the breath start again and Logan open his eyes, the hazel obscured by tears. “Fuck you Hank, let me die, let me go I caused this. I’m the reason you’re doing this to yourself.” Pushing his way out of Hank’s embrace Logan stumbled and managed to stand, the sound of his claws unsheathing snapping Hank into action.  
“NO! LOGAN NO!” Grabbing the wrists without thinking, he pulled Logan’s arms apart like he had at the mansion. “THINK OF ROGUE, THE BABY!” Snarling Logan smashed Hank in the knees and pulled away quickly, aiming the claws at his own chest. Anger powering his words as he answered Hank.  
“You think I don’t know how much it’ll kill her? How much it’d hurt her? Like coming here and finding YOU getting the shit beaten out of you by ME! Couldn’t face asking ME to do it could you? Found someone else to teach you that loving someone is wrong, being human is wrong, wanting to care for someone is wrong! If that’s what you want Hank you can have it, after I’m dead. You and Marie can bring up that kid better than an animal whose turned you into something that hates the sight of someone you love and care about. Someone who loves and needs you with every breath they take, who followed you because they cared only to find you using me to hurt yourself, to TRAIN yourself not to feel! I’ve got better experience at that Hank and I’ll show you how to do it properly!” Logan lifted one set to his neck and one to his throat, his eyes were calm now he’d said his piece he pulled his arms back to cut when he stilled. Hank’s voice reaching him, “Don’t.”  
“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t. Even you know I can keep going until the blood loss gets too much, till Wolverine takes over and fights his way out of here.” Hank knew Logan would do just that, revert again and this time never come back. Lose himself in the wilderness and be lost forever, the look of despair he’d see in Rogues face as the news would reach her was too much for Hank to bear. He cared for Rogue, Hank loved her as a friend and wouldn’t do this to her, Logan wanted the truth and he’d give him it.  
“Because I need you. I love you.” Hank collapsed in front of Logan, his body a ball of dark blue as he struggled to find the words through the tears and pain. Hands curled into fists Hank pounded the floor, the rage at his own failings surfacing, the sound of Logan’s claws retreating lost to the sound of Hank ripping himself apart.  
“Hank.”  
Lifting his huge head he met the calm warmth of Logan’s eyes, seeing Logan beginning to move toward him Hank tensed up. “NO! DON’T TOUCH ME!” Logan ignored him, reaching out a hand to touch him and felt the blow from Hank smash into his unprotected side. The blow sent him into the glass, the impact making it spider and craze, the power of it surprising the both of them. Logan sat on the cold concrete floor shaking his head as Hank tried to calm himself, looking toward his lover Logan decided it was time to finish this.

“I love you Hank, nothing is ever going to change that. I couldn’t if I tried and there’s nothing you can do about it either. We fit together like it or not.” Hank was pacing now his body beginning to recover from the humiliation of being found, of using Logan to drive the love out of him, to be heartless. Knowing that it was that that kept Logan alive, his need to be human, his desire to feel more than an animal. That Hank had taken that away from him in here, using Logan as much as the military had, turning him into a weapon, making him kill something Logan loved. The knowledge of how much he’d hurt him raced through his mind, Hank had used him, Hank’s own torture had destroyed Logan as much as it had him. The pain ripped through Hank and he dissolved into a heap, his whispers a litany of forgiveness, praying to anyone that he was wrong, what he’d done wasn’t true. 

Lifting his large head he saw Logan just sat against the crazed glass, tears flowing, his body crushed by the weight of what Hank had done to them both. Hank needed him, a touch a word anything to let Hank know he hadn’t killed him that he hadn’t destroyed the one thing he loved about Logan. Moving slowly Hank crawled over to Logan, just looking at the body in front of him, seeing the hurt that radiated off him in waves. Deep hazel eyes met Hanks amber and he saw the depth of pain he’d caused Logan, but he was still willing to let him close, still willing to trust, still willing to love him. “Hank.” Hearing his name spoken with such pain and tenderness in Logan’s voice, broke Hank apart, opening his arms to the large man as Hank collapsed into the embrace he’d needed for so long. Words abandoned him as Logan held him, just letting him cry, just letting him release it all, not worrying about what had been but where they were now. Listening to the steady heartbeat that filled his ears and the scent that flooded his nose Hank couldn’t deny the strength of emotion that filled him when Logan held him to his skin. “Logan, I’m sorry. I…” Logan put his hand over his mouth quietening him, feeling him shake his head as he released him. Pushing Hank up off him Logan just looked at Hank, the few words he spoke to him enough to make Hank understand what he wanted.  
“We’re going. Take me where home is tonight.” Nodding Hank moved toward the door, hearing the glass shatter behind him. Turning he saw a large wound closing on Logan’s forearm, the message loud and clear in their language. ‘NEVER AGAIN’. Picking out his own clothes from the floor Logan dressed quickly, shaking the small pieces of glass out of the fabric, Hank still made for the other door until Logan grabbed him and pushed him through the large open wall. He was free from this and he’d leave through the glass not through the slave door.

No one came to see what had happened to the wall, Hank walked down the red corridor naked and no one seemed to be surprised by it. They both made their way back to the large room where the party was now being dissolved, the woman standing in the centre of the room orchestrating like a ring master. Men and women were moving through doorways to their own private chambers of hell or heaven and she was untouched by it all. Noticing Hank she stopped her smiles and orders mid flow and glided over to them both, her eyes were locked onto Logan. The sadness on him almost tangible in the room and she reached out a hand to Logan’s face, looking at Logan she spoke to Hank, voice soft and subtle. “He’ll heal Mr McCoy, the problem was one you should never have tried to solve by coming here. Love isn’t something you can cure with pain, it just endures and holds you tighter doesn’t it Logan?” He didn’t answer her just put his hand over her gloved one, the look of thanks enough for her. Smiling she released Logan and looked at Hank, “Your coats are waiting Mr McCoy and I do hope we don’t see you again. You’re too human for this place, both of you.” With that she left them, drifting back into the crowd and sending each member to their specific rooms. Gripping Logan’s hand in his own Hank pulled Logan out of the room and into the lift, the last thing they both saw was the pale gloved hand waving goodbye to them both. 

Logan climbed on the bike and waited for Hank’s arms to wrap around him, when they didn’t he looked up at the large man, “I’ve never…”  
“First time for everything Hank, get on because I’m not leaving you alone.” The tone in his voice didn’t brook anything but obedience and Hank wondered if Logan had ever done what he’d been paying for. Climbing on the back Hank had to shuffle a little to balance himself but Logan just shifted forward a little more. Feeling Hank’s large strong legs grip him, his hands and arms covering him Logan smiled, the look in his eyes completely feral as his groin tightened. When they got home Logan would show him the difference between slavery and domination, Blue was about slavery, the loss of humanity until you were nothing but an animal. Enslaved by your own desires, by the want of others around you, Domination was control, the animal response to lead. Hank needed to feel that, the control he gave over to someone else, to ‘his’ Logan copy, not being able to ask him for it. Logan understood the need, it was what drew him to Hank, the need to feel small, to let someone else control things for a while. He’d show Hank how controlling he could be, how much Wolverine could take and receive. The thing was it was always the submissive who controlled and he wondered if Hank understood that, smiling to himself as he brought the bike to life under them both, feeling Hank’s hands tighten and his scent peak. Allowing a growl out that matched the engines roar as they went back into the city, into their own freedom.

Logan had parked the bike next to the car Hank had taken, they both climbed off the bike and Hank looked at Logan for his next cue. “Upstairs, what floor?” Hank didn’t meet his gaze and answered him.  
“Sixth floor, west end of the building. It’s a large apartment.” Logan chuffed to himself as he looked at the brickwork and the fire escapes, catching his gaze at last and seeing Hank’s face recognise the darkness in it.  
“I’ll see you up there. Leave a window open or Chuck will have to get a new one.” Seeing the excitement in Hank’s gaze made Logan eager to follow him but he restrained himself, growling low to Hank before he spoke. “Get going Hank!” Given his orders Hank left, the scent of his arousal filling the area around Logan, brushing his hand along his own stiffening erection he’d wait a while. Watch the windows see which one Hank opened, knowing that he’d open one leading to his bedroom. Thing was Logan wasn’t coming in through the window, he just wanted Hank to think that, oh no someone else was coming in through the window, someone Hank had only seen once before. Wolverine. 

Hank felt the nerves in his body begin to show as he pushed the lift button taking him to the sixth floor the change that had come over Logan had been swift. As if he’d understood something Hank hadn’t, the journey back had made Hank feel even more responsible for the misuse of Logan. He’d taken everything that Logan had shared with him and twisted it, turned it into something cruel, something he used as a weapon against himself. By doing so Hank had twisted Logan too, showing Logan that he didn’t really care about him, really didn’t love him, that he only wanted him to hurt him. To make Logan hate him for wanting him to himself, seeing Logan chained up and the hurt in him was something Hank would never forget, the resignation as he’d pulled the chain taught. Knowing that it would snap his spine, giving Hank a taste of what he’d wanted, to be alone without him, to be unloved.   
Holding Logans healing body Hank had seen his mistake, seen the depths of his own need to suffer because he believed it was wrong to want something he could share.   
The lift pinged and snapped Hank out of his thoughts, as the doors opened he caught the reflection of himself in the doors. His fur was stuck up and he could smell the despair sticking to it, the stink making his eyes water. Logan loved him, was willing to suffer for him because of him. He’d shown Hank how human he was by showing Hank the depths of his own pain, Logan had been treated as an animal for years, treated himself as one for years until Rogue.   
Moving toward the room key in hand he looked at the large doors and wondered if Logan was already waiting for him behind the door, suppressing a shudder he opened the door.

The lights came on and Logan smiled, he’d give him an hour, he had some things to collect first before he went up there. Feeling Wolverine gaining ground inside his mind Logan let the feelings fill him, the fire of him coursing through his frame, seeing things in a different light more primal. A smile that only touched his lips covered his face as he walked away from the rear of the building, his eyes as dark as the night around him Logan went looking for trouble.

Hank had been pacing for around twenty minutes, he’d go and check the back of the building then move around to the large windows that overlooked the street. The window Logan had asked for was open, but he’d seen nothing of him it had been nearly an hour since Logan had told him to go upstairs. Knowing that Logan wasn’t that patient when it came to their meetings Hank finally decided that Logan must have changed his mind. The disappointment leaving a bitter taste in Hanks mouth, going into the bedroom he pulled the window closed, too wrapped up in his own misery to notice the dark smudge on the sill. Turning away from the window Hank went into the large bathroom that connected to the bedroom. Deciding to soak himself for a while to alleviate the pain in his heart that wouldn’t leave until he’d had a chance to talk to Logan.

The figure watched Hank move past him, not even aware he was there, smiling it watched the large man strip the last of his clothing and climb into the large bath. Moving quietly he began to take the thing out of his pockets, the thing he’d been searching the city for. Each movement graceful and quiet, Hank the only thing that made any sound in the whole apartment. Carefully setting things up, listening to the one sided conversation in the bathroom with a cold smile, knowing that if the other person was there to answer them the response wouldn’t be what they thought it’d be.

Hank cleaned his face with the large flannel and felt the water beginning to soothe the bruises under his fur, he’d been pushing himself further and further at Blue, asking for the treatment to be worse each time. The pain and humiliation were enough at first, to be treated less than he was, less than the whole person he'd become when he was with Logan. But after the feral incident it had brought it home to Hank that he’d never have him the way he wanted him and he’d decided to not have him at all. That’s when he’s first come to the apartment and found the card in the desk, an open invitation to Blue. He’d gone and had been lost in it for a while until it had offered a solution to his mind, aversion therapy, he’d train himself to feel nothing toward Logan. So his downfall had begun, not realising that with each blow he took he was destroying Logan as well. Now he was alone, as much as he’d wanted to be and Logan was gone, gods knows where and he’d have to explain to Rogue tomorrow. His voice rich and deep in the bathroom as it echoed out into the large bedroom, “Hank you really are a dumb bastard.” Trying to keep his tears unshed as he moved out of the warm water, feeling it drain off his body, taking the soothing warmth with it. Stepping out of the bath Hank picked up the large towel and began to dry himself, his body already beginning to stiffen up with the damage he’d taken. Folding the now dripping towel over the bath Hank switched off the light and made his way to the large bed, throwing the covers back he slid into the cool sheets. The sting of the wounds on his body making it difficult for him to settle, eventually he found a comfortable position and hoped sleep would come soon.

He’d wait, watching the large man settle in the bed, turning occasionally to comfort his bruised form. Everything was set up all he had to do was wait until he was in deep sleep, then he could do what was necessary. Sliding his hand down his body, grazing his erection as he thought about what he had in mind for the large man, the pain he’d show him, the hurt he needed to teach him. Life was pain and he hadn’t finished with him yet, he’d been interrupted in their game earlier but he would get to finish it now and he’d show him how good a teacher he was.

Wolverine moved fluidly, climbing the fire escape as if it was flat ground, nostrils flaring as he caught a scent he recognised a deep rumbling growl echoing around as his claws fired. Sensing the intruder he followed the scent trail to the bedroom window, coming up to it as the intruder moved toward the figure in the bed. The light catching a steel edge in its hand as it moved over the sleeping form, carefully Wolverine slid a claw under the sill and sliced through the lock. Slowly raising the window, keeping his eyes locked on the metal in the intruders hand, as the window opened fully he caught the stink of its excitement. Slipping in quietly listening to the intruder as he masturbated over the sleeping figure, noticing that Hank’s hands were zip strapped to the bedposts. His large chest rising and falling in an easy rhythm, sneaking up behind the intruder careful to keep the blade in view Wolverine tackled the man away from Hank.

A scent bloomed under Hank’s nose one he recognised, Logan! Snapping his eyes open he found his wrists bound to the bed posts with thick plastic ties, looking over into the darkness of the room he could see two Logan’s. One with claws drawn the other with a wicked looking knife, jeans gaping and an erection rapidly falling, it was Anton! Anton had followed him home, anger rose through Hank as he realised exactly what Anton had been meaning to do to him. He’d wanted to finish his game and Hank realised what the madam had meant, that they were both too human for her establishment. Logan would never harm him, where Anton would for pleasure. Pulling hard on the plastic ties Hank felt them digging into his flesh as Logan growled deep, Hank’s eyes widening as he realised exactly who was in the room. It wasn’t Logan, this was Wolverine, he’d caught someone trying to kill his mate, pulling harder on the straps Hank heard the wood begin to splinter and he hoped he could stop Wolverine before he killed Anton.

Wolverine looked at the copy of himself and took a deep breath, this was human, all human and very, very worried. Lowering himself down to the ground Wolverine paced the distance between them, making sure he was between the copy and his mate. He could hear Hank struggling to be free but he needed to keep his attention on the intruder, quietening his growl he just waited to see what move it would make next. Tensing himself ready for any movement he watched the human copy, sensing its confidence growing as he waited. He didn’t need to attack, he’d wait and let him open the movement, that way he could find an opening and exploit it. The crack of the bed post didn’t make Wolverine move but it did confuse the human, seeing its prey move to be free galvanised its attack. Wolverine was ready for it.

He’d been taken by surprise, hit in the side and carried over the end of the bed, whoever had hit him had rolled free quickly before he’d had the chance to strike out with his knife. Finding his feet swiftly Anton saw the man who’d replaced him earlier, the one he was supposed to copy. Seeing the blades in the original’s hands Anton smiled, that’s why he’d been picked for the job, it wasn’t his looks the client wanted, it had been his mastery with blades. Well he’d get rid of the original and then he’d finish his game, hearing the bedpost break snapped Anton's attention away from the original and to the bed.   
NO! He was getting free, that’s not how the game goes, he had to be tied down, at his mercy, so he could hurt him while he pleaded for his life. Slicing through his fur had been something he’d wanted to do since he’d told him how sensitive it was and now he was losing his chance. Anton made a lunge over the original, hearing the deep baritone of Hank crying out, “WOLVERINE NO! DON’T KILL HIM!” as he passed over the man under him. All he felt was a huge blow to his stomach and a feral snarl that filled his world, the pain radiating outward from the blow. Taking his breath away, as Anton felt himself flung to one side of the bed as if he was a rag doll landing hard against the carpeted floor, hearing a couple of ribs snap as he fell. 

Hank watched as Wolverine threw Anton over the bed with one blow, seeing him retract his claws as he'd punched him deep in the stomach. Hearing the crunch of the body falling over the other side of the bed, Hank looked over to see Anton struggling to breathe on his side. The pale body on the floor no longer resembling Logan, but Anton’s own cruel face.   
Hank had been that close to dying, he’d chased death and it had followed him home wanting to end the game he’d initiated. Turning to see Wolverine on the bed cutting the zip strap from his wrist and looking at the wound, seeing it as superficial he quickly freed his other wrist. Rubbing some life back into them Hank watched Wolverine pick Anton up and take him into the other room. Needing to see what he was doing Hank watched Wolverine hog tie Anton with his own restraints, lifting his head to meet Hank’s gaze and smiling. Giving Anton a gentle kick as he passed him again, walking to Hank Wolverine grabbed Hanks chin and pulled his lips to his, growling before he kissed him. “Mine!” 

Pushing Hank backward into the room Wolverine could still scent the intruder and it disturbed him. Throwing open the window he let the cool night air dilute the stink of the man who’d come to harm his mate. Hank was confused but also aroused at the sight of Wolverine, he’d managed to reach Wolverine inside Logan again without much effort. Moving toward Hank Wolverine checked over the body of his mate, feeling him all over with his hands, growling when Hank winced or his scent betrayed his pain. Touching Wolverine’s head as he bent to check his calves and ankles, stroking the deep hair, losing his large fingers in its soft warmth. Hearing a soft purr come from him as he rubbed through the hair, a smile forming on his lips, standing suddenly Wolverine began to strip. Throwing off his clothes, tearing the cloth in his need to be naked with Hank, to reclaim him as his own, Hank understanding without being told as he knelt in front of him. Listening to the purr of approval as Hank settled himself on the floor, Wolverines hard body standing over him, Wolverines body reacting to the submissive gesture of Hank. Using his hands Hank grazed his rough palms over the hard muscles that stood proud on Wolverines body, there was a difference between the two Logan was softer, less graceful. Wolverine was all instinct and he moved, stood and reacted differently, even now there were differences, Logan would wait for Hank where as Wolverine would expect him to know what he wanted him to do. Seeing Wolverines hands go toward Hank’s head he knew what he was expected to do, bending his body a little he took his stiffening penis into his mouth. Rewarded by a deep purr and Wolverines fingers digging into his sensitive fur as he began to suckle on his stiffening length. Resting his hands on the tight muscles of his thighs Hank tried to keep up with the rhythm Wolverine needed but he ended up just keeping his lips soft and slackened as Wolverine fucked his mouth. Shifting his head a little so he grazed past Hank’s sharp canines, tasting blood as he cut the hard flesh in his mouth, making his own animal spike as he chased the taste. Gripping his thighs tight as Hank felt Wolverine beginning to twitch in his mouth, the taste of him changing as he began to come. Sucking hard to create a vacuum Hank pulled Wolverine tighter to him as he exploded into his mouth, tasting the difference between the two halves of the man in front of him. Wolverine was sharper, more musky, stronger filled with something Hank couldn’t put a finger on to describe but he could tell the difference blindfold. Swallowing the hot semen he cleaned the still erect penis in his mouth, feeling the size increase as he did so, slicking the length instinctually knowing what was coming and partly fearing it. He’d never been entered before and he knew Wolverine knew this too, but he could sense it was what he needed from him and if he admitted it, it was what he’d been wanting for a while now. To be claimed by him, to be filled by him and loved by him, releasing his erect penis Hank nuzzled his balls, taking each one into his mouth in turn, cleaning it and softly biting each one before releasing them. Hearing Wolverine’s contented rumbles as he did so, looking up at him when he released him, his eyes closed in pleasure until Hank moved. 

The dark gaze from him pinning Hanks heart with its intensity, Wolverine loved him, needed him as much as Logan needed Rogue. Managing to growl out “Bathroom,” Hank understood and moved quickly, hands searching the bathroom cabinets and coming back with what he needed. Settling himself back in front of Wolverine Hank slicked his entire length with lubricant until he glistened in the darkness. Hank didn’t understand how Wolverine wanted him, did he want him underneath, face to face, knelt, stood? Looking into the dark depths that watched his own confused amber he realised Wolverine was letting him choose, seeing him as an equal not a submissive. 

The realisation that Wolverine was capable of such feeling, of such care for his mate made Hank’s heart hitch. Wolverines hand rested on the side of Hanks face as he waited for him to make a decision, making his choice Hank laid back on the floor. Pushing his hips upward and opening his legs wide Hank saw the dark smile of Wolverine as he prepared himself. Obviously the right choice as Hank looked up from his position on the floor, looking at the defined body that seemed to shine in the darkness standing over Hank, the tenseness obvious in every single plane of his body. Listening to the deep rumbling purr that sounded out from him, filling the room and making Hank’s nerves vibrate with it. His own voice joining Wolverines without him realising it, communicating on a level where words had no meaning, only scent and sound matter.   
Wolverine bent to the prone form in front of him, running his nose over Hank’s groin, sniffing out any other scent apart from his own. Finding nothing, Wolverine put his hands on top of Hank’s thighs running his tongue down the whole length of him, the sensation making Hank buck upward. Seeing his chance Wolverine pushed himself forward and into Hank with a small grunt, his teeth bared and his eyes pinning Hank’s own as he began to move inside him.

The sensation was something Hank couldn’t describe, there had been a point of pain and tightness as Wolverine had slid into him but after a while his body adjusted to it. Concentrating on the feeling of Wolverine sliding past his prostrate, following spikes of pleasure Wolverine was creating with each push of his hips. Hank bracing himself with his feet as Wolverine fucked him, seeing the softness beginning to fade in him as Wolverine chased the sensations coursing through him. Watching the change pass his face, the human side all but gone, he was an animal as he gripped the soft fur of Hank’s hips and buried himself as deep as he could get inside him. Wolverine leaning forward over Hank’s body, grabbing hold of his fur to pull himself up the large body under him, making sure he laid across Hank’s own erection. Each push against Hank making his hot skin rub against the sensitive skin of Hank’s penis, giving him pleasure twice over. Grinding down hard into Hank as Wolverine began to come inside him, the growls loud as he fucked him harder and harder. Anton hearing the noise adding to the sound making Wolverine more vicious as he neared his peak. Grabbing hold of Hank’s waist Wolverine pulled himself as deep as he could, almost black eyes meeting Hank’s burning amber as he emptied himself deep inside him. Teeth bared to Hank, all the power and effort being poured from Wolverine into Hank made him sing with energy, as if he was sharing what he was, who he was. 

Pushing once or twice more to empty himself entirely Wolverine slid up and out of Hank, leaving him breathless and swimming in sensation. Hearing the door open again, Hank could see what Wolverine was doing he’d brought Anton into the room. The man was quiet now, as if sensing the danger he was in, Anton was looking at the prone form in front of him. Wolverine dropped Anton in front of Hank’s groin, his erection still unreleased, still unsatisfied, pushing Anton’s back with his foot Wolverine forced Anton’s face into the soft fur next to his penis, growling his instruction to him. Not understanding that Anton didn’t understand him, Hank having to move his body so his penis grazed against his mouth. Finally realising what he was supposed to be doing, Anton took Hank’s ridged penis into his small mouth. The heat making Hank buck into his throat, when Anton moved so he could breathe Wolverine held his head down further. Opening his eyes Hank saw Wolverine cleaning off the lubricant with Anton’s shirt, his penis was erect and he knew what was coming. The snickt of his blades sounded loud in the room Hank watched Anton’s face as he sucked on his dick, the pupils of his eyes widening as he felt the cloth being removed from his body. Looking up into Hank’s eyes and seeing Hank mouth ‘Keep still and you’ll live’, knowing that if Anton tried to fight he’d be dead before he finished the movement. He’d tried to kill Hank and Wolverine wanted some revenge, he wanted to brand him as lower than both of them, so he’d fuck him, use him until he was broken. 

Wolverine was a master of pain, of torture, of animalistic death, quick and final, Anton would find out about it all if he didn’t keep still and allow Wolverine his way. Seeing Wolverine spread Anton open as wide as he could with his thighs strapped together and leaning his weight on Anton’s head. Keeping him down on Hank’s erection as he forced his way inside him, the scream choked off by Wolverine forcing Anton down and Hank into his throat. Seeing Wolverine buried inside his tormentor, holding him down on his dick and feeling Anton struggling to breathe as he sucked and licked the huge erection in his mouth. Hank felt the damage repair, he wasn’t unfeeling, couldn’t be as he watched Wolverine grip the tanned skin of Anton and twist it viciously under his grip. Marking him popping a claw and dragging it over the skin of his back down his spine, just deep enough to scar, Hank felt the tears on his fur as Anton blinked through the pain of being raped and abused. Anton stopped moving on Hank’s shaft as Wolverine began to fuck him in earnest, grabbing hold of Anton’s neck in one strong hand Hank supported his neck and lifted him so Anton could breathe. Anton’s gaze met Hank’s and he saw the spark of control fire in his eyes that he’d won because Hank had given him respite. Seeing the contempt in Anton’s gaze made HHHHhHHhhhakmH HnakHank angry and he forced Anton’s head back down, determined to fuck his throat raw. Looking at Wolverine behind Anton his own features scowling as he rode the body under him without mercy. Adding his own hand to Hank’s as Hank neared his climax, bucking upward now he felt the gag reflex of Anton and slid past it. Knowing he was blocking off his airway but not caring as the first spikes of his climax shot through him, roaring out into the room as he held the struggling head down on him. Wolverine filling Anton from behind, his own peak nearing as he watched his mate take his tormentor, taking back his position above Anton as he emptied himself into him. 

Hank felt the body go limp as he finally finished coming, quickly he lifted Anton’s head and saw the pale face regain some colour as his throat was open to breathe again. Seeing the look of defeat in his eyes as Hank dropped the head on his fur, smiling as he met the warm gaze of Wolverine. Scenting his mate’s happiness he growled and pulled Anton back into him, being rough with him, already bruised Anton moaned as Wolverine bent over him and finished his own domination of him. Biting him hard in the shoulder as he came, he didn’t even wait until he’d finished coming down. Wolverine turned Anton and forced his still weeping penis into his mouth, holding his head as he fucked his mouth, Anton’s hands opened and closed ineffectually as Wolverine filled him. When he was clean he pulled out and let him fall spent to the carpet, bruised, scarred and in pain. Wolverine didn’t even glance at him when he walked over to Hank, he’d made his point to Anton the best way he could. Hank on the other hand was worried about the injuries he’d sustained, rolling over to look at the man on the floor he couldn’t help but feel a little remorse for him. 

That was until he saw the knife laying near the bed, Anton had come to kill him of that he had no doubt whatsoever. Seeing Wolverines hand held out to him Hank took it and pulled himself off the floor into a strong embrace, losing himself in his fur Wolverine rumbled “MINE!” as he held Hank close to him. Holding Wolverine’s head to his chest he stroked the thick hair, listening to the purr that reverberated through them both. Knowing he couldn’t let go of him, Wolverine wouldn’t let him. That he belonged to him on this level, underneath everything else, under all the humanity all the shine of civilisation Wolverine needed him and loved him. It would have to do, because there was no way he could ever hide from him. Wolverine survived, Hank knew he’d find him in days if he ever left and he’d fuck him so much he wouldn’t even be able to think never mind stand.

Looking over at Anton he felt a spike of concern and shifted Wolverine to look at him, the dark eyes were still hungry, Hank smiled at the thought. “I need to make sure the man doesn’t die Wolverine. We can’t leave him in pain.” Wolverine’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the shuddering form on the floor, a low growl erupting from his body and seeing Anton quiver as it reached him. “I know but I can’t leave him like this.” Hank gripped Wolverine’s face and made him see sense, “I’ll phone his work, they can help him; I’m sure of it.” Seeing the realisation cross his dark gaze, Wolverine pulled away from Hank and lifted the bruised and battered body easily in one hand. Anton went limp on instinct alone as he was carried from the bedroom into the large open living room. Dropping him on a soft rug Wolverine waited for Hank to make the call his eyes never leaving the man on the floor. 

Picking up the phone Hank made the call and was assured that someone would be there within the half hour. All they had to do was wait, seeing Wolverine naked in a chair Hank’s mind came up with plenty of things to occupy the time, smiling Hank sat on the arm of the chair Wolverine was sat in. Pulling Wolverines hand to his groin and sliding it down the ridged length, the sensation of Wolverine’s skin on him making Hank flush with desire. Seeing Wolverines fingers tighten around his length as he slowly stroked him, his eyes never leaving the man who’d tried to kill Hank. He could do both, pleasure his mate and guard him, he’d never let him be hurt again not by anyone.

Half an hour later Hank was feeling a little more relieved but Wolverine was still naked and wouldn’t even consider clothing yet. He wanted the intruder to leave first, the small knock at the door was soft and quiet. Dressed now Hank answered it to see the small form of the madam and a couple of large men carrying what seemed to be a body bag. Smiling she waited to be let into the room, Hank moved aside and she entered quietly the two men silent behind her. Moving into the room her eyes took in the scene quickly, scanning the mess that was Anton she just smiled to herself and looked at Wolverine. Lowering her gaze almost immediately she spoke in a gentle tone, “Don’t look at the man in the chair boys, we want you to live past tonight. Just collect our little friend here from his feet, no sudden movements just calm and quiet.” 

The two large men quickly picked up Anton and placed him in the body bag, there were air holes in the rubber so he could breathe. Seeing the damage as he was moved she smiled to herself, “Look’s like Anton met someone who was better at the game than he was.” Looking at Hank, he noticed her body language and eyes were always deferential to Wolverine, as if she knew how to handle him. “I’ve met him before, when I saw the cut on Anton’s spine, it reminded me. Tacoma.” The word fired a memory in Hank, the time he’d lost everything to instinct, the next question answered before he said it. “No I didn’t sleep with him, I was there to help clean up after him. It was nearly fifteen years ago now but he hasn’t changed has he? Still magnificent,” her tone almost reverential. “He didn’t harm anyone if that’s what you’re thinking, he just dealt some justice to a rapist. Fucked him so hard he has to wear a colostomy for the rest of his life, oh yes I’ve met this man before. Odd isn’t it how two men can live in the same body and look so different?” 

Taking a good look at Wolverine he realised that he did look different to Logan, a little more animalistic, a little harder edged, put the two side by side and you’d believe they were brothers not the same man. She took off her white gloves and slowly approached the man sat naked in the chair, waiting until her men had removed the body bag and its occupant. Noticing Wolverines eyes hadn’t left the bag until they got out of sight, then he turned his attention to the woman stood in front of him. Wolverine got up quickly Hank watching with curiosity as she slowly sank to her knees and offered up her wrist to him palm up. Her eyes were downcast and she showed no fear as the blades in his arms slid free, there was something being communicated here between them both. Something Hank couldn’t quite grasp, her scent hadn’t changed to him but he could see Wolverines pupils dilating as he caught the scent of something from her. Withdrawing his claws he grabbed her hand, pulling her up, Wolverine was aroused and Hank watched as he lifted her long skirts to show her naked genitals. Turning her to face him he lifted her and pushed himself inside her, holding her to him as he fucked her. Wrapping her legs around him as Wolverine thrust into her body, her scent flooding the room, she’d been waiting for him, showing him she was subordinate. 

It was over quickly, as if there was no passion in it, just a formality and she slid off him when he released her legs her skirts falling back to cover her. She showed no sign of distress or excitement, just acceptance, Wolverine moved off now content and calm now the threat had been removed. Smiling she walked over to Hank, no sign showing of the rough treatment she just received at Wolverines hands. “You’d better go and see him now, he’ll need you before he goes to sleep. Don’t worry about Anton, he won’t be making any charges, I’m sure he’ll be glad to see tomorrow morning never mind anything else. Sleep well Mr McCoy, give my regards to Logan when you see him.” With that she left, closing the door behind her leaving Hank a little confused and aroused at the sight of her being fucked like that. Locking the door to the night Hank decided to just follow her advice, things had been strange enough and he needed the warm embrace of Wolverine around him before he slept. Smiling as he thought about what had happened and how much things had been repaired and destroyed Hank just gave in and followed his heart. Wolverine loved him, as did Logan, Logan couldn’t say it but Wolverine could show him, he just hoped he was upto it again tonight. Smiling as he went to the open bedroom door he knew Wolverine would soon show him.


	5. May - NC17! - F/M - M/M - Sex Scenes - Trigger warning - abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan lets Marie out from under his protection for a while, he gets a surprise ready for the new baby, meets someone he never thought he would, learns a secret from a student and finally gets the rest and care he needs after a very rough time.

The school had been quiet, kids were doing their finals and Marie was learning how to cope with a stomach that seemed to get in her way for everything. Logan loved to watch her sit in the warm sun, sat under her favourite tree with Jubilee next to her reading a gossip mag.   
He’d been busy the last couple of weeks, getting the kids ready for their first nights camping in the grounds. The foraging skills of the kids were coming along nicely and now he wanted to give them a practical test, the warm May sun was a godsend it brought out the life in the forests around the school. Ororo had assured him that she’d try to keep the worst weather away for their little excursion but he had wanted them to experience everything the world can throw at them, just not all at once.  
Logan was working on a plan on the garden seat when someone blocked his sun, looking up annoyed his features softened when Logan realised who it was. It was a new student, one who’d managed to impress him with her skills, showing him she knew nearly as much as he did about survival. Her face looked a little troubled and her scent was different, he didn’t ask her what was wrong he just followed her gaze. She was looking over to Marie and Jubilee, but her eyes were up in the tree, she just looked at him and made a breaking movement with her hands. Understanding Logan moved like the wind, he was over there and picking Marie up even as he heard the tell tale groans from the heartwood. Piercing Jubilee with his stare he noticed she didn’t argue with him and just moved away from the tree, putting Marie down on the other side of the garden Logan cautiously went back to the tree. The branches were moving in the warm breeze and Logan could feel the roots snapping underneath the ground, looking around the field, he shouted out warnings to everyone. Marie sent a child to fetch Peiter and Hank, they would be strong enough to move the large tree if it came down. 

The open branched oak shifted in the wind and Logan stepped away, the bright green of its leaves reflecting the sunlight as it began to fall. As if pushed by a hand the tree fell forward, snapping in the midsection as it did so, a large spike of wood going through the ground where Marie and Jubilee had been sitting. Looking over his shoulder Logan saw Marie and Jubilee holding each other while the one who’d warned him stayed silent and just walked away smiling to herself. Logan watched the young woman leave, quietly as if she didn’t want anyone to see her. Now the tree was down Logan saw Peiter and Hank coming over, they’d help to get the thing safe and out of the kids way. Yet Logan couldn’t help but wonder how she’d known, maybe he’d better ask a few questions about their silent prodigy, Logan owed her one, she’d saved Marie’s life and that of their baby. 

Peiter was the first to speak, “Bad things are coming my friend, for a tree to fall like this with no reason.” His eyes were scanning the healthy tree, seeing nothing that could have caused its fall, the heartwood was strong and showed no sign of infection or disease. Hank moved a large piece of the crown and looked puzzled too, the winds were light so there was no reason for the tree to fall. Shifting his position Hank went to the stump and began to push against it, Peiter seeing the large man straining against it went to help him. It wouldn’t move. The whole thing just sat there immobile as if it was set in concrete, after a few minutes they both just gave up and looked at Logan.   
He was damned if he knew what was going on with it, he’d heard the roots snap and give way, Logan knew it was free down there he’d felt it shift. Sighing he just looked at the large crown and walked off to get the sled, they’d be busy for the rest of the afternoon cutting the crown into logs. Hank left them to it as he returned to the lab, stopping briefly to talk to Marie and Jubilee, catching part of the conversation on the wind. Logan heard Hank asking about the baby and that he’d like to do another scan that afternoon, just to be sure that everything was okay. Nodding to Hank Marie looked over to Logan and waved as they went indoors, leaving him to deal with the newest casualty of the garden.

Lunch was half over when he finally finished and walked into the dining room, finding that Marie had already gotten him his plate and was waiting patiently for him. Her own food was being slowly eaten each bite being chewed properly and swallowed, over the last month Marie had become a little stickler for nutrition. She wanted to make sure their baby had the best start it ever could have and she’d questioned Hank about everything to do with the development of the baby and what nutritional needs it had from her. Sitting down at the table Logan saw her face erupt in a smile that melted his heart, she seemed to get more beautiful the further she went. Her skin was flawless and her eyes sparkled, being pregnant suited her but it was more than his life was worth to ever mention it again. He’d complimented her last week about it and she’d almost taken his head off for it, hormones aside she had a damn good right hook. Seeing her swallow the latest mouthful he waited for her to speak. “Hey sugar, you always going to be rescuing me?” Her eyes shining with mischief making him forget the rapidly cooling food in front of him and making his blood head south.  
“Uh-huh, it’s my job don’t ya know? Saving the world on weekends and being a bad ass the rest of the time.” Smiling his best ‘come to bed and find out’ smile he watched Marie blush as she read the intent in him.  
“Ooohhh so you’re the one we have to thank for all the security drills?” Looking at Marie’s eyes he could tell that that wasn’t the type of drilling she was after this afternoon. Feeling a little tense he just picked up the meat from his plate and ate it, using his fingers and teeth, scenting the change in Marie as she watched him devour it in front of her. Knowing he wasn’t concentrating on the food but on her reactions to him which were all kinds of interesting to his senses. Putting down her own knife and fork Marie quickly scanned the room, no one was watching them and she leaned over to talk to him. “Fancy finishing that somewhere else?” Seeing the Wolverine pop up his head in Logan’s gaze she smiled as she pushed out of her seat and walked calmly out of the dining room. Logan went after her, knowing he’d regret leaving most of his lunch behind him but he could eat later, time like this with Marie was worth every lost bite. Both of them so wrapped up in each other they never noticed their silent saviour watching them from her seat, a curious smile on her face.

They were tired, Marie was still trying to fend off sleep but her body had just expended energy and now it wanted to recuperate. Logan brushed her hair out of her eyes, gently kissing the delicate skin of her cheek, having to be gentle with her now. The baby dictating as and when they could have sex, once they’d been a little too enthusiastic, Marie had been kicked viciously in the kidneys. Since then he’d made sure that he always played it soft and gentle, knowing that he’d need to go and see Hank soon. Just to let rip a little, Marie could feel his frustration too yet she didn’t say anything about it, she understood and he loved her for that. Running his hand over the baby a thought popped into his head, the tree that had come down was oak, fine grained and pale in colour. It was time they made some plans for the baby, they hadn’t bought anything for the new arrival yet. Marie felt it was a little superstitious of her but she wanted to get past her second trimester before they did anything, then even if things went a little pear shaped the baby had a fighting chance. Making a decision he kissed the large bump that had taken over most of his thoughts and left Marie to get some sleep. Filled with new purpose he headed downstairs to the workshop that was next to the stables, it’d be a surprise for her a crib made of oak for their baby. Smiling at his own cleverness Logan whistled as he walked downstairs, not noticing the silent watcher who smiled as he passed her. Making sure he was gone she quietly went upstairs into the room he’d just left, coming out a few seconds later with something small clutched in her hands and a satisfied grin on her face.

The sound of the stables always made him happy, but there was an odd scent in there today, curious Logan went to look. There stood in the large atrium at the end of the stable was a small forge, the smell of iron being heated singeing the already warm air. Kurt was watching the farrier do his work, heating each horseshoe and measuring it against the last one using it as a guide. He was glad to see the farrier, it was someone who never seemed to annoy him, when he’d walked in on him one day doing his work he’d just allowed Logan to watch him. Knowing he was seeing a master at work, the old calliper on the farrier’s leg never slowing him in his movements. He’d never asked him how he was injured but he knew it was a sore point with the man, seeing Kurt notice he was there he nodded to him. “He’s here to shoe Tempest.” Looking at the huge shoes in the small forge Logan looked at the man in front of him, wondering if he could handle the temperamental animal. Hearing the quench of the shoe Logan waited for him to turn round, always finding a smile on his face when he saw the blue eyes of the farrier. Seeing him turn Logan smiled as the blue eyes met his and the black hair and beard that covered his face broke into a warm smile, “Logan, nice to see you. Come to help me have you?” The offer of help hadn’t been given but Logan was sure that Kurt wouldn’t be much help with the stallion. Smiling he answered the broad shouldered man.  
“Didn’t think you’d need it, after all you’ve been doing this longer than I have.” A quick wink to Logan and a smile that reached the blue ice chips in his eyes warmed Logan through.  
“True lad, true but this is the first time he’ll have had road shoes on. I’ll need a strong hand with him, someone who knows how he’s going to react before he does it.” There had been no discussion about his gifts, his mutant talents but the farrier knew Logan was like him. 

Nodding to himself Logan walked down the row to the stall and saw the large stallion, his large head nodding as if telling Logan he was ready. Making a soothing sound Logan opened the door and reached for the harness, Tempest just let him touch him sensing the wildness and strength in him. He never challenged Logan, it wasn’t worth the trouble as far as he was concerned. Leading him quietly down to the farrier Logan could hear the farrier saying the words he’d heard him say over the months he’d seen him. It was a Gaelic charm he’d said, something to placate the horses, something they understood from ‘the old time’. The way he said it made the whole stable quieten, as if everything had stopped for a moment. Kurt watched the words tumble from his mouth and Logan watched the little man as he played with his crooked crucifix. As soon as the words were finished the little silver crucifix snapped from the rosary, Kurt gasped and looked down at the floor. The crucifix was in three pieces and the farrier just picked up the pieces as Logan stood quietly with Tempest.  
“That’s a pity lad, I’m sorry. Words often don’t mix do they?” The look he gave Kurt was one that spoke volumes and Kurt found himself quiet as he studied the pieces in his large careworn hand. “Do you want me to fix it or would you like me to make you a new one, from the horse nails? Iron lasts longer than silver, stronger, older, in the blood if you like.” The tone he was using was soft but the intention was one of regret that he never meant to hurt Kurt or his possessions. Looking at the small pieces of silver in his palm and the hand made horse nails Kurt made his decision.  
“Yes I would like that very much but I have nothing to give you for the work?” The farrier laughed and closed his hand on the silver pieces, putting them into his large apron pocket.  
“Let’s call it a trade then, your silver for my iron. I’ll get Tempest done first and I’ll do your cross after. That alright with you?” Kurt nodded and made himself comfortable on his perch, watching the large horse as Logan brought him round to the farrier.

Taking hold of the large head the farrier looked into the dark eyes of the stallion and smiled, turning his attention to the front legs he positioned himself to get the first shoe off. Quickly done he filed the hoof, trimmed it and made ready to shoe it. Heating the shoe he came back with the red shoe and placed it carefully on the hoof, smoke filled the area, Kurt gasped as the smell reached him. Logan watched as the large eyes of Tempest took in the smoke and just stood calmly, usually nervous about being shod, but today he seemed to understand what this was for. The shoe was positioned and tacked on, taking his time with the hoof, making sure the nails were pinched off correctly and the fit was snug and secure before letting the large forelock go. The others were done just as quickly and soon Tempest was reshod ready for the hunt season, looking at the large beast as he led him back to the stall Logan noticed the small woven plaits in his mane. Someone had woven little green flowers into his mane, looking at the delicate small flowers he wondered who would have been brave enough to go near Tempest, he wasn’t known for his temper without good reason. Patting his flank Logan went to watch the master work on Kurt’s cross, a whinny from Tempest his goodbye for now.

By the time he got back the forge was roaring and the nails were in, already red the farrier pulled two out and hammered them together to form the upright, the large nails melding together easily. Using a punch he opened a small hole in them and forced a cold nail through one side then the other, creating a cross. Picking up the whole thing he put it back into the forge and waited for it to heat, winking at Logan as he pulled the red hot cross out of the forge and grabbed Kurt’s waving tail. Quick as a flash he had a knife out and cut the tail across the flat part of it, a bright red streak flashing across the blade and down into the hot metal. Kurt only having a moment to react, before seeing the blade returning away from his tail bright red with his blood. The bright bead dropping on the centre of the cross where the arms met, turning it dark, quick as a flash the farrier hammered the cross flat against the iron anvil. A group of words coming from his mouth, words that were lost in the heat and roaring of the forge, quenching the cross quickly he held it out to Kurt. The centre was a deep red which seemed to flow down the two lines of the arms, Kurt found himself reaching out for the cross but the farrier dropped it into the water to cool.   
“Later lad, let it cool. Sorry bout that but if it’s going to be yours you never want to lose it, doing that you never will. It’ll always be yours and keep you and your god tied together.” Kurt looked at the small wound on his tail, the graze was almost gone and he’d done worse to his own skin over the years. Quiet Kurt waited for the cross, fishing it out of the bucket he handed it to Kurt, the red was still there but softer, deeper. “Thank you.” The farrier’s eyes were alight with warmth as he began to pack up his tools, voice deep and his movements steady.  
“Your welcome. Keep your faith little demon, I do mine.” Smiling Kurt bamfed away leaving Logan with the farrier and a new thought running through his head, smiling at his own cleverness Logan spoke.  
“You can make stuff like that? Not just horseshoes?” The bright blue eyes sparkled as they met his.  
“I can make things you wouldn’t believe Logan, why what do you need?”   
“I’m making a crib and I’d like a few fastenings and nails. Think you’d be upto that?” The farrier just stroked his beard and looked sideways at Logan, as if he was weighing up the proposition.  
“A crib eh? Who for? Didn’t take you to be the family man, more like the one who gets em that way.” The smile on his face telling Logan of the joke he was pulling at his expense, yet he could see the idea had merit.  
“Yeah I have one on the way, five months now and I want to make a crib for her but I want it made strong, safe.” The words reaching the farrier and his face suddenly becoming serious and his gaze calm.  
“First kid eh?” Logan nodded. “That’d be the beauty with the white blazes?” Logan smiled as he realised that the farrier talked about everyone in horse terms. Nodding to the farrier as he packed up his tools, “What wood?”  
“Oak, a tree came down today and I want to use the wood from it.” Lifting his shaggy head to look Logan in the eye he became serious.  
“Oak you say? Well it’ll need some time to dry out, at least six months if it’s to be any good to a child. The sap needs time to leech out, unless you’ve got a kiln that’ll do it for you.”   
Logan felt like an idiot, of course the wood needed time to season but he wanted to get started as soon as possible. Wracking his brain his thoughts dropped on Anne, Anne could control water, she’d helped out with a small flood in the kitchen by pulling and holding the water still while the repair was done. He could ask Anne to dry it for him, pull out the moisture slowly, it’d be like training for her, making her hone her skills and control them better. Smiling again he found the farrier’s gaze.  
“Shouldn’t be a problem, we have a couple of people here who can do what we need.” Noticing the slow nod of the farrier and the grin that spread across his features as he realised what would be done.  
“Aye lad I bet you have. So how big is this crib going to be and what shape?” Logan described the shape and the construction easily, it would be one that could be rocked backwards and forwards but not side to side. A solid base with four supports rising up to hold the main crib, the linkages being made of iron and bolted through the wood. The sides would be open bars so they could watch the baby and Logan wanted each side to be able to slide down so it would make getting her out easier on both of them. Nodding to himself the farrier was making mental notes about the size and shape of the iron supports, pulling out a small pencil and pad he began to make notes. A few minutes later he showed Logan a drawing of the crib, it was exactly as he’d imagined it. The look of surprise in his eyes made the farrier smile, “Don’t be so surprised lad, not everyone is what they seem. Living here should have taught you that, how is your little filly? She blooming or is she a wilter?” The conversation taking Logan’s attention away from the drawing and the little measurements on the paper.  
“She looks wonderful but I don’t tell her.”  
“Oh really? Why not? Most women like to know they’re beautiful when they’re carrying your kids.” Logan looked into the honest gaze of the lame farrier and saw nothing but shared humour.  
“She’s got a wicked right hook that’s why.” The laugh that met his ears made Logan smile and the usual darkness of the stable seemed to retreat for a second, the scent of the coals spiking and the rich scent of the horses deepened. The warmth prickling his skin as sweat began to form on its surface, looking back into the farrier’s gaze Logan couldn’t help but smile.  
“Ah love, the one thing that’ll lead a man to grief but it’s a small price to pay for the chance to see such beauty shared with the likes of us.” He held the brace on his leg for a moment and Logan could feel the cool iron supports under his fingers as if he was touching them too. Snapping his head away the farrier spoke as he turned out his forge. “I’ll be back tomorrow to start the work on the pieces you’ll need, it’ll take a while but nothing that was worthwhile was ever done quickly.” Logan nodded and made his next thought to go and find Anne.

“How much will it cost?” Logan wasn’t worried he had money from his years of cage fighting but the next comment from the farrier shocked him.  
“Nothing. See it as a blessing on you both, children are a gift and things haven’t always been easy here.” Logan felt a spike of anger rising in him, he wasn’t a charity case and he wouldn’t let someone see him and Marie as one. The farrier raised a hand as if he knew what he was thinking, “I’m not saying your needy Logan, I’d never do that but let me give you something for the times you’ve come and listened to my ramblings. Maybe we can share something a little harder when I’m done eh? Something to remind me of home.” Logan’s features softened a little when he realised what he was asking him.  
“Where’s home?” When Logan thought about it, he’d never bothered to try and pin down his accent it seemed to rove around, taking in pieces from everywhere. Looking at the dark hair and blue stare facing him Logan expected him to say Montana or some other western state.  
“Wales lad, Wales.” The look that covered his face was one that seemed to age his features. “I’ve been gone too long from there and people wouldn’t recognise me if I went back but Wales is home. Place of dragons, deep valleys and women with soft skin and warm breasts.” He looked smaller then, as if he’d shrunk a little as he finally packed the forge up, a sadness quickly covering the joy of earlier. Lifting his gaze to Logan he smiled again, “I’ll be back tomorrow and I may as well leave this here. There’s no point lifting it onto the truck just to pull it off again.”  
Something occurred to Logan then, the farrier knew his name but he didn’t know his. Following the lame man as he walked out of the stable into the light Logan put his hand on the broad shoulder in front of him. Turning to face him the farrier smiled, “What? I forgot something?”  
“Yeah you did, your name. I don’t know your name.” 

Names were important to Logan and the farrier knew it, smiling he just sighed and fished out a small coin from his large pocket. Putting it into Logan’s palm he closed Logan’s fist over it, the rough skin touching his own making his own hands feel soft and small. “My name’s on there but one thing Logan. You can look at it when I’ve finished the crib. Then and only then, do you understand?” Meeting the strong gaze coming from the man in front of him, the stare something that seemed to echo into the metal on his bones, “It’s important to me Logan, can you do that?” The farrier let go of his hand leaving Logan holding the coin tight in his grip, he was asking for trust here a small promise something he knew Logan valued highly.  
“Yeah, I’ll wait.” The smile that shone from his eyes brightened the day for them both. Moving quickly the farrier walked toward the battered pick up he had, waving once he pulled out of the school grounds leaving Logan with the coin still in his hand. Without looking at it he pushed the coin into his pocket, the next task on his list to find Anne. Looking across the field he spotted her quickly sat with Rebecca her smaller friend, remembering their conversation at Christmas he wandered over.

He heard their conversation before he got there, they were talking about the various teachers at the school. Anne was in full flow, “I don’t see why you have such a problem with her, I mean it’s not as if she makes you do anything difficult Becca, art is easy. You just draw what you feel Ms Munroe isn’t that bad. Just wait till you get old enough to start self defence lessons then you’ll know what torture is.” He saw Anne flick her gaze upward to him and saw the blush colour her face from where he was and her scent deepened accordingly, she liked him more than was healthy for her. Logan had to keep a straight face he’d made the mistake of cracking a joke at some other young student and had an unfortunate accident with some food the next day. Standing over them both Logan noticed how Rebecca looked up into his face eagerly, while Anne did everything but look at him, crouching down he was met by Rebecca’s voice, “Hello Mr Logan.” Meeting her gaze head on he answered her.  
“Hello Rebecca, do you mind if I have a word with Anne for a moment?” Anne’s eyes finally hit his face and her scent spiked again, nerves this time. Rebecca grinned like she’d been let in on some huge secret and got up quickly.  
“I don’t mind, I’ve got a project to do anyway for Miss Munroe. We have to draw something we like, something that makes us feel good, I was struggling for something but I think I’ve found something now. See you later Anne.” Running across the field into the school he watched Anne’s eyes follow her as if she was her only life line and she’d just been abandoned. 

Looking at Anne Logan noticed how much she’d grown over the last few months, her face had filled out a little and her eyes no longer looked haunted like they had done when she’d first come here. He didn’t take much notice of the students apart from his classes, he wanted their attention then and expected nothing less than their full attention. Although at the moment Logan thought Anne would give anything for something to take him away from her so she could breathe again. He knew the effect he had on the female population here and there were times it was flattering but other times he found it a problem, like now. 

Anne ‘liked’ him in that general young girl crush type way, he seemed ‘safe’ to like, he had Marie and everyone knew he would only be separated from her when she died. No other woman got a look in, so he was ‘safe’ to moon at and try out their new skills on before they went after their real prey, the younger males of the school. 

Logan had watched the way the girls worked as a team, doing it as professionally as a pack of wolves, separating the male of choice from his safe ‘herd’. Honing in on their weaknesses, allowing them to feel superior and stronger until they got the responses they wanted; then attacking with their own arsenal. He’d walked in on several of these attacks and the boldness of the girls always surprised him, but he assumed that they’d learned to take control and get what they could as soon as they could. After all who knew what tomorrow would bring them, if the world had its way some of them would be dead by now. Noticing her scent had calmed somewhat when Anne realised he wasn’t going to do anything Logan caught her eye.   
“Anne I want to ask you to do something for me.” Her scent rocketed and her blush flared again, time to change tack as he struggled to keep Wolverine from reacting to the needy scent coming from her. “I’d like you to help me make a crib for me and Rogue.” Her eyes widened, her scent plummeted and he found himself grinning at her disappointment, keeping his tone light he continued. “You know the tree that came down today?” Logan nodded over to the large jagged stump that was like a broken tooth in the afternoon sunlight, Anne followed his gaze and finally spoke her voice a little unsure.  
“Yeah, Katherine warned you didn’t she?”  
“Yeah she did.” Looking at the stump Logan wondered how she’d done it, was she a precog or psychic? Turning his gaze back to Anne Logan saw her face had lost some of its colour and was back to normal. She still found it hard to look him in the eye, but she was at least trying to look at him.  
“Anyway I need your help to dry out the wood from the tree so I can use it to make a crib for the baby. Thing is I don’t want Rogue to find out about it until it’s finished so I’m asking you to keep a secret as well as dry out the wood for me. That is if you want to, if you don’t I’ll understand.” Anne looked thoughtful and he left her to make her decision as he looked around the field, when Logan looked back at her, her face was set Anne had made her decision.  
“I’ll help, I’d be glad to. I think it’s great that you and Rogue are having a baby, kind of makes you hope things will work out for the best doesn’t it?” A shadow passed her face then and something spiked her scent that he found confusing, loss, pain and sorrow. Smiling again Anne looked around the field but he was sure she didn’t see anyone on it her gaze was somewhere else, sometime else. 

“Can I ask you for something in return?”  
“Depends what it is.” Anne nodded at the sense of his words and she blushed again.  
“Nothing that would hurt Rogue or you I promise. I just need some help with a paper for Mr Summers class, we’re supposed to find someone we trust and ask them things. Just boring bog standard life stuff, like ‘How do you like to spend the day?’ type questions. Could you do that?” Looking at Anne Logan saw her expecting him to say no, to pull the ‘I’m a bad-ass’ manoeuvre on her so he didn’t.  
“Sure, as long as it keeps out of the bedroom stuff, I don’t want Cyc to come after my head.” Giving Anne a quick look he saw the smile that had settled on her face, she was grateful but she was still wary of him. “So do you mind if we get started today? I need to have some wood ready for tomorrow, have you finished for the day, classes I mean?” Anne nodded as she got up, picking up her books she waited for him to tell her where he needed her, standing up Logan noticed that she’d grown some too. The top of her head was just under his nose now and she looked a little nervous when he was so close to her, moving out of her space Logan walked off toward the shed the wood was in. Following at a distance Anne made her way over, not noticing the eyes of her friends narrow in jealousy, one pair in particular watching every move they made and her hands weaving the small plait as she watched.

As soon as he’d told her what he wanted her to do Anne was quickly grasping the idea and had used a couple of thin branches to experiment on. The water that Anne managed to remove was sticky and green but it had filled the air with a sweetness that neither of them had expected. Logan watched as she quickly grasped the amount of water that needed to be removed before the wood was useful. He got a small bucket and watched as her hands seemed to pull the water from the fresh wood, letting it rise like steam, condensing it and listening to it fall like green rain into the bucket. The first log gave half a bucket, the wood dry and seasoned as if it had been out in the air for a year, half its weight gone.   
Anne looked a little tired but she went onto the next one, pulling the moisture out with a more practised hand, she kept the sap in the air while Logan emptied the bucket behind the shed. Leaving a treat for the insect population Logan went back to the shed, Anne was still working on the log when Logan walked in her face showing the effort it took for her. He knew all the pupils had lessons on how to control their ‘gifts’ but exactly how do you train someone who could suck out all the moisture from your body when they got upset or excited?   
Putting the bucket down Logan watched as Anne condensed the fog and let it pour into the metal, her face calm but showing the serious effort it took for her. The two large pieces she’d done were enough for now, they’d give him the four supports he needed to start work tomorrow. Putting his hand on Anne’s shoulder to let her know she’d done enough for today, he never expected her to shift out of his shadow and her scent to show fear. Quickly Logan gave her room and made sure she could see the doorway, that he didn’t obstruct her path in any way. Anne recovered quickly and a thin smile covered her face, “I think that’s enough for today Anne, thanks for helping me. I know I can be a little hard on you guys in class but it’s for your own good really. If you can hurt me anyone else should be a walk in the park.” Logan kept his tone light but it didn’t keep the darkness from her eyes or her smile.  
“Yeah I know, it’s just the bruises that’s all. We’re not all used to them.” Logan noticed the words she used, there was something under her words, something dark. Squashing his own curiosity he answered her.  
“I know. So when do you need me to do that stuff for your paper?” Her stance a little steadier now she picked up her books and walked out of the shed into the warm evening light, her face showing her thoughts.  
“Maybe after class tomorrow when I come to do more wood? I mean I could try to do both, it’d help me with my concentration and control. Although it might get a little messy.” Nodding Logan agreed to the plan, they’d be both in the workshop after classes had finished, the farrier would be back late afternoon. 

All he had to do now was keep Marie out of the way until it was done, something that he would need help with. Looking at the mansion he had an idea, there was someone Marie hadn’t seen for a while, she’d even told him that she missed her quiet talks with her now she was at college. Kitty, the little mouse of the school had gone to Harvard but surely by now she’d be on break. He knew who to ask, Jubilee, she’d know he’d grab her before they went down to dinner, smiling to himself he watched Anne leave, her quiet steps leaving a mark on his ears. Noticing how she seemed to move sideways through the world not making enough of a movement to be noticed, but enough just to get through it, there was something inside Anne. Something she was hiding, yet most of the kids here had something they hid from everyone else, some trauma the world had dealt them. Logans eyes never left her as Anne walked inside the large patio doors, there was something odd about her though, something that intrigued him. Something that called to Wolverine, something dark and he wanted to know what it was. 

Shutting up the shed Logan wandered back to the mansion, his hand straying to his pocket and the small coin in it. Today had been strange but then again that was normal for the school, there was always something going on. The light was fading now and he gave a quick look at the broken stump, sticking up like a broken tooth, knowing he’d have to do something about that soon, it was dangerous to leave it jagged. An idea popping into his head unbidden, seeing Marie sat on the stump, cradling their baby and feeding it under the shade of the other trees. The thought sending a warm glow through him as he knew what he had to do with it tomorrow morning; he could carve out the top and turn it into a seat. Using the high back as a rest for the person sitting in it, pleased with his thoughts Logan turned to go inside not noticing the little face watching him from upstairs.

“So you’re sure you don’t mind?” Marie was nervous, Logan hadn’t put up much of a fight so far and it made her nervous. Usually Logan had a fit whenever Marie said she was going to the mall, never mind to Boston to see Kitty, okay Peiter was going with them as well as Damask. Jubilee had come and told her she was going to take a few days off and go and see how Kitty was doing. Peiter and Damask were going too, Peiter had been offered a place at a different college and he was using the trip as an excuse to go and check out the place. It also seemed to calm Logan that Peiter was going along, he could look after them all if anything happened and Logan trusted him.  
Looking at Marie Logan could see she wasn’t sure about going, breathing deep he took in her scent and processed the information quickly. She wasn’t sure because he was letting her go easily, a dark smile flickered across his face, easily solved.  
“Do you have to take so long? I mean you talk to Kitty all the time on the phone and computer, I’m not saying I don’t trust you, or that something is going to happen. It’s just that I wish you’d wait until I could go with you.” He gave her his best sulk face and her scent told him she was feeling better about this now.  
“You can’t always be there Logan, you know that and it’s not as if I’ll be unprotected. I mean Peiter is rather large and impressive, not to mention Jubilee.” He quirked an eyebrow at that and Marie became defensive immediately, “Hey remember who downed three F.O.H guys at the mall with one hand Logan? Jubilee and she wasn’t even angry, do you think she’d ask me to go with her if she thought it was a bad idea? I mean she’s the one who asked Peiter to go with us, she’s being responsible.” Not knowing that he’d told her that Peiter was going or she’d be without a car when she got back, he’d even popped a set of claws to make his point. She hadn’t been fazed by him but she knew why he’d done it, he was concerned about them going. Chuck had told him that they’d be staying on campus and they’d have security there too seeing as some of the wealthier families now had mutant kids there too. It’d be a few days away for her and time for him to get the crib ready for her return. He shrugged and turned over onto his back pulling Marie into a hug, her stomach resting on his body, his hand already stroking the skin of it. Knowing she found it reassuring when he did this, sighing heavily he let her win.

“Okay, but you phone me at least twice a day, got it? I want to know where you’re going every time you leave the campus. And I want Peiter with you every moment your out, no-one is going near you when I’m not there.” He could feel her smile from where he was.  
“Logan! No-ones interested in pregnant women, don’t you get that?” Her tone was playful and light, her hand smacking him lightly on the chest. Looking into her eyes and seeing her smile filling her face Logan growled low and felt her smile deepen.  
“That’s not true and you know it.” Her gaze took on a darker quality and he felt himself stiffen as she smiled at him.  
“Yeah but your weird,” her hand now travelling down his torso, tickling the skin with little touches, making him want her.  
“Marie,” his voice was already needy and she picked up on it.  
“Well if I’m going to be away for a few day’s…” He didn’t let her finish, closing off her speech with his lips as he pulled her upward toward him. Feeling the baby shift backward as if giving them permission to have sex, Marie smiled as she spoke, “See even the baby thinks this is a good idea.”   
Grinning now Logan roved his hands all over her skin, touching feeling everything that was on top of him, his erection already nudging her belly and feeling the baby kick out against the hardness pressed against it making Marie laugh. Moving her upward so she was sat across his hips and comfortable Logan looked at her, her whole self shining with life and he wondered if it was such a good idea to let her go. If he said no now she’d have a fit and he’d have to explain his part in all this, which was not a good thing. He wasn’t lying to her, just wanting to surprise her with something when she got back. Five days wasn’t that long, hell it passed pretty quickly when you weren’t watching and he’d be occupied with the crib for most of it.   
“I love you.” The words never feeling alien or heavy when he said them to her, because he meant it, meant every word with every fibre of his being. Marie stilled and touched his face, tracing the fine lines she saw there.  
“I know, I’ll be safe Logan, you know I’d never do anything to hurt you or the baby you know that. I promise I’ll be careful, wrapped up head to toe and with Peiter to guard me no-one’s going to get a chance to be even close.” She kissed him then, Logan just let himself flow away from the feeling of unease into the warm embrace of his lover.

Logan waved them off with Hank stood next to him, his large blue bulk making him feel small. When the suv was out of sight Logan turned to look at the large man, Hanks eyes hadn’t left the road as if he was expecting them back. Finally his amber eyes met Logan’s own and he understood why Hank had come to see them leave, Hank needed him tonight but he’d waited until Marie had gone before approaching him. They didn’t need to say it, they’d find each other later after everyone had gone to bed, Hank just touched Logan’s shoulder and he found Wolverine come close to the surface, growling low so only Hank could hear it. “I’ll see you later.” Hank walked away back indoors, to the class who were waiting for their teacher to see to their final exam of the term. Looking over at the broken trunk Logan squared his shoulders and rolled his neck, easing some of the tension in them. He’d work on the seat this morning and get the rough shape hewn out, shouldn’t take him too long with his ‘talents’. Popping a set of claws he walked over to the tree trunk and began to work out his cuts. Not seeing the eyes that had watched the exchange between the two men and the small frown that covered her face, only clearing when she watched him work on the trunk. Something decided she began to unpick her work, there was something missing from it and she’d collect it later, she knew just where to get it too.

Anne arrived on time, her demeanour seemed lighter today when she walked into the workshop, the wood from yesterday had been sawn and shaped ready for the cuts he needed to make. Her hands held a notebook and pens, the project Logan had help her to complete in return for her help with the wood. He was dressed in just his jeans and vest as usual and her shock at seeing him like that pervaded the air, looking at her for the first time that day he noticed the small dark rings under her eyes. Frowning he spoke, “You feeling okay? You look a little tired.” Anne smiled as she took a seat next to the wood pile, picking out a piece she turned it over in her hands before answering him.  
“Yeah, just a bad night that’s all. Becca had some bad dreams and she can’t sleep unless I sit with her, its okay I’m used to it by now.” Turning back to the pile of dry wood he began measuring for the first cut, he heard her clear her throat and open the notebook. “Do you mind if I start asking you the stuff I need?” Checking his measurement Logan marked off the length before putting the saw to it, answering Anne as he began to cut.  
“No, go ahead.” He heard her clear her throat and her voice became a little higher as she showed her nerves.  
“It’s a sociology study, we have seven questions that are uniform and we have to come up with three others that show that we understood where the recipient, that’s you, was going with their answers.” Logan nodded as he went through the dry wood, the saw blade going easily through the oak.  
“Fire away.”  
“Okay, question one, where do you see yourself in the structure around you, in charge, a partner or separate entity?” Logan stilled for a moment as he thought about the question, his knee jerk reaction was the last one but he had a feeling it was more like the second one. Anne’s scent was filling the workshop drowning out the oak’s spicy scent, her nerves evident.  
“Second one, next.”

“If you had to choose between yourself and someone else from benefiting from a legacy/inheritance which would you choose?” This was easy.  
“Me, next.”

“Okay question three, if you had to choose between your own needs and those of others around you what would you do in a crisis? Put yourself first or help those around you?” Now this was a little harder, Logan checked the cut edge and used the measure to check he’d cut it correctly, yeah he had, perfect. Using it to measure up the other three legs he quickly marked out the wood and began to cut, mulling over the question in his head. Cyc was getting a lot out of these tests, this was more than just a social studies thing this was psychology. He decided to fuck around with the nice even results and have a little fun too.  
“Well it kind of depends really, I mean I’d look after those I care about but the rest would have to look after themselves.” He turned to see Anne writing everything down, he waited until she’d finished writing, her eyes meeting his and her skin beginning to colour as she looked at him. “Know what I mean kid?”  
“I think so, you’d take care of Rogue and the rest of us would have to fend for ourselves?” He nodded and regretted his decision immediately as he watched a coldness seep into her, her bright eyes going flat and cold, her voice showing her change. “Ah I see.”   
“Hey if…” Her gaze moved away from his and Anne began the next question.

“Question four, place these in order of importance, life, money, food, security,” her voice wavered a little here, “Sex, friends, family, morals, faith.” Okay this was another psych test, he’d had this question before but he couldn’t remember how he’d answered it before, a little annoyed with himself for doing something wrong he answered the way he felt.  
“First I think it’d be life, second food, then family and sex, security next, money, morals, friends and faith. Yeah that’s the order.” He kept his back turned as he cut the remaining three legs, the question made him curious, “What order would you put them in?” Turning to look at Anne he saw her face a little red and her eyes bloodshot, her pen scribbling on the paper, she didn’t look up at him and he turned back as she began to answer.  
“I think for me it’d go, life, food, security, morals, money, faith, friends, sex.” Her voice was quiet as he cut the wood, the rasp of the saw almost drowning out her voice, noticing she’d missed one Logan pulled her on it.  
“You missed ‘family’.” The silence that came from Annes seat almost knocked Logan over, her scent had changed completely, it was back to fear and hate, lots of hate.  
“No I didn’t, it’s just not important.”

“Okay. Next question.” Anne took her time and slowly her scent dropped back to how it had been.  
He’d finished the cutting now he had to shape each leg, popping a claw he traced the line of each one, even scoring the where the tenon’s would be going.  
“Question five, this ones a moral dilemma although I can’t see it as one. You have a choice to tell the truth or lie to one person you care about. If you tell the truth it could end your friendship, if you lie you have to take the chance of being caught out with the lie and losing the friendship. What do you do?” Another one that went straight for the jugular; concerned now, he asked Anne a question of his own.  
“This paper, do you have to tell who you asked the questions to?” Anne shook her head.  
“No it’s supposed to be about our skills to ask the last three questions, why?”  
“Nothing, just something about the question. I think I’d risk it and be honest, it’s the only way to be sure. Lies hurt more.” Logan looked over at Anne and saw the first tear slide out, she was quick at wiping it away but he’d seen it. Gathering her composure she wrote his answer down and Logan made sure he wasn’t looking at her when she asked the next question.

“Okay, question six, When would you use a lie if at all?” Logan stopped and turned to look at Anne, her head was down so she never saw the look in his eye when he answered.  
“Never, if it’s important enough to lie about it needs the truth to be said. There’s no reason to lie, not to anyone.” Anne met his gaze and she flinched when she caught the glare coming from him.  
“I’m sorry if I’m prying I can stop if you want.” Anne's hands had stilled and her body language was all nerves. Dropping his gaze Logan turned his back again and got on with his work.  
“Nah kid there’s only one more question of Cyc’s then there’s your three. Get on with it.” He didn’t mean to be gruff with her but she’d touched on a few nerves with him.

“This one’s a little weird but I’ll ask it anyway. People have several sides to themselves how many do you think you portray to those around you? It gives an example ‘A mother is a wife, caregiver, lover and independent person in her own right’, I think it wants a list of things you believe you are.” Anne looked at Logan’s back and saw the muscles tense, “You don’t have to answer this one if you don’t want to.” If he didn’t she couldn’t ask her questions though could she? He’d have to shred something of Scott’s for this.

“No I’ll answer it, well I’m a loner to those who don’t know me, fighter to the x-men, survivor of what the government did to me, killer to those who hurt what I care about. Animal to most humans who can’t think outside their own heads, just a man to myself, lover and husband to Rogue.” He turned to see Anne writing it all down, her hands covering the page quickly, “What do you see yourself as?” Anne didn’t answer him at first, she finished her writing then looked up.  
“I don’t, I’m just me.”   
Crossing his arms Logan leaned back against the bench and looked out of the doors of the workshop, he could see the farrier making the iron hinges and brackets for the crib in the sun. The scent of the iron making his nose want to sneeze, pinching it with the bitter tang of the metal.  
“You must do, Rebecca sees you as more than just someone; so what do you see yourself as? I answered you, the least you could do is answer my question.”  
“I thought I was here to cure the wood for you.” She left it open at that, she wasn’t comfortable answering him, Logan could have the wood or the answer she made that clear enough. 

“Okay, ask your questions then.” Logan just waited for her as she read through his answers trying to formulate her questions, “While we’re waiting why don’t you get to the rest of the wood? Seeing as that’s why you’re here in the first place.” Logans tone catching her attention, seeing her own words thrown back at her and seeing Anne retreat from them. Putting down her notebook she closed it, pulling the bucket toward her to put the sappy water into, watching her as she began to pull the first tendrils of water vapour from the wood. Hearing the quench of metal Logan looked over to the farrier and saw he was nearly finished. A pile of wrought iron at his feet, seeing him work on the nails now Logan was taken aback by her first question and she had to repeat it.  
“Why do you hate people so much?”  
“Who said I did?” That seemed to stop her for a while until Anne thought it through.  
“You did when you said what you thought you were, loner, fighter, survivor. All the caring stuff was later, as if it wasn’t as important.” 

Logan looked at Anne, her face was showing her thought processes and to be honest she had him there, there were times he hated humanity especially when they went on raids. Logan looked at Anne and decided not to lie, it would be hypocritical of him.  
“I don’t always hate people as individuals, but I DO hate the faceless groups they hide behind.” Seeing if she understood his meaning Logan decided to elucidate, “When we go out to track down research labs and bring back the ones that could cope with living here. What happened to them did so at the hands of normal people, each person believes that they aren’t hurting anyone they’re following orders. When in reality all of them are to blame, from the guard on the gate, to the one who fed em.” The pain in his eyes showed some of the tiredness he felt, he never understood the plea’s of those they caught red handed doing things to the mutants they’d rescued. It’s all for science, all for the betterment of humanity, as if keeping someone half drowned and cold for nearly three days in a 3ft by 6ft tank would help anyone understand anything but torture. “Yeah, you could say I hate but I don’t hate ‘people’, just what they do to us and everyone else for fun. We’re not animals and don’t deserve to be treated as such.”

Anne was condensing water vapour from a large log and her eyes were flicking upward to look at his occasionally, with one hand she wrote down his answer really carefully while concentrating on the vapour. The sound of the anvil ringing through the warm afternoon reminding Logan he had more work to do. Sorting the legs he looked at the off cuts and began making the pegs that would hold some of the larger structure together. Anne had finished this log when he heard the bucket move Logan turned to see her pick up the handle and take it outside. Her back straight and her face almost relaxed, when she returned Anne took the newly dried wood over to him and rested on the bench next to him. Watching as he worked the wood on the bench, her eyes taking in everything she could, the way his hands moved over the fine grain, the little pegs he was shaving down and Logan risked a question himself. “Who do you hate?” She didn’t flinch or look upset, only resigned as if it was something she’d never be free of, something she had to carry. Her gaze found his and Anne pushed herself away from the bench and sat back down, her fingers playing with the bark of the oak.  
“My family.”   
Anne didn’t say anything else, the darkness Logan had sensed in her rose to the surface and for a moment he saw her as she was, a broken child with nothing left to hold onto. Her hand was brushing the small log and almost without realising it she was drying it out, her emotions sending her powers rocketing. Her gaze was somewhere else, some other time and Anne only noticed something was wrong when her hand crumbled into the dust that covered the top two inches of the wood now. She’d drained that much water from the log it had just turned to dust. Her hand was covered in the light oak dust yet she didn’t look surprised or upset, she looked resigned as if this was expected. 

The farrier took that moment to walk in the iron jingling in his hands, taking a quick look over at Anne and the wood he smiled to Logan.  
“So that’s your little kiln is it?” Anne’s face looked up into the dark hairy face that accompanied the voice and Logan saw a small smile erupt on her face. The farrier touched the oak that Logan had already cut, his rough fingers sliding up the grain and looking for dampness or any other sign of sap. Logan noticed and spoke, “Anne show him, he won’t make fun of you, I promise.” The word that reached them both made Anne blush and the farrier smile, Logan’s promises were like gold, once given they were guaranteed.

Her hands settled on a large log and she concentrated her powers, water began to trickle out of the large log, as if it had been poked with a sprinkler. Running her hand along the length Anne forced the water out in one fell swoop of her hands, the effort making her sweat as she finally finished the log. Seeing the pool of sap on the workshop floor Anne moved to clean it up but the farrier stopped her. “Watch lass, don’t touch anything and stay still.” A small bee arrived in the workshop, landing on the floor it quickly found the sweet sap, it didn’t stay long but flew off with purpose out of the workshop. The farrier’s face was a picture and both Anne and Logan were taken aback when he reached out to them both and pulled them outside of the workshop. “Somehow I don’t think you want to be inside when the rest of them get here.” As if on cue a swarm of wild bees descended from the sky, Anne made to run but the farrier held her steady. “Stay still lass and they won’t see you, you’re too big, besides their not here to harm you, only to feed.” The entire swarm descended to ground level and began to drink the sweet sap, nearly twenty thousand little brown bodies drinking the sweetness that lay on the workshop floor. It seemed like hours but it could have been minutes in reality, the little brown bees, took off in groups. Leaving the floor clean of sap, the final bee making a direct line to Anne, brushing its wings against her cheek and turning back into the sky. The farrier’s voice ringing in her ears, “You’ve made some friends today lass, just leave whatever you force out of wood for them and you’ll be surprised at what they can do for you.” He gave a wink to Logan and went back into the workshop leaving the two of them outside.

The moment had passed and Logan felt as if he’d been watching something beyond anyone’s control, as if nature itself had revealed something to him, like the wolves that lived on the north ridge. They’d shared something with him when he’d needed it and Anne had just had the same thing, he looked at Anne and he nodded to the workshop. Smiling she followed him back inside.  
“Did you know that bee’s are all female lass?” The farrier was already fixing the long supports to the wooden legs Logan had made, his eyes finding Anne’s and holding her gaze. “They have a queen but no king, a sisterhood all working together for the benefit of all. They pollinate almost everything around here including the trees, wild bee’s are small but their stings hurt the most.”   
“But don’t they just sting everything?” Anne’s voice was almost reverential in the quiet workshop as if what had happened was a dream.  
“No lass, they don’t. Wasps sting to kill food and they have lots of sting, bee’s sting once but they die for it. When a bee stings it has no other choice and it’ll die when it has, they do it survive nothing more.” His blue eyes meeting Anne’s forcing the point home to her, “Which are you lass? A wasp or a bee?”   
Sending a quick look to Logan, he nodded in Logan’s direction, “He’s a wasp, me I’m a hornet, no particular place but I’ll sting if I have to, don’t like to but I can. And you?” Anne gave it some thought, the little brown bodies all working together, a huge mass of females all co-operating, all living together. Each one the same and valued as the rest, only the queen ruling the swarm, everyone had its purpose, its job like the little scout who found the sap first. Meeting their combined gazes Anne answered.  
“I think I’m a bee, not a queen yet but I will be.”   
“Good answer,” the farrier laid the last leg down on the bench and looked at the assembled metal parts. “Well Logan I’ll be going. Got other places to visit and horses to see to, so I’ll be seeing you. Give my regards to your wife when you see her.” He put a hand on Logan’s shoulder and added, “You can look at it when I’ve gone,” winking he went to pack his things away in the battered pick up he had. Logan’s fingers went to the back pocket of his jeans and felt the small coin there, pulling it out he watched the farrier pack up. Holding it tight in his hand until the pick up had left the grounds, Anne had been quiet watching Logan as he’d rested his hand on the iron fastenings. Seeing him open his hand and look down into it his face frowning as he did so, curiosity getting the better of her Anne walked over to have a look at what was causing him so much confusion.

The coin was small and silver, worn on the edges a figure bent over an anvil with one damaged leg faced upward toward them both, the afternoon light making it take on a golden hue. Turning the coin over a wild bee was on the other side along with a hive, looking at Anne Logan felt the floor go out from under him. Flipping the coin back over Logan spoke, “Come on we’re going to the library.” Anne nodded and followed him, her assignment forgotten this was much more interesting.

Logan had seen this before, he’d been mooching around the bookshelves for something to read one night and he’d come across a book of myths. They were tales of faith and fable, things that people had once believed to be fact, going into the library he went to the shelf it was on and found the book was missing. It wasn’t there, turning to Anne he explained what the book looked like, she went off to check the shelves. Scanning around the room Logan took a deep breath and found they weren’t alone in here, a scent he remembered from the other day, Katherine. Breaking off his search for the book he sought out her scent in the room, Logan found her in a wingback chair, the book he needed in her lap. “Katherine?”   
Slowly Katherine lifted her face to him and smiled, turning the book toward him, on the page was a picture of a lame smith. Working at a small forge next to a lake with a swan on it, the title of the picture ‘Wayland’s Forge’, the text large and easy to read. It told of the love between a craftsman and a faerie woman, she gave him skill to make anything he desired and he used it to fashion beauty for her. A king heard of him and kidnapped him, made him make beautiful things for him and when he refused tortured him and hamstrung him time after time for escaping, each time he never gave up being free. Eventually his wife found him and took him home, she cast a spell on him so he would always be free to travel but he could never return home. The place had been tainted by man so she could never take him back there, they kept their bond alive by using the bees who took messages to him. 

Next to the text was a small picture of a silver coin, one side had a crippled smith, the other a wild bee and hive. A picture of the coin Logan held in his hand, Anne joined him when she saw him talking to Katherine, her eyes widening when she read the text. “But that’s saying that that was…” Logan didn’t say anything he just flew out of the library and onto his bike.

Logan found the pickup truck in a small diner’s car park, pulling in he looked for the dark haired man and found him sat alone at the back of the restaurant. Smiling he patted his bulging pocket glad he’d made a quick detour into the study. Opening the diner’s door Logan walked down the dingy booths until he saw the bright blue eyes meet his and a smile spread across his face. “You took your time Logan, thought you’d have looked at it before I left.” Logan shook his head and smiled.  
“What fun would that have been, Wayland?” The name making the man across from Logan smile.  
“It’s been a long time since I’ve heard that name Logan. I’ve got so many, living as long as I do you get called everything eventually.” Logan could still smell the iron of the forge on him as if he were made of it and he wondered what Magneto would think of him.   
“He couldn’t touch me. I could hurt him but he couldn’t harm me. I am Iron Logan, like your part steel.” His rough hand pointed to Logan’s chest, “In time you’ll learn how to control it like I did.” A silence grew between them and Logan allowed it to, he’d never felt uncomfortable with the farrier, with Wayland, Logan corrected himself.  
“What are you?” Wayland smiled as a woman came by with coffee and refilled his cup and brought Logan a mug, Logan’s attention on the man in front of him.  
“Not sure myself anymore, I’ve lived nearly everywhere on the planet over the years. I still see my wife occasionally but it’s been around a hundred years since now.” The sparkle in his eyes made it hard to believe anything he said.  
“I know it’s hard to believe Logan, I don’t believe it myself half the time but it’s what I am and there’s nothing I can do about it. A normal man once, who fell in love with the wrong woman, given gifts beyond measure and tortured like an animal for it.” His blue eyes darkening as he moved his crippled leg, “Times were harsher then Logan, even with everything else they can do to you, it was nastier then because they didn’t hide what they were. They did it because they could and anyone who said no died because of it, you have a chance with the ones you care for. A place that keeps them safe from it all, like I had before they came and destroyed it all.” A darkness filled the eyes of the man in front of him and the light dimmed around them, as if he was sucking out the life of the world, his voice deepening and filling Logan’s world.

“To see them kill your children in front of you, to pierce your wife with swords and rip her apart knowing they cannot kill her but harm her so she cannot follow. To be blinded so you have to work in darkness, cut by bone blades so the wounds wouldn’t heal, to be broken when the thing you made wasn’t the right shape or colour. To be held in darkness for three generations until my wife found me the broken man I was, beaten abused and tortured every day, the only peace when I was creating something to amuse them.” The weight of his words dropping deep within Logan’s own heart, finding something in common with the man or god in front of him. “I exist, that is all I know, I travel the world doing what must be done. She found me with a bee, a small little bee that flew into my dark cell, like the workshop today. She found me and took me home, home was a sourland by then, no longer a refuge it was a dump for mankind. There was no home anymore.” As if sensing the need Logan pulled out the bottle he’d been carrying and opened it, the smell of whiskey pervaded the air as he poured it into the mugs in front of them.  
“Not Welsh, but close, Irish.” Wayland smiled and drank the hot mix.  
“Ah I’m not complaining, we taught them everything they needed to know anyway.” Drinking his mug dry Wayland moved to go, Logan’s hand rested on his arm for a second making him meet his eyes.  
“There’s a place for you with us.” His face open and honest, knowing that he should offer help to someone who’d suffered more than he had. Wayland just smiled and looked sad as he shifted out of his grip.  
“I know lad, but I can’t stay still. I’ll visit when I can but you’re the only one’s who know my name. Not even Charles knows who I am, I don’t think he could handle it, myths are fairy stories they’re not living people.” Pulling himself out of the booth Logan pushed the whiskey into his hand.  
“Drink for our health and I’ll see you when the baby comes. It’s good luck to have a smith around.” Wayland smiled and a rich laugh sounded out in the small diner.  
“That’s a sweep isn’t it Logan?” The twinkle in his eyes making the joke sweeter.  
“Don’t know any and I trust you.” The words taking them both by surprise, Wayland taking hold of Logan’s forearm and gripping it tightly. His own hand copying the action, feeling a warmth settle through him as he did so.  
“The Clasp Logan, something I haven’t given in more years than I care to remember. I’ll be there for her birth, if not the bees will be, they’ll tell me.” He let go of him then and the warmth went with it. “Be seeing you Logan and remember the last nail is for her, keep it safe and she always will be.” With that he left the diner, carrying the whiskey and Logan’s confusion with him, not sure exactly what he was or who he was Logan just knew he ‘was’.   
Was someone he wanted to keep with him, a good memory someone who’d made it out alive and gave hope as he travelled, a final wave from him and Wayland was gone. Throwing down a twenty on the table Logan made his way home, remembering he still had two questions to answer from Anne. He also had to talk to Katherine, she’d known what he was looking for and he was going to find out how. Twice she’d given him something he’d needed to know, somehow that disturbed Logan on some level. As if she could read his intent before it happened, if she was a psychic he was going to have words about it, strong words.

Anne was still in the library with the book in her lap when Logan walked in, dinner had been and gone but she’d been engrossed in the book. Katherine was nowhere to be found, it was as if she’d just dropped out of sight. He had Bobby looking for her as Logan found Anne, determined to finish what he’d started with her earlier that day. Sitting opposite her in a chair coughing quietly, seeing her eyes drag up off the page and meet his openly. “Did you know he was one of the original creator gods? The one who gave man his weapons, ‘He Who Armed The Gods’, every culture seemed to have him and he was always lame or a hunchback or had one leg.” She let her information sink into him and Logan wondered about the conversation they’d had about the metal in his arms. That they were part of Logan and always had been, just the form of them had changed as had he. He was no longer an animal he was human and so he had control over them. 

Anne continued, “Although I like the Welsh story best, it’s the one where he was rescued by his wife when he was at his lowest point. She sent her bees to distract the guards and hurt them while she made off with him, turning Wayland into a swan with her and they flew away never to return.” Anne turned the page and showed Logan a carving of a man with a lame leg and a white horse stood by the side of him. “There’s even a place in England called Waylunds Smithy, they spelled it different because it was the Vikings who named the sacred place. Katherine told me about it, her family used to camp there before she was brought here.” Annes face was full of wonder as she struggled to comprehend exactly what had happened today, “Logan was he really…”. She didn’t finish her sentence because she didn’t want to sound stupid or childish, but Logan knew part of her was hoping he’d tell her he was. Meeting Annes gaze head on Logan answered her the best way he could.  
“I don’t know and to be honest neither did he. He did say one thing though,” Anne was focussing all her attention on him. “He’d suffered a lot at the hands of people over and over again; for how long no one knows but he doesn’t hate them. Maybe that’s why he came here, to show both of us it’s time to move on, like he did.” Picking out the coin from his pocket he handed it over to Anne, its silver surface catching the light and sparkling. “Keep it, I don’t need it. I’ve got enough metal in me to remind me of him.” Anne closed her palm around it and her eyes clouded with tears, her scent spiking with sorrow.  
“What happened to him Logan?” Moving forward Logan looked around to be sure no one else would be listening to them, he didn’t want anyone thinking he was losing his mind. Meeting Annes glazed eyes Logan was reminded of the day last year when he’d caught her crying in the window seat.

“He suffered for his skills, his gifts, like we do now. Except they tried to keep him when he belonged to himself and his family.”  
“He had a family? The story doesn’t say that it only says about his wife.” Logan took the book away and closed it.  
“Well books are like reporters, they only tell you what they think you should know.” He saw Anne’s face harden at that and she understood what he was saying. “He lost everything, his children, his wife all because someone wanted the gift he had, wanted to use it for themselves.”  
“Like what happened to Rogue?”   
The words struck a chord in him and Logan stopped for a second, realising exactly what Anne had hit on and it washed through him. He’d been on both sides of the coin, the one to be rescued and the rescuer and Wayland knew that. Smiling Logan nodded to Anne.  
“Yeah, just like that.” Anne just sat back and thought a while, tears silently falling, her body not showing any signs of upset apart from the tears.

“I hurt someone.” Logan saw the darkness in her opening up and he knew whatever he said next could ruin any trust Anne had in the people around her so he just waited for her to continue.   
“It wasn’t an accident, I did it on purpose. I killed someone on purpose.” Her head was hanging down now, hiding her face from him, her body wrapping itself up as Anne pulled her feet off the floor. Keeping his breathing steady Logan just waited for her, she’d tell him what the next move was. Anne looked at him, her gaze calm and steady but it held so much hate it made him growl with its force, hearing the small growl she looked away out into the darkening garden.

“No one knows, not even the Professor. All they know is that my family dumped me at an orphanage and I met up with Rebecca there, no one even asked why I was there.” Her tone speaking volumes about the way the school just seemed to hoover kids in, try to settle them as soon as possible then figure things out later. Leaning a little further forward Logan spoke to her.  
“What happened?”   
Anne’s gaze stayed on the garden but her mind was somewhere else entirely, her voice almost soft as she spoke, but underneath was a harsh streak cruel and cold.  
“It was normal you know, well normal for my family. Dad would work nights, mom days and Rob would look after us, me and my sisters. Coal mining isn’t a good thing when you’re coming upto 45 and overweight, dad got sick and drank to forget things. Thing was he never forgot how to make a beating look like you’d fallen.” The words were pure hatred as they fell out of her mouth, her pain becoming thick in the air. 

“You killed him?” Logan took a chance and found he was wrong quick enough, Anne was shaking her head and her smile was one that didn’t reach her eyes.  
“No, no I didn’t kill him, he’s still alive somewhere out there, with two useless legs and a body that just can’t kill him fast enough. No, I killed my mom.” Annes breath was in gulps now and her whole body was shaking, looking up toward the door Logan could hear footsteps approaching and he didn’t want them to come in here. Quickly he went over to the door and locked it, moving back to sit across from Anne again, her face had followed his movements and she seemed a little upset about what he’d done.  
“If you want to leave Anne just get up and go I’m not going to stop you.” Hesitant at first Anne shifted in her seat and decided against moving.  
“No I want to tell you. I hate them for letting me take the blame, for making everything my fault. Rob wasn’t supposed to be there, not in Jemima’s room.” 

The knowledge of what that meant slid over Logan like tar and pulled on his own darkness, raising Wolverine to the front of his mind, letting him hear everything, sense everything coming from the girl in front of him. Soaking it into his own darkness, as if Wolverine could sponge it away from her so it couldn’t hurt her anymore.   
Anne was getting hard to understand now she was crying so much, “I never meant to hurt him but he was hurting Jemima.” Anne looked at him and she smiled warmly, “She looked like Becca, all smiles and pretty eyes. She did until Rob had finished with her, I didn’t notice at first, too much to do, looking after the house, feeding everyone else. He woke me up as he passed my room stinking of dad’s beer and I heard her crying, heard her asking him to leave her alone.” Her gaze became like ice and her voice dropped into subzero territory, “Know what he said to her? What he said to his eight year old sister?” 

Logan didn’t respond, he daren’t move or even think about it just yet he was so wound and she hadn’t even finished. “He told her it’s was okay, Momma said so cos’ she was tired and she didn’t want me to have to deal with him as well as run the house.” Logan concentrated on his breathing, trying to clear his mind of everything, of trying to be here in the room instead of back in her memories where she was being held responsible for the rape and abuse of her sister. “I went in, I pulled him off her and beat him with the broom handle, it broke on his back and I cut him up bad. Momma came in and started screaming at me, Jemima was gone, he’d done something to her that I couldn’t help her with. She slapped me then, called me an ‘ungrateful little whore’ because she’d sent Rob to Jemima instead of me. She asked me how Rob was going to work now I’d hurt him, now that dad was ill we needed all the money we could get. How could I be so selfish, it wouldn’t hurt her and we all had to learn sometime, why not with someone who cared for her.” 

Anne’s gaze found Logan’s own blank stare taking everything in, seeing the darkness reflected in him and seeing his own hate pushing up through his skin. “Someone who cared for her, a nineteen year old boy with less sense than a fence post.” Dropping her gaze back out to the garden Anne continued, “I just lost it I guess, I was so calm, like the world was so very far away and I could see my hand stretching out to her face. She was still screaming at me when I touched her the first time, she stopped after she felt the wrinkles I’d put in her face. Rob was out cold and Jemima was lost in her own little world and I felt so much hate for her, for leaving me to deal with everything, with everyone. She had time out, time away and I never even got to go to school anymore, just work. So I grabbed her and held on, the blood covered everything Logan, it was like a slaughter house that room.” Anne’s eyes were wide and her scent was full of sorrow and self-loathing, she didn’t blink as she stared outside. “I killed her and I wanted to do it Logan, I’m not what they think I am. I killed her, I killed my own mom.” 

The bright coin in her hand caught the light for a second and Logan surfaced again, pushing the Wolverine down he gently reached out to Anne’s jean covered knee.   
“Hey,” Anne didn’t look at him so Logan did what his instincts were telling him to do. Getting up he pulled Anne out of the chair and to the large windows, the darkness outside making them like mirrors reflecting the soft light in the library. “Look at yourself.” Anne kept her head down and her posture screamed at him to leave her alone, Logan was out of his depth here and he struggled to find a way through to her. Popping his claws Logan held them under her nose for her to see and he heard her small intake of breath as she had a close look at them. “Touch them, on the backs there not sharp there.” Slowly Anne touched the blades, feeling the warmth that radiated from them.  
“There warm.”  
“Yeah like me,” Logan found her gaze in the reflection and stood behind her his bulk seeming to loom behind her. “You know when I said I’d only save those I care about? The question from earlier?” Anne nodded and he saw the pain of his answer go through her, “I lied. I was pissed off at Cyc for giving you a psych test and asking you to do it. I thought I’d fuck with him but I didn’t know I’d hurt your feelings. I’m sorry for doing that.” Her gaze dropped to the floor and he felt her anger raising, Logan thought he’d blown it until he heard her mumble.

“I’m going to kill him, he lied to me, he tricked me, he USED ME!” The last part of the sentence shouted out into the quiet room. Logan let her calm a little before he spoke again.  
“Who tricked you? Cyc?” He couldn’t see Cyc doing this he’d been up front about his work with the students, always telling them exactly what he needed from them. Anne shook her head.  
“No not Mr Summers, Micheal Harris, he gave me the paper from Mr Summer’s desk. I was the last one in and Mr Summers had already started talking. Micheal had told me there was a paper we had to do for our next lesson, I feel so stupid! I put you through that for nothing, I hurt you so I’d look an idiot the next time I went to class, so he could laugh at me.” Her anger was redirecting itself at her own inability to see past others tricks and games, re-running the words she’d just uttered Logan latched onto what Anne had said.  
“Hang on a moment, who said you’d hurt me?” Anne didn’t answer him straight away and Logan lifted her chin from behind so he could see her. His eyes speaking volumes for him and he watched as Anne began to blush she pulled herself away and sat back down in her seat. The notepad next to her she picked at the cover, not seeing Logan sit back down across from her.  
“You didn’t like doing it did you? I mean, we all know you don’t like being questioned or having your life pried into.” Anne met his gaze for the first time, “I was surprised you said you’d do it, I mean it’s not as if you don’t do enough as it is for us all.” Leaning back Logan softened his features and let himself lose himself in the conversation.  
“Really? What do I do that’s so important round here?” Anne was getting embarrassed now and he could see her trying to put herself somewhere other than in a locked room with him, even if it was the library.  
“Well, you teach us how to look after ourselves for one.” He nodded and added, “Yeah I heard you moaning about it to Rebecca.” That earned him a blush and he smiled at it, “Thing is though The Prof could get someone else to do it, not as good as me but competent enough to keep you all alive. So if that’s it then its not much is it?”  
“There is more.”  
“I’m all ears.” Anne shifted forward now and he watched her blush fade as she thought about it.  
“You make us feel safe when you’re here, everyone knows what you did when the soldiers came. How you did as much as you could to make sure the rest of the kids got away, you even gave up something you needed to make sure Rogue was safe.” He knew the tales had been exaggerated a little but it didn’t make his ego swell, the death toll at his hands had crept up to around twenty when it had been around twelve. He didn’t want them to think he was a maniac but he wanted them to know he could defend them if need be. He looked at Anne as she realised that he’d been telling her the truth about pulling her leg with the question. 

“You wouldn’t leave us would you?” Logan just shook his head slowly moving forward until he was about a foot away from her.  
“No, I wouldn’t, just like you wouldn’t kill someone again unless you really had to. You’re not a wasp, you’re a bee,” grabbing the tiny coin Logan pressed it into her palm with the bee facing up. “Remember who told you that Anne, you don’t need to be a wasp with me around here.” Closing her hand on the coin Logan let her go, sitting back seeing what he’d said sink into her. She’d killed yes but then so had he for the same reasons, it couldn’t be fine for one and not the other. “You had no choice, you did what you thought was best at the time it doesn’t mean you’re like it now. Does it?” Anne shook her head and her stomach growled, finally realising it had missed dinner, “Come on lets get some food. I still need to find Katherine yet, she’s beginning to worry me.” Anne looked at him oddly, “What?”  
“You’re beginning to sound like Ms Munroe when she does the student counselling.” Stopping in his tracks he quickly looked around the room and whispered to Anne, “Let’s keep this between us okay?” Seeing Anne smile and recover herself a little Logan opened the door to another student standing there about to come in. Anne’s face turned black as she saw who it was.

“Hello Micheal.” The tone was one of pure malice and he didn’t even realise it, he was too shocked to see Logan standing in the library with Anne. “I’ve just finished the paper for Mr Summers class tomorrow, Mr. Logan helped me with it. I hope you gave me the right one because some of the questions were a little weird.” Logan kept quiet and a very blank stony gaze on the young man in front of him, “I was really surprised when he said he’d help me out but I was really on my last legs. I hope Mr Summers doesn’t ask for the person we asked, who did you do yours with?” The scent that was pouring off Micheal was pure fear as Logan moved forward toward the doorway, Micheal dropped his books. Anne bent to pick them up but Logan grabbed her elbow, “Go get some dinner, I’ll help Micheal.” Logan didn’t smile and Micheal noticed as Anne smiled and pushed past them both. She stopped halfway down the hall and called back.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Mr Logan at the workshop? There’s still a lot of wood to do before the projects finished, so if it’s okay with you?” Logan just nodded and Anne left them alone in the corridor, slowly Logan picked up the fallen books and opened the door wide to the library. His tone was even and cold when he spoke to the young mutant in front of him, “Get in here.” Micheal moved fast and the library door closed quietly behind him, keeping his hand on the door Logan turned to see Micheal shuddering in the room. Knowing he was causing him to feel afraid Logan pierced him through with his gaze and Micheal flinched as Logan moved toward him. Stopping about three feet away Logan crossed his arms and made sure the knuckles of both hands were pointing upward. Micheal’s eyes were locked on his knuckles and Logan knew Anne had been set up, “Did you finish the test?”   
Micheal shook his head and swallowed, “It was a joke wasn’t it? You wanted her to look stupid didn’t you?” Micheal hesitated and caught the low growl from him before answering, the boy’s voice a little high and reedy.  
“It was a joke, I didn’t mean anything.” Logan moved closer to him and the boy actually whimpered, looking away and down making Wolverine smile as he recognised the submissive behaviour.  
“Where did you get it?” Micheal didn’t look up as he answered.  
“From Dr. Grey’s office. I snuck in after she left, it was on top of her ‘in’ tray.” Logan nodded to himself and he could rationalise why it had been in her office, probably Cyc trying to find out what’s going in with her mind.

“Why Anne?” Micheal’s scent changed, from fear to embarrassment. He liked her but he didn’t want anyone to know he did, so he’d picked on her. This was one problem Micheal would have to learn on his own, Logan just dropped the books on him from one hand. Struggling to catch them Micheal had to look at Logan, seeing the fear on his face as Logan became close to him. “You tell her before class and I’ll forget about the things I had to tell her to answer them. If she hates you that’s your problem.” Logan moved away and heard the books fall to the carpeted floor, holding the door open for himself he called back to Micheal. “By the way you’re on early rotation for security for the next year, four in the morning till eight and I ‘will’ be checking on you. Just because you can’t see me, don’t mean I ain’t there. See you later.” The small strangled choke that came from Micheal warmed Logan’s heart, that’d do his reputation no harm at all and it’d give Micheal a new perspective on life especially when he realised who he’d be partnered with. Peiter loved the early morning patrol, he got to do some exercise and think before everyone else was up. If Micheal thought he was intimidating he’d be in line before long with Peiter with him every day, smiling at his own skill he went down to the kitchen to find himself some dinner.

He’d just finished the steak sandwich he’d piled together from the remnants of the leftovers and had a cold beer in his hand when Scott walked in. Noticing the tension that was running through the younger man as he searched the freezer for something, even now he couldn’t help but tease him. “What you looking for? Someone eat all your ice-cream?” The shoulders buried inside just stopped moving for a second and Logan knew he’d hit a nerve, Scott grabbed hold of something and pulled it out of the freezer. The blue label of the bottle was covered with frost and it looked like it hadn’t been out of the freezer for a long time. Without even looking Logan’s way Scott took down two glasses from the cupboard above and picked up the bottle, stopping at the kitchen door Scott half turned to Logan. The gesture one Logan had begun to recognise, it was an invitation but one he could refuse if he wanted to. Curiosity got the better of him and he pushed out of his chair, draining his beer quickly, Logan followed Scott outside into the warm evening.

The bottle was open and the glasses were already frosting with the cold vodka that was in them, Scott didn’t speak just handed a glass to him. Seeing the red flush on his cheekbones Logan knew Scott was upset, they’d come to a sort of mutual understanding over the last few years. They both had problems with certain parts of each other but mainly they could work together without killing each other now. So this was a little unusual but overall Logan’s day had been weird, taking the cold glass Logan sipped at the freezing slush that was inside it. They sat in silence as they worked their way down the bottle; finally Scott spoke after his fourth glass. 

“She hates me, whatever she is hates me Logan. Nothing I do will ever bring her home, even Charles thinks we’ve lost her. Phoenix is too strong, her subconscious is calling the shots now.” Scott drained his glass wincing at the burn of the cold alcohol as it slid down his throat; “You should have heard what she had to say about you.” Logan’s interest peaked he found Scott’s gaze and smiled hoping it was something good even now. He noticed Scott shake his head and a small pain filled smile covered his face, “No not like that Logan, not that at all. Jesus if it had I’d have been great with it, at least it would show she has some feelings, no she wanted to know if you had any leads on the guys who did what they did to you. Wanted to meet them and find out how they did it, so she could have a go at it herself.” 

The words were a physical blow to Logan, the woman of his somewhat childish fantasies wanted to hurt him, she’d wanted to make someone else suffer like he had. Logan remembered the look she’d given Marie when she’d seen the baby on the monitor. As if she was calculating a way to get the baby from them both, to use it, to experiment on it, her words finally out when she became frustrated at having to hide her thoughts.  
There was nothing he could say that would make Scott feel any better, salt sparked the scents around them and Logan knew Scott was crying but he wouldn’t make him feel bad for it. Picking up the bottle Logan poured another large one in both their glasses. Scott turned his face toward the sky and sighed heavily, “Fuck Logan you don’t even want to know what she had planned for our kids, as if that’d ever happen now.” The raw emotion filled Scott’s every fibre and he needed to scream, fight, shout do something other than brood on this. Logan knew he went to see Jean nearly every day, racking up the frequent flier miles on the blackbird but it was killing him. The kids here needed him and he wasn’t on the ball, he needed to get away for a while, his first thought was the cabin, the one he’d built for Marie and him but he squashed that idea. That was ‘his’ territory and he’d never feel comfortable knowing Scott had been there before Marie. Surely Chuck had somewhere he could go, maybe the city, there were plenty of places he could lose himself in for a while. 

Logan put his hand on Scott’s shoulder and felt the shudder run through him, dropping his head Scott spoke. “Keep hold of her Logan, protect her and tell her you love her every single day because you never know when you’re going to lose her. I always thought we’d have time, time to get things sorted, time to get married.” Scott’s voice breaking up as the tears forced themselves out and down his face, not caring anymore who was watching him or why. “Fuck, when did I stop noticing Logan? When did she change so much that I don’t even recognise her anymore when I see her?” Logan knew Scott wanted to hear something anything from him, just to know he’d been hearing him. Releasing Scott’s shoulder Logan looked down into the glass in his hands,  
“I love her Scott, I know you’ve always thought I was wrong for her, too old, too rough but we fit you know,” Keeping his gaze straight ahead Logan noticed Scott turn his head toward him a little. “I’m not the most stable round here I know that, she does too and fate kind of gave us both a kick in the ass with the baby. But its right, it feels ‘right’ and that’s something I can’t ignore Scott, no matter what anyone else thinks. Same with you and Jean, it don’t matter what everyone else thinks as long as you love her and keep hoping she’s in there fighting to come back.” Scott hung his head at those words and his tears started again, “I mean she came back two days before Valentines Day for ya, that should tell ya something.” Scott chuckled at that, lifting his head to look at the garden in its evening glow.  
“Yeah she had lousy timing.”  
“Or part of her wanted you to know she loved you, something under that bitch in her head. I don’t know how her power works, hell I’m not even sure how these damn things come out,” popping his claws to emphasise his point. “But there’s one thing I do know, Jean loves you and she’s still in there somewhere. You just gotta wait for her to come back.” Logan took a look at the man sat next to him lost in his own private sorrow, “That is if you want her.” Scott met his gaze then and he almost laughed when he saw the thought run across Scott’s face that he thought he was interested in Jean. Seeing what he really meant Scott just hung his head and drained his glass again.  
“When did you get so smart?”  
“When Marie told me I was going to be a dad, kind of makes ya think about things differently.” Scott nodded as the words sank in, knowing he’d be okay now Logan got up and snagged the bottle, Scott’s eyes watching him take it away. “Hey don’t worry its going back into the freezer, I’ll put it behind the ice-cream, you can hide it again later.” Logan moved back toward the kitchen catching the words he knew Scott didn’t think he could hear.  
“Thanks Logan, you’re a good friend you know, even when I don’t deserve it.” 

Logan didn’t answer him he just put the bottle away and put his glass in the sink. Looking at the clock he saw the time, 10.30pm, the day had flown by and only now did he remember that he’d asked Marie to call him. Patting his pockets he found the small phone and switched it on, the display reading six missed calls, flicking the message button he listened to each one. A smile creeping across his face as he heard Marie’s voice telling him they were okay, she’d been out with Kitty and everyone and they were okay and staying in Kitty’s halls. Security was good and she felt safe, the last call had been only a few minutes ago and it had been the best one. She told him she loved him and would’ve liked to have told him face to face but she couldn’t so she’d tell him in her own way. The phone was pressed to her belly and he could hear the heartbeats of the two people he loved more than anything in the whole wide world. Her voice was picked up by the sensitive phone as she said goodnight and that they both loved him, she was safe and she’d call him in the morning. Moving the small phone away from his ear he erased the messages apart from the last one, he wanted to keep that one. Smiling Logan walked out of the kitchen heading for bed, forgetting Hank had been to see him that morning. 

The day had been full of surprises for him and Logan felt old tonight, he was looking forward to some sleep and losing himself in their bed. Moving down the hallway to their room his nose picked up the scent of Hank but it wasn’t unusual seeing as he had a room just down the hall. Opening his door Logan walked in not bothering to turn on the light and found himself walking into the large chest of Hank. He’d crossed the room in seconds to bring his large furry frame against Logan, his scent filling the space in Logan’s mind. Hearing the door shut behind him, Logan remembered finally that Hank had spoken to him that morning, that he’d told him he’d be coming to see him later. Tired Logan just wrapped himself around the furry body in front of him, rubbing his face in the soft fur of Hank’s chest. “It’s been a rough day Hank, a bit hard on the nerves but I’m here if you need me,” Hank wrapped his arms around Logan and lifted him off the ground. Carrying him over to the door both of them listening to the corridor outside before Hank stepped out with Logan in his arms. Resting quietly in the strong arms Logan let the day’s events flow away from him. Hank quickly took him to his room, opening the door with his shoulder Hank’s breath becoming deeper and his scent sharper as he shut the door behind them both with his foot.

He’d been waiting for him all day, Hank had tried to keep his mind on his work but he’d ended up having to leave the class revising. Going down to the gym for a while to release some of the tension that was building inside him. Ever since New York he’d been wanting to get back into Wolverine’s body, the day after had been so good, waking up to Wolverine already inside him and his dark eyes boring into his. Holding him to his fur as he fucked him slowly, tenderly, showing him that he loved him, even as his strokes became harder and his eyes more feral. Knowing that Wolverine loved him as much as Logan did Marie, he needed to see it tonight, Hank needed to feel Logan change. 

So after dinner he’d excused himself and had set his communicator so if he was needed they could beep him. He’d been in Logan’s room waiting for him, needing to scent him, to feel his skin under his fingers, to taste him in his mouth. When he heard his boots coming down the hallway he couldn’t wait any longer and had met him as he walked in. The scent of him stirring Hank’s groin into an erection that was almost painful, he’d never tire of Logan or Wolverine, he needed them too much. Listening to Logan’s words Hank understood and just picked his lover up, he needed to be soft with him tonight, to be gentle with him. Logan needed it, Wolverine would have to wait, as he carried Logan to his room he felt the tiredness in him, the day had worn him out.   
That would mean that he could take control for once, lead like he wanted to, show Logan how much he loved him, taste him, touch him, love him.   
Barely controlling himself Hank opened his door and went inside shutting it with his foot, feeling Logan shift in his arms, turning into his fur and nuzzling it. Logan’s words muffled by it but still understandable to him, “Show me Hank, love me. I need you to, please.” Looking down at Logan’s face Hank saw and scented the need in his lover. He was tired in so many ways, Logan looking as if he’d been felled by the world only to be told he had to get up again. Purring as he pulled Logan into his chest, feeling Logan’s hands spread through his fur and hold on, both of them bonding for a moment in the simple act of touching, of feeling. Rumbling out his name, “Logan,” and seeing Logan’s hazel eyes meet his own made Hank’s heart pick up pace. Seeing the need for Hank to be strong with him, to treat him softly, not as a subordinate but as a lover, this was Logan not Wolverine and it was a rarity. Hank would treat it as such, “Logan are you sure, you....?” Hank never finished because Logan’s hand covered his mouth, Logan’s eyes glazing a little before he answered.   
The emotion riding high in his voice, “After today Hank I need you to, ‘I’ need you, not Wolverine. Understand?” Hank nodded and Logan’s hand fell away from Hank’s lips, coming to rest in his fur around his thick neck. Understanding what Logan needed from him tonight Hank bent his head to Logan’s and kissed him softly, feeling the body in his arms responding to him.

God how he needed this right now, feeling Hank hold him tight to him, surrendering to the power inside the huge frame holding his own heavy body aloft. Feeling his own tired body responding to the soft probing tongue that was in his mouth, tasting of the forest of warm earth and freedom. Hank walking with him to the bed gently placing him down on it as if he was a fragile creature, something he had to be careful with because he’d break it. Logan laid there as Hank began to undress him, the large hands making short work of the shirts and jeans he’d been wearing. His boots were last to go Hank placing them on the floor next to the large bed, everything in this room was bigger. Logan felt small in here, everything was made much bigger, much stronger to cope with Hank’s frame and occasional temper tantrums. Laying on the soft comforter Logan waited for Hank, his body already needing to feel Hank’s solidity above him, to lose himself in it, to let go of everything today.

It was a delicious kind of torture to undress Logan, to feel the strong body under his hands give itself over to him completely. For him to trust him so much to allow him to do everything for him. Hank had to bite his tongue when he removed Logan’s jeans, he wanted to take him into his mouth there and then but Logan wasn’t ready for him, so he’d wait. Seeing Logan sprawled naked on his bed, scent already deepening as he relaxed on the bed, hazel eyes calling to Hank. To come and touch him, to hold him, to taste him, to love him, even as the thoughts went through Hank’s mind Logan reached out toward him. No words needed just a smile and a hand reaching out to Hank, which Hank quickly took. Shedding his own joggers Hank laid himself above Logan, his bulk covering the smaller man and seeing the glow increase in Logan’s gaze. Logan didn’t speak he just pulled Hank down and into his mouth, arching his body into the warmth coming from Hank. Seeing Logan just abandon himself to Hank made Hank’s control slip, he needed to be in him, to feel him under him, the tightness of his body wrapped around his erection and the warmth Logan showed him.

Gently Hank moved Logan with one hand, opening his hips so he was resting between them, slowing his breathing Hank pulled away and waited for his control to come back. His body trembling with the effort as Hank tried to keep his animal desires under control, Logan writhing under him, rubbing his skin over the sensitive fur, his strong hands already buried in the fur of his back. Using it to pull himself up and into Hank, feeling Logan’s erection rub against him knowing that Logan was losing control here Logan needed this as much as Hank did and he wanted him now.   
Forcing his eyes open Hank looked down into Logan’s face hearing the small whimper at the back of Logan’s throat as he presented himself to Hank. Keeping his shoulders on the mattress but lifting the rest of his body into Hank. Scenting and seeing Logan give everything over snapped the control Hank had and he shifted Logan into position, hearing the contented purr come from Logan as Hank moved him decided everything. There was no time to be gentle, no pause to make everything easy for Logan as Hank pushed into the warm body beneath him, hearing Logan’s breath hitch as he entered him, forcing a deep growl from his own lips.

He needed to feel him, to lose himself in him, to be taken, loved by him, pulling himself up against the large bulk of Hank. Keeping his shoulders down on the bed and feeling the rise of Hank as he did so. Meeting the intense amber of Hank as he opened his eyes to look at Logan’s own and Logan felt the whimper leave his throat involuntarily, a submissive gesture to the power above him. Watching as Hank’s pupils dilated at the sound and scent of Logan’s acquiescence, feeling Hank’s hands shift him into position and feeling his throat purr with the anticipation of Hank being in him. As Hank pushed into his body Logan’s breath hitched as the feeling of completion filled him, the sense of love and desire firing through his body as Hank growled deep from his chest as he began to move above Logan. Wrapping his strong thighs around Hank’s hips, still resting on his shoulders allowing Hank to go deeper inside him, needing Hank to love him like this. Hank moving slowly, gently bracing himself over Logan his large hands either side of his head, fingers digging deep into the bed as he moved into Logan. Seeing Hank try to keep control of himself not to just fuck him, but love him, show him some tenderness the thing he needed from him tonight. Grabbing the large head above him Logan pulled Hank’s face down to his, plundering the hot warmth of his mouth, showing him it was alright to let go now, to fuck him if he wanted to. Hank broke away, his amber gaze pinning Logan, seeing the softness in his gaze, the love Hank had for him as he shook his large head and gently rocked inside his body. He wasn’t going to hurt him, he was going to love him like he had that morning in New York.

He almost gave in, he almost let loose when Logan kissed him, knowing that he was giving him permission to fuck him hard, to hurt him. But Hank didn’t want that, didn’t want to hurt him, he wanted to love him and as he pulled out of the kiss he shook his head and saw the relief in Logan’s eyes. He wouldn’t hurt him, he loved him and he’d show him how much, dropping a hand to Logan’s back Hank pulled Logan closer to his body. Making sure his erection brushed against his belly fur with each movement of his hips into Logan. Sharing the feelings with him and watching the flush of pleasure run through his body. 

Logan’s hands gripping Hank’s fur as he bucked into the soft belly with each thrust of Hanks body into him, feeling the tears force their way out of his eyes. The release of everything, the pain of Wayland, the hatred of Anne and the love of Marie, Hank slowed until Logan smiled, kissing him deeply and showing him it wasn’t him that was causing this. Hank was allowing this to happen giving Logan a safe place to release this tension this pain, he’d been quashing all day inside him. Hank began to move faster now, Logan breathed Hank’s scent into himself and caught the undertone of his heightened arousal, that his tears had excited him. Understanding it wasn’t the tears, it was the openness of his emotions, that he trusted Hank enough to let him see and feel them with him. Shifting against the warm furry body above him Logan felt his own body stirring with the first nudges of his climax gathering in his groin.

Pushing deep into Logan Hank felt his own body tighten as he chased the fire that was coursing through him, Logan’s back feeling slick under his fingers as he chased his own climax, knowing he wasn’t far. Speeding up the movements and depth Hank pressed home, following the rising tide within him, gritting his teeth until Logan kissed him. Feeling the hot wetness of Logan in his mouth pushing him over the edge, feeling his balls tighten as he filled Logan with himself. Thrusting once, twice as he milked himself into him, feeling Logan growl as he came inside him, Logan’s own body close to release. Pulling Logan’s tight body into his own as Hank felt Logan let go of his mouth and drop his head back exposing his throat, knowing what he wanted, what he needed from him. The slice of flesh under his canines solidified the emotions running through Logan, feeling his body spasm as Hank bit him, having to hold Logan’s head into his shoulder to muffle the cry as he erupted onto Hank’s fur. Body bucking hard, Logan’s fingers digging in painfully into his back as Logan emptied himself of everything. Letting him go when Logan stopped thrusting against him. Untying his teeth from the shoulder and licking the wound as it closed in front of him, gently withdrawing from Logan’s body as he did so. Letting Logan back down and laying on his side next to him, half covering him the scent of Logan’s semen filling Hank’s nose, feeling sated for now. Looking at Logan’s face, the careworn lines visible in the half light of his room, seeing Logan’s eyes open and seeing the truth of him in there. Seeing his mouth begin to form words Hank stopped him with a kiss, gentle, soft and tender saying everything he needed to. 

Logan let himself fall into the embrace he needed, Hank he loved him if truth were told, but Hank had stopped him from saying it knowing somehow that if he did he’d hurt him. Hank knew that was all that mattered, he didn’t need him to say it, he showed him every time he let Hank touch him. Every time he sought him out, needing to feel his skin under his hands, to taste him and his mind went back to the other week. He’d been called down to the med bay by Hank, something about a new supplement Marie wanted, he’d wanted to know exactly what she was taking and why. Hank had called him down to discuss it but he’d found himself wondering what Hank’s lips would feel like wrapped around his dick. After a few minutes Hank had gotten the clue and locked the doors, going down on him as soon as he’d returned to his side. Feeling Hank’s lips running down his shaft had been something he never thought he’d tire of, the soft velvet feel of his mouth and the heat of him. Even thinking about it made him twitch back into life, flooding the room with his desire, seeing Hank pick up on it and stroke his already electric skin. His voice deep as he spoke, “Hank, please, taste me. I need to feel you.” 

Meeting the heat in Hank’s gaze Logan felt the passion build in the large man, the need to control him coming out. Grabbing Logan’s wrists in one large hand, Hank put them above his head, holding them to the headboard behind Logan’s head, his other hand pressing Logan down into the bed. His metal covered rib cage the only thing keeping him from being crushed by the power in Hank’s hand, rumbling his own pleasure as Hank licked the skin of Logan’s body, dragging his sharp teeth over the skin. Cutting it in places as Hank moved down his body, Logan moving his body toward the mouth that gave him so much pleasure/pain.   
Listening to Logan’s voice as he whispered to him, telling him how much he wanted him, needed to fuck him, to take him, to brand him as his for now and always. When he reached his groin Hank nuzzled the ridged flesh there, licking him from root to tip, wanting to arch his back to follow the rise of Hank’s tongue along him but being forced down to the bed. Hank growling deep and Logan feeling a frisson of fear run through him, knowing that Hank could bite him in two and it’d be hard for him to repair the damage quickly. Feeling the hot breath of Hank on his sensitive skin as Hank cleaned him first before taking him into his cavernous mouth, “FUCK HANK!” The shout making Hank smile, neither of them caring if someone heard them anymore, taking the full length in his mouth Hank swirled his tongue around the stiff length. Hearing Logan hiss as he did so, knowing if he carried on Logan would come quickly. Smiling Hank suckled him down into his throat, pressing Logan into the top of his mouth and sliding him against the roof of his mouth. Seeing Logan beginning to let go, scenting Wolverine beginning to surface in him, his scent deepening and his arms flexing against the grip he had on him. Working him hard Hank brought Logan close to coming, each movement giving Wolverine time to gain ground over Logan, flicking his eyes to see the dark black of Wolverine snarling out at him from Logan’s face. Letting go of Logan Hank tore his mouth away from his groin, releasing his erection from its source of pleasure Hank moving off the bed with a slide. 

Seeing Logan change in front of him, watching Wolverine surface as he crawled down the bed toward Hank, a snarl on his face and his eyes dark, Hank shifted on the floor so he was presenting himself to Wolverine. Lowering his gaze as Wolverine dropped off the edge of the bed, giving him the deference he needed from him, listening to the deepening growl as he approached Hank. Hearing Wolverine grab something from the bedside and listening to the slick slide of something along Wolverines skin, remembering Hank saw the small bottle of oil in his mind. Turning his head to look, catching the gaze of Wolverine as he slicked himself to fuck him, smiling Wolverine dropped the empty bottle and dove on his partner. Feeling his hands grip Hank’s hips as he plunged deep into him, growling out as he did so, the pace he was setting hard and fast. Hank feeling every single movement of Wolverines body against him, the scent of his arousal, the need to have him wrapped around him. Clawing his way up his furred back until he was laid over his large frame, his head resting on Hank’s shoulders as he fucked him. One hand still slick with oil, reaching under Hank gripping his tight erection and working it with Hank’s own hand. Both of them working together to bring the other over into pleasure, it wouldn’t be long they were both so hungry for the sensations of each other. 

Hank was first, his body convulsing under Wolverine, his breath coming in huge gasps as he came over Wolverines hand, hearing him growl into his ear, “Mine!” As he released Hank and fucked him in earnest, each stroke harder than the last as he built to his own peak, Hank dropping his shoulders so he dove deeper into him. Listening to the pleasure it elicited through him, grunting with effort as he fucked him, losing everything every semblance of humanity as he clawed his way to his climax. Hearing the slice of his blades coming free as he fucked him, seeing him move them away from Hank’s body as he came inside him. The force of it making Hank hold his breath, hearing the roar come from him, the deep rumble that ended in a howl of “MINE!” Knowing they were heard but not caring, the only ones on this floor were faculty and Scott was dead to the world, Ororo and Kurt were spending more time together as it was. There was no doubt they were heard but they’d deal with that later, all Hank cared about was the man still inside him. 

Slowly Wolverine withdrew from him, the pleasure of it making his body shake, dropping underneath Hank Wolverine grabbed Hank’s head and kissed him. The kiss was so different from Logan, this was all fire and passion, all need and Hank felt it burn through his nerves. Breaking the kiss Wolverine smiled and got up, padding to the bathroom and turning on the shower, knowing that Logan/Wolverine would be spending the night here, Hank hoped the person underneath them was asleep. Getting up off the floor Hank smiled and collapsed on the bed, the scent of Logan and Wolverine mixing to make a distinct separate scent, breathing it in Hank felt his eyes drift shut and sleep steal over his mind. Dreaming of being woken up as he had been in New York Hank never heard Logan unlock the door and go back to his own bed and the comforting scent of Marie. A smile on his face as he shut the door, his mouth saying what Hank had stopped him from saying, “Love you Hank.” The words drifting into Hank’s subconscious and making his dreams all the sweeter for it.


	6. June - NC17 - M/M - M/F - trigger warning - abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets ambushed by Marie, finds out about Katherine and what she is and Hank does what Logan can't.

Marie was still fussing over the position of the crib when Logan returned from the small shopping trip he’d been sent on. The beautiful work on the wooden crib was something to behold. Several of the students had carved animals into the legs of the crib and Marie was having a hard time deciding which face to have to the wall. One side had a wolverine on it, the other had a rose pattern, the ends of the crib were attached with horse nails, one nail hanging over the small mattress a little point at the end of the mobile. Blunted at the end so if it fell it wouldn’t harm the baby. Logan had put the crib together over the five days she’d been away and had been rewarded with a smile that put the angels to shame. She loved it when she found out the wood had come from her favourite tree, at the moment it sat next to their bed in the main bedroom of the cabin. Everything was done, the walls were sound, water was running, the electric’s were on generator as well as the ring main, there was even a well dug for them if they needed it. The room’s were still a little bare but Marie had ‘plans’, hence the shopping trip.

Marie finally noticed Logan stood in the doorway and wrapped herself around him the best she could, “Hey there, aren’t we lucky?” Logan kissed the warm lips facing him before answering.  
“Uh-huh we are but what am I being thankful for today?” He wasn’t feeling very thankful about her sending him out to the mall it still held some bad memories and the crowds disturbed him. Seeing Marie realise he was a little upset about the shopping trip she kissed him and wrapped his hands around her.  
“That I have the worlds best partner, who did everything in this house just for us.” Smiling Logan hugged Marie to him, the summer heat dissipating into the thick wooden walls, keeping the inside bearable. Looking out of their bedroom window Logan could see the forest, he’d made sure their room faced the wilderness. Facing East so they would get the morning sun, there were other rooms up here, a second suite like theirs with its own bathroom, a smaller bathroom and a smaller bedroom. Downstairs was a large living space with a small office under the stairs, the kitchen was almost tiny compared to the rest of the house but Logan was practical. He expected them both to spend more time outside eating than indoors, hence the veranda on the back of the house. There was also a cool room for meat storage, no cellar here when the house is built on solid stone. It had taken time to put together but it had been worth every moment to have this place away from the hustle of the school. The back stairs was something that he’d done as an emergency measure, they were small, wooden panelled and cramped. You couldn’t rush down them carrying anything, he knew, he’d fallen down them enough trying it. The walls were carved with animals, Peiter had done them, his eye for detail was something that seemed to fascinate Logan all the animals were ones he’d seen on his morning patrols. So they all lived around the cabin and seeing them winding up the small staircase made Logan feel at home.

Outside midsummer was in full swing, the green of the hills and trees were almost too much to take in, the half mile they were both away from the mansion seemed like hours when he looked out of the window. He could still faintly hear the kids on the field below the ridge, his sensitive hearing picking up their screams and fun filled play. Well tonight they had their first major try out in survival, the first dry run had gone well and now they needed some more practical knowledge. They’d be taken out to the north and west ridges and left with water and a tent, the rest they had to find for themselves. Logan had scouted the whole area and found nothing of danger really, a few old logs, no animals prowling around that wouldn’t be scared away by a group of teenagers. Loud teenagers at that, kissing Marie his mind came back to the shopping he’d brought in. “Hey what did you need the fabric for?” He’d picked up a bolt of cotton from the mall, thin and white it had glowed the whole way up here. Marie smiled and rubbed herself along his body, her belly brushing across his hands and Logan felt his daughter move under his fingers.  
“You’ll have to wait and see.” Unwrapping herself from him Marie made her way back downstairs, taking her time and touching everything she could with her bare hands. Here she could relax, be free from the gloves that kept her separate from everyone else. A place of their own, where she could walk round naked as the day she was born if she felt like it, hell they both knew Logan would. He couldn’t wait to move in fully at the beginning of July, they were just sorting out the legal bits and pieces first. 

It was a matter of pride for Logan, he had money just that he wanted it to be his in everything. Marie was down on the deeds and he’d made sure that everything he owned in Canada was hers as well, all he had to do was get her down the aisle before the baby came and he’d be happy. Thing was it wasn’t something you just sprang on someone, he’d caught her looking at him sometimes, an odd look on her face as if she was figuring something out about him. He knew she talked to the other him in her head about things and often she surprised him with her understanding of him. He just hoped that this would be one of those times because otherwise he was on the losing side and the mansions women would make his life hell. They’d discussed it before and Marie had seemed to want to wait but the closer the baby came the more Marie seemed to be thinking about it. Marie’s upbringing had been pure southern baptist, until her family had kicked her out and shown her that the morals they lived by didn’t include forgiveness for a mutant daughter. She’d be giving birth to a child outside of wedlock and even though she knew that Logan would never leave her it still made her feel uncomfortable, even with his baby riding round inside her. Everyone had been great about it, no one commented about it, it was as if they were already married in their eyes. Even Scott had come to terms with seeing Marie wandering around with a huge stomach, he’d even caught him with his head next to the stretched skin of her stomach to feel the baby move. He’d caught a kick to the head that day and Logan had heard the comment as he’d walked into the rec room, ‘There’s no doubting who your daddy is.’ It had made his heart swell with pride as he’d come round to see Scott rubbing a red mark on his forehead and Marie in fits of laughter. Scott was still going to see Jean everyday and things were improving, it was her control now they had to refine. They’d had some dark days between them and Logan had begrudgingly admitted that Scott wasn’t a complete idiot, even though he sometimes treated Logan like one.

He met up with Marie outside their front door, locking up the cabin Logan set the security system going and turned to Marie, her face unreadable for a moment. Turning to look at him her arms crossed over her stomach and a determined look in her eye, “I think the third week in July don’t you? That’ll give people just over a month to get used to the idea.” Logan did a quick double take and saw a look that meant he’d better figure this out quickly.  
“What for?” The temperature dropped a few degrees between them and he noticed Marie playing with the finger of her left hand. Understanding fired across his brain and he turned toward the mansion a hint of a smile on his lips hidden from Marie. “Well I know we said we wouldn’t have a large housewarming but I’m sure I could find us some extra meat if need be.” He heard her heartbeat increase and her scent spiked with anger her breath and her mouth opened to give him what for when he added, “But we could do both when we have the wedding up here.” Turning he saw all the wind drop out of her sails and the smile that lodged in her eyes crept onto her face. Unwrapping her arms she flung them around his tight body, nestling into him and making his throat purr with her touch.  
“I love you.” The simple words never seemed enough to express how he felt but when he heard them fall from Marie’s lips they made the world seem right. Kissing her deeply Logan pulled her into him, his body reacting to her closeness. “Uh Logan.”  
“Mmmm?” Holding her next to him and wondering how much time they had before someone would come and disturb them and if they had enough time to christen the deck out back.  
“Scott’s coming up with Bobby and Paul, they look like they’ve brought the new security system you asked for.” Logan was still concentrating on her curves until she showed him a mental picture of him and her being interrupted by Scott, Bobby and Paul. It was like a splash of cold water on his dick and he snapped his attention round to the three figures walking up the path. Damn why did they always have to be on time, couldn’t they be late for once? Marie was already welcoming them with a wave and he could see the blush on Scott’s face from here, he’d seen the embrace they’d been in. Pulling away a little Marie went to meet them and Logan followed her, this meant they’d be apart most of the day now, Logan knew Marie would go down and get the women started on the joint celebration. While he got the new security system fitted and tested with help, this evening he had the survival class so he’d be out all night. No chance of getting any relief from the ache in his groin, sucking it up he waited to meet his friends as Marie wandered back to the mansion, a happy glow surrounding her. Watching her walk away Logan suddenly felt a spike of panic and called out to Bobby, “Hey Freezer Burn! Make sure she gets back okay or I’ll turn the heating up in your room!” Smiling Bobby broke away from the other two and handed his packages to Paul and Scott. Saluting Logan he ran back to catch up with Marie, seeing her turn and stick her arm out to Bobby as they walked back arm in arm. Scott made his way to Logan and smiled at the sight of Marie and Bobby walking back to the mansion.

“Not every man would give his pregnant wife to the ex boyfriend.” Logan smiled a cold smile to Scott.  
“Yeah but not every man is me and Freezer Burn knows if he touches her nothing is ever going to save him. Besides she’s mine and everyone knows it.” Scott laughed and shook his head.  
“I’m sure we do Logan but sometimes I wish you’d live in the 21st century not the 19th.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” His mind was on the boxes that Paul was undoing, looking at the deceptively small pieces of equipment.  
“That perhaps Rogue would like to be married before she gives birth?” The tone of Scott’s voice showing his concern at the state of things and Logan was going to love the look on his face when he told him what was coming up.  
“Well yeah we’ve discussed it but I think it’s a big expense for not much apart from a piece of paper and a ring. I can buy her a ring anytime and as for the paper I don’t hold much faith in it, she’s carrying my kid and that’s good enough for me.” He could feel Scott winding up and he noticed his hands flex as he unpacked the other boxes outside the front door, Logan let Scott choose his words and open his mouth before he carried on. “Besides Scooter, we’re doing it next month, same time as the housewarming, makes sense don’t ya think?” He winked then and opened the door, taking the new system with him, Paul following behind leaving a frustrated and out manourvered Scott. Hearing Scott just blow out the breath he’d been holding and walking in with the rest of the equipment, putting it down on the empty floor Scott looked at Logan’s grin.  
“I just hope you know what you’re letting yourself in for, there’s Jubilee, Kitty, Damask, Ororo, Betty, Katherine, Anne? All of these women are going to be in on this Logan, I mean we all remember the last party the women organised?” It had been a social dance and the men had been roped into doing all sorts of things that had meant the reordering of the entire school schedule for a week. The depth of it hit him and Logan looked at Scott, both of their faces showing the pain that had just been unleashed upon the male population of the school. 

Bobby chose that moment to run in and lock the door, his nerves showing by the fact he’d frosted the brass handle. Looking at Logan his pale face spoke for him, “You could have warned me Logan! I walked into a trap down there, all the women were sat round waiting for her, it was as if they knew. I walked into a planning session that would put The Brotherhood to shame! They’ve even got the colours worked out for the dresses, when she walked in Jube’s just asked ‘He agreed?’ and she just nodded. I’m surprised you didn’t hear her from here it was that loud, jeez Logan I’m glad it’s not me going down the aisle with her, she’s too crafty for her own good.” Logan just laughed his rich timbre filling the room and echoing around the ceiling as he worked out what the cloth was for, it was for their wedding. Summer weddings need light material and she was going for tradition, the best cotton she could find, she was practical like him. Marie didn’t want the whole silk and meringue dress especially as she’d be seven months gone by the time they tied the knot. Looking at Bobby and seeing the other two pale as they realised what was coming he couldn’t help but feel sorry for them the women tended to go a little gaga after a wedding. Expecting their significant others to be more attentive and loving, casting a look at Scott Logan spoke, “Fancy making it a double?” seeing the colour drain away completely from Scott’s face Logan laughed hard, tears coming unbidden into his eyes. 

Bobby piped up, “Hey do you think we should warn Peiter? I mean Damask is down there in the middle of all this.” The thought of Damask cornering the huge man made Logan crease even further and he just shook his head.  
“Nah he’ll learn, you ought to be worried about Jubilee, she’s got her sights set on the ‘perfect wedding’ bub, though god knows what that is to her.” Scott chimed in.  
“Knowing Jubilee it’ll be something loud and colourful no matter what it is.” Bobby looked as if he’d just been pole-axed as he slid to the floor.  
“Oh God, the stuff she brought back last week.” Bobby hung his head and sighed out heavily, Paul finally speaking up a smile on his face.  
“Well why don’t you all get it over and done with at once, that way the expense is covered by everyone. And if you show them that you’re willing to go through with it at least half of them won’t go through with it but it’ll reassure them that you still want to be with them and ease your discomfort afterward.”   
The thing was it made an odd kind of sense in some way, if it worked the wedding would be split between Jean, Scott and Marie. It’d end the gossip mongers fun and solidify their positions with each other, the guys would be able to show their own women that they thought more of them than they thought they did at the moment. If they did want to get hitched which Logan doubted they could always get a blessing first then work out the details afterward. Looking at Paul who had the new system in his hands and was putting the delicate pieces together looked up at the three faces looking at him. “What?” Scott was the first to speak.  
“Damn when did you get so smart about women?” Paul shrugged and handed Scott the first completed part. Bobby was next.  
“He’s got a point there though, it’d make life easier.” Everyone looked at him and Bobby wilted a little under the glare, “I mean if it works out the way we hope it will everyone wins.” Scott interjected and his face became thoughtful.  
“We need a plan.” Scott looked at the piece of machinery in his hand, “Something simple but complex, something they’ll have trouble working out.” 

Logan shook his head walking into the kitchen to put the coffee on, this was going to take time and somehow he knew he’d be roped into it. Going back into the large room he saw Scott drawing in the dust of the floor, as if using tactics would ever win over women. Shaking his head he just let them get on with it, they’d tell him when they’d worked it out and the women would be all over it and find a way through it before they’d even finished here today. Sometimes he wondered how stupid men could be but then even he’d been surprised today by Marie. He’d known she wanted to get married but he’d been waiting for her to tell him when she was ready and she had done. She’d let him plod along until she was ready and now it turns out she’d been planning all along, just like he had with the house. They’d both been planning for the future in their own way, patting the sturdy wall Logan went to pour the coffee. It was going to be a long day and he was sure they were going to need the strong stuff today.

The security system was finally in and sorted just before dinner, the arguments had been quick and quiet for once. The threat of a massive feminine take over was in the air and they’d all decided to band together in the interests of safety. They could handle their own partners when they were alone, it was only when they grouped together they became a threat. Love had a nasty way of getting you to do things you really didn’t want to do, Logan had been on the end of several of these already. Now it was every other partnered man’s turn when they all arrived for dinner the table was clear and the looks of pure innocence would have fooled anyone but the men it was for. Ororo was snuggled upto Kurt, her fingers wrapped around his and he was nervously playing with the new iron cross he had on his waistcoat. Even Peiter was looking a little disturbed by the way Damask was almost sitting in his lap.   
Weddings had that effect on women, not that he’d seen that many in his lifetime, but he’d heard the conversations in the rec room often enough about the way things should be done. The whole idea of romance wasn’t completely lost on Logan, he understood that women needed to feel wanted, needed, special. Hell who didn’t, it was just they had different ideas from men that’s all, his idea was a night alone with Marie, a good hockey game and a never ending supply of cold beer. Marie’s idea of a romantic night had been quite easy, just him, a bed and a door that locked. 

She was easy to please but someone like Ororo had very different ideas of romance, he just hoped Kurt was upto it. Damask had bought into the whole hearts and flowers routine which Peiter did encourage in his own way, the quiet Russian was a romantic at heart. He’d do anything to keep Damask happy and she’d bloomed while she’d been here, her mutation was under control but occasionally everyone on the top floor got a dose of what Ororo had called ‘Natures Aphrodisiac’. Logan had wondered how Hank had coped with it but he’d never had the chance to ask him, looking around the dining room he didn’t see him and Marie squeezed his hand as he sat down next to her. Her eyes were sparkling and she was full of plans and ideas, he’d go find him after dinner before he went outside. Smiling at the confused faces of the men around him Logan got started on his dinner, trying to drown out the feeling that something was wrong. That by the end of the night everything would be different and not all in a good way either.

Hank was sat in the medical bay, his plate next to him untouched and the room reeked of the cold food. “Hank?” Logan could feel the tension in the air even as he’d walked out of the elevator, there was something wrong and he had a nasty feeling he knew what it was. “Can I talk to you a second?” Logan watched Hank slowly straighten up and turn to face him on the seat, as Hank turned he could see that Hank had been crying down here, all alone again. Shutting the door behind him Logan locked it and nodded to the camera in the far corner, when they talked about things between them they always turned off the recording devices it was easier for the both of them. The little red light went off and Logan let out the breath he’d been holding in without realising. “Hank I’m sorry I didn’t know,” Hank just held up his large hand to Logan and Logan went quiet. Seeing the large man take a breath and calm his mind before speaking.  
“I understand Logan I do. Rogue needs you and she deserves to have her day with you, her life with you.” The last few words were broken by pain that Hank couldn’t keep out of his voice, Logan felt the knife slide into his chest with the pain in his lover. He hadn’t meant to fall in love with him, he hadn’t meant to lead Hank on into anything but the mutual release he’d first offered him. But life takes odd turns and Logan had found himself in love with Hank, it wasn’t the same as the love he felt for Marie but it was love of that he was certain. He had a partner in Hank, he filled one side of him a side he wondered had even existed until Hank had reopened it. 

There was a tightness in his chest as he looked at Hank, feeling his body betray him again as Hank moved toward him, knowing he wanted to touch him, to taste him to take the pain away he’d caused him.   
“I’m so sorry Hank.” Feeling Hank wrap his large frame around him holding tight as Logan wound his fingers through the large deep expanse of fur on his back. “Oh God Hank I never meant…” Hank just held him and rocked backwards and forwards with him.  
“I know, I know but we can’t see where our hearts take us until it’s too late.” Hank stepped away so Logan could see his face, his amber eyes were sparkling with tears, even though he understood the reasons why, it didn’t make it hurt any less. “We had fun but you’re getting married to a wonderful woman and she deserves better Logan you know that.” Hank’s scent deepened and Logan caught the undercurrent of stress in it. “She came down here earlier.” Logan’s breath stilled in his throat as Hank continued, “She wants me to be best man. I haven’t answered her yet but if I refuse she’ll think there’s something wrong won’t she?” Logan just nodded as he worked out what Hank was going to ask him next and beat him to it.  
“I didn’t tell her Hank, I haven’t told her since you helped me in ‘the motel’ down here. She doesn’t know.” The tension running through Hank was reverberating through his fur, his breathing sped up and he listened to the intake of breath and the words coming from Hank.  
“Why not? Logan you said you’d be up front with her always! Why not!” Logan lifted his face into Hank’s concerned one, as if he wasn’t the problem as if the animal Logan felt he was wasn’t to blame for causing Hank pain.  
“Because I love you! I love you and I love her but I can’t do that can I? I’m not supposed to do that; I’m not supposed to feel what I need with you, what Wolverine needs from you, how calm it makes me, how much easier it is to deal with when your with me. Like when things are easier to deal with when Marie holds me after a nightmare or I fuck up some social graces thing. I need you Hank but I can’t have you and her, if I told her she’d leave me, she’d hate me Hank and I need you. Oh Jesus why do I always fuck things up?” 

Hank watched the man he loved fall apart, truly seeing things from Logan’s view he understood why Logan hadn’t told Marie about New York. Not even Charles had told her about the reason he’d sent Logan to go and get Hank, all he’d said was that Hank had gotten into trouble and the only person who would survive it was Logan. But they’d been together since then, several times even down here in the med bay, he’d wiped the tapes of course but it had been regular. The last major encounter had been in his room the day Marie had gone away, the day he’d sought Logan out. It struck Hank then, he was the one in control of this, he could say no and keep Logan away from him, after all he was the one who initiated most contact between them.  
“Logan.” Lifting his head Logan met the calm amber stare and knew in his heart what was coming and he began to shake his head, refusing to hear it. “Logan it’s for the best, you have a wonderful woman who loves you with all her heart and you have a baby girl on the way. If anyone has something to be sorry for it’s me, I should never have let you find me in New York, never should have used you like that.” Silent tears were falling from Logan and Hank resisted the urge to wipe them away, making his voice a little colder he continued. “You have her Logan and I’m not going to let you throw it away over me.” Meeting Logan’s eyes Hank saw the flash of darkness surface, The Wolverine showing himself to Hank. “I don’t want you to touch me anymore Logan, I’ll talk to you, but from now on I’m not going to be alone with you. It’s better for all of us, Marie especially.” Looking at the clock on the wall Hank noticed the time, “You have a class meeting you in the main hallway in ten minutes, I suggest you get what you need and set out.” Hank let go of him then and turned his back on him, trying to keep his own emotions in check, trying to help him by being the bastard Logan couldn’t be. Sitting back down on his seat, Hank picked up a cold chicken leg and ate the meat. Listening to the sound of Logan unlocking the door and walking silently away didn’t help return any flavour to the ashes in his mouth as the tears clouded his vision adding salt to his meal.

Logan prowled around, snapping orders left and right at the students gathered in the main hallway, several of the kids were already upset and were frightened of him. Sensing the building fear in them he stopped and took a good look at the group in front of him. There were a lot of the younger kids here and the way he was feeling it wasn’t a good time to send them out. Quickly he halved the group, sending the younger set to set up camp on the field outside the sports hall. Logan explained that he wanted them to be inconspicuous from the ridge above. That meant camouflage and lots of it, he’d been looking in on them later and they were close enough to the house to be heard if things went a little pear shaped. Sending one kid off to tell Cyclops the change in plans, that he’d be down to check on them later he set out with the rest of his group. Trying to squash the anger that was burning up inside him, not seeing Katherine narrow her eyes as she watched the emotions running across his body and telegraphing themselves to her. Smiling to herself as they set out up the trail to the camp site, knowing that she’d be seeing something of the wilderness herself later. She just hoped her instructor was upto it.

The pain he’d been feeling didn’t recede any when he was walking ahead of the kids, he made enough noise to scare off any animals that were still around. The night was coming on and he looked at the watch on his wrist, 9.18pm, sundown was at 9.25pm and the late evening would still make it easy to see until around 10pm. Seeing the campsite ahead he waited for the group of twelve youngsters, they passed him in silence and carried on to the site, he’d drilled into them that they should be quiet whenever they were out of bounds. They never knew who was around and who was watching them a little paranoia was good for their instincts at this stage. Watching as they quickly set up the tents, got the fire pit organised and sorted out a latrine, it was 9.45pm when they’d finished work. Looking over the small camp Logan was slightly impressed, they had everything neat, tidy, set aside their emergency equipment which they had brought with them without him telling them. No food was allowed and they’d be foraging in the morning to get breakfast, seeing a small brown construction on the edge of the camp Logan went over to have a look at who it was. 

Katherine was just finishing her shelter, the hazel rods had been light to carry and the two poles had been useful in helping her up the slope. She’d positioned it so she would get the benefit of heat and shelter from the other tents around her but it would be hard to see if you weren’t looking for it. Her ground sloped down and the entrance to her shelter had a little lip on it to keep out water, a grudging smile found its way onto his face. “Why did you put yourself here?” Katherine looked up into Logan’s face and didn’t answer him, she carried on pulling the tarp taught and pegging it down. When she’d finished she reached up into the branches of the tree she’d put herself next to and pulled a little apple out of it and ate it, her face smiling at him and walking toward the fire. Katherine always managed to answer things without speaking, Logan noticed this as if words were something she saved. Oh he’d heard her talk but never in long sentences, as if she was reluctant to open her mouth. Logan looked at the place she’d put herself in, there was a apple tree just above her shelter on the right on her left a large conifer, behind her shelter was a small pine. If anyone tried to come behind her shelter she’d smell and hear them, to the left the conifer would smell and make noise. The only other route available was straight ahead or the right, looking at the apple tree Logan almost fell in the large root hole. That’s why she’d picked it, plus she had food when she needed it without having to move far, she was clever, cunning almost and he watched the other students reactions to her having food. No one noticed, not a single one of them noticed her eat the small apple in her covered hand, she did it carefully and swallowed each bite slowly. Watching Katherine Logan wondered exactly where she’d come from, Anne had told him she came from England a refugee. It hadn’t seemed odd to him at the time but now it did, she could survive well enough without his training and maybe she knew something the rest of the class didn’t. 

The fire was beginning to take and Katherine had put herself in charge of it, stacking wood next to the heat to dry it further. Anne was next to her and they all looked a little nervous when he strode back into the centre of the camp, clearing his throat he began. “Right you all know why you’re out here tonight, this is the first of an on going series of nights out here. When you leave Xavier’s you’ll be able to survive out in the wilds for at least a week if not more. I know it’s not what any of you expect to be using, but we never thought the Mutant Registration act would rear its ugly head again. So YOU WILL be graded on each trip out and if I believe you’re not getting the message you’ll be carrying this on into the winter as well as normal lessons. DO I make myself clear?” There was a series of nods and ‘yes’s’ around the campfire, Katherine had her head down stacking the firewood and Logan’s temper peaked. “KATHERINE!” Slowly her head raised itself and she met his gaze full on with no sign of fear or upset, “Do you understand what I just said?” His voice low and cruel in the approaching dark, she seemed to mull it over and nodded, her smile never leaving her eyes. “Would you mind repeating it for those who didn’t understand me the first time?” Katherine shook her head and cleared her throat, her voice quiet but rich in tone, older than her years.  
“You fail to learn you die.” Her gaze pinning everyone around the fire and Logan noticed the words sinking into them faster than he ever could have told them. She looked back at Logan with a smile on her face, a deep gaze hitting his own insides. Her eyes a dark mix of green and grey, forest colours as if she belonged here. Snapping his gaze around the campfire Logan checked everyone’s tent or shelter before he headed off to check on the rest of the youngsters below. Finding his mood had mellowed somewhat, actually beginning to enjoy the night outdoors as the heat from the day dissipated, seeing the kids settling down into comfortable positions Logan decided to challenge them a little. 

“Okay, the lights fading fast and I want you to have at least three items of edible food for me when I get back to see you at 11.” Logan watched them as they split up into teams and went off into the woods around them, Katherine stayed put next to the fire. Annoyed Logan looked at her until she noticed he hadn’t left, “Aren’t you going to find something to eat?” His face telling her he was annoyed at her, brushing off her hands she got up, her frame built for the outdoors she scanned the ground. Seeing what she wanted she pulled up a handful of plants, dug down and pulled the tubers out. Reaching up to the apple tree she pulled down three apples, going under the pine she pulled out several tightly wrapped cones and sat back down. Brushing her hands clean with some pine branches she took the tubers brushed off the dirt with the pine needles putting them next to the ashes to cook. Taking the leaves Katherine looked for the water bottle and quickly washed them, checking for damage and disease. Tearing into them with her teeth and chewing the raw vegetable, she offered Logan an apple. Putting the pine cones next to the fire to dry a little so they’d open up so she could get at the nuts inside. Logan took the small bitter apple and tried not to feel like an idiot, the rest of his class was doing well but they’d missed everything Katherine had found right next to where she was. Looking at Katherine her eyes drawn to the fire, reflecting in the silver grey that was already salting her hair, he was about to say something when someone cried out. Dropping the apple Logan ran to see what had happened, not seeing Katherine pick it back up and pocket the apple Logan had held in his hand being careful not to touch it with her own skin. Smiling to herself as she ate her supper as the rest of the class trouped back to the fire with their goodies. 

It was Robert, a kid who always seemed to be in the midst of trouble no matter where he was, when he’d been doing shop with Scott he’d managed to destroy an engine by touching it. Everyone was beginning to think he had an extra power of ‘Jonah’ the one who managed to destroy anything he touched. When Logan got there Robert was rubbing his head and several of the other kids were laughing, when Logan appeared the laughter quickly stopped. “What happened?” Anne found the courage to speak to him, meeting Logan’s angry stare.  
“Robert fell down a rabbit hole, he wasn’t looking where he was going.” Everyone looked okay and the other kids were filing back to the fire, Robert just stood there looking stupid with his foot in a hole.   
“Get back to camp and Robert your doing this again, next week, alone.” Everyone heard that and the way back to the fire was quiet and very, very carefully picked. Logan quickly did a head count and found one missing, looking at the faces it came to him who was missing, Katherine. “Has anyone seen Katherine?” The shaking heads around him made his blood boil, they didn’t notice anything that wasn’t in front of them and it was beginning to try his patience, what little he had. 

Rustling from her shelter got his attention and Katherine came out of the dark mouth of it, she’d been making her mattress with conifer branches, seeing everyone looking at her she just carried on and got her bed ready. Growling low now Logan cast his gaze over everyone and decided to share the bad news with them all. Seeing Katherine had finished her bed he motioned for her to come out and join them round the fire. “Right well after this little show how of much you’ve learned in the few sessions we’ve done obviously you’ve been treating it as a game. Well from now on none of you will be eating from the kitchens, you’ll be eating from the woods.” The chorus of gasps and pale faces that met that comment made Logan smile, looking at Katherine he nodded at her as he spoke. “Katherine found three sources of food right inside the camp site while you were blundering around in the dark making enough noise to scare any game away. Show them Katherine.” 

Slowly and purposefully she moved over to the side of one tent and pulled up a bunch of dandelions and roots, next to it was a curled dock and nettle. Just to the right of the camp entrance was a lime tree in full bloom, Katherine went and picked a handful of the small sweet flowers. At the back of the camp was a mulberry and bramble her hands made quick work in the bushes and came back with the green fruits of both. Passing just outside the edge of the firelight she came back with a large handful of what smelled like garlic and peas. Sitting back down Katherine slowly and surely prepared each thing and Logan watched her hands, passing around the food so each person had a taste of what it was. Seeing a few faces screw up in distaste he put his own comments forward, “If you’d paid attention in botany class with Storm you’d have seen all these right next to your tents. You can bet that I’ll be telling Storm to review the lesson plans and you’ll all be doing a revised lesson over the summer.” He looked at Katherine who was pulling out the now cooked tubers, passing them around, making eye contact with her for a second Logan saw her eyes narrow a little and look away as if she was angry with him. Turning away from the group he checked the sky and his watch, 10.38pm time to check on the other group. “I’ll be back later and I want to see someone on guard duty when I do come back, pick the rotation out amongst yourselves but make it even.” With that he left them to themselves, going back down through the night filled forest to the field and the younger students.

Their camp was beautiful, looking from the ridge it looked like a garden bed of plants, they’d managed to camouflage everything even the small fire in the centre. Logan was surprisingly pleased with their efforts and allowed them to raid the small kitchen in the sports hall for food. Being younger he’d expected them to be more difficult but they seemed to grasp the situation quicker and easier than the older students, this was survival, it mattered and they’d learned fast. Logan spent time making sure the shelters were waterproof and secure before letting them settle down to sleep, looking over at the mansion he caught the shine of Scott’s glasses watching them all. Raising a hand to him Logan saw the return wave as he set out across the field back to the ridge and his older class. 

Midnight had come and gone by the time he got up there, the fire was banked and low, the sounds of sleep were all around and yet there was no guard on duty. Next to the fire was a tin with water in it and a sweet smell came from it, walking over to the tin Logan crouched down to look in it. Finding something sharp poking him in the ribs when he tried to move, taking a breath he took in the scent of the forest and nothing else. Trusting his instincts he spoke, “If you’re going to use that Katherine use it, don’t just threaten someone who walks into your camp.” Turning to look at the girl holding the sharp stick he noticed it had something very nasty on the end of it, the smell reaching him as it moved in the still air. Her eyes were calm and she just moved the spear away from him and sat down next to the fire, her gaze never leaving him. As if he was still a threat, still an unknown quantity to her and it annoyed him, “If I wanted to hurt you kid I’d have done that by now.” Logan watched as she thought it over, finally relaxing she put the spear down, but not out of easy reach. Katherine studied his face and frowned, her mouth finally opening to speak to him after a few minutes scrutiny.  
“Why do you deny what you are?” The tone of her words reaching into him and pulling on strings he thought only Marie could reach, her gaze pinning him to the truth of the matter.  
“I don’t, it’s just hard to be human.” Katherine nodded and smiled to herself at his answer.  
“You have no idea have you?” Logan felt out of his depth here, the conversation was one that made him uncomfortable but it was something of a rarity. Katherine rarely spoke to anyone for any length of time and the incident with the tree sprang forward in his mind.

“How did you know about the tree that day?” Katherine looked at the fire and smiled a secret smile to herself and flicked her gaze up at Logan, the look one he didn’t recognise.  
“It told me.” The simple answer flummoxed him.  
“It ‘told’ you,” the smile on his face already mocking her but she didn’t stop smiling as he began to laugh. “So what’s your gift then? You can communicate to plants is that it?” Smiling as Logan waited for her answer, Katherine fed the fire and built it high so the sparks were flying above into the sky.  
“I’m not a mutant, I’m different.” Her gaze pinned him and Logan felt the humour drain from him, senses suddenly acutely aware of her across the fire from him. Katherine looked into the fire and her hair caught the shine of the flames making it sparkle amber in the light. “I’m like Wayland, I just am. There’s nothing to define me apart from what I do. I just know things, the right things for those who need them.”   
Katherine looked over at the tents and pointed to one, “Susan, she needs to learn love from someone who won’t judge her because of her looks. Anne needs to learn compassion for herself, after all what happened to her wasn’t really her fault.” Logan’s face set when he heard her say that about Anne, he’d kept her secret and yet Katherine knew, had she told her too? “She didn’t tell me Logan, I just know. Like I know about you.” She poked the fire before looking back at him, suddenly her gaze older beyond her years, “You, Hank and your past. The animal that you are and the reasons you fear it.” Cold went through Logan at her words and the strange woman/child smiled at him her teeth a little elongated as she did it. “Don’t you understand Logan, we’re all animals underneath the skin. Just that some of us understand it and welcome it. You fight it too much and he hurts you because of it, we’re all in two pieces Logan it’s about balance, that’s all.”

Her face seemed to change in the haze of the fire, the teeth elongated, her skin darkened and fur sprouted, her shape wavering until it settled on a familiar one he’d seen before. The beta of the wolf pack, the one with the white sides to its’ head, he could smell it, the fur was alive and he stayed absolutely still as it moved toward him. Firelight reflected off the forest grey/green eyes as she passed, their depths filled with something that tugged at the heart of him. Inside Logan felt Wolverine rising, giving him permission to slip the bonds of humanity for a while, shaking off his shirts and shoes he followed her form into the forest. Free to be himself for a while, to be the animal he was inside, trusting instinct here as she pulled him deeper into the forest, deeper into the past of himself.

Running, he was running following a creature that pulled him along by scent, the rich heady mixture firing everything he was, everything he convinced himself he wasn’t. Using his huge bulk to fly through the leafy undergrowth, his strong hands gripping the trees easily as Hank swung between them. Claws tearing through the bark of the trees as he fought to find the scent and track the sound of the thing that drew him onward. Catching a glimpse of dark skin ahead of his gaze, drawing a growl out of his throat, pulling himself toward the goal just ahead of him. Knowing in his blood it wouldn’t be long till he had what he needed in his hands.

Logan followed the wolf, going deeper into the forest, into a place he’d never seen before, he’d walked the entire range of the grounds but he’d never seen this place before. A natural ring of trees and a central dip, the wolf went inside and when Logan reached the lip Katherine was stood there. Her eyes alive and bright in the darkness, reflecting the light of the stars, it didn’t surprise him, it was as if he’d known she’d be there. Breathing steadily Logan dropped into the dip and Katherine walked upto him, her scent reaching him for the first time. Scenting of the forest, of the earth, its fruit, the scent of pure water, the breath of the forests, of creatures unseen but noticed. Her hands lifted to Logan’s head and she gripped him tightly, making him see her face, her eyes, their fire burning into his own. “Do you understand Logan? Do you see what I am, what you are? What Hank is?” 

The deep scent of Hank flooded the small space and Logan tried to turn his head but Katherine held him tight, looking at her, her strength more than his. “He is what you need and nothing more Logan. You’re not an animal because you take it, you’re an animal because you try to deny it. Let me show you what you are.” Pulling his face down to hers, Katherine kissed him lightly, the current that passed through his skin into his body almost sending him into spasm. Hands clutching her solid frame to steady himself, there was no sexual feeling here, only a tingle of energy that filled his body. Pulling herself away from him his eyes saw her again, a mixture of human and animal, something different, something strange. 

“Now you see me as I am, who I am. Look at yourself Logan, see the wolverine you hide, the beast you fear.” Looking down at himself Logan saw the body he knew but there were differences, his skin was hairier, his legs were stronger, more muscular. His hands were spread large as his claws slid free, bone not metal and his eyes took in the differences. It felt ‘right’, running his hands up his body he could feel the scars all over him, every single wound he’d ever had was there. As if Wolverine kept them in this form, knew each piece of pain he’d gone through, lifting his hands to his face he traced the scars across it. Knowing he was a patchwork of scar tissue, the times he’d been beaten bloody, the cuts he’d endured, the pain of the operations on him were all there to see. Katherine reached out her changed hand to touch him, the rough skin of her palm grazing over his face flattening the scars out. “You remember them but Wolverine wears them Logan. You are one and the same just as Hank is a man and a Beast.” Her gaze moving to Hank who was still on the top of the rise looking down at them both, Logan followed it his breath halting as he did so. Hank looked like a god out of an old fable, a mixture of human and animal, his body split between the two. His head and torso human with a few pieces of animal like his teeth but the lower half of him all animal. Katherine’s voice reaching into Logan and making him understand what she was showing him, “Do you see Logan? There is no difference between you or me, no difference between you and Hank, no difference between you and Marie. We are all animals Logan, including me.” 

Offering her hand to Hank Logan watched as he walked down toward her, taking her in his grip Hank lifted her to him. Pulling her into an embrace that fired Logan’s senses, scenting her need for him, to be taken by the animal in him. Watching her grind against Hank, Logan’s own body began to respond to the sight of her, the scent of her arousal filling the round. Her need to be touched, held, loved filling the whole world and Logan felt the rush of desire course through him. He needed to touch her, to taste her, to have her, it didn’t matter who she was or how old she was, it was a matter of need. Of drive, that’s all it was and Logan let go of his mind losing himself in the need to touch, taste and feel.

She was there, Hank saw her touch the other male and his body spiked in reaction, she was his! How could she do that, how could she touch him yet underneath he knew there was a reason, there was a sense to her touch. When her hand lifted to him his heart soared and he joined her, picking her up and pulling her into his embrace lifting her so he could wrap her around him. Her fur tickling his chest as he touched her, kissed her, feeling her body writhe against his making him groan with want for her. When the other male touched her body he almost growled but she calmed him, touching his erection with her rough palm and sliding down it, her mouth whispering in his ear. “Remember Hank, wake and remember me.” Shaking his head clear Hank blinked and found himself holding Logan, a very aroused and horny Logan. His body was covered in scars, the feel of them under his fingers making Hank harder, realising who he was holding. Bringing up Logan’s head, Hank saw the mixture of the two men for the first time and breathed in the combined scent of the two halves. Growling in his chest Hank pulled Logan/Wolverine into his lips and devoured him, holding on tightly to him as he ground himself into his fur. 

Just as he touched her back he heard her voice reach him, her body rubbing up against his jeans and making him hard instantly. “Take it Logan, show him who you are inside, not an animal, not a man but both, I’ll be waiting for you when you return.” Then she was gone, slipped out from between them and he found Hanks lips on his, pulling him closer into the fur of his body. Feeling his fingers trace over the scars of his skin and scenting Hank’s arousal deepen, pulling his body into Hank’s and rubbing Hank’s already large erection against his own he heard Hank growl out his name. “Logan!” Pushing away quickly Logan shed his jeans, standing naked he saw Hank stroking himself, the image of him flickering between the two, the furred lover and the old god. Knowing in his heart he wanted them both, just as much as Hank wanted him. They just looked at each other for a moment before they touched, before they lost everything in the desire and need they felt. Taking in the truth of each other, the shape of each other before it faded into what they were in reality, each understanding what had been given and shown. They were right together, they did fit together, they were equal in more ways than one and yet it would always be there no matter what happened to either of them. Logan understood what Katherine had said to him now, he was an animal and he should find pride in it, not be ashamed of it. Hank was the same as he was, just as much as Scott, Bobby and the rest of them were, there was no difference, the only one who’d put it there was him.

“Hank,” his voice low and his need obvious Hank watched Logan as he walked toward him, he wouldn’t, couldn’t deny him. No matter what happened he couldn’t deny him his touch, his kisses, his hands ached to touch him, his body yearned to feel his warm skin next to his fur. They would meet again, not as often but they would meet again and when they did they’d be like this, all need, all desire, honest and truthful to each other. Back to how it used to be when they first started this, without the human emotions getting involved, back to the base of it, back to need. Logan moved first and Hank met him halfway, their bodies quickly intertwining, hands grasping kneading the flesh under their tight grips, drowning in want as they both chased the need coursing through their veins.

Looking down at them both Katherine smiled to herself, it was never easy doing what she did, she only hoped that Logan would come back to camp before morning, she had an itch she needed him to scratch for her. Smiling to herself she slipped away into the forest leaving the lovers to their play.

Hank picked Logan’s body up and opened him, wrapping his legs around Hank’s waist he readied himself for the first thrust into him. When it arrived Logan howled out in pleasure, the sensations and feelings were amplified somehow, hearing Hank growl and grit his teeth as he buried himself in him. Knowing he was feeling the same flooding of emotion, of sensation, as if his whole body was alive with electricity. Pushing against Hank Logan shifted his hips and felt the explosion of sensation run through him, the nerves in his body screaming for release but he couldn’t yet. 

Hank moved him, pulling him down slowly and hard, thrusting into his body, seeing Logan’s eyes open wide and his mouth pull toward Hanks own. The kiss that they shared set their minds and bodies aflame, each one firing the other to new heights of sensation, of feeling. As if they couldn’t get enough of the other their bodies creating the need in each other, fuelling the desire, the sensations and emotions within them. Hank’s hips pistoning upward into Logan, each deep thrust making Logan moan, his voice gaining in height with each one. Words falling from his lips as Hank plundered him, “Fuck me Hank, make me yours. Jesus Fucking Christ I need you, I love you!” Each time he spoke Hank pushed harder deeper into his body, the words driving Hank closer and closer to his peak. Seeing Hank’s pupils dilate Logan pulled his lips to his growling out into his mouth, “I need you Hank, I love to feel your dick in me, fucking me, making me yours. Come for me Hank, come in me.” Feeling his body tensing Logan gripped him internally, “Come for me Hank, now! Come for me now!” Finally Hank felt the release he’d been chasing, his nerves almost overloaded with pleasure, the words falling from his lovers lips driving him insane with desire. 

Pulling Logan down hard as he filled him sensing Logan’s frustration and his need to follow him into bliss, Hank sank his teeth into the solid neck in front of him. The roar of Logan’s voice filled the night as he came into Hank’s fur, his body shifting as he pulsed into his fur, breath hot and heavy as he pulled Hank’s head from his neck and kissed him hard. Running his tongue around Hank’s bloodstained mouth and tasting his own blood in the warmth of Hank’s mouth. Pulling away Logan found Hank’s eyes burning into his own. Hank’s voice deep “I love you Logan, I need you and I’ll always want you.” He pulled Logan down as he said it and ground his fur against Logan’s skin, making Logan hiss with pleasure. Eyes wild and body humming with the energy he’d poured into him, “I’ll be here Hank, I’ll be here.” Knowing that he meant every word and it meant as much as the vows he was going to take with Marie, they’d stand strong and he’d keep his word. 

It was as if they’d been shown the truth beneath the things they’d been searching for, wrapping each other in titles and lines, when neither of them worked that way. They had something that went beyond the ideas of love and romance, this was possession, need, drive. Katherine was right when she said it was beyond what they both thought about, it wasn’t thought at all they’d clouded it by thinking and adding things that were never there in the first place. Hank was his mate and always would be, just as Logan would be his even when Hank was old and grey Logan would still visit him occasionally. Feeling Hank unwrap his body from his own the night air suddenly filled with sounds and creatures that were absent until now. Putting his feet on the ground Logan held onto Hank and kissed him, throwing everything into it, showing him how much he needed him and yet it was agreed that their time would be separate now. They’d meet out here where they needed to be reminded of what it meant to the other, no longer would it involve beds or sheets. They were too human, too clean, too civilised; they were about this, the night, the forest and the halves of their souls that reacted to it. Seeing the same in Hank’s eyes Logan smiled and let Hank go, dressing quickly Logan loped off to find Katherine. He had to make things straight with her, whatever had happened he needed to know it wouldn’t get out to the rest of the school. Smiling he bounded out of the ring of trees knowing he’d never be able to find them again, the scent of Katherine strong in the air guiding him back.

Hank watched as Logan left, his body still humming with the energy that had been passed between them both. Breathing deep Hank took in the scent of his lover, recalling the feelings that he’d experienced. He’d been dreaming and had awoken here with Logan in his arms and his body ready to fuck, he remembered parts of the dream. He’d wonder for years about how he managed to get outside without triggering the alarm system. Smiling to himself, Hank set out for home, knowing he would be climbing into his window tonight seeing as he was naked. Taking one last look at the circle of trees Hank’s mind threw up a picture of the Faerie Glen in Shakespeare in a Midsummer Nights Dream. Taking his leave with a bow Hank left the circle and headed for home, hearing the shrill laughter of tiny mouths behind him.

Katherine’s scent diverted from the path she’d taken, a deeper richer scent had joined hers, one that reminded Logan of the deep forests of home. Dark earth mixed with blood and leaf mold, definitely masculine and it had chased Katherine’s own scent down. A small niggle of concern was playing in his mind as he approached the scents, there was no noise, no screams, nothing to alarm him but it still made him feel nervous. Creeping forward on his stomach Logan kept his body low and could see two pairs of feet, one Katherine’s one male; both were bare. As he crept closer the scent hit him, sex, full on and loaded with promise catching a growl in his throat Logan crept forward. Katherine was still a minor he supposed but he’d never asked her age and whoever it was, was in for a nasty surprise when he stood up. Seeing Katherine’s feet come off the ground and hearing the grunt of a male throat Logan had heard enough and shot forward barrelling into the clearing, claws drawn and a snarl already on his lips.

The sight that met him was something out of a dream or nightmare, it depended on how you saw things. Katherine was being fucked by someone who was made entirely of leaves and branches, her clothes were scattered around the clearing and her face was showing the pleasure the creature was giving her. His claws entered the side of the creature but it didn’t slow its actions, all it did was hold onto Katherine and throw Logan aside. Its eyes turning to find him as it’s head turned right round to look at him and laugh, Katherine’s eyes were tight shut as she fought to find her pleasure with the creature. She was speaking something, something that made the hairs on the back of Logan’s neck raise and an ache in his groin tighten needing to be released. The thing turned its attention back to Katherine and held her as he finished fucking her, her voice following the thrusts. Rising in pitch as the creature neared its peak, watching from his crouch Logan saw Katherine’s eyes open wide as she spoke the final sentence. The concussion wave went out from them both knocking Logan to the floor for a second making his ears ring. When he came round again Katherine was alone, the leaves and branches nothing but a pile in front of her, the scent of blood and earth rich in and around her. Without saying a word she picked up her clothes and began to dress Logan stunned into silence, his own clothes feeling tight and uncomfortable. Looking over to him she walked over half naked and held out a hand to him, pulling himself upward he caught the scent of her and found his body moving toward hers. A low growl in his throat as Katherine met his gaze and saw the hunger in him, taking his hands she put herself within them and held them there.

She was so close, he wanted her, he could scent how ready she was for him but he couldn’t move, couldn’t do it, she wasn’t Marie. Growling in frustration at the ache of his body, of his soul but his mind wouldn’t allow him to, seeing a smile cross her face as she reached down and opened his jeans for him. Taking him in hand and feeling himself move into her grip, his hands digging into her hips as she moved along him. She didn’t kiss him, didn’t touch him apart from her hand on him, her throat making a soothing sound that echoed through him, calming the hunger inside him. Feeling himself concentrating on the sensations her hand was making on him, feeling her shift to the side of him when he began to pulse with the beginnings of his climax. The arc of his semen falling into the dark earth that had been the creature, a smile touching Katherine’s face as she milked the last few drops from him. Taking a leaf from her clothes she cleaned him and dropped it to the ground, tucking him away she placed a gentle chaste kiss on his cheek and finished dressing. 

Logan stood stunned, what had happened? He remembered rushing into the clearing and seeing Katherine being fucked by something huge. Then he was being expertly brought to climax by her, then she just tucked him away as if it had been one of the most natural things in the world. Finally finding his voice he grabbed Katherine as she moved to pass him, “WHAT in God’s name was that?” Her gaze was all his as the false dawn showed itself, her face serious but a small half smile hiding at the corners of her mouth.  
“He’s the forest Logan, the one who feeds you.” The words didn’t make sense to him on a logical level but he knew from his travels that the native Indians in Canada had beliefs like this. Looking at the girl in his grip he narrowed his eyes, “WHAT are you?”  
“Flesh and blood like you, nothing more, nothing less.” Her tone was one of a mother talking to a toddler, trying to explain why the world was round.  
“What happened to me, why were you fucking that thing?” His grip increased and Katherine tore her arm away from his tight grip, her eyes were wary of him now and her scent was beginning to show a spike of fear.  
“I told you he’s the forest and he needs it. Everyone takes but no one gives back, I gave. So did you.” Looking at the ground where his semen had fallen Logan finally made the jump.  
“Magic? You were doing magic?” His voice weakened by the thought of it, he’d known a few shaman’s in his time up north, they’d been able to see more in him than he’d been willing to see and had written off their visions as delusions. Katherine smiled as if he’d finally understood.  
“Call it what you like but it was needed and ‘we’ did it not just me. Your seed is on the ground too, the autumn will be good this year and spring will bring more animals. They were dying, I couldn’t ignore it.” Moving away from her Logan felt the world tilt as he struggled to comprehend what she was saying, taking a look at the sky she set off back toward camp, leaving Logan with more questions than answers.

Katherine beat him back and the rest of the camp was still asleep when he sat down in front of the fire and put his own clothes back on. He watched her from his seat and she seemed the same person but her eyes shone now, as if her encounter had given her something in return. “Why?” she didn’t look at him, she just fed the embers of the fire and made tea. Annoyed he repeated the question, “Why did you do that to me?” Finally able to answer him she looked at him head on and handed him a mug of linden tea.  
“You were needed, you love this place, these woods. He needed you. I brought you. Same as Wayland, he needed you to see what you are; so you could forget the pain and move on. You can’t do that with a baby, you have to live in the now not the past. Also you needed it.” The simple words had rung true to Logan, he had needed it, now he felt a little easier, more complete.

“What do you know about him?” Katherine smiled and sipped her tea, the new sun making her silver sparkle like dew.  
“He’s been around since man first picked up a weapon and he’ll still be here when we’re all memories. She loved him too much.” Logan looked at her with a question on his mind and finally it sank in what the answer was.  
“She should have let him die.” Katherine nodded and sipped her tea hearing her fellow classmates waking up, she stretched and drained her mug. As she passed him her hand touched his hair and Logan felt a sensual shudder pass through him, the scent of the woods in autumn filled him and made his head swim with it. Her eyes found his as she climbed into her shelter, looking like a creature herself as she curled up to sleep. Knowing he’d be seeing those eyes whenever he came into the forest alone, her gaze had been predatory and it had frightened him. Closing her eyes Logan watched her settle into sleep trying to get his mind around what had happened in the night. He remembered Hank, he remembered following the wolf that had been Katherine but if she was a shaman what the hell was she doing at Xavier’s? He’d be asking her more questions when they got back later, for now he had the rest of the camp to wake up. 

Logan broke the camp early and sent nearly everyone home to write up what they’d learned, they’d be doing this again next week. Katherine was still asleep when everyone else left, Logan knew she’d survive a couple of hours alone and he wanted to talk to her on the way back. Quickly checking the younger children and seeing that they’d fared much better Logan decided that they’d be a larger group next time and the older kids could learn some lessons from the younger kids. Heading back to the camp Logan saw Katherine pulling down her shelter, her eyes were red and the air around her was tinged with sorrow. He made no noise and just watched her as her shelter faded back into tarpaulin and sticks, finally finished Katherine saw him. A small tired smile was on her lips and she sat on the bundle that had been her shelter, “What?” She never ceased to surprise him and he grinned at her forthrightness.   
“What did you do last night?”  
“I told you already.” Her eyes became defensive and she wiped a stray tear away. Logan shook his head and his gaze intensified pinning her own.  
“I mean with Hank.” At the mention of Hank’s name Katherine nodded and bent her head.  
“You fit, you were in pain and you both needed reminding what it was all about. Not love, not human things, blood and bone things. They don’t need excuses they just are.” Katherine got up to move but Logan got in her way and towered over her, his whole body humming with unexpressed emotion.  
“Who are you? What are you? Why did you come here?” Logan’s voice was quiet but the menace was evident in his words and Katherine slipped back down to her bundle, her head falling to her lap.  
“Why do you care, I’m just another person like you. Half animal half human, never both, never complete.” Her green eyes blazing now as she looked up at him, making Logan take a step backward. “Why are you asking? Worried I’ll tell people about you and your love? It’s obvious to those who can see it and most humans, mutants included are blind.” Logan looked at her in the clear morning sun, she looked around twenty but he couldn’t be sure, her face had old eyes and her body was used to hardship.

“How old are you?” Dropping to her level so she no longer felt overshadowed by him, her lips quirking into a kind of smile, her eyes meeting his and she opened her mouth, showing her teeth.  
“As young as my skin and older than my teeth.” A sad laugh came from her and she picked at the ground a sigh forcing its way from her.  
“You don’t know?” Katherine’s eyes pierced through his own and he saw under her calm exterior into the person beneath.  
“Not much point registering a birth when you travel all the time. Had my period for seven years, so I’m between seventeen and nineteen. That’s as near as I can get, life was hard enough without worrying about age.” Her fingers played with her left hand where a ring mark could still be seen fading, the shock running through Logan as she saw him notice. Her head coming up and her chin strong as she met his gaze full on. “What?” Logan chose his words carefully, he’d known several kids that had been in arranged marriages here at the school and they’d ended badly when the kids had manifested as mutants.  
Logan nodded to her ring mark. “You were married?” His voice showing surprise and a little sympathy softening Katherine’s reaction to his question. Her face turned away into the fire and she sniffed.  
“Yes. A good man, not very bright but a good man.” The question on his lips died as she finished her sentence, “He died when we were attacked, burned alive in the vardo.” The pain was still fresh in her and Logan reached out a hand to her, her reaction savage and making him rethink her state of being. “DON’T TOUCH ME!” Her voice was all threat and menace, her body shuddering with effort as she tried to keep the anger under control. Her fingers dug into the soft ground around her, Logan could feel something in the air passing him into the ground around him. A surge of energy that made his bones ache, it faded quickly and Katherine pulled her fingers free. Her voice quiet as she spoke to him, “If you’d have touched me you’d have been hurt. Metal doesn’t work well with it. I’ll not kill the bridegroom before his wedding.”   
Her laughter full of pain and her tears falling like summer rain, “Though God’s know it would’ve been better if that had happened to me.” Her head bent over and the shudders wracked through her frame, making Logan ache for her, there were so many stories of pain here, every kid seemed to have been beaten abused hurt by the world around them. Katherine lifted her head up and laughed the tears on her face making the whole thing look surreal, taking in Logan’s concern for her she grabbed his large hand in her own. “You want to know what I am, why I was chased out of my clan, out of home, why my son and husband were burned alive by settled people. I’ll show you maybe you’ll understand how I know, what I know and why I never have a choice in what I know.” Logan watched her face go slack and peaceful, feeling his own eyes closing of their own accord as something took over his body.

The world was alive, everything was blazing with colour and energy, there were huge swathes of dark black in the forest and Logan could feel the ache and pain of the whole place dying slowly. His own home glowed with life, the tendrils of it spreading out across the forest reknitting the fabric of life around it. Swooping upward he caught the sight of black feathers and realised he was seeing things through a bird, the whole place was laid beneath him, kids were running around and each one was a mess of scars and wounds. Even Marie was injured, her body was littered with scars that were healing slowly and the life she carried glowed with a soft amber light. Swooping away Logan found himself looking down on himself, holding Katherine’s hand, she wasn’t human, she was a mixture of animal and human. Lifting her head up to the birds eyes she opened her eyes, they were green and her chest was a mass of thick moss, her hair was long and alive with small insects and mammals. “I am everything and nothing. I feel, see and understand everything around me. I have no choice in this, it’s what I was born to do. Magic isn’t magic as you see it, its life, in skin and bone, in blood, fur and feather! Every person I see hurts me, every place screams to be healed. I’m here because I’m needed, when I pass they’ll be someone else to carry on but it’s a job I wouldn’t give to an enemy. Understand this Logan, you are what you are because it was what you ‘were’ before the humans took you. You held onto their pain and made it your own, you’re the one to blame for the nightmares not them.” Katherine let go of his hand then and the image faded in his mind. Opening his eyes again he looked at Katherine, the tears were flowing again and she looked so fragile as if the world would crush her underfoot. She was a mutant but of what kind he doubted even Xavier knew, knowing that everything around her caused her pain. The life in the forest around her singing out at her all the time, the countless deaths that occurred every second all registered by her. Understanding now why she didn’t speak much, she did enough by just being there, trying to even the balance any way possible.

“Katherine, if you need something, just ask me. I’ll try my best to help.” Her face came down to meet his gaze, her eyes now more grey than green. She looked so tired then as if it had taken everything out of her just showing him what she saw every day. Shaking her head she silently got up and finished sorting the fire pit out, picking up her bundle she walked away downhill toward the school and the kids who were out playing on the field. She stopped to wait for him, when he joined her she touched his arm gently and a rush of compassion filled him.  
“Thank you but no. You have enough as it is without me. This burden is mine and I’ll do it as long as I can without dying.” The utter loneliness struck him, she was apart but joined, whole but separate and in the couple of months she’d been here, Logan had hardly seen her with anyone. She made to move away but Logan grabbed her, a solution in his head.  
“Let us help you, maybe you’re here to learn too. You feel everything around you so you know I mean what I say. I want to help Katherine, you need us as much as we need you.” The simple admission broke through her shell and Logan felt the air around him sweeten, summer exploding around him anew. Katherine’s eyes turning green again as they walked down to the school, looking at the large garage and the stables weighing something up in her mind.  
“You can make things with wood can’t you?” Logan nodded as they got to the field, “Think they could make me a vardo?” Logan stopped for a moment and looked at her.  
“Well that would be easy if I knew what a Vardo was.” Katherine smiled and hefted her bundle, looking at the figure of Marie walking toward them both.   
“She ‘needs’ you Logan,” her eyes sparkling as she walked away to the school giving a smile to Marie as she passed her. Marie seemed to glow for a second as Katherine passed her, noticing her hand just touching Marie’s dress. Knowing she’d given her more healing, more confidence to live, seeing Katherine struggling now with the bundle where before she could carry it without a problem.

Marie’s arms wrapped around him and he found her body pressed up against him her scent distracting him from Katherine. “Hey, I missed you,” the honeyed purr telling him exactly what she’d missed and how eager she was to get it again. Looking down into her flashing eyes he was reminded of the sight of Katherine’s eyes when he’d seen her as she really was. Marie’s eyes were the same shade but Katherine’s had been totally green no whites just green. Marie slipped her hand down the front of his jeans and squeezed him on the way past, making sure her body covered the movement. “Fancy some sleep?” Her intentions so far away from sleep Logan laughed and went with her across the field, the structure the younger kids had made was still up and they were playing inside it. Patting Marie’s behind as they walked into the mansion Logan felt the weight of the building weigh down on him and understood why Katherine needed somewhere of her own. Turning to Marie he asked her something on the way to their room, “Marie what’s a Vardo?” he watched as she worked it out, knowing she knew more than he did even though he’d never admit it.   
“I think it’s a gypsy caravan? Why?” Logan smiled as the image popped up into his head. Looking at her open smiling face he told her the truth.  
“Someone asked me to make one and I think it’d make a good summer project for the advanced classes.” A sneaky grin was plastered across her face as she opened the door to their room.  
“You wouldn’t go far in one of those Logan, they don’t move very fast and I happen to know you love to go… fast.” Her hands were already on his jeans when he walked inside, pulling open his buttons to free his already swelling erection.  
“Never said it was for me, I’m not going anywhere. Not for a few years at least.” Picking her up quickly he carried her to the bed, placing her gently in the centre of it, seeing the love she had for him written plainly across her whole body. “I love you and I’ll never leave you. Not again, if I go your coming with me, go that?” Smiling Marie pulled him to her lips, her mouth giving him all the answer he’d ever need.


	7. July - NC17 - M/F - M/M - Trigger abuse - violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets Marie a ring, ceremony comes, Marie goes home and learns a nasty truth and Logan finds out he's not the only one looking after his family.

The first two weeks went like an oiled machine, plans were made and executed in a fashion that made the missions the X-Men went on seem like unplanned picnics. Dresses were ordered, flowers arranged, caterers found, registrar found and paid for, all that was left was the ring and that was giving Logan the headache he’d had pounding around his skull for the whole two weeks. 

First they’d looked at diamonds, then emeralds, rubies were a no-no seeing as they reminded them both of Jean and Scott who were sharing the wedding and had chosen matching ruby rings. Amethyst, carnelian, topaz, sapphire, the list had been endless and everything had seemed to be the same as something else. Logan wanted something that was unique, a one off, nothing else like it in the world, just like Marie. So he’d resorted to ‘other’ channels, he knew some smugglers from his days of being ‘hired help’ and had learned of a small boutique in the lower east side of New York. There he was quietly told were the rarest gems in the world, he’d gotten the address and planned to go there while everyone else was rehearsing. 

They were having a humanist ceremony, seeing as Marie no longer felt any of the faith she was brought up to believe and he never thought about god, except to curse his name. Scott and Jean were having their vows blessed later by a priest but the service was non-denominational. Logan had just swung his leg over the deep blue-black tank of his bike when Scott had poked his head inside the garage, Scott’s voice high and desperate. “Hey you’re not leaving me here with this lot! They want another run through! This time with the bridesmaids!” The look of utter despair on Scott’s face melted even the Wolverines resolve and Logan growled out a response, hurrying his own preparations if they were at it again.   
“Get on and shut up!”

Just as Scott had snagged a helmet and was seated behind Logan the objects of their affection got to the doors, their faces a picture when they saw Scott holding onto Logan on the back of Logan’s precious bike. As the bike roared away Jean put her hand to her mouth to cover the smile that was plastered across it Marie just held her stomach as she laughed into the garage. When both of them had finally recovered Jean smiled at Marie and put her arm around the young woman, Marie able not to flinch as she did so. “Well that sorts out your rings, I never thought it’d work though. Usually Jubilee’s plans end in some kind of disaster, but this looks like it could work.” Marie smiled and moved out of the older woman’s grip her nose still able to detect Logan’s scent in the air and the annoyance he’d felt, her senses had become more acute of late. Hank put it down to her body preparing her for birth and again her hands were stroking the tight skin of her belly.  
“Yeah I know, lets’ just hope they come back in one piece and if Scott gets any ideas about Logan’s baby he’ll be wearing bruises to the wedding.” Jean was about to say that Scott and her had no intention toward her baby when the realisation hit her making her eyes sparkle.   
“I’m sure it’ll be fine Rogue, come on lets get the invitations finished, Hank’s going to post them later for us, he’s got some errands to do in town.” Smiling Marie headed back to the study with Jean, the thought on her mind of exactly what errands Hank was doing, she knew he’d been left in charge of the travel plans for both couples. She even knew that Jean and Scott were going to the Bahamas for a week she’d seen their names on a small tag for the airline but her and Logan still didn’t have anything planned. Secretly Marie wanted to go home, to show her mother and father she was still alive, still standing tall, even if they didn’t want her someone did. Logan did, he’d been her family, her rock, the one thing that kept her steering due north toward her goals. She wanted them to see him, needed them to understand exactly what she’d done and how proud she was of it all. 

Sighing she turned back to Jean not realising Jean had picked up on everything she’d said in her mind, sending a quick communication to Hank Jean told him of Marie’s wishes, hoping that they’d be able to do this small thing for her. When Jean received Hank’s reply she just smiled and took Marie back to the list of invitations and they both started sealing the envelopes, hoping that they’d be done before the men got back.

 

This was a bad idea. Scott held on for life itself and felt the rumbling growl coming from Logan in front of him as they sped toward New York. His hands tightening around Logan only made Logan go faster, as if he was trying to scare him into speaking, into wanting to get off his precious bike. A spike of anger coursed through Scott then, Logan had stolen his bike and returned her eventually but she’d never felt the same afterward. He’d had to pick her up from a desolate Canadian wasteland and had to buy her back from the guy who claimed he’d won her in a fight! Scott hadn’t taken her out since and a lock had been put in her engine, it would turn over but not actually go anywhere. He’d wanted to strip her down and start again but Logan was always in the garage and Scott didn’t trust himself with Logan around. He might start hitting him if he found something wrong with her and that would end up with one of them in the med bay if not both. When Xavier had shown him the new bike he’d been impressed by it’s size and shape, he’d known Rogue had designed some of it using her memories from Logan. It really was a work of art and he’d been a little jealous when he’d seen Logan take her out for the first time. They really did fit together well, as if man and machine were two halves of the same creature. If the sounds Logan were making were anything to go by, Logan didn’t appreciate having a passenger who wasn’t female sat behind him. Keeping his grip light Scott hung on hoping to make the wedding that was only a few days away. If he could keep Logan from spearing him he’d be fine, keeping that thought at the front of his mind Scott relaxed into the journey.

Logan could feel the sluggish response from his baby underneath him, she didn’t like Scott, well they were both in agreement there, but he couldn’t leave the poor bastard alone with the women. They’d both been through the damn ceremony more times than he could remember and the list of things on it seemed to grow with each day. A simple ceremony they’d said, something small they’d said, a growl released itself then as they passed a car full of kids and stressed parents. Pulling away Logan tried to put the image of Marie stood in her dress out of his mind, he’d seen her by accident but she’d made his heart stop in his chest. Her hair was piled up on her head, showing off her graceful neck, the adamantium chain sparkling on her throat as she moved, her sign of commitment to him, her engagement ring she’d called it. He’d wanted to buy her another one but she’d punched him hard when she’d lost her temper about it, she’d been his since she saw him in that bar. The tags he’d given her had been a ring and she’d returned them when she’d been with Bobby but he’d come back and she’d put on something that had meant more. She wore the metal the same as he did but hers was around her throat so she could show the world how much she loved him. She’d done it by herself and now he wanted to get her a ring that would match it. Scott’s hands relaxed on Logan’s sides and he felt himself settle again, pouring everything into the journey, taking risks he knew the both of them could survive. If he ended up killing Scott he’d have Jean to answer to and that was something he never wanted to face, he’d seen the blow up about the caterer. He’d had a lucky escape there and besides Marie would’ve stuck up for him but The Wolverine never hid behind a woman even if she was pregnant and he knew Jean would never hurt a pregnant woman. Concentrating on his goal, he pushed the bike onward, his own growls matching the engine as they made the city limits.

The shop was something out of another age, the brass balls that hung from the sign above testament to the shops trade. Scott gave a look that would’ve earned him a clawing if Logan hadn’t been in such a hurry to get inside, the interior wasn’t as cheery as the outside but the displays made up for it. Everywhere the eye could see were jewels, they were labelled as paste copies but even Scott could tell the difference between paste and the genuine article. The shop keeper was a small man, a dwarf almost, his hair tied back, strong muscular shoulders and a gaze that hadn’t left them since they pulled up outside. Logan went straight for the short man, putting his hands on the counter, Logan leaned forward, trying to be calm as he spoke. “Wedding rings, unique, price no object.” The little man looked Logan up and down and went to a display, pulling the tray he brought it back to show Logan. Scott wandered over to look at the jewellery laid out on it, every single ring was unique, there were different stones of every shade and colour. Even the metals were different, and one was wooden set with a dark blue stone, Scott pointed at it, the words on his lips dying as the little man answered him. “It’s made from Iron wood and the stone is a rare piece of Labrodorite.” His thick fingers picked up the ring and lifted it into the light, the stone reflected all the colours of a butterflies wing, iridescent in the light of the shop. The sparkle and play of light on the stone captured even Scott’s attention, the hues visible even through his glasses. Logan looked down at the tray and found his hands dancing over the whole display, he was feeling panicked, there was too much choice here, too many mistakes he could make. His heart was trying to calm itself and the deep tone of the owner reached him, the rich undertone calming Logan’s racing heart.

“What colour are her eyes?” Logan found himself answering without thinking, “Forest green.”  
“What colour hair?”  
“Auburn with two malen streaks in the front.”  
“Skin tone?”  
“Alabaster.” Scott watched the exchange in a kind of shock, Logan was offering information to a total stranger about Rogue.  
“Temperament?” Scott expected Logan to snap out a comment, he found himself floored by his answer.  
“She’s like a summer storm, wild, carefree, older than her years.” Logan’s eyes were closed as the shopkeeper removed rings and put them in a box, whittling down the selection by the words that were coming from Logan. “Caring, a giver, terrible temper, concerned for everyone, a saviour.” The last word echoing around the small shop like a rumble of thunder and Scott understood how much Logan had been worrying about this, about the whole thing. He really loved her, he needed her and the smile on the shopkeepers face was strange, there were two rings left and the small man asked one more question.  
“Life or soul?” Logan’s eyes snapped open at that comment and he answered without hesitation.  
“Soul.” 

The large fingers plucked away one ring leaving ‘the’ ring on the dark blue velvet, Logan’s eyes dropped down to the final choice. A clear stone with a colour to it that shifted as the light moved. It looked like a diamond but Logan knew it wasn’t it was something else. Reaching out toward the ring the shopkeeper stopped his hand and picked it up for him. The stone caught the light, sending tiny pieces of refracted light everywhere, making the whole place shine with it.  
“Comes from South America, a diamond of some kind but not one you’ll ever find anywhere else. The setting is gold with a platinum centre to give it strength, one of a kind.” Logan looked from the ring to the shopkeeper.  
“How much?” The smile that covered the short man’s face warmed his eyes and Scott found himself wanting to leave as it passed over him. Taking a pencil he scribbled something down on a piece of paper and showed Logan, Logan looked at it grunted and took out a folded bundle. Before he put it down on the counter Logan spoke, “Size it to this,” he took out a small ring and handed it over, Jubilee had gotten Marie to try on different rings and noted her size for him. The small man nodded and took the ring.  
“It’ll be extra.” Logan growled at that and the small man’s grin just got wider, “I think we can forget that seeing as you’ve given me this one.” Quickly noting the size he compared the two rings, there wasn’t much in it and the wedding ring wouldn’t need that much stretching. “Half now, half when you come for the ring.” Scott watched as Logan counted off at least seven thousand dollars onto the counter top, the small mans eyes never leaving Logan’s face watching for a sign of his discomfort at paying out so much. If this was half, the ring was worth over fourteen thousand dollars, his own ring for Jean had cost him nearly two thousand and he’d thought he’d gotten a good deal. But Logan was giving over nearly everything he owned for one ring, he hadn’t even thought about his own yet and Scott decided he’d better tell him before he spent everything.

“Erm, Logan, what about your ring?” Logan looked at him as if he’d just told him the sky was pink and saw the world drop out from under him, Logan had forgotten about his own ring. “You’re going to need one as well, she’ll be expecting you to have one Logan.” Logan’s hands had stopped counting the money out and he just ignored the comment although the small shopkeeper had noticed.  
“What I need don’t matter, she deserves this.” Scott got annoyed and his tone became harsh.  
“Yeah, when Jean puts the ring on my finger how’s that going to make her feel when you don’t have one for her to put on you?” The sense hit him then and a pained look crossed his face as Scott realised this was the first time he’d ever bought anyone anything like this and all he was concerned about was her. Turning to the small shopkeeper Scott saw the stare piercing him through as he spoke to him. “Have you got any rings that’d fit him? Again something unique, something ‘him’?” The gaze travelled over Logan as he weighed up the man in front of him, turning to Scott he spoke.  
“Temperament?”   
“Hard ass.” Logan shot Scott a look that would have worried him at any other time but here Logan was vulnerable and so he kept his temper. “No let me rephrase that, acts like one, is one occasionally when needed, loyal, faithful, honest, honourable, flirts with anything in a skirt, determined, dogged, a valuable friend and a decent man.” 

Logan felt the floor shift as he heard Scott come out with the words that he thought described him and he felt as if none of them were real. The little shopkeeper looked at the man in front of him and saw the struggle to take the compliments heaped on him. Smiling he walked over to a different cushion and came back with one ring, it was a simple band, the metal almost singing out to Logan as he brought it over. It even felt like it was his before he’d even touched it. Turning to Scott the little shopkeeper asked one last question, “Man or animal?” The question stilled their breath and Scott felt his throat tighten Logan’s fists were clenched and the tension running off him was palpable. The question dug deep into Scott’s heart, knowing what he said now could change everything. Looking at Logan, Scott decided to be honest as the little shopkeeper just waited patiently for an answer.  
“He’s neither, he’s just Logan.” The answer popped out as if it had been waiting in his mouth, Scott looked at Logan as he said it and the shopkeeper grabbed Logan’s left hand and slid the ring on it. It fitted snugly as if it had always been there. 

The words hit Logan square on, putting things into place for him, knowing that Scott understood what he struggled with, what he felt was his own lone fight against The Wolverine. There was nothing Logan could say about what Scott had just said, Scott keeping his face neutral, but Logan smelled the nerves coming from the younger man. He’d told him the truth about how he saw him, he wasn’t an animal to him; he was himself and that’s what mattered when it came down to it. He hadn’t been a jerk about it, he’d just answered honestly and it had floored him. Looking at the simple ring Logan saw how it fitted him snugly, feeling warm to his skin. The gravel voice of the shopkeeper filling his ears, “All the way from Cornwall England, this one, ‘found in a mound’ if you get my drift.” He winked an eye at the two of them and removed it from his finger, “It’ll cost you,” the pencil again went to the paper and Logan watched the figure scratched down. The shopkeepers eyes meeting Logan’s and winking as he read the amount.  
“You sure this is what you want? Nothing else?” The grin that met Logan’s gaze was all warmth, the nod final.   
Scott broke the mood by speaking, “How much for the axe?” Scott was over in the far corner, a large ornate axe on the wall capturing his attention, the handle solid wood, the metal dull but the edge sharp and shining. The little shopkeeper raised his voice so Scott could hear him, “Read the label underneath it.” Scott bent to read the small yellowed label, then he straightened up quickly his gaze piercing the little man through. The shop had suddenly become very, very small and Scott decided he was better off waiting outside. Keeping his eyes on the little man Scott left, Logan watching as Scott did his best to look normal while fighting the fear he could scent.

“What’s gotten into him?” The little shopkeeper just smiled and pointed to the little label under the axe. Curious Logan went over to look, the label had writing on it and a tally mark system with dates next to each one. It read ‘Attempted robberies 396, thieves killed 65, injured 289.’ The last date was the week before and Logan smiled as he looked at the axe edge, the handle was well used and the shaft was long enough for the smaller man to heft well in the confined space.  
“Pay’s to advertise huh?” The glint in the little mans eyes met the smile on Logan’s own as he slid the claws out of his left hand and held them up. “Just so we know each other if you get any other ideas about payment?” Seeing the cold look in Logan’s eyes the little shopkeeper laughed, the sound echoing around the small store, Logan put his claws away and returned to the counter. The money was all there and he took a small receipt and left, Scott was anxiously waiting for him outside. He didn’t say anything to Logan until he swung himself behind him for the journey home, “How do you know you can trust him?” Logan just looked back into the store and saw the little man pull down the axe and clean it with a soft cloth. The action making the small man’s musculature evident as he did so, seeing him swing the small axe around the open space knowing that he was being watched. Throwing a comment to Scott as he fired the bike, “Because he’s honest and he knows I’d come after him if he wasn’t.” That seemed to settle Scott’s nerves as they pulled away, heading home to the organised chaos that was their weddings.

Ororo had made sure the day was bright and the sun was already above the trees when Logan finally surfaced, Marie had been sleeping in Jubilee's room, Kitty was there was well. They’d all had a girls night the other evening when he’d gone to collect the rings, the little shopkeeper had been expecting him. The shop was empty apart from a few knick knacks that looked as if they’d had better days, all the jewels were gone. He’d gone to the counter and the little man had beamed at him as he’d produced the boxes for him, Logan put the rest of the money down for him and picked up the rings. His short strong arm shot out and grabbed Logan’s own, “The payment for your ring?” Logan snapped open the boxes and checked they were the ones he’d wanted, when he was satisfied he closed the lids and put them back down on the counter top. The payment for his own ring was something he’d never been asked for, a breath. He’d brought extra money just in case and he felt the grip on his arm change. The little man motioned to the back of the shop and let go of Logan's arm, Logan followed pocketing the two rings quickly.  
The back of the shop was packed up and the little man was holding a dark glass bottle and held it out to Logan, “In there, just one deep one.” Logan felt stupid but the words of Katherine echoed through him, ‘magic isn’t what you think its blood and bone Logan.’ He wasn’t giving blood but he was giving something of himself and he’d wanted to know exactly what he was doing.  
“Why?” The little man frowned and put the bottle down.  
“Because I need an honest man and that’s what your enemy described you as. That’s why.” The term made Logan’s eyebrow raise.  
“My enemy?”  
“Yes your friend with the control problem, watch him; he’ll explode one day if he’s not careful.” The man’s hands were fiddling with a small box, trying to open it without showing Logan how it was opened. Logan looked at the small man and a name popped into his head, one that fitted the little man entirely as he finally opened the box and pulled out a small square of brown cloth.  
“You’re a dwarf aren’t you?” The little man didn’t answer him he just polished the dark bottle, Logan folded his arms and waited, he had time by the looks of things the little shopkeeper didn’t.  
“No, not in the terms you’re thinking along. I just happen to look like one and encourage the stereotype, small people they like to be called, me I’m just short. Nothing wrong with being short.” Logan nodded and looked at the glass bottle.  
“What is that for? I mean I breathe in it and then what?” The smaller man was getting agitated now and he just thrust the bottle under Logan’s nose.  
“Just do it and leave, you’ve got what you came for, now do it and leave!” The red flushed skin covering his face reminded him of the night he’d been forced to watch the whole ‘Lord Of The Ring's’ trilogy by Bobby and Marie. Grabbing the bottle he took a deep breath and blew hard into the dark glass, as soon as he had the large strong hands snapped a lid on it and tightened it shut. Pleased now the little man ignored Logan entirely and just cleaned the bottle’s surface again. Smiling to himself Logan whispered ‘Grumpy as Gimli,’ the words were barely out of his mouth when he felt the prick of something against his skin. Looking down there was a very small sharp knife at his stomach and Logan growled low, looking into the eyes of the smaller man he saw the hatred burning into his own.

“Never, mention that name around me ‘man’.” The word ‘man’ chewed out as if it was an insult. “Not all of us appreciate what your world has done to us, to what we are and how we’re treated. We were freaks before the mutant’s ever came into life and we’ll still be when everyone is a mutant. We live longer don’t forget that and our memories don’t age.” The knife was pulled away from Logan’s skin and he could see the regret in the small mans face, holding the bottle up for him to see he asked him something. “Lie, say something untrue something big, not just the sky is purple.” Logan looked at the dark surface of the bottle and thought about what he could say, smiling when he thought of something.  
“I don’t love her.” The dark glass glowed bright orange then turned yellow almost burning the hand that held it. He seemed satisfied and walked away from Logan, carrying the bottle with him back into the shop. Logan following and watching as he set up the small bottle where he could see it and others would be hard pressed to notice it if you weren’t looking for it. Before he let go it Logan whispered to himself, the glass glowed yellow again and the little man turned around quickly.  
“What did you say? What did you ask?” Shrugging his coat around him Logan felt the two boxes in his pocket and smiled, at him.  
“I just asked if you weren’t what I thought you were and I’m right aren’t I?” The little man gave a grudging smile and relaxed his shoulders, his eyes gleaming in the light that made it into the small shop.  
“No one would believe you, you know.” The little man settled himself behind the counter and pulled out a pipe, setting it alight he breathed out into the room, the scent of the tobacco rich and old.  
“Maybe, maybe not but no one would believe me if I’d told them I’d met a god of sorts, one who shoes horses for a living.” The quick glance at the dark bottle confirmed what he was saying as it stayed dark, the heavy head of the little man nodding at him.  
“Then you’ll be happy wearing his ring then, or one of them.” The glass stayed dark as he spoke and Logan knew the worth of his breath now and the ring in his pocket. Smiling Logan took the door handle in his hand and opened the door, the little man speaking to him as he left.  
“Be seeing you Logan,” the glass bottle staying dark as he left, going back to his bike and the life ahead of him. Knowing there were more things between heaven and earth that even he knew about, since he’d stopped running the world had become a stranger place but much more interesting. 

Now the two boxes rested on the small side table next to the bed and the day was here, he was getting married. The smells of cooking and the voices of students helping to erect the canopy outside in the garden were coming into the bedroom. His suit was resting on a chair, it wasn’t the whole penguin thing, it was a comfortable thing. The cotton suit had been found to fit him in all the right places but it gave him room to move and breathe, the dark black of it seemed to absorb all light. Seeing as Marie was wearing an off white dress they’d look the perfect opposites, him in black her in white, the small symbol that was on his cuff links reminded him of it. Xavier had given them to him, twin representations of the yin-yang symbol done in silver and ebony. He’d accepted them with a smile and put them with the suit, taking a look at the clock Logan knew he had a couple of hours left. Stretching he decided to put it to good use and sleep some more, he knew that Scott and Jean were flying out to the tropics later for their honeymoon. He’d kept himself away from Hank the last couple of days because he knew Hank was arranging everything for them. Smiling as he thought about the itinerary they probably had planned for their week away. He knew Hank would get something sorted for both of them, something they’d both enjoy, he was just about to settle back down when he heard the footsteps approaching. They stopped outside his room and he smelled who it was, “Go away, I’m still asleep!” Kitty’s exasperated voice wafted through the door.  
“Rogue say’s to get your ass out of bed and get ready, she wants you ready for Cyclops to inspect your suit before you go down together.” Logan growled and he smelled Kitty’s nerves through the door. “She said if I don’t see you out of bed and moving she’ll give her to Cyclops and she has the keys.” Logan’s ears peaked at this and he quickly found himself across the room and searching his jeans for the bike keys. Gone. A long low rumble echoed through the room, Kitty heard him moving and spoke. “She wants me to see you moving Logan so I’m opening the door okay?” He’d locked it last night but this was Kitty and she could go through anything, quickly grabbing a shirt Logan threw it on forgetting he was naked from the waist down. Still looking for something to wear he saw Kitty standing inside his room, her own dress a simple light cotton with an embroidered rose design on it. Kitty’s eyes were definitely south of the border until Logan moved, her eyes snapped upward, blushing furiously Kitty just phased back out of the room. Kitty’s unsteady voice came through the door, Logan picking up on her embarrassment and arousal at seeing him half naked. “I’ll tell her your up and moving, I’m sure she’s safe now Rogue only wanted to get you moving.” Not realising he could hear her other comment behind the door, ‘I wouldn’t need much of ‘that’ to get me moving!’ Laughing to himself as Kitty walked down the corridor Logan began to get ready for one of the defining moments of his life. Tearing off the shirt he threw himself into the routine of his morning.

Looking in the mirror Logan heard the door open and Scott stood there looking a little nervous and a perfect suit riding over his nervous frame. A slow whistle escaped his lips as Logan turned to look at him, “Damn Logan you’re going to make me look bad.” Puffing out his chest a little Logan took a good look at himself in the mirror, the suit did make the most of his frame. He looked like pure sin dressed in night, the easy shift of his body matched the glow that was coming from his eyes. Scott checked his suit over, giving it a little brush down and gave him the simple white orchid for his button hole, it’s colour a point of light contrasting against the darkness of his suit. Rings in his pocket Logan took one last look and walked out with Scott, both of them embarking on the road of ‘husband’ feeling a little like lambs to the slaughter. Logan caught Scott’s nerves, deciding to tease him a little, “Hey at least Marie ain’t a telepath, she won’t know how nervous this makes me.” Scott smiled tightly and answered him lightly, “True Logan true but she’ll be able to feel all the love underneath the nerves.” Logan’s smile faltered a little but Scott hadn’t finished, “But then again Jean doesn’t have my baby riding around in her or most of my personality riding around with her. She knows you love her, hell we all knew you loved her the first time you came here. You never asked about yourself Logan or what we wanted, you asked about her first.” 

Logan felt the man next to him change as they approached the covered garden, stopping just before the doors Scott held Logan’s arm. “I was an idiot Logan, I should have given you the benefit of the doubt but I didn’t and I’m sorry for that. You make her happy and that should have been enough, I suppose it was nice to be a big brother for a while but you always had her heart Logan, always.” The look on Scott’s face was one that Logan hadn’t seen when he’d ever talked to him before, it was softer, more open. Logan grabbed Scott’s arm fully, holding it at the elbow, remembering what Wayland had shown him. The grip on Scott’s arm light but strong Logan’s voice quiet but strong, “I’m here for the long run Scott, I’ll never hurt them and you can kill me if I do.” Scott returned the grip and they both felt the start of a bond that would keep them safe, keep them together through the future and what it could bring.   
“If it comes to it Logan I’ll make it quick and I’ll look after them both. They’ll never know.” Scott gripped his arm tight and Logan smiled as they let go of each other, each one understanding the other for the first time. Both had fears, both had dreams but they meshed in places and this was the place they could start from. Stepping out into the sunshine, they went to meet their futures.

The only part he could remember of the whole thing was the moment he put the ring on Marie’s finger, the look of total and utter love in her gaze as he put the ring on her. Its colour matched her perfectly and sat comfortably with her skin as if it had always been there, Logan’s own ring slipped on easily. It’s weight comfortable, seeming as if it had always been there, her small fingers pushing the plain band over his knuckles the most sensual thing he’d ever felt. It was everything they’d said it was, special, a moment the whole world stands still and you can feel the world turn under your feet. He had eyes for nothing and no one else but Marie, her hair was piled high, her face framed by the two white streaks. The dress was a marvel of design because it covered their baby but also brought out the beauty of her condition. She glowed in the afternoon sunlight and everyone marvelled at them, how they seemed to fit together so perfectly. Mirror images of the other, Marie light, him darkness, her own flower on her chest a deep blue orchid almost black placed over her heart. His heart over hers, just as the white orchid was her heart over his, a small detail that had been all the more poignant because they both knew why Ororo had done it. The orchids flowered once in twenty years and after that they died, their love was rare like the orchids and they deserved everything they could get. Life for mutants was hard and bringing a baby into the world would make it harder for both of them even here. 

Marie had spoken her heart to him then, telling him how much she loved him, how much she needed him, what he meant to her and why. Logan hadn’t said much in his vows, and he knew people wouldn't understand him when he told her he’d care for her like the wolves care for their own. But Marie did, she understood because she knew him and what he was telling her. That he’d die for her, kill for her, defend her with everything he was, love her till he was dead and gone, just a memory to their children and grandchildren. She’d cried then, a single tear reflecting the light of the sun through into her making her glow with it. He’d kissed her then, softly and tenderly showing everyone the true depth of himself, the thing that Marie had seen the first time she’d laid eyes on him in the cage in Laughlin. 

Scott and Jean had been traditional in their vows and they’d looked as they had before things had gone wrong between them. Jean only had eyes for her husband and Logan felt a spike of regret for ever trying to come between them. When the rings had been exchanged Scott had smiled, a true smile that reached past his mouth and into his soul, he had her at last, she was his. Logan winked at him and Scott had to choke back a laugh as Logan held Marie close to him, their territories mapped out the tension ended. 

The party had been good, the other young men were getting all the attention they needed from their partners since their little planning session that day up in cabin. They’d all been attentive and had told their partners what they planned, the only one who had taken their partner up on the offer had been Damask. Pieter and Damask were going to have their relationship blessed after the party, an engagement of a sort. Jubilee and Bobby were taking things slowly now she knew he did love her, the things she’d bought for the wedding now ensconced in her bottom drawer knowing she had time. Kitty was home from Harvard and she’d left her boyfriend behind her, things weren’t going well and her time here had spelled it out to her. When Marie had pulled her into an embrace Logan had caught Kitty eye and winked at her, making her blush vividly. Marie looked confused until Logan had whispered in her ear as to why, she’d slapped him then on the arm a blush creeping up her own face then. His voice rumbling in her ear, “It’s not as if you haven’t seen it before, never mind feeling it.” 

Kitty had left them then, wrapped up in each other, oblivious to the heart that was breaking in their midst, Hank just blinked back the tears and smiled at everyone knowing things were changing. Maybe just maybe there was a piece of happiness out there for him, he just wondered how long it would take to get here if at all. 

Hank waited until Jean and Scott had driven away to the airport before he gave Marie the small package in his hands. The rest of the presents were stacked and kind of unique, there weren’t many dinner services or pots and pans. There were guns, there were knives there was even a small iron stove that had been delivered that morning for the cabin. Handing it over to Logan Hank smiled and saw the heat of Logan’s gaze reach him, the smile all for him. Opening it with nervous hands Hank watched as Marie looked over the papers, it was a registration and car papers for Meridian, Mississippi. Tears sprang into Marie’s eyes and she flew around Hank, hugging him tightly, her voice suddenly choked by everything. Logan looked deep into Hank and understood exactly what had been given to Marie, a chance. Time to get things sorted out, things she’d left unsaid and undone, she was different now and she needed to finish things before she set out on her life with Logan. 

Hank wrapped his large hands around her, cradling Marie as she cried, wiping her tears away with his furred fingers she blinked at Logan. “Do you mind going Logan? I know it’s not your idea of a holiday, but it’s something I’ve been wanting to do, something I have to do before the babies born. I need them to see me as I am Logan and I want them to know you’re with me.” Logan took hold of her face, wrapping his palm over her cheek, tracing the tear track with his finger gently.  
“Whatever you want darlin’ I’m not leaving you, not ever.” The ring on his finger catching the sun as he saw her eyes darken with emotion, not seeing Hank’s own eyes clouding over but scenting his distress. “We’ll go and I’ll take care of you. Anything I need to know Hank? Anything I should be aware of?” Logan met the tear filled gaze of his lover, knowing that they both felt the pain of what had happened today and how much it changed their own relationship.  
Hank answered him, keeping the emotion hidden from Marie.  
“Well Ororo is flying you down tonight in the blackbird, Charles has reserved you a suite at the local Hilton, honeymoon of course and there’s a credit card for you in there too. We don’t expect you back for at least a week, but if you feel any stress at all Marie or if you think this is too much for you, come home. As long as you keep that in mind we’re all fine and dandy.” The smile he gave her reached his eyes and Logan knew Hank was happy for them both, even if it meant he was out in the cold. Logan put his hand on Hank’s shoulder and smelt the rich odour of him deepen as he did so, not noticing Marie’s look of confusion as she picked up the scent of arousal from Hank. Sneezing quickly she wiped it away and Hank let go of her leaving her and Logan to discuss plans. 

Marie watched Hank walk away, the large doctor crowding her thoughts, she knew about their agreement but Logan hadn’t told her about any recent visits. Not since March, looking at Logan she could see the pain in him and opened her mind to him, sharing the link she had with him. What she saw made her chest lurch, Logan half animal, Hank half man fucking in the forest, Logan didn’t know she could sense these things. She knew he could feel her, see her when he needed to but he didn’t know she could do it as well. Marie watched as he turned his warm gaze back to her, full of love and devotion. Swallowing her fear she needed to know and know now. “When were you going to tell me?” Logan looked confused and she just tapped the side of her head, making him realise what she was talking about. Looking at Hank as he mingled with the rest of the guests, “You were with him and you didn’t tell me, why?” The words that dropped from her mouth almost shattered Logan’s world, she knew, she’d seen. Dropping his gaze to the floor he sighed, as Marie’s hands drifted up to his head lifting it. She didn’t hold any anger in her, only hurt that he didn’t tell her.  
“I… Marie…” She put her hand over his mouth and her tears dropped down her cheeks. She knew the reason, Wolverine. He’d needed Hank and always would, it was something she had to accept, there would be times he wouldn’t be able to control the need. It could be years, months or weeks but he would go back to Hank or be driven there, Marie looked at Hank still making polite conversation. 

Clearing her throat Marie wiped her eyes and looked through Logan, her gaze cold and deadly. “When our baby gets here Logan, your mine. Your ours, no one else gets a look in, I don’t care if you smash the whole damn house to pieces but you come back to my bed and ONLY my bed! We’ll find a way to deal with him together Logan, someway you’re not going to hurt anyone because as sure as the sun rises we’re hurting Hank as well and that’s wrong.” Logan opened his mouth to speak but her gaze made him think better of it. “Now we’re leaving soon and I don’t want to make people upset because I am, because Logan I’m not. I’m hurt you didn’t tell me but I know why, the baby. I’m not a child anymore, hell I’m going to be a mother in a few weeks! I love you Logan and I’m not going to share you after this baby is born, you’re her father and she’ll need you 24/7, 365 days a year. Hank loves you and he’d do whatever you tell him but when we get back Jean is going to look after me. I know he didn’t tell me because that was your job but it still hurts and I’ll take some time to get over that. I care about him but at the moment I’m hurt and I need to get some rest before we head out. I need to be fit to meet the family that threw me out on my ass. And I’ll be damned before I go crawling home looking barefoot and pregnant!” Her eyes were blazing and Logan felt everything he’d ever told her rise in him, he loved her, he needed her and she was his world. Wolverine would have to find another outlet, another way of expressing his need and he would. If he didn’t he could lose her and that would kill him, surer than anything Stryker could have done to him.  
“Okay Marie. I never meant to hurt you, Hank didn’t either, he’s not at fault here, I am.” Looking into his hazel eyes Marie smiled as she punched him hard.  
“Oh I know you are and guess who’s going to be on baby duty for the first three months?” Logan looked at her to see if she was joking, she wasn’t. “Every night Logan, every night for the first three months of her life.” Marie hugged him tightly to her and shot a look toward Hank, Logan noticed Hank turn and saw the look on her face. Hank stopped laughing and walked inside, his humour gone and Logan felt the guilt land squarely on his shoulders. If he’d been honest Hank wouldn’t feel bad for doing what Logan had promised him, now he’d managed to hurt both of them. Marie sensed his pain and kissed him, the warmth spreading through him, “He’ll forgive you Logan, I have but you never leave anything out again. Got it?” Logan nodded looking at the firecracker in his arms, his wife. He just hoped her family could take it she wasn’t the little Marie that had left them behind when they’d thrown her out. She could handle him easily and he scared most men, never mind women. Smiling at last Logan just held onto her, his heart lighter for the truth being known at last. 

 

The journey down to Meridian was quiet, Storm was still flushed with the promise of her wedding from Kurt and her mind was distracted by the thought of it. Paul was co-piloting the blackbird seemingly calm at the controls managing to keep his attention on everything and keep a conversation going with Marie. Logan hated flying, the weightlessness of it all made him feel even heavier when he landed. If the plane ever got into difficulties again he’d be no help to Marie seeing as he’d plummet like a stone with the extra weight inside him. So he was grateful when they eventually landed on the roof of the Hilton, their goodbyes were quick and Logan hefted their luggage. Waving them off they both felt the heat of the southern summer hit them, Logan already regretting wearing his usual flannel. Marie threw him a glance as the sun edged its way to the horizon, “Come on lets get you into something a little cooler, like nothing.” The look that was plastered across her face was pure sin and even through the heat and humidity Logan felt his blood pooling.  
“It’s not fair to tease a Wolverine darlin’ especially when he’s overheatin’ as it is.” Marie just winked and went toward the roof top door, her voice reaching him over the sounds of the streets below.  
“Well sugar, it’ll have to be a cold shower then because I’m snagging the bath. I’d almost forgotten how hot summer can be here, New York’s a long way north.” As Logan followed her swaying hips with his gaze, Logan noticed it wasn’t just New York that was pointed northward, he was too. It was as if Marie had been switched with someone else, she fitted here so completely, her movements had become more graceful more fluid. He was seeing her as she had been, before she’d left, becoming more scared the further north she went. Bringing her home was something he’d thought about but Logan knew she had to do it when she was ready. Marie was stood by the open door waiting for him, the air conditioning droning in his ears and the cool air making his skin goose. Seeing her new husbands discomfort in the heat Marie stroked Logan’s cheek and kissed him quickly. “Come on let’s get inside our room and settle down for the night, I’m beat and I could do with that bath.” There was a tension in her now they were inside the hotel and she needed reassurance.  
“It’s okay Marie, we’re doing the right thing here. I know you need to know and I’ll be with you through every step.” Dropping their bags Logan held her to him and felt the small shudder pass through her. “Come on let’s get our room.” She lifted her head and her smile was back, she loved him and trusted him to keep her safe.   
Quietly they checked in and settled down for the night, eating a small dinner and just letting the days events pass over them. Realising how much had changed with a few words and a signature, they were together in the eyes of the law now. He was tied to her by more than his heart and soul, she had him on paper. Although his last name on the certificate was Xavier as was Marie’s now but that didn’t matter, it tied things up for them both. Easing Marie’s fears that he’d leave again and Logan’s that she’d never marry him because she could do better. They fell asleep quickly and dozed wrapped in each others arms as the world outside carried on in the heated southern summer night.

Logan woke to the smell of coffee and bacon, seeing Marie stood by the phone a small hopeful smile on her face. Seeing that he was finally awake Marie sat down next to him, her hands wrapping around his waist. “Morning Sugar,” her accent had deepened just by spending a few hours here and it made him smile.   
“Who’d you call?” Her eyes went over to the phone and she answered him with a nervous smile playing on her lips.  
“My aunt, on my mothers side. She always was more open to the world and she’s going to phone my mom and dad and tell them to come round this afternoon. I wanted to get this over and done with, then we can enjoy the rest of our time together.” Her nerves were evident as she held him, her fingers were playing with the chain around her neck, reassuring herself that yesterday had been real. Bringing her head up to look at him Logan kissed her and felt her relax a little, his hand rubbing her belly and being rewarded by a small kick against his hand.  
“See even the baby’s awake and raring to go,” Marie’s eyes were nervous and Logan knew how big a deal this was for them both. She was going back after years away and she was coming back pregnant and married. Not the most ideal way but it was something they both needed to do, to find out if they were welcome or not and if their baby would have grandparents. Sighing Marie got up and Logan followed her to the large breakfast waiting for him, smiling his encouragement Logan got started. 

Inside he told himself he wouldn’t do anything to ruin her chances at having some kind of relationship with her family but if they put her or the baby in danger he’d kill them all without a second thought. Marie looked at him across the small table and found his hand, squeezing it as if she’d read his thoughts. “I know Logan, I know you’d never let them hurt me but I’ve got to try.” Looking at her hope-filled face Logan wondered if this was a good idea, she looked fragile as if it had finally hit her with what she was about to do. He’d protect her the best way he could even if it meant killing to get her away safely. Nodding to her open face and the bright smile that illuminated his vision Logan squashed his fears, Wolverine on the other hand kept his instincts sharp and honed for trouble. One of them would be right today, Logan hoped it would be him, but he doubted it.

The house was a typical southern wooden veranda wrapped house, large windows and airy rooms to keep the air flowing. The garden was in full bloom and the grass was cut neatly round the flowerbeds, Marie just sat in the rental car for a few moments soaking it in. The house looked lived in and the paint was peeling from the veranda, the swing seat outside the windows looked well used. Logan had dressed in a light coloured shirt and jeans, his hair stuck in its usual unruly mess but Marie, Marie looked beautiful. Every inch the southern beauty he’d known she was, as they’d walked out to the car she’d attracted stares and a few smiles from women. The diamond on her hand had been noticed and she wore it over her sheer gloves, dressed in a long summer dress that covered most of her skin she sparkled as she walked. This was home and it would always be part of her no matter what happened today. She’d been quiet on the way apart from giving him directions to find the house, now they were here he wondered if this is what she really wanted. As if she’d heard him Marie undid her seatbelt and opened her door, Logan quickly followed and ran round to help her out. Being pregnant was sometimes difficult and cars weren’t made for pregnancy. Watching the street Logan locked up the car and took Marie’s arm, walking toward the house they both heard the voices coming from the garden. Going up the small steps to the front door, Marie swallowed and straightened herself before ringing the bell. Logan stood right behind her, ready for anything, barely keeping his blades inside a small growl forcing its way out of his mouth making Marie smile as she heard it. Taking his hand in hers she waited for the door to open.

The woman was small but almost perfectly round, her hair was an odd colour of deep red and her glasses were propped on the top of her almost neon hair. She took in the sight of them both and quickly hugged Marie tightly making sure her skin was away from Marie’s face. Kissing her hands and taking a good long look at the ring on her finger, a smile breaking out across her face as she ushered them inside. She hadn’t said a word and she put her fingers to her lips, asking them for silence as they all heard Marie’s mother walk toward them, her voice echoing around the hallway. “Who was that at the door?” Her eyes raising up to take in the sight of her daughter, dropping the plate she’d had in her hands to the floor. The shock registering on her whole frame as she just stood looking at her, Marie sending all sorts of signals to Logan confusing his senses until she spoke her voice shaky.  
“Momma?” She moved forward a little, her hand splayed across her stomach and one gripping Logan’s own as if he was her lifeline. “It’s me Momma, Marie.” Logan watched the emotion run across her mother’s face, scented it too, happiness, joy, relief, grief, stress, need, everything wrapped up in her. Logan could see the woman struggling to move, wondering whether to run to Marie or to stay still, Logan nudged Marie closer and saw her mother break and run forward. Tears flooded both of them as Marie lost herself in her mothers arms, letting go of Logan’s hand suddenly feeling shut out as they held each other. 

The sense of love echoing around the airy hallway, glancing at the small aunt stood to the side tears falling down her cheeks as he watched the two of them hold each other. Even with this display of love and relief Logan still felt on edge, there was something wrong and the look that came from her Aunt when Marie spoke confirmed it. “Where’s dad?” Her mother moved back a little and ran her hands down Marie’s arms, catching hold of her hands and gripping them tightly. Marie was quick on the uptake as she scented the anxiety radiating off her mother, “What is it? What’s happened?” Her mother let go of her hands and ran out into the garden leaving Marie confused and angry. Turning to her Aunt, Marie saw the pain etched on her face and she knew she was too late, he’d gone. As her aunt moved forward, Marie just felt the knife slip into her chest and twist, Logan beat her aunt to it and held her upright as the world slipped from under her feet. Her whispers quiet as Logan held her to him, “No, I can’t be too late. I just can’t be.” Logan looked at the aunt, her face was all emotion as she guided them into the kitchen. Past the broken plate and toward the large table, stacked with boxes and paper, guiding her into a chair Logan pulled another next to her. Marie’s voice was calm although her body was shaking with the effort to stay calm, her hands wrapped around her belly. “What happened Sophie?” Logan’s attention was all on Marie and he gripped one of her hands, feeling her fingers intertwine with his and crush them tight. When she spoke her aunt’s voice was soft and gentle like summer rain.

“He left her. She woke up one morning to find him gone and nothing to tell her where. She thought he might have taken off after you but no he’d just gone, tired of being the ‘mutie’ father. Things weren’t good when you left Marie, I know Cody’s parents weren’t right in blaming everything on you but it was the only way they had to strike out at what had happened to them. They didn’t know he’d recover in a few weeks they thought he’d be gone forever. You left before they had a chance to apologise honey, when they did come round your father just took it personal. Soured everything, lost his job, the house.” She looked at them both and Logan felt Marie’s breath hitch at the last comment. “It wasn’t your fault honey, there were things before you left. Your daddy never was one to let people get one over on him. Your momma’s been staying here for nearly a year now.” Marie’s eyes met her aunts and Logan could see the pain in her, the hurt that she’d been left out of it, been forgotten so easily.  
“Do you know where he is?” her aunt dropped her gaze and both of them knew she did but they left that for later.  
“She loves you Marie, she still prays for you in church every day. She never wanted to hurt you but when you ran she couldn’t follow you, didn’t know if you’d follow your map. She sent out some investigators and they managed to trace you to the Canadian border but that’s all she knew. When you called I almost died of shock, I’m thankful I managed to get to it first.”

Sophie’s gaze went out of the window to her mother who was sat in the lawn seat swinging in the sunshine. “She’s been unwell. Her heart they say but I think it’s just the hoping. She’s worn out waiting for news and hoping to see you and when you just turn up out of the blue heaven it’s bound to shock her a little.” Turning her gaze back to Logan and Marie Sophie continued, “Why don’t you go tell her the good news, tell her how you’ve been doing? I can see you’ve grown up fine and dandy here with a good man on your arm and a ring that’d make Cresus jealous. Go tell her your real, she needs to hear it from you Marie, show her your real and not a dream. I’ll keep handsome here occupied.” Looking at the small woman and back to Marie Logan felt her shift and get up, her belly moving her forward as she rose.  
“Marie? You sure you want to do this alone?” Logan looked for the fear he expected to see in her but there wasn’t any sign of it, she looked grown up, capable.  
“No Logan, I’m fine. I’ve got to do this, time to show momma I’m all grown up now. I’m going to have a baby in a few weeks and I want her to know she’s always welcome to see her, that she has family who still want to care for her. Even if she doesn’t want it.”

Letting go of his hand Logan watched as Marie walked outside into the sunshine, head held high and her spirit strong. He was so proud of her, she looked indestructible then glowing with the sun as if she was part of it. Sophie’s voice snapping him back to her, “She’s a marvel ain’t she? Never thought I’d see her again, not like this anyway.” Her plain gaze snapped back to look at Logan, suddenly she was all steel and teeth, “So tell me, when exactly did that ring find its way on her finger and why hasn’t she got a mark yet?” Logan sized up the woman in front of him and smiled this he could handle. Sitting back in his chair he met her gaze straight on and smiled warmly, his eyes boring into Sophie’s and he could see her blush rising as he didn’t move it. At least he knew where Marie got her blush from now.  
“We were married yesterday but we’ve been together for nearly a year now. I found her in Canada, took her with me a ways.” Logan hesitated about telling her about the whole risking of her life and his stabbing of her but he carried on. “She ended up at a school for mutant kids, I helped her out for a while, got her settled. When I came back to check on her we kind of got together, but she’s been mine since I found her hiding in my truck.”

Sophie’s gaze hardened as he realised how that might have sounded. “Her skin still kills but she can control it, the school taught her how and I waited for her to be ready. Hell she jumped me when I got back, had it planned out, she knew I loved her and she just waited for me to get back to show me.” Sophie had a smile on her face as she watched Logan struggle with his words.  
“Well she never was one for missing out on the things she wanted, I remember the way she’d make sure she was first in line for everything. Food, love, anything. She was a little fighter before all this happened, she’s stronger than her momma that’s for sure.” Sophie’s gaze on the pair now seated on the lawn swing, hands wrapped round each other. “Caught herself a better husband too by the looks of it.” Logan got up and looked out of the window, seeing Marie holding her mother’s head to her shoulder and knowing Marie was being the strong one. Heart swelling with love and pride he turned to Sophie.  
“Where is he?”  
“HE lives down at the local Y.M.C.A, took to drink after he lost everything including his wife. He just gave up on them both. I see him from time to time, he comes sniffing round for money or just to hurt her. He doesn’t want her but he’ll make her life hell until she dies, he’s that kind of man. I don’t speak ill of many people but he’s the exception. The only good thing that’s come from him was Marie and even then he didn’t want her when she was born. Wanted a boy.” 

There was something else she wasn’t telling him, he could feel it in the air something unsaid, Logan felt a growl ease out of his mouth its sound rumbling in the calm air of the room.  
“There’s something else isn’t there? Something you’re not telling me.” Sophie turned to look at Logan, his features set and his eyes blazing, “Marie wants to see him so you’d better tell me so I can look after her. I won’t allow anyone to hurt her and if you hold something back from me that could get her hurt that means I come back to you.” The tone was all threat and Sophie gave a wan smile as his words sank in.  
“You would wouldn’t you?” Logan nodded and Sophie sat down at the table her frame crushed from within as she spoke. 

“I came home one night soon after she moved in, Ed had been round. He’d come to give her some money apparently but he left her with more than the cash.” Sophie’s cheeks blazed red as she spoke, her throat forcing the words out. “He beat her. Almost cost her, her right eye. I asked her to press charges but she said he’d never hurt her this bad before and that he didn’t mean it. He’d been upset about her spending more money to find Marie, upset she was here instead of the roach motel he had as a home for them both.” The word ‘before’ sang out to Logan and he pushed out of the chair and looked at Marie, his body language clear for Sophie to read. Unclenching and clenching his hands were the only way of controlling his anger right now, inside Wolverine was howling for freedom, to destroy something, someone.  
“Did he ever?”  
“Hit Marie?” Logan turned to look at Sophie and he saw her shake her head. “No he never did hit her.” Her gaze rested a little too long on Logan’s own and he felt the cold dread slide through him, quickly putting what Hank had told him one night together quickly, that mutation like Marie’s sometimes comes through trauma. From an event that the mind has drowned in the subconscious, something it couldn’t face. Seeing Sophie realise that he’d put it together she sighed, deep and cold. 

“She doesn’t remember it, no one ever told her. She was six and it’s time someone knew it’s been eating her momma alive ever since that day. She came to look after me, I had pneumonia and she was too young to risk exposing her to it. We don’t know what happened or when it happened but she was so different when we got back, withdrawn and afraid, didn’t want to be touched. I knew Ed had done something to her and I hit him. By God, I wish I’d had the strength to kill him back then, her momma didn’t believe it, couldn’t believe it. She knew he’d done something to her so we watched her, checked her every day for years until she was old enough to look after herself. He never went near her again, never even touched her only hugged her shoulders. When her mutation kicked off it brought everything back up, the whole sordid little episode. He knew what he’d done to trigger it and that he was responsible, you want to know why he left her momma? Guilt, plain and simple, never could face upto his actions that poor excuse of a man. If Marie wants to see him I’d be careful, real careful round him. He might look broken and old but he’s a crafty son of a bitch so you watch out for her you hear me? Or I’ll be back for you myself.”

Sophie was crying now, her face red and her eyes burning. Marie had been through more than she realised, her mutation might never have been switched on, if not for her father’s actions. If it hadn’t she wouldn’t have been in his trailer, he might have never met her, might still be drinking and fighting his way around Canada or worse been back in Stryker’s hands. It wasn’t something he could be thankful for but he was in a way because it had brought her to him and he’d make sure she found out about this when she was ready to.   
“I’ll tell her.” His tone was even but his body was humming with tension, Sophie just looked at him reading him like he was an open book to her.  
“Want a drink?” Logan speared her through with his anger and regretted it instantly as he saw her flinch.  
“No. I could do with knowing where he is right now.”  
“Well that would hurt her wouldn’t it if you went after him and she’d want to know exactly why your beating the tar our of him.” Her gaze was plain and Logan could see the sense of her words even if they did nothing to alleviate his anger. “I do have a tree stump that needs moving though if you’re feeling like you need to burn off some energy.” Forcing a grim smile Logan nodded and looked out of the window, both women were facing the kitchen and Marie was gesturing to the house, to him. Seeing his name mentioned he walked out into the sunlight hoping it would clear the darkness that had invaded his heart. His instincts had been right, things were going to get worse before they got better he just hoped Marie and the baby were upto it. 

Logan could hear the conversation now, as Marie slipped off her right glove, seeing her mother move away a little until she explained she could control her skin. Watching the amazement run over her face as Marie touched her face, drawing her delicate fingers across the face she’d needed to see, to touch for years. Fresh tears flowed from both of them as Marie just held her mothers face cradled in her palm, Sophie’s voice cutting through the moment with its shock. “Well good goddamn, when did this happen?” Logan turned to see Sophie carrying a tray with tea and food stacked on it. Handing it over to Logan without a second look she just grabbed Marie and ran her hand down her cheek, her own voice becoming broken. “I never thought…”   
“I know but things change, even when you least expect it.” Marie’s words echoing the sentiment they all felt. Logan felt uncomfortable and Marie’s mother noticed quickly taking the tray from him, her eyes met his and the woman tried to say something to him but it had been too much already. 

Feeling an arm wrap around him Logan looked at Marie who had his body next to hers, smiling warmly at him, calming his anger and frustration somewhat. “Momma I want you to meet my husband, he’s been the world to me since he found me somewhere south of the arctic. This is Logan, the best thing that was ever born made or created, he loves me momma and I love him just as much. And this little one,” Marie’s hand swept over her stomach protectively “Is ours. He didn’t force things momma and by the time he met me I’d nearly given up on everything, he gave me hope, love and he cared for me from the moment he saw me. There’s not many men that would do that momma, mutant or human.” At the mention of the word mutant her eyes widened and Marie noticed, squeezing Logan a little tighter Marie continued. “I ain’t gonna lie momma, he’s like me, a mutant. His gifts are different but we’re okay and the baby’s normal. There’s been so many tests I can’t even begin to tell you but so far she’s healthy and growing fast.” Her mothers face was calming again and Sophie was pouring out tea when Logan suddenly had Marie’s mother in his arms. The relief flooding from her was something that he’d never expected, he’d expected something else, something a little more violent if truth be told. She just held onto him and whispered her thanks into his shirt, seeing Marie rub her mothers back with her bare hand and her mother just accepting it gave him hope. If she could take them being together and Sophie was all for it her father may not be such a burden after all. 

After she’d let go Logan looked at her, her grey eyes were tired and her face was aged by life but underneath he could see the strong bones of Marie. She’d been beautiful once before life had crushed her, before a fracture had destroyed the symmetry of her face. Before her husband had beaten her half to death, the fact cooling Logan’s emotions and driving Wolverine to the surface again. A growl rumbled through him and Marie caught it, her face showing confusion when he pulled out of her grip and looked round for the tree stump. Seeing it in a corner of the garden he headed straight for it, he caught Marie’s “Logan? What’s wrong? Logan?” He managed to shut it out, concentrating on the task at hand, he had to do something before his temper got the better of him. He heard Sophie call to Marie and the tearful excuses of her mother as she excused herself from the garden. The metallic ringing of his blades forcing themselves out of his hands concentrated his attention on the stump and finally he allowed Wolverine to express what he’d needed to. Knowing that they were watching him, the weight of Marie’s eyes never leaving his back as he tore the rotten wood to pieces. 

He’d almost finished tearing the log out when he felt Marie’s shock go through him, the mental connection they had flooded open. Marie playing in sunshine, a shadow, a hand coming down toward her and a pain that split everything apart. A male voice telling her to be quiet to be calm, then the smell of human musk deep and strong. Logan looked behind him, back up the garden, Sophie and Marie were sat on the veranda, Sophie was wrapped around Marie and the pale countenance that had covered over Marie’s skin made his stomach lurch. Sweating under the heat of the day and work Logan ran back up the garden, claws still unsheathed, forgetting he wasn’t at home. Sophie saw him running, claws out and a murderous look across his face, her eyes grew wide and she gripped Marie tighter forcing her to look in his direction. Marie was up and out of her grip in seconds flinging herself into his arms, tears already falling her voice cracked and weak, “Logan…he, he…”. Wrapping her up quickly in his hands as his claws drew back, his whole body humming with distress that Marie was hurting. Her voice sounding through him, “I don’t want to see him Logan, never again. I’ll kill him if I see him Logan I swear it! After what he’s done to us both he deserves it.” Her blotchy face found his and Logan felt the strength of her anger in him, she meant it, if he came by here she’d kill him without a second thought. “I know now why my momma made me leave, I’ve got to talk to her Logan. Then I want to go home.”  
“I thought you were.” Marie shook her head some colour returning to her face and a steel returning to her body.  
“No, this isn’t home anymore. Home’s on the south slope with a crib waiting to be filled. Home’s the one you built for us, not here in the heat, not anymore.” Her last few words as cold as Bobby.

She sent him a feeling of strength, showing him she was fine, underneath he knew she wasn’t, not yet. She’d need comforting later but this was something she had to face, the truth about her father who he really was and not the fuzzy pink daydreams she had of him. Reality was always worse than memory, he had first hand experience of that.  
“Okay, we’ll go home tomorrow but I think you should spend sometime talking to your mom. Sort this out as much as you can while you’re here.” Looking into her calm gaze Logan felt his pride soar as she understood what he was trying to tell her, that once this was done he’d never bring her back even if she begged him. He wouldn’t put her or their child at risk and he’d protect them both with everything he had, her mind filled with doubt. Logan catching her train of thought quickly stopped her. “Hey, stop thinking about it, go and talk to her, find out what happened and we’ll deal with it later. At the moment no one’s sure exactly what happened Marie, just that something did, your mom was the one who put up with him and you need to know why. I love you, skin and all, don’t ever forget that.” Marie just hugged him tight as the baby kicked him in the stomach making him wince a little, drawing back he smiled and saw a flash of a smile go across her face. Kissing her forehead Logan released her and watched as she walked into the house, to confront her mother about her father. To get the truth at last, to finish the story she’d only had one part of. It’d be painful but it was something she needed to know as much as he’d needed to know he’d been a puppet of Stryker’s. His gaze fell on Sophie, she had her hands wrapped around her and her face was neutral as she spoke.

“I didn’t tell her. All I said was that her father still asks about her when he’s lucid enough,” her hands were playing with a vine and a small purple flower its scent heady in the heat. Looking at the plant Logan nodded to it.  
“Did they have that when she was young?” Sophie looked at the flower and her face fell dropping the flower as if it was burning her fingers.  
“Yes the garden was covered in it, Marie used to play…” the words petered out and Sophie swallowed the tears that were threatening to overwhelm her. Composing herself she faced him her eyes meeting his straight on. “I thought you were going to hurt me earlier when you ran up the garden, you looked so angry.” Her eyes dropped to his hands and the claws underneath them. Raising his hands Logan slowly released both sets of blades, seeing the curiosity fill her face as he turned them under her gaze. Marie had had the same look when he’d almost killed that redneck back in Laughlin.  
“Does it hurt?” Logan laughed breaking the tense air around them both, Sophie looking confused as he laughed at her words. Finally he explained the whole thing, the reaction Marie had had to him and the words she’d used. Sophie settled down on the veranda leaving a space for Logan to join her, before he did so Logan concentrated on listening to the house. He could hear Marie’s voice asking her mother about her father and the emotion in it, opening the link between them Logan could feel her anger burning under her pain. That her mother had endured things she didn’t know about, that he’d beaten her, abused her over the years, finally leaving her when he’d drained all he could out of her. Sending a mental hug to her Logan felt her return it and settled down to watch the afternoon pass with Sophie, knowing that if he was needed she call him.

The afternoon wore on into evening and the house creaked and groaned as the heat of the summer day left it, the smell of barbecue wafted over from the house behind and Logan’s stomach growled noisily. Sophie caught the sound and her face blanched, “Oh my, where are my manners! You’ve been here all day and I’ve only given you titbits! Can’t have a man like you starving on my porch I’d never live it down.” Logan cast his mind out to Marie, finding her sorting through memories, times when her mother was laid up in bed, supposedly ‘ill’ but in reality it was when her face was too bad to look at. Putting it together, her mothers ‘nerves’ her wincing movements around her hips, the look of fear when she went out with her dad. Everything adding up and making a scene she really didn’t want to face but it was the truth and she couldn’t hide from it anymore.   
Sophie followed Logan’s face as she looked up toward the house. “She’ll be fine, Marie’s strong, she takes after her grandame, now there was a woman men feared.” Smiling Sophie went into the kitchen, producing a photograph to show him, a smallish woman with a dark plait over her shoulder. Her eyes were staring straight out at the camera, her arms carrying a small baby in a pink blanket. “She fought to the end,” Sophie’s eyes met Logan’s own. “She died from stomach cancer, she held on to see Marie walk but she died soon afterward. She was a remarkable woman, raised seven kids without a husband, worked every hour she could. We never went hungry and we knew she loved us even when we acted like idiots.” 

Logan looked at the picture and saw the same steel in Marie’s own gaze. “She knew Ed was wrong for her, but she kept quiet figuring that he’d come round when the baby was born. Most men did but Ed ain’t most men. I’m just glad she died before things started or she’d have killed him.” Logan looked up into her gaze and saw nothing but the truth there. “She’d have done it no question about it, any woman who had to slaughter pigs before winter alone could have done it and she’d done that for years.” A deep sigh came from Sophie and she stroked the surface of the picture, “I miss her.” Seeing Sophie’s eyes redden she quickly took the picture back and went into the kitchen her voice carrying out to him. “This ain’t getting anyone fed and she’d have a fit if she knew there was a hungry man in her kitchen with nothing in front of him.” Logan picked himself up and walked into the kitchen, his boots making the house sound out as he walked.  
“Need help?” Sophie looked at him for a second then a smile erupted out of her silence that lit the kitchen, her eyes sparkling.  
“Sure, there’s some stuff in the fridge you could get for me and there’s a ham in the pantry I need.” Nodding Logan turned to the large door that led to the pantry, Sophie’s hand pointing it out to him. Letting himself settle into the sound of the house settling around him, the weight of it, sensing the struggle upstairs and the strength it’d take to get over the truth. Picking out the large plate with the ham on it Logan let his mind wander into Marie’s, letting her know she wasn’t alone.

“Momma?” Marie looked at the woman in front of her, the tear tracks and white hairs somehow separating her from the woman she knew as ‘Mom’. Watching as her head turned to see her daughter, strong, confident, self-assured, she could relax now. She was safe.  
“I never thought I’d see you again. Not alive anyway. You hear such stories about kids on the road, what happens to them and how they end up. I couldn’t follow you or I would have Marie, you must believe me. I wanted to, oh God how I wanted to but Ed…” She didn’t finish the sentence, the gap enough to chill the air between them.  
“Why? Why did you put up with it Momma? You always told me to stand up, fight my ground, never let any man touch me unless I wanted him to. Why couldn’t you do that for yourself?” Marie fought with the anger rising in her self as she felt Logan’s mind touch hers, he was there with her, showing her he loved her, was there for her if she needed him. The touch of him calming her mind and forcing her to look at her mother as an adult. 

She’d been a young mother, with a man who was volatile, she had her friends and family around her, people who loved her and yet she’d stayed with him. Her own situation reared its head, she was with a man who some said wasn’t stable, could be a danger to her and the baby. Someone who had the weapons to prove it too, a mutant who couldn’t be harmed but she loved him, knew him inside and out. She’d seen all of him but her mother hadn’t been able to she’d just followed her heart like she had. Loving all of her father without question until it became too much for her to bear, leaving her mother a dried out husk of herself.   
Her heart opened to her then and Marie just understood, “Momma we’re more alike than you know. Logan, he’s different even for a mutant, he’s been hurt, a lot. He was experimented on by people in the government years ago and it’s left a few scars on him, in his mind.” Her mother’s eyes widened and Marie could sense her fear for her daughter. “It’s okay Momma, its like Rusty, he has nightmares occasionally that’s all. When I’m around they seem to go away, I calm him and he calms me. It’s kind of odd, but we fit together you know, like we were looking for each other but we never knew it. He loves me with everything he is and he’d never hurt me, hell he’s touched me twice when I couldn’t control my skin.” A question died on her mothers lips as Marie continued. “It’s not important now, what’s important is what happens now. You’re going to be a grandame in around two months time and I want you to know your welcome to visit us but I’m not coming back here again. I wanted to see you so much Momma, to tell you I was alright, but you never stuck up for me when dad said all those things to me. When he hated me for being what I am, what my baby is, it’s hard for me to understand why you let him do it to me.” Her mothers hand reached out and stroked her face, silent tears following the red lines down her face.

“Oh honey, I had to let it happen, don’t you see? He drove you away from him thank God, I didn’t want him to hurt you again. If he couldn’t touch you he couldn’t hurt you, Cody’s family were pressing for charges to be filed against you but they didn’t know what to file them under.” Marie grabbed her mothers hands, feeling her grip almost crush her fingers. “I just didn’t want him to touch you Marie, not after the last time.” The memory resurfaced in her head and she felt Logan’s thoughts push it aside, he’d not allow her to do this now, she needed her family around her to support her when she did that. She couldn’t do it here, it was too raw.  
“I know, I know.”  
“Marie?” Her mothers face was almost pleading with her as she spoke, “Would you stay here tonight? I mean if you don’t mind, I’d like to talk some more with you and Logan.” Seeing her mothers eyes warm with hope, Marie couldn’t deny her this small thing.  
“Sure, as long as there’s room for us both.” Seeing her mother smile as she agreed made Marie’s heart settle a little, she just hoped Logan would agree. Sending him a thought about bed and the house she felt his warm reply, smiling she held her mother close and smelled the food cooking downstairs.

He’d just finished laying the table when he felt the thought push through his mind, a bed, the house and her mother. Sending his feelings back he watched Sophie grilling the thick slices of ham, clearing his throat as she turned to plate up the greens and grits. “We’re staying the night by the looks of things.” Sophie just looked at him as if he’d told something she already knew.  
“Really?” Logan just nodded and sat down at the table listening to the creaks of footsteps coming across the ceiling and down the stairs. He tapped the side of his skull to emphasise his point.  
“Just got my orders.” Sophie watched the two women approach and saw Marie walk over to her husband, placing herself in his lap and kissing him gently. Her mother went to help with the plates as she spoke to Sophie.  
“They’re staying with us tonight Sophie if that’s alright with you? I mean they can have the guest room if it’s big enough, if not I’ll move in for one night.” Sophie just shrugged and smiled as they both carried over the plates to the table.  
“Sure sugar, anything for my favourite niece you know that. Just as long as I see the wedding certificate.” The humour in her eyes reaching them all and sending a small wave of laughter around the table, breaking the heavy air that had pervaded with Marie and her mother.

The meal passed well, everyone enjoying the taste of the food and the warmth of the conversation, even Logan finding himself drawn into the web of relations and friends and the news about them. After dinner Sophie washed and Marie dried as Logan and her mother talked at the table, she asked him how he’d found her, what had happened to her in the years since she’d run.   
He’d told her a little about the attack on the school, about her bravery about how they met, what had happened when Logan had touched her the first time and why. Marie had had to calm them that she was fine and that Logan had healed her completely, still could if anything happened to her. Marie sat on his lap as he described their home, the work it had taken and the plans he had for them both. Seeing their respective faces warm to him as he finished, knowing that whatever happened he’d be there for her, for her child as well. Marie had added her version of events too about his over possessiveness about her condition at first until she’d laid the law down to him. 

Logan felt his own blood pressure rise as they laughed in unison at the thought of him fussing over her. Marie smoothed his ruffled pride when she described the beautiful crib he’d made for their daughter, the time he’d spent on it, the love he’d put into every piece of the house. Seeing the love shining from her eyes and her skin made his heart soar, seeing her eyes beginning to drift closed realising how tired she must be Logan just lifted her straight up in his arms. Sophie looked at them both her face beaming out her approval. “Top of the stairs honey, first door on the right.” 

Nodding to them both he carried her upstairs, his ears catching the conversation as he walked her upstairs. “See Mary, she came home with more than she left with and she’s found a man who loves her for what she is inside and out. That’s love right there in his eyes Mary and she’ll be safe. God answered your prayers honey and some.”   
Listening to her mother’s answer Logan halted at the top of the stairs, “She’s lucky Sophie, always was. She’s grown so much, so fast. I trust him Sophie, I really do, she loves him, she needs him and I saw that when she looked at him in the garden. She doesn’t need me anymore, she’s happy with him.” He heard the sobbing and the movement of furniture, things were changing and tomorrow they’d be going home. Pulling Marie close to him he opened the door to their room, putting her down on the large soft bed he looked at her, knowing tomorrow would be hard for her but she’d come through it so far. Brushing a stray hair from her face Logan kissed her cheek and felt her mind surface from its slumber, purring gently in his chest he felt her settle again. Knowing he wouldn’t sleep for a while yet Logan left the door ajar and went back down, he needed some time alone. 

Opening the front door he went and sat in the swing chair outside, the strain of his skeleton making the old wood creak. Finding it supported him fine he began to swing gently as the night unfolded around him. Listening to the movements inside as Mary went to bed, the day having been a little too much for her heart to comfortably cope with. It wasn’t long before the door opened and Sophie appeared with a bottle and a couple of glasses, she didn’t speak all she did was pour and offer. Taking the glass Logan sniffed the contents, a rich heady smell hit him and he quirked an eyebrow, Sophie sipped hers and answered his unspoken question. “Applejack, what you get after you let cider freeze for a few months and take out the ice that forms on the top. Good for what ails you, mind you, don’t drop it on the garden, it kills anything it touches.” The sentiment riding through her voice unspoken, ‘just like Marie’. Lifting the glass Logan took a sip of the heady liquid, the scent of apple blooming in his mouth and the fire burn of the alcohol as it went down. Sweet and rich, heady and ripe something unexpected in its amber colour and scent, seeing him swallow the liquid and not choke Sophie laughed. “You’re the first man who’s never choked on his first taste Logan, that makes you unique, as if you weren’t already.” 

He’d passed the test then, looking over at the small woman as she sat next to him her mouth already forming her next sentence. “Your leaving tomorrow aren’t you?” Logan just nodded as Sophie carried on. “It’s for the best, the baby comes first and she’s going to need to get some rest as she figures some thing’s out.” Sophie’s eyes met his, “It’s not going to be easy although you knew that already didn’t ya?” Logan’s voice was deep and rich, matching the surroundings he was in.  
“Yeah I knew, ever since I saw we were coming here I knew. She’s strong but there’s things she has to face here, her father being one of them.” Sophie nodded and she saw the sense in his words, her hand lifting the glass to her lips.  
“He’s a stubborn man Logan, if he knows she’s here he’ll make her visit hell. Better if he doesn’t know at all. Let her get the baby born and settled before you tackle that one…” Logan beat her to the quote she was reaching for.  
“He’ll come round when the babies born?” Spearing her with his gaze Logan saw Sophie crumble under its heat and she lowered her gaze first, looking out across the quiet road.  
“Well, yes perhaps you’re right here. Once an idiot always an idiot, perhaps it’s best he doesn’t know she’s here, you’ll be gone before he gets out of bed anyway.” Draining her glass she left the bottle for him and went inside, her voice carrying through the quiet house, “Lock up when you come in Logan. Today’s been fun but it’s been a bit wearing, goodnight son.”   
The affection in her voice making him smile as she went upstairs, not realising that he was probably older than her house. Letting the warmth of the evening calm his nerves Logan sipped the amber fire in his glass and watched the world pass by. Listening to the sounds of the animals and insects around him, missing out on the phone call that was being made across the street. 

The eyes that had watched the house all day and seen the goings on inside, the voice answering the call on the other end slurred and broken. “Ed? I’ve some news for you. Your daughters come home.” The slurred voice suddenly quiet and attentive as the smooth honeyed tone continued, taking a softer almost apologetic tone. “She’s not alone either, looks like someone got her into trouble Ed, a bit of a rough sort. You should come and see her as soon as possible I don’t think they’ll be here long. You know I’m not one for gossip but if you want to see her you’d better come over tonight.” Listening to the rants and ravings on the other end of the phone the caller smiled at their handiwork as the phone was slammed down. Replacing the handset carefully they pulled up a chair in the dark and watched the house across from their windows. Seeing the large man go inside at last, switching off the lights as he moved through the house, chuckling as they realised that sleep wouldn’t be coming anytime soon to that house tonight. 

The noise coming from the downstairs woke Logan, he’d been out like a light for once, the heat and the work he’d done earlier taking its toll on him. Marie was still asleep but the noise was beginning to stir her, quickly he untangled himself from her. Straining his ears Logan could hear the raised voice of Sophie, her tone panicked, scenting the air he caught the sour stink of a man. Definitely drunk or slept in clothes that had seen better days, creeping slowly out of their room Logan took in the scene before making a move. 

Sophie was holding out a wicked looking carving knife toward a man who already had a wound across his palms, blood tainted the air of the hallway. She was keeping him at bay at the bottom of the stairs, “Now you’re going to get out of my way Sophie! I’ve come to see her and I ain’t leaving till I’ve seen her.” His face was twisted in a mask of rage and spite, the anger radiating from him making Logan growl, the low rumble filling the hallway slowly until Sophie quickly looked upward toward the sound. The man saw his advantage and snatched the blade from Sophie, bringing it round so he could threaten her with it. Sophie ran up the stairs, the noise waking the rest of the house. The man’s eyes followed Sophie and Logan knew who it was, it was Ed, Marie’s father, his face twisted into a sneer as he looked Logan up and down. Making his assumptions about him and shouting it into the upstairs, “So you’re the bastard who brought her back, where is she? What’ve you done to her? Got her knocked up no doubt and come to see if you can get some money out of the old bitch, well I’m sorry there’s nothing like that for you here. Just leave her where she belongs and fuck off to whatever piece of shit town you found her in, she’s mine, she’s my flesh and blood and I want to see HER!!” 

Ed’s rage washed over Logan like a summer rain, everything Logan was screamed at him to kill him, to hurt him, to put him out of his misery. He didn’t, all he did was walk down a few steps so the light could reach him, seeing Ed’s face blanch a little as he caught the size of him. Looking at Sophie Logan spoke quietly and softly, his words falling like iron in the quiet, “Wake her up, gently but get her up. Tell her who’s here to see her.” Sophie looked at him and seeing that he meant it left them both stood on the stairs. 

Logan heard the other door open and scented Mary, her scent was confused and angry, without looking her way he just spoke to her, “Go back to bed Mary. RIGHT NOW.” Without another word he heard her breathing stutter as she began to cry and shut the door to her room. Ed seeing the movement shouted at the door as it closed.  
“I’ll be back for you later Mary! You belong with me, not here with this dried up old dyke!!” Logan’s eyes narrowed as he heard the movements behind him, Marie’s scent wafted to him and he could feel her mind raging with hate. Risking a quick look behind him he saw Sophie and Marie, they were both stood stock still just beyond the light of the stairway. Sophie let go of her and went to her sisters bedroom; the sobbing coming from it loud enough to be heard over the house. Her mother’s voice saying a litany, a prayer of forgiveness, of deliverance as Marie stepped forward into the light of the stairway. 

Ed looked at her for a second as if he didn’t recognise her, his grip on the knife slipping as the wound in his palm slicked the handle. “Marie? That you honey?” his voice was normal, questioning, concerned. Marie walked down the stairs to stand next to Logan her hand gripping his tightly.  
“Yes Daddy it’s me.”  
“What the hell happened to you girl? Where the fuck have you been? Do you know how much trouble you’ve put us all through? I mean I had to give up everything to go out and find you girl? Where the hell did you get to, I must have searched most of the damn country looking for you.” Marie shook her head slowly as she took in the wreck of a man in front of her, he wasn’t her father, what stood in front of her was a stranger. Her eyes became cold as she spoke, the tone dropping with each sentence.  
“When did you do that, between drinking the bars dry or when you lost your job? When the house went to the bank and you had so much free time, or was that when you sold everything we had to get rent for an apartment a rat wouldn’t live in?” 

Logan watched Marie change in front of him, she wasn’t Marie, she was Rogue and she was angry. Letting go of his hand she walked toward her father, each step she took made him more and more nervous. Logan got ready to act, if he became twitchy he’d be on him in a second. “You’re a drunk, you always were. You beat mom when you couldn’t get your own way like a child. You hid it saying momma was ‘ill’, sending me to relatives while she recovered from another beating you gave her.” Her breath stilled as she closed the gap between them and Logan felt her slip the chains of her gift, if he grabbed her now she’d kill him. “I know what you did to me you bastard and if you don’t leave here right now; I’ll make sure the only way you ever move again is in a pine box!!” Logan felt the anger peak in the small space, Wolverine saw the twitch of movement and dove forward, pulling Marie backward. 

The knife moved slowly forward, everything in slow motion as the thick blade moved toward where Marie had been. The knife slid past Logan’s stomach opening a thin red line, his own blades still sheathed as he tackled him to the floor. Marie’s shout bringing Sophie out of her mother’s room, “LOGAN!” The man under him struggled weakly, using his weight Logan pinned the wreck of a man down to the floor, the knife useless and out of reach. Ed didn’t do anything but struggle and cry in frustration, trying to get up, trying to get out from under the weight on him. Logan let the darkness in him surface. Growling low so only Ed would feel and hear it, seeing the man’s eyes widen further as it rumbled through him scenting the fear as it rose off him in waves. Listening to the rest of the house he heard the phone lift and the call go out to the police, Sophie was taking control at last. Marie moved on the stairs, Logan saw her covered feet standing next to them both. "Get him up,” her voice was calm, inside he could feel her switch her skin off again. Doing as he was told Logan pulled the wreck that had been her father upright, keeping a good grip on him and keeping him out of her reach. Watching as she took in the sight before her, the smell of him, a face she barely recognised. Wrapping her arms around her stomach protectively Marie started, “Who told you I was here?” Her tone even and calm, not displaying any of the rage Logan could feel burning from her. Her voice repeated the question a little harsher and Sophie chimed in just as the police car pulled up with lights flashing.  
“I’ll bet you it’s that bitch across the street. She’s always hated me, ever since your momma moved in, she’s been complaining about the smallest thing.” 

Marie just looked at him and back at Sophie as the police came in guns drawn. Quickly assessing the scene, seeing the bloodied knife and the restraint being put on Ed. Taking Ed from Logan they quickly took him to the patrol car, picked up the knife, bagging it as evidence. Sophie was already giving a statement and Logan was being questioned, seeing no one watching her Marie walked out of the open door and looked across the street. There was a woman stood in her unlit doorway watching the scene with interest, a half smile visible from even here. Turning to see everyone busy Marie quickly crossed the street toward her enemy.

This was wonderful, everything was going as she wanted, soon she’d have enough evidence to show that that Sophie bitch and her trailer park sister weren’t right to live here. This was a place for decent people, not scum like them, the house had been beautiful once when their mother had been in charge. When she’d seen who was taking it over her own mother had despaired for the neighbourhood, they all knew Sophie was a man hater. She’d even had the gall to bring women back to the house with her until she’d left a few surprises in her house. She really did have to get that screen door fixed, her mother would never have let something like that happen but burglars were strange these days. She’d put the dead cat in Sophie’s bed with a scrawled sign, ‘WHORE’, Sophie hadn’t brought anyone home since. But she’d taken in her sister instead and that had been worse, knowing that Mary’s husband was a drunk and god forbid her daughter was a mutant! She had to act and when she saw them pull up to the curb the plan had formed in her head, it hadn’t taken long to find out where Ed was.   
Seeing Ed stumble upto the house had been fun, he was worse for wear, the shouting had brought her out of her hiding spot so she could view it properly. The quiet evening had given her a full commentary as Ed had left the front door wide open she could see it too. When the man who’d come with the daughter came down the stairs her heart had missed a beat, damn he was handsome, too good for a little mutant cow like her. Her own daughter deserved someone like him instead of the pasty weakling she was with, he’d give her grandkids instead of the emptiness she was experiencing. The police came and she ducked her head and went to the front door, now she could say it was the lights that woke her. Smiling at the view of the distress across the street, seeing the daughter look her way, obviously upset and distressed in her condition. She looked around six months gone and her jealousy peaked as her thoughts went to her own barren daughter. Surprised as she saw the daughter coming over, walking steadily toward her, eyes locked onto her body, no fear in her steps and for the first time in an age she felt a little afraid.

Marie could scent the woman’s fear and arousal at the trouble she’d caused, seeing her eyes narrow as she got closer, the light from the patrol car lighting her up for her to see. Hair loose and long, thin body ‘dried up’ sprang to her mind, blond and skin as tanned as leather Marie stopped just before she stepped on her front porch. The woman’s eyes were roving all over her, taking in her hair, her skin, her distended stomach catching the scent of jealousy from her Marie ran her hand over her baby. “Why?” The woman in front of her sneered as she spoke to her, her accent thick and choking.  
“Ah have no ideah what you’re talking about honey, the lights woke me up and ah came down to see what was going on.” Marie could smell her lie, caught the tension in her voice and it wound her nerves higher.  
“I know you called him, you were watching when we pulled up today. Why?” Marie stood her ground, feeling Rogue filling her veins with each lie that fell from the woman’s lips.  
“Child ah told you already ah have no ideah what you’re going on about.” The woman’s voice was raised higher, trying to get the polices attention, Rogue wouldn’t allow that and she moved closer to her. Switching her hands on she grabbed the woman’s wrist, feeling the connection open slowly, the images of her phoning, the hatred she had for her family, for her flooded her senses. Letting her go and seeing her faint dead away Marie shut off her hands and turned back to her aunts home knowing they’d never be safe there now. Walking back across the street Logan met her halfway and felt her anger coursing through her, showing him the images she’d picked up from the neighbour Logan’s face hardened. 

The police were still taking statements when Logan noticed Marie was missing, seeing her across the street he quickly went over. Knowing she was angry, upset he could feel the release of her power and the woman fell dead away. Meeting her halfway across Marie opened her mind to him and flooded him with the images from the woman. Flowerbeds destroyed, dead animals left in the house, graffiti sprayed inside the house, phone calls and threats made to them both. Logan understood and felt the weakness spreading through her, picking her up bodily Logan carried her straight into the parlour. Her skin was waxy and her breath laboured, her skin was off but the strain of everything was beginning to show. Things were beginning to quieten and the officer asked if they needed an ambulance, Marie shook her head and explained she felt okay, just the shock of seeing her father try to kill her. Logan held her hand and saw the effort it took to keep a smile on her face until the police left, as soon as they were gone she collapsed. Diving for the phone Logan called home, knowing that someone would come to get her, home would help her. 

Sophie was next to her, cradling her hands and smoothing her skin with her hands, her own mother too afraid to come downstairs. Listening to the ring on the other end finally picked up Logan spoke, “Thank god someone’s actually home! I need Hank to come and pick us up now, Marie’s ill, she needs to come home now!” Quickly giving them the directions to the house, Logan listened to Ororo’s voice on the other end telling him they’d be leaving in a few minutes. They’d land as close as possible, looking over to his wife Logan’s heart sank. This had been a bad idea from the start but it was what she’d needed to know and in finding out it had almost killed her. Dropping the phone Logan went back to Marie, “They’re coming, we’ll be home soon. Hank’s coming to pick you up and take you home then they’ll come back for me.” Her face looked a little confused at his words, “The hotel? Our stuff is still there and I’ll need to take the car back.”   
Sophie interrupted him. “Oh no I’ll do that, you tell me what and where and I’ll get it sent back to you. You’re going with her." Sophie’s face was set and serious, Marie smiling as she saw the concern on her face. Gripping her hand tight Logan felt the strength pouring from the woman behind him, seeing it reflected in Marie giving him hope.   
“How you feeling?” Seeing the simple words break through her shell her feelings flooding from her tumbling through her mind and body. Watching tears form and just pulling himself around her as she poured it all out, cradling her to him being her strength resting his hand in her hair. Sophie touched him gently and walked away to close the front door to the night, shutting the world away from them for a moment knowing it would intrude soon enough.

Everything happened in a blur, Hank was there within an hour, checking Marie over quickly and calmly his voice steady and calm but his scent telling Logan something was wrong. Logan had told Sophie where their things were and what room, Sophie had smiled and told him they might drive up to them. Seeing as she was putting the house on the market tomorrow, this had been the last straw, it was time to move on. Everyone else had and now Ed was away Mary might be able to salvage something from her life. They left quickly without Marie having the chance to say goodbye, her baby the concern now. Logan spent the flight strapped in next to the bed in the blackbird, his hand wrapped around Marie’s. Hank had given her a sedative already and Logan needed to know what was happening, the doctor was keeping a tight lip until he could get her back to the med bay. 

Kurt was waiting for them as they landed having brought a gurney, Logan carried her to the med bay instead emotions controlled and his mind praying to every god he could think of. When Marie was being tended to by Hank Logan wanted to stay but Ororo pulled him away, her voice cutting through to him, “Logan there’s nothing you can do right now, Hank will tell you when you can see her. Let him work and you can come back all the quicker.” 

Logan knew she was right but his heart was in his mouth, he could lose them if things went sour and that chilled him to the bone. Sitting outside the med bay he could hear everything going on inside, his attention completely devoted to listening he didn’t even sense Katherine until she handed him the mug of coffee. Her face said everything it needed to and she just sat next to him, her hand resting quietly on his back as the time passed slowly. 

Drinking the coffee Logan felt the tension easing from him, Katherine’s presence enough to soothe the pain he was feeling. Catching her eye Logan watched as she pulled out a small plait from her pocket, it had pieces of ribbon, cloth and hair woven into it. Shifting her hand away from Logan’s back Katherine pulled a hair from her own head and wove it into the small plait, watching her fingers dance as she worked. Listening to the smooth litany falling from her lips and knowing she was helping in her way, draining the mug Logan held it as he watched Katherine finish the braid. Handing it to him she plucked the empty mug out of his hand and smiled at him, lifting his head to look at her noticing her tired face. Feeling the need to hold her Logan stood and hugged Katherine tight to him, everything being said without words Katherine’s body solid against his own. Knowing she cared enough to seek him out to ease the pain they both felt, her whisper ringing in the silence of the corridor. “She’ll be fine, they both will.”   
Pulling away from Katherine’s embrace he saw the wildness in her surface for a second, understanding she was more than human. Smiling at the level gaze giving him strength, knowing things was her speciality and she needed him to know it too. Dropping a chaste kiss on his cheek, Katherine walked away toward the lift, leaving the scent of the forest behind her to fill the sterile hallway. 

“Logan?” Hank’s voice snapped him out of his reverie, moving toward the doors he pushed through and into the med bay. Marie was awake, her body laid out and a saline drip gently filling her. Tears were there as he moved closer to her, her face worried but her scent relieved, “I’m okay, I just overdid it that’s all. Pushing myself too much, doing too much when I should’ve been resting.” Logan took her hand and pulled himself on the bed next to her, the little plait still in his hand forgetting it was there.  
“But you take naps every day I know you do.” Marie looked a little guilty as he said this and he smelled her anxiety, knowing there was something he didn’t know. “Marie? What is it?” Her eyes looked over at the large bulk of Hank and he didn’t give her any help either, leaving her to do this alone. Her whispered ‘Thanks Hank,’ being picked up by Logan and he looked across at the large doctor. “Hank what’s going on?”

Hank turned to face the two of them, Logan upset and Marie ashamed of herself, his large frame filling the room as he spoke. “She asked me to give her a small exercise regimen, I did when she hit four months. What I didn’t know was that she was upping her repetitions, that was until I questioned her when we brought her in. Her salt levels were low and her glucose was down, that combined with the heat made her system crash. Plus using her gift made the baby panic, she’s settled now but for the next three weeks she’s on complete bed rest. And I mean COMPLETE bed rest.”   
The tone wasn’t one Logan was going to argue with and Hank walked over to them both, his tiredness finally coming through. “I know you’re worried about getting fat Marie but you can lose the weight after she’s born, you’ve been pushing yourself too hard and you nearly collapsed because of it. I’m not going to lecture you because this has been enough of a scare as it is but if you ever go against my advice again, I swear not even Logan will save you.” His large hand was wrapped around Marie’s face and the concern he had for her was evident in every single thing he said or did. “Your too important to us all to lose Rogue, don’t you see that?” Having Logan and Hank surrounding her Marie realised how close she’d really come to losing everything and the knowledge chilled her. Shivering slightly she pulled Logan closer to her, her fingers finally feeling the foreign object in his hand. Lifting the little plait from their hands she looked at the small delicate thing, seeing her own hair in there, along with Logan’s own as well as Hank’s deep blue black. Her question dying on her lips as Logan answered her, “Katherine gave me it.” Hank looked at him oddly but moved away to see to her drip, seeing Marie smile as she moved the little plait in her hands, feeling the structure of it. “Keep it, she wanted you to have it.” Smiling Marie clutched the small thing to her chest and fell into sleep, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she slept Logan felt Hank’s hand on his arm. Turning to look at him Logan noticed the air of upset around him moving gently off the bed, Logan followed Hank outside the med bay.

“What is it?” Hank moved down to the lift, the lower levels where ‘The Motel’ was, quietly the lift doors opened and Hank stepped inside, his quiet demeanour unnerving Logan a little. As the doors slid shut Hank spoke.  
“It can’t have been Katherine, she was admitted the other night with a temperature of a 105. We found her sat on the stump chair after the party, she was out of it, I’m still trying to track down the cause of her fever.” The words shook Logan as the lift reached its destination, the doors sliding open quickly, Hank moving quietly as he went to the last room on the row. The one Logan had stayed in himself. Hank unlocked the door with the code and found Katherine waiting for him, sat on the bed, her eyes bright and her temperature gone. “What the…” Hank was speechless but Logan smiled at the sight of her with the mug still held in her hand. Moving into the room they both took a good look at her, Hank checking her over making sure she was fine, Logan understanding what had happened without being told. She’d been helping them both, taking on Marie’s burden until it became too much for her to carry, she’d recovered when Marie came home. Logan walked over and plucked the still warm coffee mug from her fingers, “I’ll take it back, I think Hank’s going to want to know how you did it.” Katherine smiled and her eyes flashed green for a second, her laughter rich in the sterile room, her voice quiet in the small room.  
“I don’t think he’d believe me, do you?” Logan just shook his head and patted Hank on the back. Before he left Logan sent a look to Katherine, one that held everything, all his thanks, all his appreciation. She just nodded to him as he left, her smile speaking for her knowing he’d never be alone as long as she was alive, that there was someone watching his back. Going back up to sit with Marie knowing that she was safe here at home where he could protect her from herself if need be. Juggling the coffee mug Logan went back to his wife, settling himself down next to her as she slept, finding his own exhaustion catching up with him. Wrapping his arm over her warm body Logan fell asleep, finally settled and peaceful.

Hank was tired as he got to his room, the phone call and journey to Marie’s home had drained him and he needed the sleep. Katherine had been reluctant to share her story of how she got out of the room and down the corridor. Eventually Hank had gone to look at the security tape and there she was, mug in hand sitting next to Logan but at the same time she was sleeping in her room. He’d left her confused and more than a little tired determined to get to the bottom of it tomorrow he’d walked her to her room and gone back to his own room. The quiet darkness felt empty and did nothing to heal the wound that still ached everytime he saw Logan and Marie together. He’d managed to get through the wedding but when Marie had looked at him he knew she’d found out about Logan’s visits to him. Her eyes had said everything and he’d retreated into the house to get away from the stare that was pinning him to the spot. He’d left soon after, the cabin being their new home together, somewhere he’d never be.   
Sighing Hank lowered himself to his bed, feeling the springs relax under his frame and hoping for his dreams to be clear of want, of desire. Knowing he couldn’t control them but it made the days more painful when in his dreams he was wrapped in his lovers arms. Pulling the large quilt over himself Hank settled down to sleep, not noticing the small woven braid in his fur.

 

Desire Made Flesh

Logan woke on the sterile bed in med lab, Marie was still out having had an injection of sedative. Looking around the darkened room he saw what had made him wake, Katherine was stood there in the doorway, her body completely naked her skin soft, looking a little like moss. Her eyes glowed a faint green, a smile was playing at the edges of her lips, her voice wound itself around his mind like mist and he found himself following it without question. “He needs you Wolverine, there’s so much pain, so much hurt. I can’t ease it alone.” Knowing what she was saying without having to spell it out, Hank needed him. Checking Marie once more he left her laying in the arms of sleep and went with the pounding of his blood, the scent of the forest wrapping itself around him as he neared her. Katherine wrapped a hand around his neck and brought her lips to his, their softness mingling with the sweetness of the dew that covered them. 

The kiss was brief but it stripped away the human side of him faster than he’d ever known was possible, seeing her for what she was in the eyes of Wolverine. Her form was everything, the whole world in front of him made into flesh, instinctually his hands ran over her. Feeling her curves and listening to Marie sigh as he touched Katherine’s body, glancing over to her and understanding that what ever he did to Katherine, Marie felt. Growling low Wolverine pulled Katherine to him roughly, pulling back her long hair and buried his teeth in her throat. The taste of her was like nothing else in the world and Wolverine lost himself in the sweetness of her, hearing her laughter fill his ears like a gentle rain. Seeing Marie raise herself a little from the sterile bed he moved behind Katherine so he could touch and see at the same time. Running his hands down the soft moss of her skin, tracing the curves of her body, her generous breasts, the wide flaring of her hips, scenting Marie’s arousal and her body reacting to the stimulus. Growling loudly now Wolverine bit and suckled the skin of Katherine’s throat, watching Marie writhe as she began to chase the climax building within her. Guiding his hands Katherine brought his touch to her sex, feeling his fingers stroke and probe their delicate folds, her own breath becoming shallow as he worked her, sharing the emotions with Marie. Pulling her back into his body to feel his erection, grinding her rear against its hard length as he brought them both over, seeing Marie buck on the bed, her legs open and her hands on and in herself. Listening to Marie’s breath as she moaned his name as she came, filling the room with the unmistakable scent of sex. Wolverine pulled Katherine to him as she writhed on his hand, sliding a couple of fingers into her body as she finally came around him, her hands gripping his thigh and hip tight. Still shuddering she brought his ear to her lips, “Go to him, he needs you. GO!” She pushed him away quickly and he growled with the loss of contact, his body aching to fill her. Katherine growled then, a deep rumble that echoed through the hallway and into him, “Go now!” Smiling as he understood the show of dominance he backed off and went to find his other mate, Katherine’s long howl ringing through his soul as he ran to find him.

Hank had been asleep, the sheets on the floor attested to that, he’d been fretful in the last few nights, his hormones were raging and the only relief he had available wasn’t enough. He needed Wolverine, needed him badly, but at the moment he was downstairs with Marie. Pulling the covers aside Hank decided to use the few remaining hours of darkness to go for a walk or maybe put himself through the assault course. That’d get him tired and work off some excess energy, suddenly feeling brighter Hank slid out of bed and just opened his window. Deciding to just jump down to the ground floor, the drop being something he was getting used to. Seeing the night beckoning him Hank took a breath, plunging to the ground below, not realising someone was watching him from the patio beneath.

He’d just landed on all fours when Hank scented someone else, Wolverine, Wolverine was out here with him! Turning to see Wolverine’s dark shadow remove itself from its hiding place, still crouching low to the ground as he stalked toward Hank, the night the only thing that clothed him. Hank’s heartbeat upped a notch as he caught the scent of the woods on him, standing upright at last Wolverine just stood there looking at him. The darkness making it hard for Hank to see his intent but his scent said everything for him, he wanted him, needed him. Without a sound Wolverine took off for the trees, Hank following quickly never letting him out of arms length. When Hank was sure they were far enough away from the mansion he grabbed Wolverines arm and pulled hard, swinging himself under the falling man so he would land on him. Wrapping Wolverine up as he did so, losing his grip on himself as he felt the solid bulk of Wolverine land on him. Feeling the skin of his back against his splayed hands and the roaring groan from the man on top of him as Hank kissed the mouth in front of him. 

Feeling Wolverine’s legs straddle his thick waist, his erection already pushing into his thick fur, hips bucking as he rubbed himself against Hanks body. Everything was lost to sensation, the feel of his skin under his large hands, the taste of his mouth, the scent of his body, the sounds of pleasure that were coming from him as Hank held him to his body. Feeling him writhe and fuck his fur, his need almost desperate in its intensity. Hank felt his own restraint leave him, falling away as Wolverine came into his fur, the harsh growling and bucking firing his own banked desires and needs. Scenting the change as Wolverine recovered Hank threw him over, keeping him buried under him as he felt Wolverine struggle for a moment. Wolverine wrapped his thick thighs around his waist, as he pushed Wolverine’s shoulders down into the soft earth of the forest floor. Flooding his senses with the scent, seeing Wolverine’s pupils widen as he filled himself with it and Hank plunged down into him. Letting out a feral roar as he sheathed himself in the body beneath him, everything said in that one movement and sound, claws digging deep into the flesh underneath his hands. Each thrust into the warmth beneath him more exquisite than the last, knowing he was his, always would be, nothing would ever change that. 

Seeing the heat of Wolverine’s gaze burning into him as he neared his peak, seeing the need in his gaze Hank bared his teeth. Hearing the deep rumble coming from his lover as he began to follow the hard thrusts of his body, feeling Wolverine’s erection rubbing against him spurring his own efforts. Hank could see the need pouring from him, he needed him to bite him, to mark him, to brand him as his, if just for a moment. Feeling his body tensing as he felt the coiling fire in his groin slowly unwind, knowing it would be hard and strong.   
Pushing Wolverine down hard Hank ground himself into his body, scenting blood as he finally felt the first spike of his climax run through him. Dropping his head to the shoulder in front of him, Hank bit and bit deep. His teeth scraping on the metal covered bone of his shoulder, hearing Wolverine’s howl ring out across the woodland as Hank thrust into him, emptying himself into the slick warmth of his body. Hearing the answering call of the wolves ringing out of the woodland, their howls reminiscent of the one from his lover, letting go of his shoulder Hank licked the wound until it closed completely. Sliding free of Wolverine, Hank rolled over leaving Wolverine laying on the ground, both of their desires satisfied for now. Pulling Wolverine close to him Hank felt the strong hands wrap themselves in his fur and pull him up and over, forcing him to sit up. 

They weren’t alone, a pair of green eyes watched from the edge of the clearing. Hank’s heart was in his mouth until he saw who it was, Katherine! She was naked but her skin was dark, in the half-light of the false dawn, Hank watched as she moved over to them both. Settling herself between them, feeling her soft skin against their own, Wolverine just moving to let her in. Nuzzling her skin and her body as if it was the most natural thing in the world, watching as Wolverine’s hands roved over skin. Reaching out Hank felt the softness of her, her skin was like velvet and a green colour the scent that surrounded them wasn’t out of place here. It was the forest itself, her eyes found his own and Hank felt his body lurch as she smiled, it pulled at the heart of him, the basest part of him. He wanted her and nothing would stop him, he needed to feel her under him, to feel her wrapped around him. Wolverine was playing with her breasts, kissing her neck, tracing his fingers over her skin and dipping his hand over her thigh and into her body. Keeping himself behind her as he watched Hank get more and more aroused by the sight of him playing with her. Wolverine pushed Katherine forward with his hips, making her own brush against Hank, Wolverine’s hand quickly changing from Katherine to Hank’s own body. Bringing him back to attention as Katherine wound herself around his fur, purring into his ear as her breasts rubbed against him. 

Hearing her breath hitch as Wolverine entered her from behind, his teeth bared as he fucked her, hands digging into her large hips as he moved inside her. Katherine’s hands sliding on Hanks own ridged penis, her skin feeling velvet soft against him. Sending ripples of sensation through his mind and body, bringing her soft lips to his feeling himself lost to something, something older than himself, more primal than the sex with Wolverine. Fondling her breasts and licking the soft skin of her body as Wolverine filled her, listening to his growls of possession and her whimpers of need. Feeling Wolverine tense as he filled her, the deep rumble almost too low to hear but they all felt it go through them. Sliding out of her quickly Wolverine turned her so her body was against Hank and he felt the shudder of something go through him. He had to take her, had to, there was no choice as he shifted her hips and she widened herself to allow him entrance.

Katherine was still tight to him and Hank hissed as the heat of her burned him through, seeing Wolverine kissing her lips, hands roving over her skin. One buried in her sex, Wolverine’s fingers playing with her clit, the other latched onto her breast, Katherine’s own hands busy on his body. One wrapped around his length and pumping vigorously, the other wound in his hair, raking it through. Feeling her body wrapped around him, her weight, her sensual skin all over his fur, her scent filling him making him forget who he was and where he was. All he cared about was her, moving inside her tight channel, feeling her grip him tight making him grit his teeth and rumble with pleasure. Bucking her hips backward she sent a spike of pure lust through him and Hank let go, gripping her tightly he fucked her, hard. Seeing her head come back toward his chest, her eyes hooded and heavy, Wolverine working on her clit and his mouth on her breast was all too much. Holding her tight as he came inside her, feeling her body grip and pulse around him soon after his own release thanks to Wolverine. Her body relaxed and spent between them, eyes shining green in the morning light, her skin still mossy and her scent just as deep. 

Kissing Wolverine deeply she released herself from Hank’s body, their combined seed spilling from her body, scenting the air with it. Turning herself she kissed Hank just as deeply, wrapping herself around him, making him feel completed, at peace. Seeing the smile flash across her eyes as she got up, walking away from them both, leaving them together in the pre-dawn light, Hank just watched her leave but Wolverine whined as she left. Knowing there was something under this, something unsaid but it wasn’t for him to understand. Getting up himself he held out a hand to Wolverine, finding it held tight Hank pulled him up, seeing the retreating figure go inside Hank saw the hazel of Logan reappear. Tears were falling from Logan as Hank looked at him, Hank felt something pass to him in that gaze, knowledge of something that shouldn’t happen yet but needs to be. Pulling Logan to his fur, Hank held him until the sun rose knowing that they’d never speak of tonight except between them. The day would be a hot one and they both had things waiting for them but it would wait a few moments more. It wasn’t as if this was permanent just as the night follows day, that this too would be coming to an end, sooner rather than later.

Logan didn’t know how he knew but Katherine was leaving, she was bonding them together in a way that nothing could tear apart, something bad was going to happen. He just knew as sure as he had a metal skeleton, he knew it and it hurt him physically to know, Katherine would be gone soon and he’d miss her. She was something he’d gotten used to seeing, she’d watch over Marie when he wasn’t there and he had a feeling that was how it would happen. It would be when he was away but he wasn’t going to go away anymore, the baby was too close and he knew Marie needed him here. Seeing Katherine walk back inside the mansion he’d felt her sorrow but her joy at bringing them both some peace if just for one night. Hugging Hank to him Logan set off for the mansion before anyone got up, the last thing they needed was an early riser seeing them both come back naked. Looking at his skin he noticed it was covered in moss and dew, the scent of Katherine still with them as they went back to their rooms. Logan wiping his body down before he showered for his day, wrapping up the towel he stored it in a zip lock under their bed. Why he didn’t know it just felt ‘right’ to him and Katherine had told him magic was all about what felt ‘right’. Smiling to himself as he dressed in sweats, going back to the med bay so Marie would see him when she woke, hoping she’d remember the nice dream he left her with.


	8. August - NC17 - triggers abuse, violence, medical experimentation - M/F - M/M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie goes into medbay, Logan is away in New Orleans when things take a turn, Jubilee collapses and Katherine does the best she can. Hank and Logan get a break and Hank may have a new lover.

AUGUST  
The words ‘Not a chance in Hell’ had left his lips but circumstance had changed everything, again. Marie was still in the med bay, Jean thinking it was wise until the baby was born; when she’d returned later that week Marie had finally unloaded everything. She’d been pushing herself way too hard and he’d been too busy sorting out the house and everything else to notice. Another piece of guilt to land at his doorway so when Charles had told him about the lead down in New Orleans, he’d told him to stick it where the sun didn’t shine.  
It was never that simple though, thing was the government had taken it into their heads that they could restart the program Stryker had created. They were targeting young mutants who were ‘unmissed’ by their families, several bodies had already been found by one of Charles’s Outreach Centres. It was brushed under the carpet sure but the marks on the bodies were enough to restart his nightmares. 

So here he was sweating in the heat of full summer in the last hell hole on earth, he’d been there a week and so far the ‘lead’ had been nothing but rumours and swamp water. Dressed in his jeans only Logan sprawled over the two chairs he’d put together in the small apartment, there was no way in hell he was sleeping on that bed. The scent of death swam up from it everytime he went near it, the bedding was clean and fresh but the stink of a corpse never left it. Frustrated with the lack of progress Logan flicked open the small phone he had, hitting the button for home he waited for the call to be answered.  
“Mutants ‘R’ Us, how may I help you today?” Jubilee’s chirpy tone bringing a small smile to his face.  
“How is she Jubilee?”   
“The Wolvester! About time you called bud, she’s been a bit grumpy today but that’s to be expected carrying around your little bundle of joy. At the moment she’s sleeping seeing as your kid was playing hockey with her kidneys last night.” The growl he let out was pure instinct and Jubilee knew it, “Hey don’t feel bad about it Wolvie, it’s not as if it’s you whose doing the internal redecorating is it?” He sighed as Jubilee made some actual sense to him.  
“How is she?” Jubilee’s voice became serious for a second, her tone all adult.  
“She’s doing okay, she’d be better with you here but we all know that’s a bit difficult right now, her mom and aunt have gone. They’ve moved into an apartment down in Tuscon, I got in a little flight practice too. Who knew there’d be so much to shift and so much crap to throw away?” Logan let her ramble on about the move for a little while, letting the normalcy of life flow over him, taking away the surreal world he was in for a second.  
“Jubilee,” his tone snapping her attention to him. “How is she?” the sigh that followed worried him.  
“She misses you but she knows you’re out there for a reason. Katherine’s been with her nearly every day, I swear that girl gets stuff even I can’t get hold of. She needs you here Wolvie so you’d better finish whatever’s down there real quick or I’m gonna come and get ya and I mean it.” Smiling at the expression he knew would be on her face right now, the knitted eyebrows and the harsh stare that pierced you through. An intensity that was so unusual to see on her face, but when it appeared it was usually something important.  
“When she wakes up tell her I called. There should be a package coming for her tomorrow, make sure she opens it alone Jubilee and I mean ALONE!” He could hear the smile from his end of the line as Jubilee answered him.  
“Of course, wouldn’t want to go against the Wolvester now would I? You might take me out for another drink.” The playfulness in her voice lifted his spirits a little and he found himself smiling a little.  
“When I get home we’ll all have a drink and maybe you’ll finish the rest of the year with me?” The last time they’d drunk anything it had been at Rosie’s nearly a year ago, there were things he still wanted to hear from her.  
“Sure Logan, I wouldn’t miss it for the world but you spend the first week with Momma bear, believe me she’ll need it.” The comment made him frown at her choice of words.  
“She’s been grumpy?”   
Jubilee snorted down the line. “Grumpy ain’t in it, if Sabretooth showed up she’d just take his damn head off no problem. Even Jean’s finding her a little harsh sometimes, although when Katherine’s there she’s all sweetness and light. Oh well pregnancy does odd things to the body so I’m told. So when can we expect you?” He’d been dreading this bit of the conversation.  
“Got a last few leads to chase up down here and then I’ll be coming home, maybe a week at the outside.”  
“Cutting it fine there cowboy, she’s nearly there as it is, four weeks Jean says at the least so you’re on short notice Wolvie! She’d kill you if you weren’t here to see her born.”  
“Jubilee I’d kill me if I missed it, besides I can always get a lift.” The laughter from the other end of the phone made him smile.  
“Hell yeah Jean’d send Kurt out to get ya if the blackbird was grounded and believe me that’s no way to travel, especially if you want to keep your lunch.” Feeling brighter Logan said his goodbyes and closed the phone, palming the small thin thing he pushed it deep into his pocket. Scanning the city in front of him getting ready to chase down a few things from his past, knowing if he failed someone else would end up like him. Of everything else in the world he’d rather die than let some other poor lonely scared mutant runaway end up like him. Time to get busy. 

Logan went over to the small holdall he’d brought with him, inside it was some very small and expensive equipment, the guns that nestled next to it were for back up. The small recording devices were uplinked to a satellite that would be relaying intel as soon as they were switched on. Kitty had shown him the server back home where the information would be held before being copied and sent global.   
The U.S had a public policy of tolerance and it was showing this off to the world, showing how ‘lesser developed’ countries could cope with their mutant population. If he did find anything it’d be a bonus and an ace in the hole for Charles, Logan changed his clothes as the morning wore on. Dressing in simple dark grey cotton slacks, soft boots, dark blue t-shirt and his ever present leather. He held no weapons on him, that’d be stupid he wanted to look like a tourist so he behaved like one. Picking up his small map of downtown Logan scanned the areas that Scott had ringed for him, the most pick ups had been from the lower end of the city. Near the docks.   
It made sense to him but he still didn’t relish the thought of being in dockyards again, the last time he’d come home not remembering anything, including Marie. Snarling to himself he hefted the small holdall and slung it over his shoulder, if tonight went well, he’d be home by tomorrow. Watching the sun boil across the sky he cursed the heat and the slow easy attitude of the people here. Nothing was ever simple here and he hoped he could get out without causing too much damage. Inside Wolverine smiled at the thought of killing, he’d been bored at home not enough to challenge him. Here there were enough enemies to keep him occupied, even if it was just a drunken sailor or redneck. Rolling his shoulders, Logan set out for his night leaving the room behind him still faintly smelling of death. Carrying the scent with him out into the heat of the sultry evening like the perfume of a rare flower, knowing that by the end of the night he’d be bringing it to someone’s door.

He’d set up the little devices all the way around the warehouse, the grey vans had been difficult to track across the weaving streets of Old New Orleans but he’d managed. He’d had to drink nearly half a bottle of Southern Comfort before someone had tried to move him, thinking he was just a drunk they’d thrown him out on his ass. It was just what he’d wanted, dirt had stuck to his clothes as he’d laid there in the street, the grey van’s occupants never giving him a second look as he’d weaved over toward their van. Almost dropping to the road’s surface as he reached it. The look of pure disgust on the occupants faces tangible, their words and scents filling his mind, “Fucking waste of space, look at it, they don’t know how to live down here. Fucking animals.” He had their scent now, he could track them without having to see them or them him. Rolling away into the gutter behind the van he stumbled up and away getting himself down an alley way knowing they were watching him.   
He felt the bump from behind and found himself looking into a pair of demon’s eyes, red with black surrounds, the face young and handsome, the scent unsure and scared but imprinted. Then they were gone and Logan had the sense to check his person, his wallet was missing. Pickpocket, good one too he hadn’t even felt the grab but he’d have to wait till later, the van was his target. Checking the holdall was still there Logan pulled out everything and started to get himself kitted out for the job. Strapping a knife to his back under the jacket, a gun in each pocket and spare clips, he didn’t want to reveal his own weaponry if necessary. Charles had been clear on that, don’t use them unless it’s the only way to escape, the slash marks were very unique and could be traced to him. If they were dealing with who they thought they were dealing with, they’d love to get their hands on the original experiment. Keeping a growl checked in his throat Logan hefted the much lighter holdall and waited for the van to move.

Half an hour later two men carried a bundle out of the house next to the van, they were quick and efficient no-one even looked their way as they drove away. Only Logan watched them shift out into traffic taking a good long breath, imprinting their mingled scents. Throwing his leg over the battered bike he’d bought, he followed at a discreet distance until they reached the warehouse. Taking a wide berth, he’d gotten above them, using the houses to the rear, glad for the moonless night that covered everything in velvet shadows. Reaching up into the fireplace of the empty house, he brought down some soot, rubbing it into his skin to take the shine of sweat away from him and darken his skin. He’d placed one of the little devices watching the entrance to the warehouse, switching it on he knew someone back home would be watching the info coming in. 

 

The smells coming from the warehouse were human enough, but it was the stink of fear that sent his senses rocketing. There were at least twenty different scents here, all terrified, all desperate to be free. The stink of antiseptic and metal were everywhere in there and Wolverine pushed his way forward, trying to get his way. Keeping his mouth shut and his hands clenched tight Logan moved around the warehouse, placing a small device in the smashed window frame he allowed himself a quick glance inside. What met his eyes froze him in place, the rest of the world forgotten, everything focussed and pin sharp in crystal clarity. 

Wire boxes stacked on top of each other, each one holding a mutant occupant, the thing that made it so much worse than it could have been for him, was that every single one of the captives was a child. They were dressed in medical scrubs and nothing else, there wasn’t one occupant over the age of fourteen and Logan concentrated on the little red light that told him that this was being recorded somewhere miles from here. It didn’t take long for the slim phone in his pocket to vibrate and Logan eased the slim phone to his ear, making each movement silent. The small handset next to his head whispered into life, “Logan, if you can hear me put a finger in front of the camera,” he did so and withdrew it slowly. Scott’s voice was barely controlled as he relayed what he wanted Logan to do, he was to make a distraction in about an hours time. They were flying down, Hank was coming too to assess the children’s medical conditions, he wanted Logan to take out as many as possible but to keep himself out of the camera’s if he could. Logan held up a thumb to the small camera and switched off the phone. His eyes glittered in the light coming from the warehouse, taking in the sight of the cages and the children lying prone and quiet.   
Steel tables with leather straps, the racks of test tubes and needles, the newest occupant was being strapped down to a table. She was about fourteen by the looks of her, dressed in a night-shirt with a cartoon bunny on it. An ugly bruise splashed across her face and Logan felt his control slip, the sharp pain of his skin splitting forced the anger down and away. If he went in there now he could get her killed, and the rest of the kids shot as well, he had to wait but he’d watch and he’d remember exactly who and what happened to her.

Logan moved around to get a better position, putting himself up on the roof now, near one of the slowly moving fans in the ceiling. Almost directly above her on the table, her feet were in stirrups and her night-shirt was lifted exposing her naked genitals, the gloved hands examining her taking a little too much time checking her. The delight radiating from the masked face visible from his vantage point, yet it was the scent of the doctors arousal that turned his stomach. Taking a small syringe from the tray next to him Logan watched as he inserted the whole thing inside her, hearing the laughter from the armed guards around the room. “Another virgin birth doc? Fuck em, it’s easier.” One guard let his eyes linger over her naked body his desire visible from this distance.   
Logan had had enough, it was all he could take, the quiet of the warehouse was too much, the dead eyes of the occupants watched as if this was nothing. As if this was a normal thing, that there was worse to come, much, much worse to come and she’d find out about that later. Taking a second look at the cages Logan felt his stomach drop away from him, every single occupant was a girl. This was a farm, a breeding centre. 

His breath became calm as he allowed Wolverine to come forward in him, Logan knew that Wolverine was faster, better at this than he was, he didn’t think about the consequences he just did what he had to. Shifting off the roof Logan dropped silently off and waited for the guard who patrolled the outside of the doors to get within reach. Sliding out a knife from his back Logan felt the feral mind of Wolverine take over, still sharing the experiences with him, guiding him with his logic and purpose. The guard didn’t even see him until he was forced onto the knife, the blade slicing up and into his lung, shredding his diaphragm at the same time as Wolverine sliced him wide open. Dropping the corpse forward and hearing the slick slide of his internal organs fall into the soil.

Moving quietly he located the small side door and crept inside, keeping low he hugged the darkness that the sodium lights didn’t penetrate. Settling himself down Wolverine looked at the arrangement of men around the room. Looking over a small pile of crates he saw his opportunity to take out the ones around the cages. Quickly screwing on the suppresser to each gun, finally loading each one carefully with the clips, noting the cross cut into each bullet head. He’d done that yesterday when he’d realised he might need an advantage, each bullet would fragment and tear a much larger exit wound. So one shot could kill instead of wasting more than he needed to, taking a breath and hearing the sound of the blackbirds engines approaching Wolverine pulled the triggers.

The four guards fell like bulls pole-axed, the red blooms on their throats telling the damage that had been dealt to them. The rest looked around for the source of the gunfire, finding it they opened fire with everything they had, rolling away Wolverine raised himself as the first bullets pinged off the concrete floor. He was up and firing before they knew what hit them, three more went down before they got a shot in on him. The automatic fire cutting a swathe through his chest, the burn of the bullets tracing pain through his soul, Logan let go of control. Dropping the guns to the floor as his wounds sealed themselves and the damage healed, already racing across the gap between him and the rest of the guards. Some of the girls were screaming but mostly they were quiet, arms wrapped around themselves, lost to the events surrounding them. Claws out Wolverine danced around the rest of the frightened men, slicing and killing, dragging them into the darkened areas to finish them off. 

The doctor was in shock, he just stood still as the chaos around him erupted, seeing his protectors picked off one buy one. The shine of metal, a dark faced creature flashed out of the darkness, snagging a guard, the sound of flesh separating was enough. Alone with it now; his voice raised itself in the vast quiet, the faint roar of an engine meeting his ears. Giving him confidence he spoke to the darkness where the creature was, “What do you want?” 

Silence answered him, feeling the eyes of the caged mutants on him, a low growl echoed through the warehouse. Feeling afraid for the first time in years, the doctor picked up a scalpel, palming the instrument he turned to look around the floor. Bodies were everywhere, their blood beginning to cool and thicken, the children in the cages were trying to get free. Eyes filled with hatred watched his every move as he backed away from the girl laying on her back, body spread open to the world. “It won’t change anything you know, there’s too many of us out there. I’m not alone in this, I’m not ALONE!” The whole room became diffused with red light as Cyclops burst the doors wide open, the rest of the team, quickly ran over to the cages. Jubilee’s face tight and controlled, Kitty’s powers coming in useful as she ripped the cages open, Hank helping some out from the top cages. Scott looking over the scene of the table and covering the occupant. Unstrapping her from the metal bed, handing her to Bobby to carry, the doctor just watching as they worked, anger boiling through him as they took his subjects away. His voice high and his face red as he went for Cyclops the scalpel raised, he never made it.   
Wolverine met the blade as it sank into his chest, just appearing from nowhere to save Cyc. His eyes were totally black when he ground out his words, “My turn.” The slide of the blades through the doctors body made Scott’s stomach churn, Wolverine slid them up and down the body in front of him. Tearing what was left of his genitals away, the other set shredding the torso completely, the look of incredulous shock fixed itself to his face as he fell. 

Scott looked into the dark black of his eyes and just turned away, there was too much in there for him to try and say something. It’d wait until later, when they were all home. Looking at the shell shocked group of girls all huddling together under the hands of Storm, Jubilee, Kitty and Damask. Seeing their fear from the males around them Scott just nodded to Ororo and they led them away to the blackbird. Turning his attention back to Wolverine Scott saw the hazel gaze of Logan meet his, the words were clipped and short, “There’s others.” His face tight as he looked over at the cages, the stink of the place making his sinus burn, “It’s not the same as me. It’s worse.”

Scott waited for him to finish knowing he was trying to stay controlled, trying to keep himself together. “Their breeding them, kids, their using kids.” The information burned itself into him, seeing the equipment for the first time through the eyes of a scientist. Everything here was for breeding, to aid conception, Hank was looking through the notes and his face was set hard. Scott looked at Logan and at the rest of the warehouse, “Take what we need for evidence.” Looking at Logan Scott put his hand on his shoulder, “Burn the rest.” Hank gathered everything he needed, samples, notes everything, Bobby came back to help bringing Pieter with him. The girls were taking them home, and they’d be back as soon as possible, they’d take them all home. Scott watched Logan approach the cages and begin to slice them apart with his claws, Bobby went toward Logan but Pieter stopped him shaking his head to emphasise his point. They all heard his cries and saw the tears on his face but they didn’t mention it, seeing the depravity around them had been enough, making each of them angry and frustrated. At least Logan could allow himself to express it, knowing if he didn’t, he’d explode being a risk to everyone around him. 

Finally it was all set up, Logan took the cigar from his lips and threw it down to the ground. The gasoline caught quickly and the warehouse went up, the flames rising into the lightening sky, feeling a little alone he reached for his wallet to look at the picture of Marie in there. Needing to see the reason he had to be careful, finally remembering that he didn’t have it, it had been lifted by a thief. Getting the co-ordinates for the meeting place Logan went to find his little thief, the nights events still fresh in his mind. He needed that picture, Logan just hoped the little thief hadn’t thrown it away he’d hate to set two fires in one day.

Remy had managed to keep one step ahead of the thieves guild, the small space he had as a home was waiting for him. He’d just been ‘entertaining’ a few people and he needed the sleep, his name was becoming known in this part of the city and he knew he’d have to move soon. Feeling the inner pockets of his coat, Remy could feel his haul for the night banging against his thigh, the bruise from his latest ‘entertainment’ still forming. Wincing as he finally got into his home, the small pile of blankets his only comfort here in the city. He could have stayed with his ‘client’ but it was too risky, not after last time, the wound on his shoulder had taken two weeks to heal properly and it was still stiff. The last thing a pickpocket needed was clumsy hands, he’d almost dropped the first wallet of the day.   
Thinking back to the drunk he’d rushed into, the sharpness of his eyes and the feel of his bulk, probably a mid-western boy come for some fun and frolics but his eyes had stayed with him all night. Their hazel haunting him as he’d been under the sweating body of his latest conquest, trying to smile as the pain of knowing he’d never see such a pair of eyes look clear at him. No he found his ‘clients’ after the drink had done its work, after the loneliness of their situation made them easy targets for his charms. He’d lifted nearly a hundred from this last one, that’d be enough to get him somewhere to lie low for a while. Remy was just emptying his pockets when he felt the skin of someone else’s hand brush his own, deftly grabbing the last wallet from his fingers, the voice deep and powerful in the small space. “I believe that belongs to me.”

He hadn’t been hard to track, the scent of this kid was everywhere, he’d tracked him across the seedier parts of the town finally finding him at a brothel. Logan’s face had creased as he hoped he wasn’t spending his money in there or using his credit card, the bill to Charles would take some explaining. He soon found out that he had it backwards, the kid came out of the back door stinking of someone else and his hands counted out a good deal of money to the madam. She slammed the door on the young man and Logan could see the thin figure shudder against the chill winds that blew from the river. Staying at a distance Logan followed the young thief, watching him as he moved with grace and purpose through the crowds. At one point he was almost caught by a burly man with a scar that ran down his face, the young thief’s scent spiked with fear as he hid under a car until the man had passed. Logan looked the huge man over as he passed him, definitely Mafia, if the tattoo was anything to go by. The kid wasn’t too bright about being followed or maybe he was too tired to care, the scent from him had been telling Logan he hadn’t slept well in an age. It was only a matter of time before someone caught up with him, his visible mutation was enough to make people cross the road from him but there was something else there too. Keeping his distance Logan watched the young man pick up a card from the floor and make it glow, the light making it easier for him to see his way in the darkness he called home. Logan kept back, his face clean of soot but his clothes still had the remains of several men on them. Seeing the young man throw the card into the air expertly and seeing it explode with a small crump, his features lit by the glow. There were hollows there in the thin face and Logan knew he’d ask him to come with him. Logan couldn’t leave him to this life, he’d be dead within the week and Logan knew it. 

Following him quietly into the tiny space that he called home, Logan stood behind the young thief and plucked his wallet out of his hands when he brought it out, “I believe that belongs to me.” He saw the thief stiffen and turn, fear radiated out from him until he met his gaze, the voice weak but accented drifted to Logan.   
“You?” The kid didn’t move, didn’t back away from him he just stood there looking into Logan, he saw several different emotions pass the dark red eyes in front of him before he saw the practised smile slide across his face.   
“What you doing here kid?” The question gave the thief some time to think and he moved back from him.  
“Nothing, Remy just making a living best way he can. It not easy when you’re so ‘talented’.” The last part of the sentence just dripped with sex and sarcasm, the cajun accent becoming thicker and his scent beginning to lose some of it’s fear. He’d worked out if he’d wanted to kill him he’d be dead by now, Logan watched the hands weaving and found them quietly charging up a credit card in his fingers. Grabbing the hand quickly, Logan brought it up between them.  
“Yeah real ‘talented’ aren’t ya?” The young thief tried to move his wrist away but the grip was solid firm and strong. He quickly let the charge dissipate from the card, reabsorbing the energy. Logan noticed the fear was back and he decided to make the offer. “You want to stay here and let the local Mafia find you? Or do you want to do some good with the ‘talents’ you have? Must be hard being a mutant down here, New Orleans ain’t the most tolerant of places.” He could see the young man trying to work out his angle in all this, quickly finding his confidence Remy answered.  
“Remy work for no one, he do as he please. This little thief still have some honour left.” Smiling Logan worked it out and dropped Remy’s hand, taking a good scent of the wind blowing in from the cracks in the walls Logan could scent company coming. Turning to the young thief he grinned as his eyes darkened.  
“Remy huh?” The young thief nodded, “Well your going to have to make your mind up in about five seconds because that’s how much time we have before the group of goons you had following you gets here. Your choice.” 

The man’s eyes were darker, much, much darker but Remy trusted his instincts, and at the moment they were telling him to trust this stranger, this mark who’d done nothing but talk to him. He was capable of hurting him but he’d just come back for his wallet, inside Remy had hoped it had been for him but he squashed that quickly. Straining his hearing Remy could hear the braying laughter of Anton, the Thieves Guild enforcer. He liked mutants, loved to see them trying to move after he’d finished with them; Remy had stumbled on one of their last ‘jobs’. Seeing the man in front of him smiling darkly he took his chance, “Remy think we should leave now.” The man smiled and nodded, his body was tight and humming making Remy wish he had the time to brush up against him, to feel the thrum of his skin but he had other priorities right now. Moving quickly Remy left through a panel in the wall of the small shack, it opened into another building and Remy heard the larger man following him. Hoping he was doing right by following his instincts Remy said a prayer to his grandame, she always told him to follow his instincts they’d keep him living long after sense had been and gone. But with the large man behind him he hoped she was right.

The kid was bright but he had a problem with speaking about himself, he always spoke in the third person, as if he wasn’t the one making the decisions. Logan shrugged it off, hell he had nightmares and a second personality that made Charles Manson look good. The kid had tried flirting with him, using his body to get himself out of trouble and Logan couldn’t help but wonder how many times he’d done that for it to be so easy for him. When Remy had realised his charms wouldn’t work, he’d scented the fear rising again and he’d had to change tack the goons had just made things easier. Wolverine had wanted to stay, he wasn’t finished yet and his anger at the occupants of New Orleans wouldn’t wait. Someone somewhere knew what was going on with the labs, maybe Remy knew something he was a thief and a pickpocket. Maybe he’d found something out in his jaunts around the city, Logan caught himself as they reappeared into a back alley. 

The daylight giving some colour to his clothing and the arterial red splashed across his shirt and trousers. Remy took one look and paled, his nerves spiked and he tried to run. Logan grabbed the back of his long leather coat and held on, pulling him back and wrapping him up in his arms. Logan could feel Remy’s heartbeat pounding through the leather but he didn’t struggle when he tightened his grip. “Look kid I’m not going to hurt you, I’m trying to help you. You stay here you’ll be dead in a week maybe less, come with me and you’ll have somewhere safe to be. Somewhere you don’t have to worry about being ‘talented’.” Logan could feel Remy relaxing in his grip as the words entered his head. Seeing the young face turn to look at him, seeing the naked need in his face to believe him, to trust him but not being able to. Logan scanned the alleyway and seeing no one around he brought one hand away from the body he was holding, bringing out a small amount of claw. “See kid, you’re not the only one with ‘talents’.” Remy’s black ringed eyes went wide and he relaxed in the grip that held him, he knew now, he was a mutant too. His scent had calmed somewhat but he was still confused, “Trust me, if I’d wanted to kill you I would have.” Logan let go of Remy then and the young man moved away a little looking at Logan a little deeper.  
“So why you come for Remy?”  
“You had my wallet, I wanted it.” Remy’s hands produced the wallet again and handed it back to Logan, he hadn’t even felt the removal of it. “Fuck! How did you do that?” A grin that was almost devilish split his young face.  
“What can I say Remy has many ‘talents’.” Damn he was flirting again, Logan’s hearing picked up on the sounds of men following and he just grabbed the wallet from Remy and began to run. He couldn’t wait for him to make up his mind, he’d either follow or not. Hearing the light footsteps following his Logan made his way to the meet up point, hoping Scott wouldn’t throw a fit when he brought another stray home.

The blackbird was heated and ready to go when they arrived, Pieter was changed into his battle form, his skin shining in the sunlight. Logan barely gave him a second glance but Remy almost stopped until Logan pushed him ahead of him. Pieter raised the ramp and the blackbird soared into the sky, Logan noticed his stuff was here, the bike strapped in and secured. His small amount of clothes were stacked next to it, the holdall lying next to it. Bobby looked at the new arrival and held out a hand to the stranger, “Hi I’m Bobby.” Remy smiled and shook the hand that had been offered to him, Logan noticing the way Remy was already weighing up his competition here. Seeing the black hair of Jubilee Remy was moving toward the front of the blackbird when Pieter stopped him dead and put him in a seat, buckling him in. His red eyes glowing and a serious look on his face as he strapped him in, Pieter was making sure Remy knew who was in charge here and it made him smile. Remy saw his charms sliding off the large Russian and Logan snickered to himself as Remy finally settled down in the seat. Finally deciding to get some rest Logan watched the kid fall asleep, half way home Scott threw a question down to him. “So did you find your thief?”  
“Yeah he’s here with us. He’s a very ‘talented’ kid, calls himself Remy, got most of New Orleans Mafia after him for some reason.” He could hear the cogs of Scott’s mind working and he just got it over with before he asked him, “NO I didn’t do anything stupid. I just got the kid and left, I figured we wouldn’t have the time for me to have some fun. Although the danger rooms going to get a work out when I get home.”   
Jubilee piped in first. “Uh-uh bud, you’re needed in med bay and when she knew you were coming there were four of us holding her down in there. You’re spoken for bud, any energy you have now she’ll take and then some.” The quiet that echoed around the blackbird was complete and Jubilee felt her cheeks redden a little. “What? It’s not something you’re used to? I mean your all men and have needs, what’s wrong with Rogue having them? Or is it because she’s pregnant?” Flicking her gaze to Scott she saw the deep flush of colour across his face and Jubilee laughed, “Damn embarrassed by a horny pregnant woman! Jean’ll be in stitches!” Scott recovered quickly.

“No it’s just that the other girls down in Med Bay may not be ready to see Logan right now.” Jubilee just shook her head and answered as they did the final turn toward home.  
“Nope some of them want to see him, say thanks for killing that bastard. Looks like Wolvester there has a fan club and as you know there’s nothing like life saving to build hero worship around.”   
“Yeah just as long as they understand I’m off limits, I don’t care.” Jubilee heard his comment.  
“No need Wolvie, Rogue did that for you. Made it clear in no uncertain terms that you were off limits and she laid out the consequences of random touching or flirting. They got it pretty quick although I’ll say one thing you’ll never have to worry about baby sitters when she comes along. You’ve got about twelve to choose from.”

Hearing about the baby made a thought rise unbidden and unwanted in his head and Logan needed to know, it was something he had to know before he got home. “Jube’s?”   
“Yeah?”  
“How many?” She looked over to Scott who just nodded to her to tell him, they all knew the details now, plus who had been the main donor for the program. Logan wasn’t going to like it one bit, but he had to be told, if he found out later he’d rip Scott a new one.  
“Hank said its fourteen confirmed, three others he’s not sure of.” Pieter leaned across and put his large hand on Logan’s arm, the cool metal on his skin forcing Wolverine back down. Logan knew there was more.  
“Tell me.” Jubilee cleared her throat and looked at Scott to take over the controls, he did and brought the Blackbird down toward the hanger. Jubilee turned in her seat to look at Logan, her eyes filled with the knowledge that could kill him.  
“It’s not yours, but it’s similar. Sabretooth.” 

Anger flared and Pieter caught his arms as he lost complete control of himself, Wolverine howled to the surface and Jubilee felt the tears flow from her as Pieter held him down. Growling low Wolverine turned to snarl at Pieter who just held him still in the seat with his bulk as they landed. Bobby woke Remy and took him inside the mansion, Scott sent a message to Charles and Jubilee just held herself as Wolverine tried to get free from Pieter. His eyes were black and the rage she felt from him was overwhelming. He wanted to kill, he wanted to go find him and rip him apart, but if they let him go he’d be walking back into the military’s trap for him. He’d be lost to Rogue and he’d be back in the lab, two things they couldn’t allow.   
Katherine walked into the blackbird and went straight to him, putting her hands on his temples from behind she purred and cooed. Pieter and Jubilee watched as she calmed him, her hands roving over his skin, through his hair, the scent of woodland filling the small space. Katherine’s eyes a pure green as she soothed him, it took a while until Pieter felt safe enough to let go of him. Scott had left by then leaving Jubilee and Pieter with him, finally when his eyes were hazel again Katherine kissed the top of his head and left taking Pieter with her. Jubilee the only one left to sort out the post flight checks. She didn’t speak to him, he’d say something if he wanted to.

His head had felt as if it had been on fire, his blood had been screaming, he wanted to find him, to kill him. Sabretooth! He wanted to see him dead, they were using his sperm to impregnate children. Even the thought of it made his stomach churn and the anger raise in him again. Katherine had come to help him; her hands had been on his temples soothing him with the forest, with the gentle peace all around him. Jubilee was still there, her sadness and sorrow tangible in the air, she knew about abuse, she’d been on the receiving end more than once herself. And now she was expected to cope with twenty girls who had been treated like animals, unstrapping himself from the seat he stood up behind her. “Jube’s?” She didn’t stop her checking she just answered him.  
“Yeah?” Logan put himself in her way and pulled her up out of her seat, she was holding together, barely.  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem. Just glad it wasn’t you. Could you imagine twenty little versions of you running around here? We’d have no school left by the end of the year.” She was smiling but it didn’t reach her eyes. Pulling Jubilee to him Logan felt her hands slide round his waist and squeeze tightly, scenting her tears as they fell. Her quiet sobs were muffled by his shirt and he could smell the blood covering him knowing that Jubilee must need this or she wouldn’t even be touching him. When she’d finished Logan moved away seeing Jubilee's eyes shining a little brighter.  
“You’d better go see momma bear, she’ll probably be climbing the walls by now. Hank said he was putting her down in the ‘Motel’, better for her and the baby.” Logan turned to leave when Jubilee stopped him in his tracks. “Hank wants to abort them all but they need permission from their parents first. Thing is there’s some that are almost too far gone to do that, if they don’t get permission soon…” She left it wide open and Logan knew what she was getting at he turned to look at her and saw the hurt all over her face.  
“Hey, we’re a family aren’t we? There’s enough room round here for more than one rugrat.” Jubilee didn’t smile and her words were filled with fear.  
“But what if he…”  
“He won’t. He’ll never know Jubilee, they’re our kids now. We’ll look after them, no matter who their parents are. Hell I’m not exactly the fatherly type but I’m here and you know me Jube’s. If they’re here, they’re my responsibility and that’s enough for me. It don’t matter who or where they came from, they’re safe here and that’s what matters.” Jubilee saw the truth in his words and her tears began to flow again, holding out his hand to her she walked over and took it. Logan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked out of the hanger with her, each supporting the other as they dealt with the blow that had been dealt to them both.   
Jubilee could have been one of those girls once and Logan could have kids somewhere he didn’t know about. He’d been in the lab’s long enough for someone to have the bright idea to take his sperm, to make more of him. Squashing the thought immediately he walked with Jubilee into the med bay, going to see the new arrivals and make sure the new fan club was well and truly disbanded. 

 

Marie was waiting by the door when he walked in, her smile was almost as big as her belly. She started stripping him immediately, tearing at his clothes, her need for him overwhelming in its urgency. Her breath coming in short pants, skin flushed and red, eyes dark. He knew this, he’d seen it in himself often enough this was all need, all instinct. She was dressed in just a soft robe, her belly stretching the material as she moved against him, her fingers were struggling with the buttons to his jeans. Her strained whimper making him smile as she finally managed to get him free. Tearing the cloth away quickly replacing the material with her naked skin, the sensation of her small hands on him always aroused his basest instincts. “Logan,” her voice felt like velvet on his ears he’d missed her so much, lost in her scent and her touch Logan felt her hands running all over him. Checking him for wounds, for hurt, she did this every time he came home from a mission as if she didn’t trust him to be safe. 

Knowing he’d do the same if the roles were reversed, she needed to know he was hers again, feeling her lips against his skin brought the animal back to the surface. Growling as she moved across his chest Logan pulled her robe open and ran his hands over her skin, feeling her shudder at his touch on her. Knowing she didn’t allow anyone else to touch her skin, even though they could, she only trusted him to be totally naked, to be herself. Bringing her head up to see her dark eyes and the need for him shining out at him, she needed him, wanted him, loved him. Bringing his lips to hers Logan kept Wolverine down as he chased her tongue around her mouth, his rumbling need going through them both as his penis nudged against her. 

Pulling away to allow her breath he felt her pushing him down to the floor, his back banging against the solid door. Understanding quickly Logan sat against the door and helped Marie to sit on him, her legs across his her feet at his hips. Holding her steady as she slid down onto him, the mutual groans of pleasure filling the sterile air as Logan remembered how deep the link was with his mate. Opening her mind, Marie showed him the dreams she’d had of him, coming back and taking her in the med bay. Bending her over so she could rest her belly on the soft mattress as he took her from behind; her fingers clawing into the sheets as he moved inside her. Seeing the images flow through him seeing her body move on him, feeling her hands digging into his knees as she supported herself, her belly just grazing against him as she moved. Realising that the feel of her belly was just as erotic as the rest of her, she was his, all his and she wanted only him.   
She was still tight against him as she slid herself along his length, filling herself with him, needing him to be deeper but he knew that was dangerous. Bringing his fingers around to her clit he worked her as she moved on him, her scent and touch on him bringing his own climax closer. Her moans were loud and he knew someone would hear her, the thought brought a smile to his face as she began to shudder around him. Holding his hand steady on her as she flew apart her cry filling the room, making his ears ring with its intensity. Gently shifting her while she was still coming down, keeping her climax spiking as he pushed toward his own. Feeling her muscles contract around him as she came again making him growl loudly, her own whimpers firing the animal inside him. Knowing he had to be careful, he held her up as he neared his peak, reaching it finally as she sat back on him, her belly rubbing against his thighs. 

Hearing Marie’s contented purr as she felt him release inside her the spreading warmth making her shift on him again. Feeling her trying to pull him deeper Logan shifted out of her, sitting her on his thighs and holding her to him, they didn’t need words, everything between them was said in touch and mind. He was home and he was staying home now, shifting herself around until she faced him snuggling under his chin and resting there in his arms. Feeling complete again Marie slept, his still warm seed trickling out of her, their combined scents filling the room, repairing the bond that had been stretched by his absence. Feeling Wolverine settle in his chest Logan looked down at the marvel in his arms, she loved him above everything else, put him first above herself, knew the man he wanted to be because of her belief in him. Kissing the top of her head he closed his eyes and wrapped himself around her, pulling up his legs so he cradled her better. His clothes were ruined, still smelling of death and swamp water, they didn’t matter anymore, all that mattered was what he held in his arms. Logan let the days events slide away as he slept with Marie, the only thing that mattered at the moment was that he was home and he hadn’t missed his baby’s birth.

It was the knock at the door that woke Logan, it was soft and quiet, not the usual type and that had his attention immediately. Taking a breath he identified the scent, Jean. Why would Jean be down here disturbing him, surely she could check on them both via the camera. Taking a quick look he noticed it hadn’t been switched on, probably remembering the last time he’d been in here and wrecked it. Smiling to himself Logan lifted Marie gently and carried her to the bed, putting her inside the covers Logan pulled on a spare pair of sweats and opened the door. Jean looked beyond tired and her scent told him something was desperately wrong, “What is it?” Jean just looked him directly in the eye and whispered, ‘Hank’. Her eyes darted to Marie sleeping on the bed and back at him, Logan knew then that she knew about the ‘agreement’ between the two men. Quickly stepping outside and closing the door Logan stood up straight and met Jean’s gaze head on, there was no look of disgust or change in her scent just fear. 

“What’s happened?”   
Jean crossed her arms and sighed heavily. “He’s locked himself in the danger room. Scott tried to get him out but he’s now in med bay with a concussion. Pieter tried and he’s now guarding the outside of the room after Hank put him through the doors bodily. He didn’t hurt him but the doors are just hanging on. You’re the last hope.” At least they’d tried to get him out themselves before coming for him, moving along the corridor with Jean leaving Marie sleeping behind him.  
“What’s he doing in there?”  
“Just sitting at the moment, he’s destroyed nearly everything in there.” Logan’s eyebrow lifted at that statement. He knew that the danger room could be programmed to show different environments and obstacles but if Hank had destroyed everything?  
“What had he been doing before he went in there?” Jean was lost to her thoughts as she walked, tiredness overcoming her logical thought processes.  
“He’s just finished the tissue typing of the girls, they had to be sedated, most of them anyway.” Logan’s face tightened and Jean finally worked it out, her face blanched and she continued, “I’ll get Pieter to clear the floor.” Logan held her arm shaking his head slowly.  
“No, just the corridor, make sure Pieter knows not to let anyone down there. Not till he sees me come out.” Jean nodded and Logan saw her concentrate for a second, the tiredness washing over her again. “Go get some sleep, Jubilee can wake you if your needed down in the med bay.” Jean nodded and wandered away, her mind full of the pain and torment from the young girls around her.  
Cracking his neck Logan went upstairs to the danger room, looked like he was going to get his work out after all.

Peiter was waiting for him, his skin shining in the morning light that was filling the hallway. Logan just nodded to him as he passed, the orders were clear, he’d make sure they were carried out to the letter. Logan saw the doors, their buckled edges testament to the rage that had bent their steel faces. Opening the doors he was met by the sight of Hank sat in the middle of the room, the wreckage around him in tiny pieces. Hank’s scent was usually light and airy like the forest in spring but now it was deep, heady and dark. Hank’s head slowly rose from looking at the floor, Logan felt the amber stare go right through him. This was Beast, Hank wasn’t even here anymore, everything he’d seen, everything he’d found out, everything he’d had to deal with over the last few hours had been too much. He’d retreated to somewhere else, leaving Beast in charge, the need to find a reason for torture, for abuse had been too much for Hank’s mind. A doctor had done these things to children, taken them, abused them, experimented on them all because they were mutants, because they were different. 

Beast growled as Logan stepped closer, his bare feet pushing aside the broken remains of equipment, seeing the huge furred man shift into a crouch. He didn’t want him here but Hank couldn’t stay here forever, he was needed downstairs in the med bay. “Hank?” Teeth were bared and a low rumble filled the room, Logan tensed himself readying himself for the blow that he knew was coming. He’d almost reached him when the blow came, a hand open and full of claws raked across Logan’s chest, slicing him open. Blood welled up and out of the wounds firing his own instinctive responses, his blades fired as the blow slammed him into the floor. Feeling the sting as they closed Logan watched the large man circling him, trying to keep his own urges to kill forced down. Feeling the slide of his blades as they retreated back into his body, knowing he could kill the man in front of him if he lost control. 

Hank dove for him again, trying to throw him out of the room, to get him away from him. Dodging away from the clumsy attempt it dawned on Logan why he was doing it, he didn’t want to hurt anyone, he wanted them away from him. On some level Hank felt responsible for what had happened, the man who’d hurt them had been a doctor, a doctor like Hank. Seeing Hank lower himself for another charge Logan took the chance, “You’re not him Hank.” Amber eyes narrowed and a bellow sounded out, loud enough to make the room reverberate with it, anger made him clumsy and Logan used it to his advantage. Vaulting over the large man’s back using his skills to grab the large neck from behind, wrapping his arm around the throat tightly in a sleeper hold. Hank roared and clawed him from behind, the stink of blood washed over them both as Hank shredded his side in an effort to get him to let go. “Not gonna happen Hank.” Feeling the movements get weaker as he held on, using the metal in his arms to push against the neck and the blood flow going to his head. Falling with the large man, finally letting go when he smelled the change in his scent, all the frustration gone, all the anger lost. Then and only then did he call for Pieter, both of them carrying the weight of an unconscious Hank to his room. Locking the door and leaving him to come round on his own accord knowing he’d be waking up with a headache and the loss of a few brain cells. Logan hoped he hadn’t turned their genius into an idiot, patting Pieter on the shoulder he left him on guard as he returned to his own bed. 

Just as he reached it Charles made contact with him.  
Sighing as he climbed into bed with Marie Logan answered him.  
<> Wrapping his arms around her sleeping form Logan felt her wriggle into his warmth.   
Keeping his eyes tight shut and trying to block out the truth from his mind but knowing Charles would see it anyway he brought up the image of the doctor screaming out his last words.  
< _> His tone full of sorrow and pain as he closed down the link between them both and felt the remorse coming from Charles as he withdrew. Holding Marie Logan let himself forget everything but what was in his arms, feeling the new life stirring in her belly knowing Marie would be awake soon. Breathing in her scent Logan found the new scent of the baby mingled in with her own, smiling he ran a hand over her distended stomach feeling the stretched skin move as the baby followed his touch. “Love you, both of you.” Drifting into a peaceful sleep Logan let the scent of his child fill him forging a new bond as he laid there in peaceful slumber._

_Hank woke in his own room, the bed unmade and his head pounding, moving himself around, his throat bruised and raw. The reason quickly coming to mind, he’d wrecked the danger room, he remembered Scott coming to talk to him and punching him out. The memory of hitting the man brought forward into crystal clarity, the shine of his ruby visor as it caught the light, the slide of his body as he landed. Then Pieter, the large quiet man coming in to help him, hands outstretched and his demeanour calm. He’d punched him across the room bruising his knuckles on the metal skin that protected him, the sound of the metal doors buckling ringing through his mind.  
They’d left him alone then, at least for a while. But how had he gotten up here? Looking at his hands the small pieces of skin and tissue under his claws gave him the answer as he lifted his hand. The familiar scent of blood filling his nose, Logan. A panic raced through him, he’d hurt Logan, going to the bathroom Hank washed his hands, the red flood that came from his fingers brought fresh tears to his eyes. Whatever damage he’d done to Logan must have been big to have this amount of blood and tissue under his nails. He felt like MacBeth, desperately trying to expunge the stain of blood from his hands, he knew Logan healed almost immediately but the pain was something he couldn’t take away. _

_He’d been so angry, so upset that he thought he’d use the danger room to get it out of him. The notes he’d read were so like his own, the amount of testing, experimentation on the girls nearly every day. The amounts of hormone they needed to keep the pregnancies on track, even accelerating some of them, there were three girls who would need better care than he could provide here. The notes on them were detailed and the ‘Chimera’ they were carrying were very important. There were things he couldn’t tell anyone, not even Jean, Charles would understand but he didn’t want anyone else to read those notes, they were using gene therapy on the girls. Trying for the super mutant, how they managed to get samples Hank had no idea, maybe it was his time in the labs in Alkali but Logan’s DNA was in there. Not all of it just pieces, it gave him clues to where his healing factor was as this was the most useful if you were trying to create the perfect little soldier. All the girls with advanced pregnancies were showing signs of internal scarring, they’d all had more than one child._

_He’d left the lab after sorting the tissue types, Jean had helped him sedate the girls, he’d gone and taken the notes with him. They were in his safe, only he knew the code and that’s where they would stay until the girls were settled and the decisions made. He’d kept their medical charts separate but the experimentation papers were locked away, he couldn’t trust anyone else with them.  
, the mental summons always took him by surprise and Hank dropped the towel in his hands to the floor. <>  
Hank looked at his reflection and saw the need for something else first.  
<> He felt the smile in his mind as Charles replied._

_< >  
Hank turned away from the amber stare levelled at his own face, knowing the damage he could create now, the destruction he could cause with both sides of him and he wondered which was worse._

_He found Logan sat at the breakfast table with Marie, her hands feeding him as she sat on his lap. They looked so peaceful, Logan was actually smiling, a true genuine smile with his hands wrapped around Marie. He couldn’t disturb him, wouldn’t disturb him with the memory of this morning, blinking back a tear Hank turned away from the doorway and went to the office. Not seeing Logan turn to watch him leave, a sad look in his eye as he watched Hank go._

_SURVIVAL NIGHT_

_Two weeks had passed quickly and the girls were all settled, the ones that were staying here. Logan had been followed by a couple until Jubilee had stepped in and removed them to a much safer avenue of obsession. Whatever you could hold against Hollywood they did seem to churn out pretty boys to swoon over, he owed Jubilee a favour, something he was sure he’d regret in the long run. Katherine had been spending lots of time with the young girls, her easy demeanour and motherly attitude gave them someone to latch onto. They were in a separate dorm for now; the majority of the girls were still pregnant and would carry to term. Their legal guardianships still being processed by the government, Charles had been doing group counselling to the girls and he was making progress. Some even managed to crack a smile occasionally._

_Even the Remy kid had settled down, although he’d made a big mistake in his book. Marie had been outside enjoying the sun and he’d wandered up behind her and started talking to her, Logan had hung back and watched how she handled it. The kid was smooth alright and he’d wanted to know how Marie would handle it, all she’d done was turn and show the ring on her finger and the new tags at her neck. Their surfaces shining in the sunlight, as soon as he’d seen them he’d stood up, bowed and walked away. A grin had plastered itself over his face then, he’d been told about the tags. He’d come out to her then and Logan knew Remy was watching him, bringing her into a passionate kiss he’d scented the disappointment run through him. That made his ego swell with pride, hell if he was hitting on her when she was pregnant she must be more than beautiful in others eyes as well as his own._

_Now he was here in the large central classroom, about to send the first large group on their first survival night alone. He’d done the lectures about the flora and fauna out there last week, making sure they knew what he expected of them. After the last fiasco he’d been harsher and less forgiving, the kids had understood the reasons and had for the most part pulled their shit together. The only thorn in his side was Remy, the Cajun didn’t take anything seriously and seemed to enjoy teasing him. Almost as much as he liked to wind Scott up, giving them the last of their instructions Logan watched the groups pair up, Remy looking hopeful for a partner in the mixture of male and female bodies. Walking over Logan put his hand on Remy’s shoulder and saw the cajun’s face drop as he spoke, “Your with me Cajun, seeing as your more interested in what’s in your pockets than listening to me.” Seeing the grin spread itself across the young face Logan reminded himself to be careful around this swamp rat. He’d been on the streets a lot longer than some of the kids here and he hoped he wouldn’t regret his choice of partner._

_Logan had picked the top of the north ridge for his camp site, it gave unobstructed views of the rest of the slope. He’d made sure of the food sources around each site, they should be able to feed themselves pretty well for the night, Logan turned to see Remy fiddling with his stuff and heard the tell tale crinkle of candy bars. “If you’re going to eat that make sure you have enough for everyone. Just because I can’t smell em doesn’t mean I can’t hear em, the damn wrappers make enough noise as it is.” Remy just smiled and batted his eyelashes at him, his voice cutting through the velvet quiet of the drawing night.  
“But didn’t you say that Remy should be prepared yes? So I packed extra just in case the bears beat Remy to dinner. You can’t be mad for doing what you ask him to no?” Logan threw his bedroll at him and rumbled his annoyance.  
“Go get some food Cajun, something worth eating. Use what you learned if you paid attention at all today. Make sure there’s enough for two and get the fire going, it’ll be dark soon.” _

_The night was warm and Logan could feel the forest alive around him, its hive mind encroaching on his own making his skin itch with it. Katherine was abroad tonight and he could feel her, shrugging off his shirts he noticed Remy’s eyes raking over his skin. Wolverine noticed and his eyes met Remy’s own, the anger flaring for a second as the young man looked away and down, an unconscious move but one that had shown his rank. “I’ll see what I can get us meat wise. The deer have had a good year again and one now might save three in the winter.” His eyes narrowed as Remy met his gaze again, “Hope you’ve got the stomach for butchery Cajun. I know I have.” Leaving Remy behind confused and a little aroused Logan loped off into the forest, dropping down behind the forested ridge into the wolves territory. The wilderness, away from the humanity behind him, smiling as he caught a familiar scent on the wind, Hank. Hank was out here and that could mean only one thing, he needed to see him, to feel him, to touch him. A darkness spread out across his vision darkening his hazel to black as Wolverine followed the scent trail to its source. Hank knew to stay still to let him hunt him, it made the joining much better when all his senses were firing. Hearing the first evening howl rise out of the forest Logan joined in, his own howl recognised by the pack that lived here. Losing what was left of his humanity, Wolverine set out after his prey._

_Hank heard the howl go up and the answering one from Wolverine, picking up his small knapsack Hank made for his shelter. It had been agreed that Hank should be out here just in case someone had an accident but he was to be out of sight, out of visible range. Just so the kids had the experience of being totally alone without help but having it close by just in case.  
Heading back to the shelter where Hank had brought a spare change of clothes for himself and Logan, knowing he’d be seeing him sometime in the night. Marie had known too and her calm voice still rang in his ears, “Last time Hank, make the most of it because after tonight he’s mine, and mine alone.” Her eyes had flashed her anger at him then and he’d understood the depth of feeling for Logan within her. She was his and he was hers, she’d take no other distraction in his life. Hank had just nodded and finished her bloodwork, her voice softer as he’d turned away to screen it. “I know you love him Hank just like I know he loves you. It’s just our turn Hank and we need him 100% now. He’ll always care for you Hank but he sleeps with me.”   
He’d turned then and shown Marie the depths of his heart, he understood, he really did. He’d never asked for this, never asked for the love to grow between them, forcing them all to be involved in something none of them were ready for. Hank had wondered how his voice had managed to stay stable as he’d answered her.  
“I never asked to keep him, I never meant to have such a hold over him Marie, you know that. I love him yes but it’s nothing compared to the love he has for you, it never was comparable. Not to me.” She’d smiled then and held out her hand to him, she’d hardly spoken to him over the past couple of weeks knowing she felt uncomfortable around him. But he’d had so much work to do with the girls he’d been in med bay almost non-stop. Marie had seen the work take its toll on him mentally and physically. With his checks on her blood pressure daily and his attention to detail she’d heard the strain in his voice building until he’d become silent and just worked flat out. _

_Hank suspected she’d talked to Jean about Logan’s night exercise with the kids, that they’d need supervision of a medic. Seeing as Jean was on call with Marie that left only him to do the stint. So, here he was out in the woods again with Wolverine, knowing that this time would be the last, the final time he’d be able to touch him the way he needed to. The last time he could kiss him, the last time he could lose himself in the body that haunted his dreams, his desires._

_He reached his camp quickly but he wasn’t alone, Wolverine was already there, his skin shining in the late evening light. Making some noise Hank saw the feral stare turn to catch him mid step, Hank’s heart speeding with each step that brought them closer together. Seeing Wolverine launch himself at him, catching him, bringing him into his embrace and passion, hands roving everywhere as he lost himself in the body in his arms. Dropping the knapsack to the ground its contents forgotten, the only thing of importance was the body in his arms. Feeling the deep rumble of pleasure from his lover as he ground himself against his fur, his strong fingers gripping the back of his neck as his legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Standing with legs spread apart to hold Wolverine’s weight, Hank felt his hands roving through his sensitive fur tickling him as they moved over his body.  
Breathing in the scent of Wolverine, need pouring from him finally finding his lovers gaze. Seeing the dark hazel staring through him, this was new to Hank, this was both men, the mixture he’d been waiting for. The one he hadn’t seen since their encounter with Katherine, Hank heard the deep velvet tone run through him, making his body shudder with it. “Hank, I need you, I want you.” Looking at his eyes and seeing the truth shining out at him, Logan knew this was the last time as did Wolverine. They were both here, balancing out the man in his arms bucking against his belly fur making his point known, rubbing his already straining erection against him breaking whatever resistance he had left. _

_Crushing him to his lips, Hank let go, allowed his own bestial nature to take over, to know what it would feel like to let go with him. To truly be himself, to show him all that he was, all that he could be now Logan and Wolverine had shown him how to release it. Walking with him in his arms Hank went toward the nearest strong tree, stopping only when Logan’s back hit the bark with a solid thump. Pushing hard against his skin Hank supported him one handed as he undid the buttons on Logan’s jeans, pulling the material away viciously in his need to touch his skin. Hearing Logan’s breath hitch as his rough pads scraped across the tender flesh of his stomach, trailing down toward their goal. Logan’s hips moving upward as Hank’s fingertips brushed the sensitive skin of his head, dragging a cool claw down the whole smooth length of him until it nestled in his balls. Using his claws to move and stroke the encased flesh, feeling Logan bucking into his fur, the sensations running riot through his mind and body. Holding Logan still with one hand Hank pulled his lips away from Logan and looked at him, the darkness in his eyes was all for him, the need all his, to take, to use, to keep forever. Seeing the power he held over him, knowing he could crush his heart in one hand with a single gesture, seeing the enormity of the trust he had in him. Something he’d given only to him, knowing he’d never give it to anyone else, only him. “Hank?” His voice unsure the tone worried as Logan’s eyes searched his own amber._

_“I love you.”_

_The words settling over Logan and drifting deep into his heart, knowing what was being said without the need to say it out loud. Knowing that this was the last time, the last opportunity they’d have to make the most of it, Logan licked his bruised lips and began to speak.  
“Hank she…” he never got to finish, Hank closed his mouth over his and made up for the lost time. Pulling his head as close as he could to his own without suffocating him, feeling Logan’s own drives kick in, his hands reaching up into Hank’s fur and dragging him closer. Bonding them together one last time, lost in the sensation of each other, Hank’s claws dragging down his skin opening the flesh as he pulled Logan tight into him. The scent of blood filling the air as Hank bucked against the body tight against him, the pressure making the tree move backward the roots groaning in protest. “Fuck Logan, I want to be in you, I need you!” _

_Bracing himself against the protesting tree with his shoulders and arms wrapped around it Logan held himself out for Hank to strip. Backing away a little Hank took hold of the jeans and pulled the fabric down and away, tearing them over the boots he was wearing, the seams splitting in protest. Naked apart from his boots Hank took in the flawless tanned skin, closing his eyes as he ran his rough pads up every single inch of his skin. Feeling the small hairs under his fingers move as he rasped past them, a deep hunger rising in him as he felt the thick thighs that were once more gripping his waist. Pulling Logan closer as Hank’s hands went up the backs of his thighs, cradling Logan’s perfect muscle in both hands, gently spreading him apart scenting Logan’s arousal deepen as Hank pulled him. Moving himself down onto Hank’s hips, dropping his grip so he slid against him, his bare thighs against Hank’s covered legs. Keening in his throat, whimpering almost, Logan was begging him!_

_Logan was begging him to fuck him, giving Hank the power over him, to use him to do what he wanted. Feeling his body respond to the sounds, Hank lifted Logan as he slid the cloth away from his body, resheathing his body inside Logan’s own. Feeling the bite of Logan’s teeth going through his fur as he filled him, hearing the grunt of pure animalistic joy come from his own mouth as Logan parted around him, falling back to grip him like a heated vice. Logan’s hands under his arms, gripping his fur tightly as his back began to be pounded against the bark of the tree. Scenting the blood beginning to flow from the wounds he created across his flesh as he fucked him, Logan still hanging onto his furred flesh with his teeth. Feeling Logan’s own erection rubbing against his belly fur, making its own furrow slicking him with his scent. Looking down at the closed eyes of his lover, knowing Logan was concentrating on everything burning it to memory, the thrust of his hips, the taste of his skin, the scent of his fur. Pulling Logan’s head away from his shoulder Hank pushed his tongue through the gritted teeth growling into his throat, pushing harder into the willing body in his arms, hearing the roots creak with each thrust._

_Gripping Logan tight around the waist Hank felt his peak build, digging his feet into the soft earth feeling a power building around him, sensing a presence around them. Something everywhere but nowhere, a voice whispering on the breeze, building his excitement with things half heard and understood. A low rumbling growl came from Logan, wrapping itself around Hank, scenting his lover was close to his own release needing his bite to bring him over. Tearing his lips away from Logan’s bruised mouth, drawing back his lips to expose the teeth, hearing the voice raise in intensity as he did so. Feeling his heart beating in time with the world around him, everything alive and pulsing through them both. Dropping his head Hank bit deep, his teeth meeting through the muscle of Logan’s shoulder, pulling hard on the flesh in his mouth. Twisting it as he fucked Logan hard, feeling himself roar over the abyss, the sound muffled by the flesh in his mouth. Logan’s own cry being taken up by the wolves in the next valley, echoing the howl that reverberated through them both. Feeling the world around them fill each single cell of their bodies until there was no difference, no separation between them and the rest of the forest around them._

_Stock still they both felt the touch of the wind pass them, its fingers grazing over their bodies, reawakening their desires taking their tiredness with it. Logan’s voice whispering the name into Hank’s ear, “Katherine.” Feeling her presence all around them dancing through their tired bodies with each breath, feeding them energy with each new breath, as Hank withdrew from Logan unhooking his teeth from the large wound. Seeing the flesh knit itself back together as Logan held himself to the warm fur of his body, hearing him whisper his thanks to her, to Katherine. The presence left them, leaving them both hungry for more, to feel more, to sense more. Logan dropped himself down to his feet, moving his back to ease the itching of the wounds closing themselves off._

_Taking Hank by the fur, dragging him to the small shelter the dark grin on his face visible in the light of evening, it was his turn to be in control now. Pushing his large bulk down onto the fern covered interior, Logan wrapped himself around the warm fur of Hank. Just rubbing himself all over him, keeping his hands at his side as he drove Hank crazy with touch, laying over his body feeling his ridged erection grow again. “Come for me Hank, make me yours.” Seeing the desire in Logan’s eyes and the secret little smile he’d never seen him use with Marie Hank strained to please him. Concentrating on the sensations of Logan’s weight and movement over his sensitive skin, the brush of his fingers through his fur, the movement of his large thighs and calves as they wove and twisted with his own. The warmth of his body on his own, the deep scent of him enveloping him entirely, flooding his sensitive sense of smell. Feeling his hand reach down between their bodies and cup his balls, rotating them gently before slipping a finger inside him. Seeing bright flashes pass before his eyes as the pleasure raced through him, the pressure building as he fought to push through the pleasure building inside him.  
Logan could feel the building in his lover, the tension mounting inside him making his muscles vibrate with it. Bending his head to Hank’s chest Logan parted the sensitive fur as he sought for skin, taking hold of the sensitive nipple in his mouth Logan suckled on the warm skin. Hank’s body lifted from the floor, his back arching high as he began to thrust into the muscle laid on top of him. Letting go of Hank’s hands, Hank gripping him tight to his body as the first waves of pleasure ripped through him, releasing his grip on Hank’s chest. Seeing the fire spread through his lover beneath him, Logan’s voice mingling with the pleasure as he pressed against his prostrate, “Love you Hank, God how I love you.” The emotion riding high in his voice as Hank spilled himself over Logan’s bare skin, branding him with his scent and feeling Logan rub himself all over his fur, mingling their scents. _

_Slipping his finger free from Hank, Logan’s nose picked up a scent approaching, placing his hand over Hanks mouth Logan motioned to the front of the shelter. Outside a gentle noise was moving through the long ferns and bushes, both sets of eyes were locked onto the sound. Breathing light and senses working overtime they both picked up the scent of the deer just before they saw it. Hank looked at the coiled spring laid on his body, Logan’s attention was all on the deer, his nostrils wide and flared, eyes dark and concentrating their movement on the deer as it moved closer. Feeling the rumble of Logan go through him, the animalistic need forcing itself forward as prey walked closer._

_It had no idea they were there, the small delicate movements were still a little unsteady as it moved through the forest. There was something wrong with its back leg, a wound that hadn’t healed fully, the small deer picked its way through the evening undergrowth looking for a spot to sleep the night away. Moving toward the makeshift shelter, seeing it as an overhang somewhere safe to sleep for the night, Logan just kept his breathing light and his attention focussed solely on the prey in front of him. Feeling a low rumbling growl force its way out of his mouth, his arms already poised to spring him off Hank as the deer came closer. The deer finally scented something was wrong, its eyes went wide and Logan powered off the body beneath him, everything totally focussed on the kill. Dancing to the left the deer took off and Logan followed, lost to the chase. Hank rolled quickly snagging his trousers up and loped off after them, freeing his own nature to chase, to hunt._

_The presence was with them again as they chased the deer through the forest, driving it deeper into the wolves territory behind the ridge, the sharp scent of the wolves filling their noses as they passed a den. The deer running blindly now as they separated by instinct, Logan going ahead Hank following from behind, setting an ambush for the panicked animal. A few moments later Hank saw Logan dive onto the panicked hind, its cry of distress making Hank’s groin tighten as he saw Logan snap its neck quickly. Racing upto Logan Hank let his breathing steady but the sight that met his eyes was something else entirely. Logan’s eyes were fully black, there were no whites and his lips drew back into a feral snarl. Watching the slide of his blades as they locked out of his hands, the deep angry growl loud in Hank’s ears, dropping his gaze and size Hank hugged the ground as Logan dropped the carcass. This was a feral Wolverine, this wasn’t the side of him Hank had seen, this was the one he’d kept hidden from everyone, even Charles. The one who’d kept him alive when he’d first escaped, his default setting when he hunted alone but this time he wasn’t alone._

_Hank felt the knowledge fill him from somewhere, how to come out of this alive, listening to the whispers on the wind Hank began to whine keeping his head low and his eyes downcast. Logan moved closer, the anger and force burning off him in waves, filling the surrounding area with its strength. Risking a look Hank saw Logan’s claws retreat, following the instincts inside him Hank licked the back of the hand nearest to him, hearing the pleased rumble from above him encouraging him to do more. Hank risked a quick glance upto Logan’s eyes, they were still dark but not fully black anymore. Feeling a little more confident, Hank took hold of the hand and began to lick the palm, feeling the hand relax under his touch. Taking a finger in his mouth, Hank sucked lightly on the digit feeling Logan’s eyes riveted to his hand now, enjoying the sensations running through him. Moving closer Hank scented Logan’s arousal peaking again, giving a quick look to his groin and seeing his firm erection confirm his suspicions.  
The slight movement toward his head was all the invitation he needed, dropping the hand in his grip Hank shifted so he could engulf Logan in his mouth. Hearing and feeling the contented purr that rumbled through Logan as he filled Hank’s mouth, creating a vacuum Hank pulled Logan deeper into him and felt Logan’s strong grip on the sides of his head. Relaxing his neck and lips, opening his throat knowing what was coming, Logan had only done this once before and he’d kept the memory as one of his best. _

_Cradling Logan’s penis with his rough tongue, Hank let the heated skin slide along, almost coming out of his mouth, the head resting just inside his lips. The sweet taste of his skin and sweat intoxicating to Hank as Logan began to push back into his mouth, resting his own large hand on Logan’s hip bracing him. Opening his amber eyes to see Logan’s face watching the slide of his erection disappear into the warmth of Hank’s mouth. Beginning to purr in his throat he watched as Logan’s head went back, eyes closed in pleasure as the sound vibrated through the sensitive flesh in his mouth. Feeling Logan pushing harder into him as he continued to purr, scenting his arousal deepening, the flesh in his mouth twitching as Hank wrapped his rough tongue around him and suckled him into his throat._

_Logan’s hands gripped him tight to his skin as Logan pistoned into him, the restraint gone as he chased after the release he needed, bringing both hands to Logan’s hips to steady him as he fucked his mouth. Hearing the growls and grunts gaining in intensity as Logan climbed to his peak, finally feeling the muscle in his mouth explode as Logan held his large head still. His fingers digging painfully into his skull as he filled him, swallowing the thick warm seed quickly before he choked on it. Using his tongue to clean the rest of his length as it slid free of his mouth, looking up at the flushed face and torso of his lover, eyes still closed as Hank stood up. Logan finally opening his eyes as Hank pulled Logan into his arms, hearing the muffled words warm his heart as they entered his ears._

_“I love you.” Logan had told him more than once in the few moments they’d had together tonight, knowing he wouldn’t have the opportunity again. Hank held him tight to him as the last of the sunlight began to fade out, pulling away a little Hank saw the sadness running through his lover. Lifting his chin a little Hank wiped the tear that was forming in his eye away, “It’s going to be hard giving you up Logan but we both knew this wasn’t permanent.” The clear hazel clouded a little as Logan began to close off the emotions he had toward Hank, the look paining them both as it filled Logan’s eyes. “I know Hank, I know.” Words weren’t enough, it didn’t ease the pain they both felt, Logan let go of the large man who was holding him tight, pushing himself free of his embrace and picking up the carcass of the deer. Throwing it over his shoulder Logan turned to see Hank, his emotions riding high in his eyes for him to read, he loved him always would do and it wasn’t fair on either of them.  
A wan smile covered Logan’s face trying to hide his own heart breaking. “I’ve got to get back, god knows what that Cajun’s found to eat; I’ve got to check on the rest of the kids before it gets fully dark.” Logan’s eyes saying much more than his words could, that it was painful for him to leave him like this, to just close off what he felt without talking about it. Needing to explain the why and how it had to end like this, instinct resurfaced and Logan took off at a run, the blood from the deer spattering his naked back. Realising Logan was naked apart from his boots Hank went back to the shelter. If he went back to the camp like that he’d do more than make the kids wonder especially as they’d find out about him being nearby. Setting off at a dead run, Hank went back to the shelter hoping to catch up with Logan before he made it back._

_Logan stood just the other side of the ridge and cursed, he’d forgotten about his clothes, the natural amphitheatre echoing with his muffled curse. The low chuckle from the dark edge making him spin round dropping the deer quickly, Hank pulled himself out of his hiding place and handed him his original jeans. The material was okay the seams a little torn but not too much, it’d look like he fell down something out here, not that they were ripped off him. Pulling on the warm material Logan laughed and saw Hank watching him a grin plastered across his face. “You know, you are rather distracting just stood there. You’re not making this any easier you know.” Hank just nodded and moved closer to Logan, his eyes burning with need as he approached him. Rushing him quickly and slamming him against the wall of the amphitheatre, the sound echoing around the ridge. His deep baritone rumbling through Logan as he nuzzled the soft skin at Logan’s throat, “Who said I would make it easy Logan? I dream about you every night, I want to fuck you every single time I see you, want to taste you every time I smell your scent drift by me. It’s not easy denying that Logan but I have to because I love you.”_

_Logan’s mind reeled with the information Hank had given him, how much he wanted him, how much he needed him every day. Yet he’d only come to him when things had been too much for him to cope with, when the needs outweighed the logic. Logan pushed his way free of the grip and moved away, Hank still watching him amber eyes glowing in the semi darkness. Anger forced its way forward now and Logan fought to keep it down. Hank picked up on the change in scent and dropped his frame lower to the ground, “You want to fight about it, come on. I want you Logan and nothing’s going to stop me not even you.” Hank let go of his humanity and slammed into Logan, sending him into a rotten log, a large outrushing of air coming from his lungs. Hank went back to a position he could fight from and Logan growled out, the sound echoing around the amphitheatre. Seeing the feral nature of his lover come forward as he pulled himself back up and walked toward Hank._

_Running forward Hank slammed Logan into the stone of the wall behind him, knowing he’d opened a wound by the scent of blood in the air. Grinding against him Hank bit the bare shoulder in front of his mouth driving his teeth deep hearing Logan’s cry echo out around him, feeling the body against him react to the pain and pleasure. Shaking the wound in his teeth Hank felt Logan lift his head away with force and bring his blood stained mouth to his, tongues battling as Hank stripped the ruined jeans away completely. Knowing he would fuck him one last time, taking him as he always wanted to, as an equal. Pulling Logan away from the wall feeling him wrap his legs around his waist again, walking out into the centre of the clearing, tearing his mouth away Logan pushed off Hank. Doing a perfect gymnastic move, back flipping down into the ground with a smile etched on his lips, wiping away the blood from his mouth. His hands doing a movement that was ‘If you want it come get it’ and Hank lowered himself to the ground, readying himself for his attack._

_Logan knew Hank had watched him train so he was going to do the opposite out here, instead of going right he’d go left and avoid his grab. Moving quickly toward Hank Logan jinked to the right then quickly turned left, thing was Hank had already worked that out and slammed him to the leaf strewn floor. Pinning him under his bulk Hank purred as Logan tried to move bringing his legs out and around Hank trying to throw him off. Catching the feral grin and dark amber spark as he realised he’d played exactly into Hanks hands.  
The sensation of Hank entering his body made everything come crystal sharp, the pressure of his penis entering and pushing into centre forcing his back off the cool earth beneath him. The rumble that left Hank echoing through his body, ‘MINE, always Mine’ the deep rumble smashing its way through the wall he’d tried to build around his heart. A part of him would always be with Hank, always be here with him, feeling the first withdrawal and the push of his large hips as he filled him again. Making Logan wish he could feel this way forever, bringing him up Hank held him in his lap. Logan’s hands running all over his fur, losing all conscious thought as he let himself follow the sensations coursing through him. Bringing his lips to Hank’s own and taking his breath away with his need to taste him, to brand him to memory forever. His own erection in Hank’s hand the rough skin sliding against his flesh as he fucked him, making sure he came with him. Needing him to, to see his lovers eyes fill with joy one last time knowing it was his last opportunity to see the love he had for him. _

_A gentle breeze wafted a scent to them both, leather and swamp water, Hank’s eyes flickered upward and reflected a light on the ridge. Logan knew who it was and caught the scent of release from the Cajun, knowing someone was watching them both made it easier to rise to their peaks. After all this time of being secret, of being careful they were found on their last time together, bringing Hank’s head to his lips Logan whispered, “He’s watching you fuck me Hank and he’s just come hard doing it. Pity we can’t give the Cajun more to watch eh?”_

_That did it for Hank, knowing he was being watched by the young mutant with the dark eyes and body of an angel. Logan scented Hank’s spike of desire as he released into him, bringing Logan over with him with a few swift strokes. Resting together for a moment Logan saw the reality rushing into them both, they’d finished it was over. Nine months of love and secrets between them, the first touch in December last year, the first time Hank had ever had a man touch him. Knowing it was something he could live with even if it wasn’t Logan, understanding the deep bond of love and trust they’d always have. Pulling Logan off his lap Hank watched as the reality of their situation settled between them, handing Logan his new jeans Hank watched as he pulled them on. Picking up the tattered remains of his other pair as he pulled his own joggers back up, turning to speak Hank stopped when he saw the tears falling from Logan._

_“It’s the last time Hank, she’s been pushing me to do this for a while now. Ever since the baby’s nearing her due date, she’s been getting antsy about it and I don’t blame her. We can’t do this anymore.” The unspoken words of ‘I’d like to spend the rest of my life doing this with you,’ lying between them both. Hank opening his arms to him and seeing Logan struggle to not run into them, walking slowly into their warm embrace.  
“I know, she’s been off with me for the past couple of weeks. Being down in med bay all the time hasn’t helped matters either but she needs you more than I do, they both do.”  
“Can’t say it hasn’t been fun Hank, if things ever do go, well you know, at least I know where to come for a shoulder.” The smirk on Logan’s face making Hank smile.  
“Yeah I know it’s been fun but it’s done now we both know that. I’m not saying we can’t have the occasional fight in the gym, but you’ll be heading to someone else afterward.” Logan pulled out of the warmth and shivered in the misty evening.  
“Got to get back Hank, I’m late as it is. Just hope that damn Cajun hasn’t let the fire go out, I’m feelin’ the cold tonight.” Hank understanding exactly what Logan was saying, without giving it voice.  
“Yeah so am I, there’ll be more cold nights from now on.” Hank watched Logan walk away, the silent tears falling from his eyes as he climbed the ridge and was lost to his view. _

_Knowing Logan was feeling the same loss as he was, feeling the presence of Katherine weaving around him, trying to soothe the pain in him. Smiling as he felt her hands brush across his fur, looking around and seeing her green form hidden in the edge of the tree’s. Her offer of comfort too good to refuse Hank went toward her knowing they both knew exactly who he’d be thinking of when he came in her arms._

_Jack’s High  
Opening Gambit  
Remy was bored, the lecture about the various wild foods around the campsite was tedious to the extreme, he knew as much as he needed to about wild food already. His grand dame had told him everything he’d ever needed and there had been a few times he’d thanked her for the knowledge. That was until he’d been found by Wolverine, he’d been trying to pick his pocket and had been successful too. It had been unfortunate that he’d tracked him back to his home, it hadn’t taken long to convince Remy that he needed a home. The small shelter he’d been living in wasn’t much to write home about and the local thieves guild didn’t take kindly to mutants. So, he’d ended up at the mansion, a wonderful place full of the beauty’s he’d never thought he’d have the chance to meet again.  
He’d been quiet the first week he’d been here, weighing up the groups of young mutants he came into contact with. After two weeks he had the major relationships sorted out who was with who, who wanted who and who was dreaming after the impossible. He himself was just content for the moment to seem harmless and withdrawn, several young mutants had caught his eye already and they made no hardship for him to approach and flirt with them openly. Even the dark skinned beauty Ms Munroe had been caught by one of his better smiles, he’s smiled inwardly to see the blush grow across her skin. He loved Creole women, something about his own background coming from the bayou and the easy way of things there. Although she already had a beau, Nightcrawler, quiet thoughtful but very, very attentive, he knew she would be fun to chase but she was already caught by the very devil himself if looks were to be believed._

_Sighing he returned his gaze to the lecture, his hands shuffling cards, the one thing he always had in his pockets. He caught the eye of Wolverine who’d just finished explaining the next part of the training. They were to go out for the night, all of them and return the next morning with at least three different foods. They were to go in pairs, at this Remy’s ears pricked up and he quickly put the cards away in his pocket. Looking around the group he wondered which lovely mutant he’d be paired with, there was enough to go round. The whole group was a fairly even mix of male and female, several had already paired themselves, he didn’t even notice Wolverine walking toward him until his hand dropped on his shoulder. His hazel eye’s meeting his own Remy’s hopes of fun died. “You’re with me Cajun, seeing as you’re more interested in what’s in your pockets than listening.” Maybe his plan of meeting a few ladies out here was a bad idea, although if he could shake his partner? Turning one of his best smiles on him, he watched as Wolverine just raised an eyebrow at his grin and told him to get his kit together._

_The night was warm for August, the small camp site they’d picked was way out of the way of everyone else. Although from their vantage point he could see several small fires and the easy trip it would take to get to one of them. Looking over at Wolverine as Remy sorted through the small knapsack he’d brought with him, feeling the candy bars he’d sneaked out wrapped in a dryer sheet. Wolverine’s sense of smell had been the first thing he’d found out about and so it paid to be sneaky around him. As his hands touched the wrapper of a bar Wolverine spoke, “If you’re planning to eat that make sure you’ve got enough for everyone Cajun. I might not be able to smell it but the damn wrappers make enough racket for me not to notice.” Smiling as the realisation sank in to Remy that Wolverine had the better of him for now.  
“But didn’t you say that Remy should be prepared yes? So I packed extra just in case the bears beat Remy to dinner. You can’t be mad for doing what you ask him to no?” And he followed it up with a smile that was all sincerity, even blinking his lashes for effect. Wolverine just threw his bedroll at him, that was the end of that conversation._

_Remy watched the man across from him, he knew very little about him in reality. Sure he listened to the stories of the students, that he’d rescued Rogue more than once. Put his life on the line for the rest of them more than once but no-one really understood who he was or why he was still around. Remy knew why, Rogue. Wherever she was he’d be, he almost made the mistake of trying to flirt with her until he’d seen the dogtags round her neck. There was only one woman here who had those and that was Rogue, he’d made his apologies and left quickly. Only when he was out of eye-line did he see Wolverine come out from where he’d been watching him. Remy had been caught in front of a gator more than once, he knew the look that Wolverine had in his eye when he’d come out of hiding. He’d kept his distance ever since, even when it had been announced that she was pregnant with Wolverines baby he’d given his prayers to his Grand Dame for keeping his hide intact that day. Yeah Wolverine was simple enough, an animal plain and simple, no grace to him, just a beast wearing human skin._

_“Go get some food Cajun, something worth eating. Use what you learned if you paid attention at all today. Make sure there’s enough for two and get the fire going, it’ll be dark soon.” Wolverine shrugged off the coat and flannel shirt he’d been wearing, allowing Remy to see his skin for the first time. The almost glow from him as he moved in the half-light of evening. Remy felt his mouth dry a little, as his eyes followed the curves of his shoulders and neck. Wolverine caught his eye and Remy quickly avoided his gaze. “I’ll see what I can get us meat wise. The deer have had a good year again and one now might save three in the winter.” His eyes narrowed as Remy met his gaze again, “Hope you’ve got the stomach for butchery Cajun. I know I have.” Despite his size Wolverine’s presence seemed to fill all the available space around him, making it difficult for him to breathe or speak. It only lessened when he moved off quietly into the woods, taking the sense of danger with it._

_Remy didn’t realise he was hard until he moved, if just seeing him stood shirtless could do that to him no wonder Rogue always smiled when she saw him. Moving himself into a more comfortable position he got to work on the fire pit, his mind already throwing up possibilities that were nothing but dreams. He knew what Wolverine would say if he knew, he’d just stare at him and raise that damn eyebrow. Then he’d just grunt and walk away, just like the animal he was, with no sense of refinement, no idea of the sensuality he was turning down when Remy came calling. He’d been with several men in his short life and he’d been well loved, if anything he wasn’t a selfish lover, he’d do anything to make the love of the moment happy. It was just that they always tended to be only moments, no-one had managed to keep his mind from wandering for long, or his body for that matter. Finishing the ring of stones he shrugged and put the thought of a naked Wolverine out of his mind, he’d never see it, never mind get to touch him. Picking up brushwood the thought did keep him warm though as the evening chill began to descend._

_Two hours later a pile of roots, berries and fruit lay in front of Remy and he was wondering where Wolverine was, he wasn’t back yet and he was getting hungry. Picking up a handful of berries, he heard the large thump and crack of splintering wood reach his ears. On guard Remy picked up his coat shrugging the light leather over him, hands reaching for the cards in his pocket he went toward the sound. Curiosity overtook him as he heard more thumps and roars of anger, he climbed up a slope on his belly to peer over the ridge at the top. There below him was a natural amphitheatre and Wolverine was fighting something huge, something almost human. Slowly he charged up a card in his fingers, allowing the light to diffuse enough around it to light the scene below him. It was Dr McCoy! Wolverine and Dr McCoy were fighting down there, the carcass of a small deer was laid to one side, its neck broken. Obviously Wolverine had tracked the animal here and killed it but what was Dr McCoy doing here?_

_The thump of flesh hitting stone snapped Remy back to the scene below him, McCoy had Wolverine pinned against the wall of the amphitheatre. His breath pluming as he strained to keep him against the rock face, watching as McCoy’s head dipped down into Wolverines neck and bit deep. Listening to the deep growl of pain that echoed around the walls Remy watched as Wolverines hands gripped McCoy’s fur and pulled hard, lifting his large head clear from his shoulder, what happened next Remy didn’t expect. Instead of punching him like Remy expected him to Wolverine kissed him, seeing the wounds heal as they battled for supremacy over each other. Remy watched as McCoy stripped Wolverine, tearing the old jeans Wolverine wore like paper, freeing the rest of his body to the last of the light that was fading quickly. Moving himself into a better position Remy watched them as his own erection grew under his trousers. He’d loved to have been down there with them but he doubted he’d survive the encounter. Remy would have to make do with the view in front of him for now._

_McCoy pulled Wolverine off the wall and saw him wrap his strong legs around McCoy’s waist. His mouth yet to leave his but his hands were dragging themselves all over his back, head and shoulders, eliciting growls of pleasure from McCoy. The dark fur of McCoy beginning to blend into the dark around the trees, only the skin of Wolverine showing where they were. Pushing away Wolverine leapt from his waist and flipped over, an almost perfect gymnastic move. Seeing his own blood staining his skin he wiped some of it from his mouth and grinned. McCoy growled and sank down to the ground, his body somehow different from the times he’d seen him in the medical bay. More relaxed, more fluid, more animal, Wolverine waved his hands in a ‘If you want it, come get it’ gesture.  
McCoy covered the distance easily, jinking to the right as he caught the movement of Wolverine in his peripheral vision. He caught him square on and slammed him to the ground, the moss and leaf litter flying as he covered him with his large dark body. Growling Wolverine made his presence felt, pushing the large man off him he rolled away covering his sweating body with leaf mold. Now naked Remy could see that Wolverine was just as hard as he was, and almost as large. He could feel the rumble of McCoy’s growl as he recognised Wolverines own excitement from where he was, it passed through Remy making his own erection ache for release. To feel the warmth of his fur against his stomach, the tickle as it touched his skin, the sensation of warmth of it being against him was too much for Remy. He came quickly and fiercely in his hand, knowing that he had to taste it for himself, he had to feel it for himself, to be held in that embrace, to feel the power of it. Looking back over the edge he saw McCoy pulling Wolverine down onto him, his large hands gripping his hips and grunting with each thrust of his body. Knowing that he wanted to feel what Wolverine was feeling to have the exquisite pressure of McCoy in him around him. Tucking himself away he watched as Wolverine stiffened and heard his growling release from where he was. Hearing it made him twitch back to life, knowing that he’d be hearing that sound in his fantasies for a few years. McCoy swiftly following him, his roar only silenced by Wolverine’s mouth covering his. _

_Quietly he watched them disentangle themselves from each other, seeing the almost indifference grow between them as McCoy dressed himself again. He handed Wolverine a new pair of jeans and watched in silence as he dressed in front of him. He almost missed the quiet conversation in front of him but he’d been taught to listen and the quiet of the forest was perfect and his place even more so.  
“It’s the last time Hank. I’m sorry but Marie’s not going to budge. She was okay until the baby’s nearing her due time. I’ve been fending her off for a few weeks now Hank. I’m sorry but I’ve got to do what’s best for us.” His hand touched McCoy’s cheek and he could have sworn he saw regret in his face as he said it. Remy watched as the form of McCoy slumped a little.  
“I know, she’s been very off with me lately. I’ve tried to talk to her but she just refuses to. If it’s not about the baby she doesn’t want to know.” McCoy’s own hand wrapped around Wolverines head and brought him close again. Watching as Wolverine wrapped his arms around the large chest and buried his face in the warm fur he found there.  
“Can’t say it hasn’t been fun though. If things ever go wrong at least I’ll know where to come for a shoulder.” The comment about his bite mark made McCoy laugh in the darkness.  
“Yes it’s been a welcome relief for me Logan, we’ll be able to fight at the gym but I’ll miss the closeness.” Wolverine pushed himself out of his embrace and moved a little away.  
“Me too Hank, me too.” Then he walked over to the carcass and picked it up, hefting it over his shoulder mixing his blood with the carcasses. “Got to get back Hank, I’m late as it is. Just hope that damn Cajun hasn’t let the fire go out, I’m feelin’ the cold tonight.” McCoy walked over and wrapped himself around him and the carcass, his voice clear as it cut through the darkness and into Remy’s ears.  
“Yes my friend so am I, there’ll be more cold nights from now on.” The true meaning of the words weren’t lost on Remy as he quietly shuffled away from the edge and ran back to the small campfire. There had been an agreement then, a mutual thing between them. Running through what he’d heard and what he’d seen the obvious came clear to him, Dr McCoy was large, powerful and very strong. Wolverine was almost indestructible by all accounts, if they were to be believed, what better match could there be?   
But Wolverine loved Rogue and she was carrying his child, how had this come about then? When had this happened, when had this agreement been made? He almost stumbled over the remains of the fire he’d made earlier as he entered the camp. Stacking wood quickly, he charged a piece of wood and set it ablaze. The fire leapt upward and he saw Wolverine approaching with the deer, brushing himself down quickly he tried to look as if he’d been here all the time. Poking the fire with a stick he even made himself jump when the carcass hit the floor in front of him. Wolverine looked the same as he’d left, no sign of his encounter with McCoy was evident on his face or in his voice. “Glad you know how to keep a fire going at least.” Remy looked right through him as he answered.  
“Oui, I feel the cold no matter where I am.” His dark eyes catching the merest hint of curiosity from Wolverine but seeing him discard it just as quickly.  
“Come on then Cajun help me dress our dinner.”_

_The deer was quickly gutted washed and sectioned, one piece was hung over the fire to cook. Hefting a few others, Wolverine looked down over the other campsites, the noise of laughter and fooling around reaching their ears. Wolverines eyes narrowed as he picked up a particularly large cry, his displeasure was evident and the sense of danger returned. Making him seem more than human, more than a mutant, something primeval, returning Remy’s thoughts to the old tales of the Loupe Garou his Grand Dame had told him. Turning his heated gaze to Remy, it was all he could do not to whine under its intense glow Wolverine spoke. “I’m going to drop off some of this meat to the others, sort out a few things too by the sounds of it. This isn’t a ‘fun’ trip, this is survival. You don’t get second chances out here, you just do the best you can with what you have.” His eyes burned into Remy and he knew that Wolverine knew he’d been watching him earlier. He couldn’t prove it but he knew. “Keep the meat moving Cajun, I don’t like it too well done.” Remy’s voice found itself.  
“Oui, meat is much better when it’s rare.” The comment had just slipped out, the meaning not lost on Wolverine and his pupils shot wide as he realised what he’d given away. Trying to recover the situation he continued, “All the best chef’s believe it to be so and they too are French non?” The words sounded hollow and Remy kept his eyes down and away from Wolverine, watching his chest rise and fall with each deep breath he took. Knowing that he was picking up his scent, his true feelings, things he was desperately trying to cover up. _

_Hearing Wolverine move off silently into the forest Remy let the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in, out. The forest seemed cold and dark away from the fire and Remy shuffled closer to it, feeding it with more wood than it needed. He needed the light, the warmth, feeling alone in the cold again, thinking back to the warmth of the south and the song of the crickets. They were miles away in another world, sighing an old song came to his mind, a song of the swamp and the people there. Lifting his voice in the calm quiet the song gently fell over the forest, reaching Wolverine a few hundred metres away, turning his head toward the sound he sensed the longing in it, the hurt. Shrugging the meat on his shoulder into a more comfortable position, he set off to finish the nights work._

_Remy was half asleep when Wolverine returned, the quiet movements making him reach for a card and charge it before he realised where he was and with who. Wolverine was ready for his attack, his blades out and eyes shining, making Remy quaver a little as he reabsorbed the charge. “My apologies Wolverine, I didn’t hear you. Old habits die hard non? The streets are not the safest place to live, especially in the swamp.” Watching as the large blades slid away back into his arms, seeing the body in front of him relax slowly, still bare to the night, his skin flawless. A few spatters of deer blood dried brown on its surface, watching as Wolverine picked up the meat Remy had carved earlier and placed next to the fire to keep it warm. Pushing the still semi-raw meat into his mouth Wolverine let out a small growl of pleasure. The taste of the meat in his mouth bringing him alive, sending all the tiredness flooding away from him. Remy watched the process pass through him, the tiredness left his eyes, the muscles of his shoulders relaxed and his whole body eased down to the ground. Remy felt his desire rise as Wolverine ate, just watching him move was grace itself he’d been mistaken in his judgement. He wasn’t an animal, he was more than that, he was Wolverine.  
“What?” The question snapped Remy out of his daydream of running his hands over his skin, of tasting his lips with the juices of the meat still on them. Looking into the intense hazel of his eyes Remy looked away and poked the fire with what he hoped was indifference.  
“Nothing, just wondering how the rest of the class is doing down there.” Wolverine continued to look through him, as if reading the truth inside his head but he answered him anyway.  
“Not too good, there’s several that’ll be doing this again next week. Too much fooling around for my liking, they don’t seem to see how much they’ll need this soon.” Remy nodded.  
“Oui, Remy never knew how much Remy would rely on the things he was taught until it came to it. But Remy did well non?” He looked up into the gaze that had never left him, almost meeting it equally this time.  
“You’ve done okay, not great but okay. You’d survive if it came to it and that’s all I want you to learn out here, how to survive.”  
“Remy been doin that for nearly ten years mon ami, doin what no-one else would want to if they had a choice but life, she not always fair.” The depth of hurt was evident in his voice, the cold edge he’d built around himself to keep him safe. The mask of indifference to the lovers he had and discarded, the times he’d sold himself for food or just a bed for the night. Too many times, too many faces, too many to feel anything but cheap. Not that he didn’t enjoy the good times when they were good, but there were too many bad mixed in with them. He found Wolverine just sat eating watching his every movement, studying him, seeing underneath his skin, under the façade he kept up to everyone. It began to annoy Remy, the stare as he ate, as if he was devouring him, stripping him of his armour, his disguise.  
“What?” Remy sounded unsure as he asked the question and Wolverine just shrugged his shoulders, finishing the handful of berries he’d been eating.  
“Just wondering when you were going to tell me.”  
“Tell you what?”  
“What you were doing on top of the ridge.”   
Remy’s eyes almost started out of their sockets, he had known. How had he seen him? The answer came quickly. “Your cards make an awful glow Cajun and your scent carries for miles. I could track you through a whorehouse and across a mountain range. So you going to tell me why you were up there?” Wolverines eyes were locked onto his, the challenge in them almost palpable in the cold air.   
“Remy hear the sound of fighting and went to see what he could do, that’s all.” Wolverine nodded as the truth made sense to him, picking up more fruit he chewed slowly on them as his mind worked through the facts.  
“So why did you stay up there when you saw what was going on?” The question was loaded and Remy knew it, if he lied he knew Wolverine would pick it up. So he decided to tell the truth for once.  
“Remy was curious and it seemed better to keep quiet and see where it went.” Wolverine just nodded, his eyes never leaving his.  
“Liked what you saw?” Remy didn’t answer his emotions did it for him. The instant recognition of it crossed Wolverines face. “Well keep it as a memory Cajun, you ain’t ever going to see it again.” Pushing up off the ground Wolverine moved away from the fire. “I’m going to check on the others on the North Slope. No doubt you’ll be asleep when I get back, I’ll try to be quiet.” Remy found his gaze and held it for a second.  
“Non, Remy don’t sleep to well alone.” The implied question obvious to Wolverine, narrowing his eyes for a second Remy could see the man weighing up the possibilities.  
“Grab your coat Cajun, you’re coming along. Maybe I’ll give you something to help you sleep.” _

_They were up on the high North Ridge Wolverine had seen several groups already, surprising them as they were beginning to settle down for the night. Remy could hear Wolverines sharp voice growling out reprimands, something had happened and he was annoyed. His mood would be foul and any hope of being with him tonight was ruined. Crouching low he watched as the dark shape of Wolverine make his way back to him, he could sense the anger burning off him. Throwing a look his way they headed back to their own camp, just before they got there Wolverine grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the amphitheatre. A spark of hope erupted in Remy, maybe he’d get something after all._

_As they reached it, Wolverine pushed Remy into the middle of the clearing, his breath already tight and his body humming with tension. Remy watched him pace the ground, eyes looking down, registering the rocks and dead wood scattered around. Walking toward Remy the blades slid out of his arms, bringing one of them up between them Remy realised why he was here. He was to fight, not to love, Remy nodded as the intention became clear to him and he moved away from Wolverine. Pulling out his cards he charged one quickly and let it fly out toward him, the gentle arc of it lighting the night as it passed. Lighting the scowling face of Wolverine as he ran underneath it and into Remy. Ducking the first charge Remy moved quickly, silently to the left of him and landed a good punch to his kidneys. Hearing the air rush out of him as he hit, he danced away into the darkness away from the blades that were chasing him.  
They danced around each other trading blows and near misses until Remy tripped over a log and landed on his behind stuck between two logs. Wolverine dived forward his hands raised for the kill, Remy’s eyes went wide as he watched both sets of blades come down toward his chest. The thump of them hitting the logs on either side snapping him out of the fear he’d been held in, seeing the wildness in Wolverines eyes shining down into his. Relief flooded through him, he hadn’t meant to kill him only to release some of the tension he felt. Needing to release his own Remy reached up for him and kissed the lips so close to his, Wolverine didn’t move away he just stayed there as Remy tasted the lips he’d needed to all evening. Tasting the deer meat still on his tongue, Wolverines own deep heady distinctive musk making Remy hard instantly. A low growl was coming from him as Remy moved away and he realised why Wolverine hadn’t moved. His blades were stuck for the moment, he was still angry, still full of rage and he couldn’t withdraw them yet. His arms were too tense to retract the blades from the logs. _

_Remy’s mind worked quickly and he moved under Wolverine, bringing his body closer to his, feeling the hot skin of his back against his hands as he brought him down to his level. Feeling his hardness rub against Wolverines thigh and hearing the growl change, dropping lower into a purr. Remy traced his tongue over the neck he’d seen McCoy bite earlier, relishing the taste of the sweat on his skin, drinking in the scent and power of him. Feeling Wolverines warm tight body responding to his caress listening as the blades slowly slipped into his fists again. Feeling his body relax on top of him, his erection rubbing against Wolverines own, seeing his eyes understand what was being offered here, that he was his if he wanted him, like he wanted him. Growling savagely Wolverine pushed himself up and away from Remy, anger evident in his movements. Remy slowly got up, the truth staring him in the face, he’d made a mistake. Wolverine wasn’t interested in him, at least not in the way he’d wanted._

_“Remy make another mistake non? Always acting with his little head and not his big one.” Pulling himself out of the gap he heard laughter, deep rich laughter. Turning to the sound, he saw Wolverine walking back toward him. Head lowered and shoulders shaking with laughter.  
“Maybe so Cajun, maybe so. But if you hadn’t god knows how long I’d have been stuck there.” His musky warmth sat next to him on the log. “Sorry kid but my heart is with Rogue. The Doc and me had an agreement. Its hard being who he is and he has needs like the rest of us, just that he can get a little rough sometimes. It was what was best for everyone till now. Now he’s going to have to find someone else to be with, someone who he can show his gentle side to, get my drift Cajun?” The open honesty was refreshing, it cut through all the posturing all the pretence. He was being told to go for what he wanted, to be what he was, no commitments, just to have fun. Smiling Remy nodded and got up, the pre-dawn light was coming and he could see the rocks and boulders being picked out by the growing dawn. Even in this half-light Wolverine glowed as if he wasn’t entirely real, as if he were a dream.   
“Come on Cajun, let’s get the camp sorted and we’ll go wake the rest of them. Let’s see how many of them have managed to eat this morning.” _

_Feeling the weight of his hand on his shoulder Remy felt the warmth of the man in front of him. He might be an animal but he was an honest one, maybe there was something for him here after all apart from all the beauty that surrounded him. Maybe it was somewhere he could belong and be what he was, what he’d always been, a Jack hoping to catch a Queen or a King for that matter. Looking after Wolverine as he loped ahead, he knew he’d keep the memory of having him so close to his body, of feeling him rise to his touch. It wouldn’t be today, maybe not tomorrow but he knew now that Wolverine liked him, even if he didn’t admit it openly. It’d keep his bed warm on cold nights and his hand on him when he was lonely. But the prospect of having someone in it was always better and the Dr was free. Maybe it was time to get his check up?_

_Raise You_

_August had blended into September, the lessons were quite easy and he wasn’t feeling stretched by the curriculum at least not on paper. The workouts in the gym were taxing on him in both body and mind, Remy had joined Wolverines class. It was in the vain hope that he may change his mind about their relationship yet after a few days of being thrown to the ground he’d definitely shut that door. There was no chance of him straying far from Rogue especially as she was nearing her due date._

_Wolverine had been rather more grumpy than usual and the class had been put through the wringer today. They were all exhausted but Wolverine was setting up the gym for more work, raising his head from the mat he was laid on Remy looked around the small group of students. Every single one of them was dripping with sweat but Wolverine hadn't even broken into a single drop. Remy groaned inwardly as Wolverine pulled the large white mats they used for judo practice into the centre of the gym. More punishment for his tired body, running his hands down the new muscle he could feel forming under his skin. Allowing himself a smile as he imagined the hands to be a little rougher and larger than his own. If he couldn’t have the real thing he’d have the next best, himself._

_He heard the mat fall and the murmur of students but didn’t raise his head straight away. Looking up from his prone position he saw Wolverine just stop, his hand clutching his side, mouth clenched tight. The gym door flew open and Dr McCoy was there he didn’t speak just looked across to Wolverine and watched as Wolverine flew across the room faster than he’d ever seen him move. Pushing up off the floor he watched as Dr McCoy moved out of the doorframe entirely and Wolverine powered off back toward the mansion. The students were firing questions at McCoy and he was doing his best to answer them. “Yes Wolverine has had to go back to the mansion and yes it is about the baby.” Several girls began to gabble about how wonderful it is and how much they wanted to see the new arrival. One student asked the question that everyone was wondering.  
“Aren’t you going to deliver the baby Dr McCoy?” Remy watched the emotion run across his features, the disappointment he tried to hide to everyone and managed to do but Remy knew the real reason why he wasn’t there.  
“Rogue is in Dr Summers capable hands Carol. I’m sure they’ll do perfectly fine.” McCoy tried to get the room back into order and noticed the mats out on the floor._

_“What were you about to do? What regime were you doing today?” A single male voice called out ‘Torture Wolverine style’. It made McCoy smile and he gathered the class around him.  
“Right let’s see what we can get you organised into, has he covered Tai Chi yet?” The shaking of heads all round made him smile, “Ah good. Let’s get organised, take the large mats away, get some space cleared we don’t need padding under our feet we need to feel the ground under our feet. To feel the support and flow of Chi from us to the ground and back again.”  
The floor was cleared quickly and they were organised into a semi-circle of watchers, trying to follow the moves of their instructor. Remy watched the ease and liquid flow of the movements that McCoy did, like an easy river flowing by reminding him of the Mississippi at night. It’s dark surface reflecting everything like a dark mirror. When he’d shown them a few movements McCoy started to go around the class and correct the mistakes in their stances and in movements. Remy was trying hard to concentrate on his movements but the image of him and Wolverine in the woods kept popping into his mind. Making his movements clumsy and stilted, his arm even hit the person next to him, sending them flying to the floor. Remy looked down at the small prone figure and apologised profusely as he helped them back up. Just as he was about to restart his chain of movements, the dinner bell rang out. The group gave a collective cheer and made for the showers. Remy stayed exactly where he was, he wanted to get his head clear and to get these graceful movements down. If nothing else it would help him with his balance and focus. _

_Trying to shut out the sounds of people leaving he closed his eyes and tried to move through the three forms that he’d seen McCoy show them. Trying to push the image of McCoy’s naked body out of his mind, of the image of his dark fur that covered his skin. The sound of McCoy’s breathing when he neared climax, of the need for him to touch his fur, to lose his delicate fingers in it. He’d managed to do three repeats of the forms when he heard the soft tone of McCoy next to his ear. “That’s very good Remy but loosen your arms more, here let me help you.” Snapping his eyes open he saw the large bulk of McCoy stood just to the side of him, his large arms wrapping around him and shadowing his own lithe limbs. “Now relax and let me guide your movements.” Remy felt the grip of his arms and melted his own into them, becoming like water, moulding them to the warmth of his arms. Even through his shirt he could feel the warmth of his fur and he willed himself to think of something else. Anything but the body behind him feeling the slow rise and fall of the huge chest behind him against his back. Slowly letting his own breathing fall into rhythm with his, allowing his arms to be guided by the black arms of water that covered his. It was so much easier, to be guided by the strong arms, to lean back into the warmth of his chest and feel the muscle slide under the skin. Feeling the warm breath on his neck as McCoy moved with him, both of them moving in tandem as a single entity._

_It was no use Remy could feel himself harden with each breath McCoy took he wondered if he could pick up scent as well as Wolverine? Would he know, how would he react to him? Remy pushed all doubt down and away and was about to lean back into McCoy when he felt the grip release and he was alone. McCoy was moving away from him and towards the showers. He hadn’t spoken he’d just let go Remy watched the large man walk away from him. He’d been in situations like this before, a reluctant man would always give you the chance to walk away or himself for that matter. But Remy wanted this and Wolverine had told him to take what he’d wanted, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t done this before. Smiling to himself he walked slowly away from the gym into the shower block. Knowing it would be empty by now, everyone preferred to shower in their own dorm instead of down here in the cold._

_The sound of running water came from the last stall and he saw the odd sandals McCoy wore outside the open stall. Another reason the students never used them, there were no doors on the stalls. And seeing as many classes were mixed it was foolish to think that they’d use them. Remy didn’t mind but after several times of using them on his own he’d soon learned that the water tank could throw you a curve ball by being cold one moment then boiling the next. A subtle plan hatched in his mind and a slow grin spread over his face._

_All In_

_Whistling lightly he heard the sound of soap being dropped and retrieved again, picking a stall a little further down from McCoy’s he set the water running. The walls were high enough for someone to just see the top of your head but McCoy would be able to see his face. Stripping quickly Remy stepped into the warm water picking up the small bar of soap and began to wash the strain from his body. Admiring the new strength his body was acquiring with all the regular training he was doing. Turning his already lean form into muscle, whistling an old tune from home he heard the deep bass baritone from McCoy humming along with him. So he knew music too, maybe they had more in common than he’d thought. Taking a quick glance over his stall he could see McCoy washing his face in the warm water humming along to the tune he was whistling. Time for him to bait the trap. Dropping the soap with a clatter on the floor he let out a colourful string of words which made McCoy chuckle. Then he stood on the soap and slipped purposefully. Throwing his body out of the stall away from the metal taps and pipes and onto the cold tile floor. The crack his back made on the tile echoed around the room and he could almost see McCoy’s face in his mind as it noticed him laying prone on the floor._

_It didn’t take long, thirty seconds at the most to be picked up, taken through to the steam room and laid out on the benches in there. Keeping his possum, he moaned quietly as he was moved from the slippery shower area and into the warmth of McCoy’s arms. Relishing the feel of the wet warm fur on his skin and feeling himself stir as the movement of his body against his rubbed the warmth of it into him. Feeling that the underfur was still dry and warm, allowing Remy to breathe in his particular scent, reminding him of the trappers he known in the bayou. But this was much more, much more real, more vibrant, more alive.  
Remy felt the rough hands gently put him down on the towelled bench and run his hands over his body, looking for breaks, for swellings, any injury at all. But Remy had done this before and knew how to fall, a few weeks of being thrown by Wolverine had added to his skills but he’d been taught a long time ago by better masters than Wolverine._

_Groaning he opened his eyes and found McCoy’s amber eyes peering into his, his hands checking Remy’s head, remembering to wince when McCoy touched the back of his head. Narrowing his eyes McCoy spoke, “Don’t rush to get up you had a fall in the shower, can you see straight? Does anything else hurt?” Remy just shook his head using the strong arms either side of him to pull himself upright, so he was face to face with the doc.  
“Non, Remy was lucky non? Usually the soap doesn’t get the better of Remy but this time I think we call it a draw yes?” He unleashed his smile on him, pushing his body upwards in a curve, so his face was just inches away from McCoy’s. He could see the emotions running through his eyes, he was trying hard to control himself here. Remy moved his hands further up the deep furred arms, using them to push himself up. Which could be seen as him wanting to get up completely or could be interpreted as something else entirely, McCoy didn’t move away, his hand still rested on Remy’s head. Remy closed the gap for him, bringing his own hands into play, copying the movements he seen Wolverine use. Raking his thin fingers through the deep fur around his neck as his lips found McCoy’s own. Feeling the breath hitch in his deep throat and begin to rumble through his barrel chest. Opening McCoy’s mouth with his tongue he traced the sharp canines he found there with it, making McCoy grip him and pull him into his body. Almost crushing the life out of him with the force of it, managing to pull his lips away to breathe and finding the amber eyes of McCoy burning into him, “You like Remy, non?”_

_The answer he received was a pull to his hips from one large hand bringing his body back to an almost prone position. Smiling Remy shuffled closer pulling McCoy down to him, “Remy has wanted this since he see you and Wolverine together.” A low growl erupted from McCoy and he felt the hands grip him tight, almost crushing him to the bench. Remy knew that this had been a mistake something he shouldn’t mention but he’d said it and now he had to rectify it if he wanted to leave with his spine intact. “Remy wasn’t spying on purpose, he only hear fighting and went to help, he just see you both together. Wolverine know the truth, he tell me to see you.” Remy looked deep into McCoy’s burning amber and added “But Remy not know if you want him, till now.” He let the information slide into McCoy’s head, “You do want Remy non?” He brought his hands up behind his broad neck and ran their delicate fingers through the deep fur tickling the sensitive spot just under each ear. Smiling as he saw his pupils dilate with his touch and feeling his large hands relax around his body.  
Bringing his lips back to McCoy’s he felt large hands wrap around his frame and lift him entirely. Being held so tightly in his grip, so close to his warm fur, Remy’s own erection bloomed, the sensitive skin stretching and making each brush against his body exquisite. McCoy sat down on the floor of the steam room pulling Remy with him, moving his legs either side of his waist so he was sitting on his lap. Tearing his hand away from the fur around his neck Remy slid his hand down the large chest tracing the pattern of muscle he found. His fingers moved past his stomach heading to his groin when McCoy gripped his own erection tightly and began to work it gently. The rough skin against his own soft velvet made Remy shudder, reaching down he found McCoy’s penis quickly and traced his delicate fingers over it. Tracing every vein he found, using quick delicate strokes, feeling it twitch under his expert fingers. Tracing the shape of it by touch, feeling each bump, every curve, feeling the width taper, feeling the beginnings of his own orgasm building Remy pulled the rough palm away from him. McCoy pulled his mouth away from Remy and his eyes spoke for him, “Non, too soon and Remy will be tired. Remy he don’t want to tire too soon,” increasing his grip on McCoy’s own impressive shaft and hearing the purr of approval run through him._

_Understanding McCoy gripped Remy’s neck and pulled him gently backward, using his other hand he lifted his hips upward. Bending his head low he gently licked the end of Remy’s shaft, the feel of the rough tongue rasping across the sensitive skin making his balls ache. A stream of gutter French flew from lips, as McCoy lifted him further into his mouth. Remy watched the spectacle in front of him, being held like a baby by such strong arms, having the best oral sex he’d ever had. Maybe it was because he knew the teeth inside that mouth could bite him in two or perhaps it was the feel of the fur brushing against his inner thighs and balls but he couldn’t hold out much longer. He was about to try and move McCoy’s head when he felt the rough tongue curl around his shaft and lick upward, sucking him deeper into his heated mouth. Remy let go, allowing the sensation to course through him as he pumped into the mouth that was still sucking and lapping him clean. Feeling himself begin to fade McCoy released him from his mouth and brought him upright again, still feeling the glow of the release he didn’t feel the grip on him change until he felt McCoy enter him.  
Sliding easily into his core, making him gasp with the heat of it, feeling resistance McCoy lifted him off again, allowing him to sit on his lap for a second while he spat into his palm. The saliva still showing signs of his own ejaculation in his mouth, he slicked the whole length. Remy wrapping his own delicate hand around McCoy’s and gently but firmly making sure he covered everything. Shuffling, positioning himself over his erection Remy leaned forward allowing McCoy to spread him open. Enjoying the feel of the rough skin against his body mixed with the feel of his fur of his thighs. Relaxing Remy felt the delicious slide of heat course through him as he felt McCoy restraining himself, trying not to force himself inside. Allowing Remy to relax and allow him even further inside, sighing into the thrust of his hips he felt the grip of his hands move Remy’s long legs around his waist. Getting into a comfortable rhythm Remy allowed his hands to roam over the huge expanse of fur in front of him, feeling the pleasure radiate out from his centre as each ridge and bump moved inside him. Pulling Remy closer to him McCoy bent his head to Remy’s neck and grazed the flesh there with his teeth. The hot breath on his skin and the rasp of his tongue as it traced across his sweating flesh made his member twitch back into life. Reaching down he found his own still forming erection and began to pump hard into the fur rubbing against him. McCoy pulled his head back and watched Remy’s hand stroking himself to another climax and he pulled him down tighter onto him.   
Forcing his eyes wide as he fucked him harder meeting the amber fire boring into his own dark eyes, feeling the first twitches of McCoy’s own climax building. Sensing the build up of energy about to be released into him, bringing his own efforts closer to the edge. Seeing the lips curl back from his sharp teeth and knowing that McCoy was restraining his urge to bite, to sink his teeth into him until they met.  
Grabbing hold of McCoy’s head Remy pulled him close as he came into his fur, rubbing the hot liquid into it, marking him as his. McCoy growled deep as he met his mouth and battled with his tongue. Feeling the grip on his hips tighten as McCoy thrust hard into him, once, twice and release into him. Nothing could prepare Remy for the feeling, it was too much to feel, too much to take in, sensory overload of his nerves as he filled him. Remy went blank for a moment, lost in the sensations burning through him, every single nerve on fire, the feel of his fur against his skin was electric. No wonder Wolverine had been reluctant to stop seeing him, if this was controlled what had he been like in the woods?_

_Coming back to his senses, Remy found himself resting on a slowly rising chest, McCoy still inside him, gently purring as he stroked his skin. Moving his head away from the warmth he looked up into the amber eyes that were roving over his body. Taking in every detail, every little flaw, every single hair, “You still like Remy non?” The warm rumble that came from the barrel chest made Remy reverberate with its depth. Wrapping his large arms around Remy, he pulled him closer, “Yes I still like you Remy and its Hank. I think we’ve got past Doc.” Smiling Remy snuggled deeper into the warm fur around him.  
“Dat’s true mon ami but will you return to Remy? When you want to?” Remy pushed himself up and away from the heat long enough to see Hank think about what was being offered here. “Wolverine he no longer able but Remy he don’t mind being available. As long as it remain the same.” Remy could hear the cogs going round in Hanks head, of him weighing up the possibility. He was silent for a while but when he answered the rich warm tone was still evident in his voice.  
“An agreement?”  
“Oui. Like the one you had with the new father, Wolverine ‘cept Remy don’t have no wife to worry bout. An he don’t figure being caught just yet.” He looked up into Hanks face and shot him one of his best smiles, the ones he usually reserved for food when he was down on his luck. He watched the large man weigh it up in his mind.  
“This stays between us? No-one else knows?” Remy nodded, all the better for him, he would still be free to pursue his game of chasing and still get the love he needed. Purring loudly Hank pulled Remy into an embrace. “Good. Now, you ready for round two?” Pushing himself up to look into Hanks face Remy looked shocked.  
“Round two?!”  
“Sure, when you saw us in the woods, that was round five. Why are you tired?” Smiling to himself as he thought about the other moments he must have missed that night Remy just nodded.  
“Oui, Remy is tired. He has done more today than in a long time and he needs some rest.” Feeling Hank slide out of him still hard and ready, he manoeuvred Remy’s slight frame around so he was laid out on Hanks warm body.   
“Get some sleep, I’ll wake you in an hour.” Stroking his hair Remy felt sleep taking him over, resting in the warmth that was leeching into him from Hank. Just before he fell asleep Remy spoke.  
“But how you wake Remy after the hour?” Running his large hands over the lithe skinned beauty laid on him Hank purred his reply.  
“Don’t worry Remy, you’ll like it believe me.”_


	9. September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine months finally ends and a birth finally gets everyone together....

Logan had been frustrated and grumpy all day, Marie was overdue and to tell the truth he was stressed out about it. Usually he’d have gone to talk to Hank about it but he couldn’t even go near him or sit in the same room as him for long periods because Marie would scent him on him and go ballistic. Her moods hadn’t gotten any better and her personality shifts has been something of a shocker for him. Once she even brought out one of his claws using Erik’s power and had put it under his balls, threatening him that she’d cut em off for him if he ever even thought about leaving her. She’d apologised straight after but it had given him a scare, she could still access the powers she’d absorbed and that included his own. So instead of being able to talk he’d put his usual self defence class through the wringer, twice. 

What annoyed him even more was that after his conversation with Remy that night the kid still hadn’t made a move on Hank, even though he knew the kid wanted him. Hank avoided him mainly but Remy had taken to being wherever Logan was and that had become annoying. So he’d picked on him on purpose in the first few sessions he’d been in, now he knew Remy had no romantic intentions toward him anymore. Not after the hell he’d just put them through, but the dark black gaze of his eyes roving over his skin still made his hackles rise.   
Pulling the large white Judo mats from their storage he began to move them over to the centre of the gym. The groans that came from his class were enough to make his mood even darker, for that he’d make em suffer. He’d just dropped the first one to the floor when a sharp pain ripped through his side, some of the class noticed and he felt the air tense up as the pain didn’t recede. Spiking in short bursts Logan scented Hank before he saw him, the communication between them enough to tell him he was needed. Marie was in labour. 

Dropping the mat he powered through the doors and out forgetting all about his students, seeing the look of hope etched across Hanks face as he ran past him. Catching his whisper as he ran across the field, “Good luck to you both Logan, I’ll never forget you.” Blinking the tears away as the pain bloomed in his side, knowing he could blame them on the shared pain and not the fact that his heart was breaking in two.

Racing down to the med bay he heard the scream before he got in the room, Marie was holding Jean at bay with bone claws. Her body had remembered the defences she had and she wasn’t allowing the woman who’d tried to kill her child near her. Marie looked at him as if he’d just saved the world all by himself. “LOGAN!” Marie doubled over with the pain as the contraction flooded through her frame, her claws withdrawing back into her body and dropping the defensive stance. Hands over her stomach as she held herself upright, reaching her together Logan had to hold her head away from Jean as she tried to bite her. “MARIE!” His voice harsh and strict, a whine faded into a whimper as they both shifted her back onto the bed. 

Fighting him every which way as he tried to keep her still on the bed, Jean finally giving in and letting go. Grabbing Logan’s hands and making him let go of her, “She’ll find her own comfort Logan, let her go. If we try to make her do anything else her blood pressure will skyrocket and we could lose them both. She’s already stressed out enough as it is.” Jean was a little worn herself as a sharp pain wracked through both Marie and Logan, Marie dropped off the bed pulling the blankets with her. Grabbing Logan’s arm Marie pushed herself against him and began to pull his arms under her own, dropping herself down so her feet were planted wide. Jean caught on quickly and smiled “Good girl!” Logan was utterly confused until he felt the first major contraction go through her, making her body slam back into his as she pushed down with all her might. Her scream echoing through the entire floor as she struggled with the birth, Jean was crouched under her spread legs, hands checking the dilation and progress of her baby. Looking at Logan’s pale face and the sweating heated skin of Marie she smiled, Marie gritting her teeth as she felt the next contraction go through her and into Logan. “Ah swear Logan, if you evah touch me again Ah’ll cut your balls off and feed em to ya!” Marie’s accent thick as she bore down with each contraction, “YOU even LOOK horny and ah'm gonna kill you!!” 

Logan looked at the smirk on Jean’s face, she was enjoying this! He sent a thought across to her, her smiling eyes met his.  
< _> Natural childbirth? Hadn’t they discussed her medication earlier that week? Why hadn’t she had it?   
Jean answered the look on his face, “She didn’t give me the chance to give it to her, she kept me at bay for nearly an hour.” Holding her steady as the next contraction pulsed through her this one heavy and deep, feeling as if he was being ripped apart by Sabretooth, only worse. Jeans voice cutting through the pain, “That’s it come on one more good push and she’ll be free and clear, she’s crowning now, come on Marie dig down, reach for the memories and push.”_

_The next contraction flowed through them both, the pain almost blinding him, feeling the slice of his thighs as six bone blades went through his body. Marie’s cries being added to by Logan’s own, blood flowing freely from them both as their daughter took her first breath, her small cry bringing Marie back quickly. Snapping the blades away she reached out to the small bundle of blood and flesh that she’d carried for nine long months. Jean sat back on the med bay floor and watched as mother and daughter bonded, seeing Logan take in the new scent of his child, seeing him bloom with pride. His eyes speaking volumes as Jean prepared the umbilical to be cut, Marie stopped her and looked at Logan, his hand moving ever so slowly toward the small form on Marie’s chest. Sliding a small amount of claw free he sliced through the twisted blood vessels, freeing her from her mother. Seeing Marie and his daughter resting on her chest, the dark hair of his own on her tiny head, Marie just laying on him her mind showing him she was happy with everything._

_Jean looked at them both and began to clean up the mess underneath Marie, “Have you thought of a name for her yet? She has your hair Logan and her mothers features, we’ll weigh her in a while and give her a check over but she seems perfectly healthy. How are you feeling Marie? Any weakness, soreness, tearing?” Marie lifted her tired head to look Jean in the eye.  
“Ahm, sorry about earlier ah just couldn’t help mahself, ah knew you wanted to help me but ah just couldn’t let ya near me till Logan got here.”  
“I understand Marie, now how do you feel?” Shifting in Logan’s arms she answered.  
“Like the luckiest woman alive. Apart from feeling tired ah feel fine, must be the powers I stole off someone once.” Bringing her face to see Logan’s smiling down at her she kissed him and felt all of him with her, knowing she had him to herself now. He was hers. Her eyes saw the large sad face of Hank in the small window of the door. Waving him inside as Logan touched his daughter for the first time with the back of his hand, feeling the soft skin of his baby and her little noises of contentment. Seeing her tiny nose flare as she picked up the scent of her father for the first time, smiling as he understood how much this small bundle meant to him. “Ah have a name but it’s one ah wanted to run by Logan first.” _

_Hank stood next to the door, ready to make a quick exit if Marie changed her mind about him being there. Logan looked at Marie with nothing but trust and adoration, Hank catching the look and understanding the meaning in it. “Her name’s going to be Amber, it’s always been mah favourite colour, especially for eyes.” Looking over to Hank and seeing his small nod in her direction, his smile masked by a single tear that fell from his cheek. Marie held out her hand to Hank and watched as he approached carefully. “Come meet your goddaughter Hank, she’s going to need someone to tell her what things were like if anything happens to us. With our lives the way they are we can’t tell from one day to the next.” Hank understood what Marie was offering here, she was offering a way for him to be close to them but not inside their relationship. He would be welcome but not inside the bedroom. Logan understood instinctually and smiled at Hank waiting for his answer. Clearing his throat Hank answered.  
“Of course I’d be honoured but who’ll be her Godmother?” Marie just looked at him and Logan her face splitting into a huge grin.  
“Ah think ah can leave that for later. Ah don’t want to be in the middle of an argument between Jube’s an Kitty raight now.” Logan’s voice split the air with its deep tone.  
“How about Katherine?” Hank’s eyes glittered as he remembered his last encounter with the forest witch, seeing Marie consider it and smile as she looked down at Amber already asleep.  
“Yeah Katherine sounds like a good idea. We’ll ask her tomorrow.” A huge yawn escaped her and Logan moved to pick them both up, Jean and Hank moving aside to let them get up and pass. Taking her down the corridor to ‘The Motel’, they just watched the new family walk into their future. It wouldn’t be easy but it’d be worthwhile._


End file.
